An Heir's True Home
by midnightsky0612
Summary: After a confrontation with Dagur; Heather and Astrid soon made a discovery that Hiccup refuses to believe, afterall he was raised by his father for his whole eighteen years of life so they must be wrong right? He trusts his father, surely the Great Stoick the Vast could never hide such a secret from him, right? Then why is said father in tears and repeatedly saying sorry to him?
1. The Rescue

**Hello everyone ok so I know it's been a while and that this isn't any of the stories i promised to re write or update but i just have to write this right now cuz new ideas need to be written down,. So this is based on that race to the edge episode with heather finding about dagur being her brother, so I decided to make turn things around; and make them very very interesting. This story is set in the race to the edge timeline and yes i know things are going to be way off but hey that's life and _fan_ fiction. Anyway enjoy. ;)**

 **And believe it or not but this is a Snoggletog special!**

 **P.S I don't know if I'l be able to update right away on this one since the other stories need updating soon.**

* * *

 _"YOU CAN'T LET THEM TAKE MY NEW BABY BROTHER AWAY! IT'S NOT FAIR!"_

 _"Son this is isn't the matter of fairness, this is to prevent a war between two tribes and a possible war against three siblings in the future!"_

 _"But it wont happen! Just let us keep our brother and we can live our lives without going into war for stupid power over a tribe! Please just don't give him away, he's my first baby brother! And plus he's my sister's twin brother so you can!"_

 _"You're only a mere child, what do you understand about peace, war, and negotiation! This is for the better good!"_

 _"What good!? MY BROTHER IS BEING TAKEN AWAY BY STRANGE PEOPLE! You're only splitting us up!"_

 _"I'd shut up about family splitting up if I were you son, unless you want your sister to be the next one to be taken away to a different tribe."_

 _The young four year old was taken aback by the threat, despite being that young, he knew exactly what was going on in his surrounding and he was certain enough that his daddy was really going to fulfill that threat. His dark shade green eyes began to water but he held them back even though he could the innocent whimpers of his siblings who didn't even reach the age of one year!_

 _"No...Please daddy, don't get rid of my brother or my sister...What would mom say?"_

 _"Your mother would have wanted this, but she doesn't have a say since she's up in Valhalla! Listen to me son, you are going to grow up to be the chief of this tribe which leaves your siblings, mainly your brother, to have nothing and want to hurt you to be chief. But like I said, you're only a young naive child, you don' understand any of this."_

 _"B-But what if he finds out later? All three of us have the dragon birthmark, just different dragons like the skrill, razorwhip, and a nightfury; then he'll have to come home."_

 _"No he won't," The taller figure picked up a small jar to get some kind of gel substance out as he approached the crib of the tiny baby they've been arguing about, ignoring the confused look his eldest son gave. "Because his new family will make sure that he never finds out, or find that blasted birthmark." Without letting his son ask another question, the chief lifted the newborn from his crib, removing the blanket to reveal a small and yet noticeable mark in the shape of the strike class symbol or what most people claimed to be the nightfury and then gently applied the gel substance on the mark._

 _"Wait, you're getting rid of the mark? Why?! Brother has to come back home some day!"_

 _"No, your brother has to go to his new home, live with his new family, and grow up to that tribe's chief without having any knowledge of this." Once he finished stating that, the birthmark on the newborn's neck vanished as he then put the infant back in the crib for a nap next to his older sister (who is older by three hours). "Such knowledge can be very dangerous, son."_

 _"But those people don't want him, he's the runt of the litter to their eyes! They won't give him the love we can give him," The boy tried to come up with more ways to convince his daddy to get rid of this horrible idea. "I don't care if he almost looks like that woman and her husband who're going to claim to be his mommy and daddy! They'll treat him like an outcast!"_

 _"It doesn't matter! Because in the end, your brother is only a new born; he doesn't understand or fully grasp his surrounding so he'll forget all of us by next month... Your mother passed away right after she gave birth to him so you can say that I'm banishing the traitor...But this is also an offering to the tribe with no heir, there will be peace once this is over with. Your brother will either know you as his ally, friend, hopefully not enemy, brothers by battle, a chief but never brothers by blood." He couldn't tell if his son's eyes widened in shock or the fear of the thought about being his own brother's enemy. "Son, this may be hard but when you get older, you'll see what I've done is for the actual better good." He walked slowly towards his son, kneeling before him to continue until they heard the horns blow from outside to signal that the other tribe has finally arrived to their island..."I guess this lesson will continue after the treaty..." He got up from his knees, turned around to grab his helmet before turning back to face his toddler son. "Let's get your brother an-WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR ARE YOU DOING!? We need to hand your brother over now!"_

 _In that split second, the young boy was beside the crib, protectively holding his baby brother and sister tightly, taking a step back when his father came forward. " **NO**! I don't want him to go, it's saying that we hate him and I don't hate him! WE DON'T DESERVE THIS! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"_

 ** _"I don't care about what you want or if he deserves this but he's coming with me to be handed over to his new family! And he's going to go without having his only two siblings say goodbye to him! You two can just stay here and listen to me give him up!"_** _Ignoring his shaking son's terrified face as he back himself up against the wall while the baby sister woke up crying to the sudden volume in the household then without any remorse he snatched the baby boy in the light green bundle out of his son's arms!_

 _" **NO! NO DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY DADDY!"** The older brother brother didn't realize that his voice raised so loud that now his baby brother woke up only to begin crying from such disturbing volume. His father just gave him a cold glare before turning around to walk out of the house despite the desperate calls the toddler made as the crying became louder. **"BROTHER! NO, NO, NO, NO! DON'T DO THIS DAD PLEASE LET BROTHER STAY HERE WITH US! BROTHER!? BROTHER!? PLEASE DON'T GO...BRRRROOOOOOOOTTTTTTTHHHHHHHERRRRRRR!"** The boy didn't realize how fast his tears came down, how he dropped to his knees as he held his sister tight, knowing that their younger brother will never come back to be part of the family or have any memory of any sort. _

_The last thing the father stated before opening the door was, "This child will no longer part of the Berserker tribe, and he will not be your brother anymore.." Then the door slammed to hide the yelling as the chief continued walking with the baby boy who cried in fear and sadness, unaware of why there was so much screaming, pain, and grief as they made their destination to the great hall, where another tribe's chief and wife were waiting patiently to have this new treaty done._

 _"Don't cry little one, you're going to be very happy with your family and home," He whispered to the infant, unsure if he was trying to reassure the wee baby or himself but he wasn't going to show any regret or sorrow._

 _"You'll see, your going to love your real home and life that are waiting for you behind these doors."_

 **Eighteen Years Later...**

"Everyone! We just got an urgent message from Trader Johann and from the looks of this message, we have to hurry!" Hiccup came running in the Dragon's Edge meeting room with Astrid, holding a scroll as he shouted in his best commander voice to the bored group of dragon riders.

"And exactly what _useful_ information did Trader Johann send us that's so urgent that he couldn't send it to the chief?" Snotlout slouched with boredom despite the tensity in the room.

"Dagur has been spotted just up south from the Edge, he captured and is holding someone hostage in the main ship. If we don't hurry we'll lose track of him and never find him until thor knows when!" Hiccup explained as fast as he could, until Tuffnut asked in confusion despite how stupid it sounds.

"Uh and what does that have to do with us?"

"Because the person he captured and is holding hostage is **HEATHER**!" Astrid shouted in frustration now at that moment in less than five seconds all riders were on their dragons, armed and ready for the rescue mission as they all flew out as fast as lightning! Every dragon didn't waste a breath or second as they flew faster, sensing the distress their riders felt when it comes to one of their own getting captured by a deranged lunatic.

"Wait how did Johann know that Heather was captured?" Fishlegs questioned with concern, afraid to hear the unhelpful reassurance that Hiccup was about to make.

"He said that while he was making his way to an island to trade he spotted Heather and Windshear flying as fast as they could away from someone until a bunch of chains caught them, bringing them down to one of Dagur's ships!" Hiccup answered, his focus on the spyglass he had, trying to spot the Berserker ships. "He was scared out of his mind and didn't know what to do so he used a terrible terror and sent it to us with the message explaining every detail."

"I swear if Dagur hurts my princess he is going to get a lot of fists up on his face from me!" Snotlout threatened with anger, cracking his knuckles as Hookfang, for once, didn't show any face of doubt.

"She's not your princess first of all and you don't have to wait any longer because THERE THEY ARE!" Hiccup pointed up ahead to a small blur in the ocean which was none other than the berserker ships. "Okay gang you know the drill-"

"ELEMENT OF SURPRISE!" Astrid interrupted and on cue the four teens directed their dragons up in the clouds, waiting for the right moment along with their leader's signal to attack as Hiccup and Astrid directed their dragons under water to get closer to the ships.

* * *

"Sir we just got a new shipment of weapons, do we put them below deck?"

"OF COURSE YOU IDIOTS! Where else do you expect to store new weapons! We have a whole armada to arm and create!" Dagur screamed before he tossed his soldiers into the ocean and then turning to the Savage. "Do you have any news about the location of Hiccup's little hideout and it better be good or else you'll be taking a swimming lesson with some sharks!"

"Now, now sir um unfortunately we still don't have a clue about their location but we do have some good news!" Savage quickly reported, getting a little sweaty at the sight of the axe Dagur was sharpening.

"And what exactly would that be? And this better be good."

"We managed to find the location of that library you've been talking about ever since you found your long lost sister Heather," The second in command reported, pulling out an old map and hand it over to the deranged man. "The one that holds all the records of the heirs of all the chiefs of all the tribes in the archipelago. But sir I don't see why you have so much interest about this kind of library, you already found your sister."

"Yes but I didn't tell those idiot riders that I used to have a brother...And I'm going to need all the proof I need to expose him infront of everybody!" As Dagur rambled on until he turned to his tied up hostage, Heather who kept glaring at him as she struggled through the chains. "Of course now you know sister that we have a brother, what a shame I was hoping for it to be a surprise but who am I to ignore my sister flying about near my ships."

"You must really be deranged if you think you have a brother!" Heather hissed in annoyance but couldn't hide her worry for Windshear, who was caged up in the dragon proof cages with no sign of escape. "But still I don't see why you would go through the trouble of capturing me, I'm not joining your stupid army!"

"That's true but how do you know, I'm four years older than you and when I manage to hold our brother hostage then the Berserker family will be complete for the reunion I've waiting for eighteen whole years! You just got the early invitation," Dagur chuckled, looking at the map before handing it back to Savage. "Hold on to this while I try to bond with my dear young sister who I haven't seen in a long time." Heather's eyes widen as she struggled again to back away since he was dangerously waving his axe around ready to chop something. "I'd love to see if you can dodge weapons as well as Hiccup can when I used him as a knife throwing target one time. Maybe after dealing with you I can try again with your little dragon friend over there."

Unbeknownst to him or Heather, Hiccup and Astrid were hanging from the edge of the boat while their dragons were swimming underneath, only managing to hear the axe part which obviously brought their anger up higher than one hundred so without waiting any longer, they both engaged in battle...Both making their dragon calls as they ran towards the startled berserker, and hostage! A nightfury and deadly nadder emerged from the sea depths with a lot of fury as they landed on deck to toss attackers overboard while their riders went for Dagur. Astrid of course was the first to reach him and give a good punch in the face which resulted him getting pushed to a bunch of barrels as Hiccup quickly got to Heather to unlock the chains!

"Hiccup!? Astrid!?" Heather gasped in shock until she saw the rest of the rider dive in to blast fire everywhere. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Saving you and Windshear, now come on!" Astrid shouted, grabbing a nearby paddle to smack a soldier before she headed towards the cage to free Windshear with Toothless and Stormfly backing her up. Hiccup finally got the lock unlocked, removing the chains from her but before she could thank him, her eyes widen as she screamed in horror, "HICCUP LOOK OUT!"

Hiccup didn't need to told twice before he pushed Heather away as he pulled his shield out to block the direct blow of an axe Dagur was throwing, pushing the lunatic forward away from Heather. "You really need to practice your surprise attacks Dagur."

"True, I gotta admit brother, you are quite the strategist but I can't say the same for your fighting skills!" Dagur commented, grabbing his sword to try to hit Hiccup who kept using his shield to block, trying to keep him distracted from the dragon rescue Astrid was pulling. Despite not having a lot of fighting experience, Hiccup wasn't bad at defense while Dagur swung his sword on every direction as he chuckled insanely, "So say it again Hiccup! Say that I'm Heather's blood brother, say the little discovery you made about the origin of Heather's horn! I want to hear that whole half of the truth!"

"Half the truth..." Hiccup whispered, cornering Dagur with Toothless right there snarling with fury. "What are you talking about, that was the whole truth and it's an ugly with your insanity!"

"Really, so tell me brother, who told the truth of Heather's real family? I'm just dying to know. I bet my money that it was someone you can trust." Dagur smirked, the two males not noticing that Heather and Astrid were listening after freeing Windshear. However, Heather's eyes narrowed at every word Dagur spat, something strange about his actions and words was ticking her off.

"My father Stoick the Vast, who else could it be! He's the one who gave to horn as a gift to Heather when she was born." Hiccup and Toothless already had Dagur backed up to the wall of the ship, believing that it was just the teen being insane.

"Muhahahahaha of course, I just knew Stoick had something to do with this!" The lunatic laughed but backed away when Toothless stepped closer as he growled very dangerously. "I just hope your _father_ was telling you everything, wouldn't want to find out that he was holding secrets now do we?"

"You're even more insane than the last time we faced each other!"

"Don't change the subject, I'm older than you Hiccup so I must know more than you do! Can you honestly say that your dear old father was giving you every last detail about my family, he didn't leave anything out? Your father has so may secrets to hide from you, I still have that offer opened, you know that one about eliminating your father so you can gain control? All family hide secrets, even the smallest kind no matter how much trust you have-"

"HE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO HIDE!" Hiccup felt a rush of boiling anger he didn't know he had inside himself and punched Dagur to the wall with annoyance but instantly regret it a moment after. He wasn't the kind to use violence against his enemies, or even feel that enormous amount of anger despite the situation or who ever annoyed him! Shaking his mind out of those thoughts, Hiccup mounted on Toothless, turning to Astrid and Heather, ignoring their shocked faces at such an action he did. "Let's get out of here, now!" So without hesitation, the two girls mounted on their dragons as they all flew off to retreat with the rest of the riders as Dagur shouted with his hand over his purple eye..

"You won't win that easily, I will find a way to win! I always do! Just you wait!"

His threats were ignored as they flew far out of sight, leaving the burning and broken ships in the ocean, no one bothering to make a response to it. Heather and Windshear were flying beside Astrid and Stormfly, releasing a sigh of relief but looked back with concern as her hand slipped in her satchel as it held on to something she managed to take during the whole fiasco. She looked up and after a moment she spoke to break this awkward silence, "Hey thanks for saving me back there you guys... I thought we were goner back there until you all showed up."

"No problem, we're glad we could get to you before Dagur did anything to you," Hiccup responded, followed by more comments from everyone else:

"Yeah you got me scared there Heather."

"I wasn't scared, in fact it was fate that brought us here together again."

"We're glad you and Windshear are okay."

"If you need a hero, you know I'm your man."

"Don't worry we won't be seeing Dagur for a while," Astrid reassured, still trying to get used to the fact that Dagur was Heather's brother. "How did you wined up in his clutches in the first place?"

"Well after some thinking over some things, I was heading back to the edge but that was when Dagur showed up and decided it would fun to capture me," Heather explained but she couldn't stop recalling the scene when Dagur was intimating Hiccup about his trust to his father, and the response to that rant. Like Heather, Astrid couldn't shake it out her thoughts while Snotlout and the twins were arguing on who blasted more ship while Fishlegs tried to break them up.

Hiccup could sense the tension growing within Astrid and Heather, until he turned to them with a reassuring smile,"Look Astrid, Heather; don't worry about what happened or what Dagur said...He's just being his deranged self and saying stupid stuff to bring our guard down; he almost did a good job on that. Let's just forget about what he said alright?"

All the two female could do is nod in agreement while Hiccup flew ahead to stop now four teens from arguing; even though he didn't feel much concern over Dagur's words since he believes it was only the words a lunatic would say, Heather and Astrid felt something was very serious and suspicious that it seems that only the deranged chief of the Berserker tribe had the knowledge in this game.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **so what do you think, is dagur saying something truthfully for once or is he lying like the scheming scumbag he is. What's with the italicized first part of this chapter? All will be answered later**

 **P.s sorry of this seems rushed.**


	2. A New Mission

**Hello world, next chapter for this interesting plot twist. ,Must be the first time in eternity that I update this fast but this story must go on. Thanks for reviews for the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy this ;)**

* * *

"You can stay with us here for as long as you want," Hiccup offered once they landed on Dragon's Edge. "Is that alright or do you need to fly off to have more time to think over things?"

"No, I've done a lot of thinking over the past few months and after that incident I think I should stick around. Besides, you guys are my friends." Heather answered as Toothless licked her with joy along with the rest of the dragons, "Okay okay you can stop now! Uh guys! A little help!" For his misfortune, it was pretty hard to ask for help since she couldn't stop laughing from the constant licking until the riders had enough laughing of their own then called their dragons to release their friend from the tickling hell.

"And you'll be staying in my room," Astrid offered as she helped Heather up from the ground. "Just until you can design your own dorm and when it's fixed but that's going to take a while since everyone is busy for the holidays this time of year."

"Sure, that'll be great, I was beginning to think that I'll spend this year's Snoggletog alone," Heather smiled with relief, grateful to dorm with Astrid since Snotlout was out the question, the twins were too wild, Fishlegs would make her blush, and Hiccup; well she want to stay clear from him since he's Astrid "unannounced" boyfriend.

"Well you're not alone Heather, Astrid you can help her settle in; Fishlegs, you and the twins have to patrol the edge and then after that you guys can get the rest of the day off-" Snotlout then interrupted Hiccup with annoyance,

"And what am I supposed to do _oh great dragon master_?"

"You, my good friend have the honor of coming with me back to Berk for some important business my father wants us to do," Hiccup answered, ignoring the shocked faces from the rest of the teens and the surprised but yet excited face of Snotlout. Hiccup then turned to Heather and Astrid, "Sorry we can't stick around to help out but my dad says that this is really urgent."

"Very urgent that he needs you _and_ Snotlout?" Astrid asked, not sure if either Hiccup, the chief, or both lost their minds while Snotlout rubbed this privilege in Fishlegs face. "Are you sure you and your dad have eel pox?"

"No I'm pretty sure we don't," Hiccup reassured, before whispering the real explanation to the two girls out of Snotlout's hearing range,"It's that time of year when Gobber has to take a bath especially since Snoggletog is right around the corner; my father needs me and Toothless to chase Gobber down to the tub and have Snotlout and Hookfang to hold him down...But mainly because he wants to punish Snotlout for a certain incident."

"He found out that Snotlout was the one who cut his beard off last month huh?" Astrid guessed, only to try to hide her giggling when Hiccup nodded. "Well you two have fun on that _urgent mission._ Hopefully the chief goes easy on him, it is the holidays after all."

"Trust me I would rather stay here, far away from Gobber's stench but I have no choice, the son of a chief does what best for his village," Hiccup remarked as he mounted on top of Toothless. "Even if it means chasing down a one armed and one legged foul smelling viking."

"Hiccup," Heather spoke up just before the teen could fly off. "Those things Dagur said earlier, are you sure they don't bother you in any way?"

"This is Dagur the Deranged we're talking about, I've dealt with his insanity talk and this wasn't anything new so you don't have to worry about that Heather," Hiccup assured then patted Toothless to indicate that it was time to fly. "We'll be back hopefully by nightfall and if not then by tomorrow afternoon! Better yet we'll send air mail to let you guys know." He shouted from the sky, Snotlout already ahead. "Let's go bud." Didn't take less than five minutes before the teens no longer saw the two raiders before they went off to their own duties, well almost every teen.

Astrid was about to begin showing Heather the new changes in the edge until her arm was grabbed and was getting dragged to her dorm. "Heather? What are you doing, what's going on?"

"We have to talk about something that's been bugging me for the past few hours, and maybe even you," Heather whispered as they made their way to the shield maiden's room, making sure everything was locked and ear proof.

"If its what Dagur said then I am fully just as concerned as you are Heather, so what about this is bugging you?" Astrid sat down to listen to every word Heather said in her explanation.

"Look just before you guys rescued me, Dagur had this map that leads to this library that hold the records of every born heir of every chief of every tribe in the archipelago; he was planning to go there-"

"But he already knows that you're his sister so why would he need to go to a place like that?"

"That's when the part that is bugging me along with his rant comes in..." Heather sighed, until she just answered with complete honestly with the combination of her own confusion. "He told me that we have a brother somewhere out there. I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth but Dagur was planning to go to that library and find evidence to prove it and expose this brother of ours."

At that point Astrid regretted drinking a mug of water because when Heather said all that, her eyes widened as she spit the water out to the floor, trying to catch a breath before she choked! "A brother!? Is that lunatic serious, well did he say who this _brother_ is?"

"No, but like I said, I'm not sure if he was lying or not but I do know that the library he was talking about will tell us the answers we need," Heather explained while both of them grabbed some rugs to clean the spill. "All we need to do is fly over there and see if any of this true and if it is then why was he ranting about all that stuff to Hiccup."

"But do we need the other riders help, maybe we should wait for Hiccup to come back and see what he thinks," Astrid suggested but that was answered by a strong comeback.

"No, we can't wait for him this time, look you heard what he said-"

"I know," Astrid then cleared her throat as she got up to imitate said person, " _Dagur was only being a lunatic so just forget about what he says, it probably doesn't matter anyway._ "

Heather had to out her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing at this impression before getting back to business. "But maybe we can let Fishlegs and the twins join us or have one or two of them come along...Just in case Hiccup and Snotlout show up to before we do, then someone can cover for us."

"I think we'll have to leave the twins then, Fishlegs will immediately give in to Hiccup's interrogations...But we can send Hiccup a message, telling him that we'll meet up with him at Berk to help with Snoggletog preparations after a quick trip to Dragon Island, then we can take all three because knowing the twins, they can lie but accidentally spit the truth out." Astrid suggested until she suddenly realized. "Wait..How exactly are we going to find this library? We don't even the map."

"You mean this one?" Heather smirked, pulling the object needed out from her satchel, finding Astrid's confused face and stuttering very amusing.

"H-How? W-When?"

"Lets just say one of Dagur's henchmen are too easy to steal from." Was all Heather answered, waiting for Astrid to put the pieces together.

* * *

Dagur was trying to calm himself but it wasn't easy when half his fleet were in pieces. or lost in the ocean "What else could go wrong!?"

"Um sir, I'm afraid we have some bad news.."Savage squeaked very nervously, limping towards the chief with bruises and two purple eyes. From the sound of Dagur's angered groaning, he was going to regret saying that.

"And what bad news are we exactly talking about before I chop your legs up and feed your corpse to the nearest nest of whispering deaths!" If Dagur was this angry, Thor help Savage as he gulped and reported with regret and fear.

"The map has been stolen!"

A tense nerve wrecking silence extended for the past ten seconds and before Savage could beg for mercy, he found himself pinned to the wall with a giant axe just centimeters away from his neck! He didn't dare say a word when Dagur shouted with anger that could make the sea itself cower before him!

"YOU IDIOT! YOU LET IT GET STOLEN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IMPORTANT THAT MAP IS TO ME AND MY PLANS! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW FOR BEING SUCH A CLUMSY LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING IDIOT!" Dagur brought the axe a little closer before he whispered in a voice of struggling calmness. "Who stole it from you? And the answer 'I don't know' will not be accepted and will result instant death...So who took that map.."

"It-It-I-It w-w-was Heather!" Savage shook as he tried his best to avoid the blade from making a single drop of blood fall. "Before she flew off with the other riders she and her dragon attacked me then took the map from me!" He was waiting for death to come upon him but instead of an axe cutting his throat, he heard Dagur suddenly laugh like the mad man he was at this information. "Uh sir why aren't you angry anymore?" He was too afraid of the answer but Dagur responded in the way Savage totally did not see coming!

"Why would I be mad when my sister has the map? Don't you see, my rant obviously ticked her and her blonde friend off and when it comes to a new map those dragon riders will obviously want to go there!"

"Sorry sir I still don't understand. What are you saying?"

"You really are an idiot Savage; I told Heather that we have a brother but she doesn't know if she should believe me or not so what better way to get the answers than use the map to go to the library with her dragon rider friends. I'll have them uncover the secrets for me, and when the time is right that's when we strike," Dagur then pulled out a knife and threw it just inches away from Savage's helmet! "Besides I was knew that the map will eventually get stolen so I drew a copy, then all we need to do is follow them, then sit back and watch everything unfold."

"You could have said that than threaten to kill me," Savage muttered under his breath with relief the moment Dagur pulled out the copy and shouted at the captain to set sail.

* * *

"So you stole this weird map from Savage and you're suggesting that we held out to this library you're talking about right this minute?" Fishlegs questioned, inspecting the map after he and twins came back from patrolling and were given the brief explanation from Heather and Astrid. "I don't know, maybe Hiccup ha a point, Dagur is deranged."

"But even if he's deranged, he still is as crafty and sneaky than anyone we've come across with," Heather countered back in hopes of convincing the three teens to join her and Astrid on this mission. "Even if what he said is crazy, there's a good chance that he might be telling the truth and if he is, we can save this _brother_ of mine from getting captured by Dagur."

"True, but do we have to lie to Hiccup about this? This is Dagur we're talking about," Fishlegs was eager to discover new things but something as big as that hidden from their leader wasn't what he intended on doing.

"For the time being yes, once we find enough answers we'll share them with Hiccup as soon as we get back," Astrid reassured even though part of her was a little guilty for keeping this kind of stuff hidden from Hiccup.

"But we will get back in time for Snoggletog right?" Tuffnut asked stupidly as he held his chicken closely. "I want to be home to introduce our parents to my chicken friend here."

"Until they decide to cook and eat him up," Ruffnut smirked at the reaction her twin made.

"Oh like that will ever happen, I'll never allow chicken to fall into the hand of death!"

"Guys focus!" Astrid yelled, earning the twins attention as she answered the first question. "I'm pretty sure we'll be back at Berk three days before Snoggletog so we better head out now if you want those three days."

Without another word, everybody packed whatever they needed while Fishlegs went to find a terrible terror when Astrid and Heather got working on the letter that tells half the truth...They were going to Berk, just not to Dragon Island.

After an hour of preparing, the terrible terror was sent with the air mail and they were on their dragons ready to take flight to this new mission that they were going to embark, not sure if this will be promising or regretful.

"Okay now there's no turning back on this, " Heather stated, not even noticing that she and Windshear were in front of the line of dragon riders. "So without any other option or in this case question, let's go." So without another word spoken amongst the teens, they all flew out of the edge, unexpectedly following Heather as she read the map to see where they were supposed to head towards. She sighed, having a sick feeling at the pit of stomach that they might find something but like she said, there's no turning back.

No turning back at all...

* * *

 **End of chapter plz review and excuse the grammar errors**


	3. Meanwhile At Berk

**Thank you for these awesome review guys so as a reward here's a new chapter! Lol this i'm making you guys sound like pets but your not pets, your awesome people who took the time to read this so that i am thankful for.**

 **Merry Christmas to all and here is chapter three! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"FOR THE LOVE OF THOR HOW DOES HE RUN THAT FAST!?"

"Forget about that Snotlout and get ready when Toothless and I chase him down to the tub!"

"You know when you say an urgent mission, I'm pretty sure that doesn't mean chasing Gobber around the village to give him a bath counts as being very urgent! I feel insulted Hiccup!"

"Unless you want to smell Gobber five miles away from your Snoggletog celebrating then please be our guest Snotlout."

"Smelling Gobber? Well since you put it that way I guess this is very urgent if you needed one of Berk's bravest and strongest warriors of all time."

"Just do what I told you and get ready!"

Nodding, Snotlout nudged Hookfang to make a turn to the west side of the village while he heard the chief shouting orders for villagers to get out of his way or try to stop Gobber from running away even though Hiccup and Toothless were doing the chasing.

"Come on bud we gotta catch him before Gobber gets smart enough and starts running in the forest." Hiccup's leg changed the tail fin so they could make a turn the second they spotted the blacksmith crash into a crate of apples and decorations for Snoggletog.

However as always, the gods weren't on Hiccup's side since Gobber made a run for it through the forest! "And of course he'll do that. Snotlout, help my dad get the tub ready, looks like we'll be carrying Gobber to his bath instead of chasing him to it." With that, the dynamic duo flew through the forests, using their sharp senses to find any trace of the foul smelling viking. Despite being able to smell him, Hiccup was pretty sure that Toothless wasn't willing to track down such a stench.

That was when the two heard a stick crack and a man's heavy breathing so without hesitation they flew straight towards the noise, trying to hide their amusement when they heard Gobber scream with terror as he picked up the pace to run faster!

"You'll never get me alive!" Gobber shouted, going deeper in the forest, not caring if he was getting hunted down by a one legged viking riding the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! "A viking is supposed to smell like this! You can't make me do this!"

"Sorry Gobber but this is for the greater good for you and the village!"

Before Gobber found a hiding place, he felt strong claws grab his shoulders, his foot no longer feeling the ground and feel nothing but air! "OYE! PUT ME DOWN YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" That earned him a slap from Toothless's tail as he felt himself getting carried away while Hiccup praised the nightfury for a job well done.

"Great job bud, now back to the village!"

 _Five Minutes Later..._

"THE PAIN! THE AGONY! STOICK, HICCUP, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

"You brought this upon yourself Gobber," Stoick growled, using the brush to scrub between the blacksmith's ear while Snotlout, Hiccup, Toothless, and Hookfang held the struggling man down, all trying to hide their amusement. "Now quit acting like a child and hold still! My gods even Hiccup wasn't like this when I gave him a bath when he was only a child."

At that point Hiccup had to ignore Snotlout's laughter at the comment, trying his best not to tell his father to refrain from talking about any stories of his childhood, especially the ones when he had to bathe as a child; he could never forget those days of running around the house without any clothing on just because he refused to get cleaned despite being a four year old at the time.

"Well that's Hiccup! I'm me! YOU'RE DESTROYING MY BADGE OF HONOR!"

"Dad I think Gobber's ear needs a little more scrubbing, I think I saw two birds fly out," Hiccup pointed out earning a chuckle from his father and Toothless while Gobber howled in horror as more soap and water was poured over him.

 _Five Hours of Struggling Later..._

"Who would have thought Gobber had a lot of energy to try to escape but can't even use that energy to help me train!" Snotlout gasped for air, trying to catch a breath and making sure no one saw that he was tired.

"That's because you won't shut up about how strong and awesome you are," Gobber grumbled, then taking a good sniff at himself only to see that he smells like wild roses and lilies.

"Speaking of which Snotlout," Stoick began, placing a dangerously scary tight grip on Snotlout's shoulder. "Certain trouble makers confessed that you know something about what happened to my beard, so if you have anything else to do, follow me." He ignored the fact that he sounded like a dark force and that Snotlout was sweating and shaking while he was cursing under his breath about killing the twins for rating him out. So while Snotlout was being hauled away against his will as he screamed his lungs out, "Oh Thor...HOOKFANG! HELP! COME ON I'LL EVEN LET YOU HELP ME HICCUP!" His hopes was brought up the hill when he saw Hiccup approach Stoick, but that immediately sank to his grave when they one legged viking just commented with caution.

"Just go easy on him dad, it's Snoggletog after all," With that, Hiccup hopped on top of Toothless and they flew off to Thor knows where while Snotlout was being dragged away further as the soon to be dead teen shouted, "TRAITOR!"

 _One Hour Later(i'm doing a lot of these sorry)..._

After for what seemed like an eternity of lecturing and a suiting punishment of cleaning the stalls later in the afternoon, Snotlout was finally free from he wrath of the great Stoick the Vast as he ran out the Great Hall like a mad man with Hookfang right behind him. "I'M SORRY CHIEF I SWEAR IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! I SWEAR ON MY GRAVE!"

He ignored the heavy laughter the chief and blacksmith made, all he cared about was getting away from there as fast as he can when he hopped on Hookfang and flew away as fast as he could...Not bothering to care if his screams disturbed a group of sleeping deadly nadders who now seemed very annoyed and ready to seek vengeance for having their sleep interrupted. Without hesitation, the Nadders made their roars as they flew up to sky single file, shooting fire at Snotlout who was starting to consider that maybe facing Stoick's anger wasn't so bad, especially since he personally dealt with a Nadder's anger whenever he bothered or angered Astrid!

While the dragons on pursuing Snotlout, Stoick and Gobber stepped out to see the commotion as the blacksmith asked the chief, "Should we help the lad or send someone to get Hiccup?"

"I think we'll let that add to the punishment, those Nadders chase their victims to the forest so the village won't get harmed." Stoick answered, not bothering to comment on how fast Gobber can recover from his stench loss.

"You know Stoick, this reminds of those days when Hiccup was only a wee lad and always getting into so much trouble with the farm animals that you actually let a herd of sheep chase him around the village as punishment." Gobber recalled, not bothering to hide his laughter again along with Stoick.

"Aye I remember, that was time when he was trying a new invention on the sheep but it didn't exactly go as well as he had hoped," The father replied, the memory still as clear a whistle. "The lad was the first to actually chop my beard off before Snotlout."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"I SAID I WAS SORRY! How was I supposed to know that the automatic wool shredder was going to make all the sheep bald and then chop your beard off!" Four year old Hiccup cried out, trying to run away from a herd of angry pink skinned sheep! His daddy, who happened to have a bald spot of where half his bear used to be, was watching with satisfaction over the fence. "I was only trying to shred only part of their wool!"_

 _"It's going to take a lot more than sorry to make it up to not only me but the sheep and from the looks of it, the sheep aren't done with you." Stoick called out, trying to at serious but it was hard to contain his amusement._

 _"Come on daddy please! I'll even work day and night at uncle Gobber's forge just get the sheep away from me!" Hiccup was running out of options to run so with half is energy left, he managed to leap over the fence but unfortunately the sheep were so angry that they jumped over the fence to continue their chase."DADDY!"_

 _"Sorry son, maybe this will teach you to never mess with sheep and their wool," Stoick smiled, deciding that he better follow the flock just to see if trouble doesn't steer up from this._ _Hiccup practically spent the rest of that afternoon running around the island to escape the wrath of the sheep until they ran over him several times before deciding that he had enough so they went off their merry ways despite being ridiculously pink!_

 _The little boy just laid on the grass, finding it useless to shout something insulting to the sheep like he always does and to give another long explanation to his daddy, who was standing right above the tired out boy as he held his hand out to help the lad up. "You learned your lesson, or should I call the sheep back to teach you another lesson?" Hiccup was quick enough to accept the assistance, getting up to brush off the grass, and dirt despite having sheep footprints all over his clothes and his hair in a mess as he answered, "Yes and no thank you! I'll never use another invention on the sheep or that'll chop your beard off ever again! I promise!" Stoick gave him another five second long suspicious glare until he finally smiled in amusement and chuckled._

 _"Alright then, I'll let you off this time on the sheep's behalf. But next time be more careful when you make your inventions and don't use them on the sheep," He sighed, looking up to see that the sun was already setting. "Come on, let's go home so I can give you bath; I can't have you going to bed smelling like Gobber."_

 _"And after that can you tell me a story about the time you fought ten monstrous nightmare all at once with only your fists? Please!?" Hiccup pleaded, making his best puppy dog face to convince his daddy._

 _"As long as you don't give me a hard time when I'm washing you then sure."_

 _"YES!"_

 _As the two began to walk home, Stoick peeked over at the child's neck, spotting something that was starting to dangerously reveal itself too much but when the boy asked what his father was looking at, he just brushed it off as dry mud on the boy's neck and nothing more._

 ** _TWO MONTHS LATER..._**

 _"I WASN'T USING THIS INVENTION ON THE SHEEP THIS TIME! A little help, pleeeeeeassssseee!"_

 _Stoick just watched once again, not sure how to react this time while a herd of yaks were chasing his son who made an invention that was supposed to get the milk out of them but it ended up being very painfully to the yaks so they were chasing the boy as revenge. "Oh Odin what am I going to do with that boy?" Stoick sighed, not even bothering to shout a comeback, the boy was very stubborn and it wouldn't stop him from inventing more stuff that eventually get all the animals in the farm to hunt the boy down._

 _"DADDY!"_

 ** _End Flashback_**

Stoick chuckled a little while longer at the memory before he headed down the steps to call Skullcrusher so they can continue chiefly duties, as he remarked with a little sadness but happiness, "How time flies so fast...It seemed like only yesterday when Hiccup was only a wee baby sleeping on my arms."

"Aye, time sure flies, now if you don't mind I got weapons to make for the Snoggletog rush coming in," Gobber smiled, hobbling away while trying his best not to smell himself but the scent of roses didn't bother to escape his nose. "And get to rid of this aroma, whoever heard of a viking smelling like roses!?"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless could have created a new racing record until a terrible terror flew from the horizon carrying air mail while trying to catch a breath from such a long journey of flying non stop as the little dragon settled itself down on the viking's hair after giving the message. "Since when did my head become a nest for dragon?" Hiccup sighed, starting to believe that maybe having too much hair had some flaws according to his father. "All well, lets see what air mail Astrid and the rest of the gang sent, right after we make a quick landing to the cove; Toothless, if you don't mind." Said dragon chirped in response as he was getting ready to dive until his eyes narrowed to a sudden scream of terror coming from the opposite direction.

"OUT OF THE WAY! DEADLY NADDERS RIGHT ON OUR TAILS!" Snotlout shrieked, not even bothering to at least signal Hookfang to turn away but being blinded by terror they soon found themselves crashing into the nightfury and rider, all four of them falling down the sky! Hiccup was too surprised to even react because by the time he could, they were crashing landing into the deeper parts of the forest just off Raven Point, hitting some tree branches until they landed on some bushes that thankfully softened their landing. After a moment of just laying there on the bushes, Toothless got up to help his rider up from such a bumpy landing while Hookfang just tossed his rider to the ground, shaking off branches and leaves that were stuck on his head.

Disturbed by such a rude awakening, the little terrible terror, who surprisingly was still curled up on Hiccup's head, just roared as loud as it could before flying off to find another place to take a nap.

"Snotlout-" Hiccup began until said person hushed him as they stayed silent as they heard the group of Nadders fly past them in the sky before finally giving up at the search; Snotlout cheered with victory which automatically was heard by the trackers! "And I'm just going to step away for sec." Toothless heard the Nadders diving to handle their victim as he shield Hiccup and hid up in the trees while watching with amusement at the cocky teen's misfortune.

"Oh no..." Snotlout groaned the second he was surrounded by angry nadders but shockingly, he peacefully removed his helmet and tossed it to Hookfang then laid on the ground as he muttered in defeat. "Alright you got me, do your worst." For the first time in his life, Hiccup sent the gods a prayer to make sure the nadders go easy on him, although from the sounds of the stomping and kicking, it wasn't very easy. After ten minutes, the dragons purred with satisfaction as they then flew off to return to their afternoon nap, leaving a half alive Snotlout on the ground as he muttered curses under his breath.

"Do I even want to know what you did to those nadders to make them this angry?" Hiccup sighed, climbing down from the tree to help his cousin up.

"For your sake and my dignity, it's best not to know."

"Okay...I think," Not wanting to push the buttons further, Hiccup dropped the subject since he remembered that he had airmail to read. "Well if it'll make you feel better, we just received some airmail." All he gained as a response was groaning, indicating that airmail wasn't going to make the beaten up viking feel better so rolling his eyes, Hiccup unrolled the paper to see what message the gang has sent. Well Snotlout was too frustrated to listen so he just wondered off in the forest to find some way to relax as he ventured beyond a peculiar wall of vines and bushes that Hiccup didn't notice since he was reading the message.

 ** _Hiccup, the gang and I have decided to take a good camping trip to one of the new islands we discovered well not counting the island with the Death Song. Fishlegs needs to collect some data on the environment the dragons are living in and we thought it would be great to show Heather some adventure. Don't worry about our safety or Dagur, we'll send another message if we need you but that won't be necessary since we're making sure that we're prepared. So you and Snotlout don't need to bother returning to the Edge because this trip will only be for a few days, or maybe just one day depending, then we'll be heading to Berk before Snoggletog to meet up with you two. Well, until then have fun at Berk and see you in a couple of hours or days._**

 ** _From, Astrid._**

"So they're going on a camping trip," Hiccup concluded earning a whine from Toothless but he was quick to comfort the dragon. "Hey there's need to be upset bud, we can still find stuff to do here like help the dragons migrate to the nesting islands or decorating the rest of Berk for the festivities, maybe even race around the island and work on a new tail fin." Feeling a little happy, Toothless gave his friend a good lick until they both realized that Snotlout was nowhere to be found in the strange area they didn't notice that they were in until now!

Before Hiccup could even call out for him, Snotlout came rushing out from a wall of bushes and vines, looking so pale that it seemed like he saw a ghost or something as he panted for some air, trying to find the words to describe what he found those brief ten seconds! Snotlout found himself shaking, his eyes wide with confusion since he was hoping to find something to cheer himself up but instead make him feel very confused and at the same time scared. It was only the first five steps he took through that curtain of nature before his eyes spotted something that'll even bring the scare in the almighty Thor! "Hiccup...* _huff puff*..._ You...Got...To see... This...NOW!"

Without much of a choice, but still feeling nervous as the tone of fear his cousin used, Hiccup cautiously followed Snotlout through the wall finding that the area was only big enough to fit three Nadders squished together with a stone dead end. Snotlout then pointed to something that stood in front of the wall, trying to contain himself from freaking out, "Look here Hiccup! TELL ME THAT ISN'T WHAT I THINK IT IS!"

Hiccup looked at what Snotlout was pointing at only to then gasp in shock; they were looking at a gravestone but this stone had moss and vines growing all over it but that didn't cover the engraving that seemed very old and fading. He carefully removed the leaves, and vines to get a better view, trying to not look as freaked out as his cousin. "It's a gravestone..."

"Don't we have viking funerals for a reason Hiccup?"

"Yes but vikings use gravestones too but that rarely happens around here, especially when it comes to stumbling upon this grave." Hiccup's eyes narrowed at the engraving, trying to read out what the engravings said while Snotlout continued to ask in a squeak.

"Really now? How come it's rarely and not often?"

"Because..." He paused, trying to found the strength the say next set of words until he answered, "These gravestones are only used for viking babies if they die right after birth or before they even turn a year old; the family first do a viking funeral and then they bury a viking helmet somewhere underneath a gravestone where no one but the family can find. It's to grieve and then find a way to let go of the pain that their dead baby will never grow up to be a true viking."

"So this a grave for dead babies who don't last a second after birth!? Then, who!?" Snotlout walked out of the small area to get a breath of air again before coming back in to continue. "Who in the village lost a child right after it's birth!?"

"I don't know but from the looks of this stone, it was way before any of us were born," Hiccup replied, his attention still on the engraving to see if it could tell the date of this death or any information to help them figure out what was going on but the letters were so scratched out that it was impossible to read. "Maybe my dad knows something about this but now, let's just get out of here."

"I totally agree! Hookfang let's go!"

So without looking back, the two teens mounted on their dragons to fly away from the area where a grave of a lost soul was placed, hoping to get the images out of their minds but for Hiccup, something about this gravestone seemed very off.

* * *

"Heather, are you sure we're going the right way?!"

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME TUFFNUT, YES!" Heather sighed, wondering how in Thor's name did Hiccup have the patience to take the twins stupidity while they were flying nonstop through nothing but endless fog.

"You sure cuz all I see is fog, fog, fog!" Ruffnut complained, "This is starting to get boring!"

"For once I actually agree with you dear sister."

"And it just got creepy!"

"Who are you calling creepy, all I did was compliment you!?"

"Yeah but an idiot like you wouldn't agree to anything unless I'm the dominate twin!"

"Hold on, I thought I was the dominate twin!"

"No I am, by two seconds!"

"Nuh uh, I'll prove it to you!"

"Bring it on!"

"Oh Odin help me handle them," She muttered under her breath, looking through her spyglass as Astrid flew close by, giving some words of wisdom."Don't worry, the twins have worse arguments and stupidity than this, but it sometimes becomes helpful."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." However, if Heather was being honest with herself, she couldn't imagine the twins stupidity actually being helpful at all as they continued on through the fog, trying to to keep their sanity together before it breaks from boredom. "Come on," She whispered to herself as she looked at the map. "We have to be close, I can feel it."

* * *

 **Merry christmas again, sorry if this is crappy and repetitive but it's a chapter. Anyway next chapter the gang will eventually find the library so while you guys wait for that update plz feel free to guess what might happen in the future chapters. until next time ;)**


	4. The Library

**BIG THANKS TO EVERYBODY FOR AWESOMELY (if that's a real word) REVIEWING AND DO NOT FEAR, ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED EVENTUALLY BUT FOR NOW ENJOY THIS NEW UPDATE AND HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY AND NEW YEARS ;)**

* * *

If losing sanity is as bad as it sounds, then no one could describe how close the team of teens were to losing their sanity after five long hours of flying through fog without rest! Astrid nearly fell off of Stormfly for dozing off for a second but thankfully Windshear used her tail to catch her just in time.

"Can someone tell me how close we are, I think I'm going to loss every sensible nerve I have left," Fishlegs sighed, trying to stay awake himself while his mind was questioning his choices. "Are you sure this map isn't fake?"

"I'm sure, Dagur wouldn't go through that much trouble getting this map," Heather answered, eyes still glued to the map until they were overflowing with relief, "Well thankfully we won't be flying through fog any longer, because according to the map we should pass by an island in the shape of skulland then after another half hour we'll arrive to the library."

"As long as there isn't anymore fog, then I'm totally okay with flying by a skull island," Fishlegs replied, much to everyone's shock since he's the kind who'll chose fog over skulls any day; maybe he was already losing his sanity.

* * *

"Hiccup this is a gravestone we're talking about, how are we supposed to ask the chief about that!?" Snotlout practically exclaimed the minute they landed near the front doors of the Great Hall. "Just walk up to him and say, 'Oh hey chief, great weather we're having! You know funny story, your son and I crash landed somewhere off Raven Point and we found something very interesting there that you either should or already know about.'" They mounted off their dragons as they walked straight to the doors while the teen rambled on. "How do you even know if the chief will even give us an honest answer about this!?"

"Me giving you an honest answer about what lads?"

The two froze then slowly turned their heads around to see Stoick and Gobber right behind them, both with them had their arms folded as they waited for an answer but from the loos of how petrified Snotlout was, this subject seemed very tense. It took a moment or two of waiting until the four vikings plus three dragons decided to talk about this in the Haddock household, however, Hookfang and Skullcrusher waited outside, leaving Toothless to witness the conversation. The fire crackled in the silence, the chief obviously still waiting for one of the two to answer, until Hiccup finally stepped up to explain. "Dad, earlier today Snotlout and I stumbled upon something that wasn't really mentioned to either of us so I'm just to come clean..." He took a deep breath before he continued, "We found a gravestone just far past Raven Point, the engraving on it weren't very visible to see so-"

"You're wondering who that gravestone belongs to am I right?" Stoick interrupted in a stern voice which earned him a slow nod; he sighed heavily before turning to Gobber, who was sitting down near the table. "Gobber, do you think it's alright if they knew."

At first Gobber gave Stoick a skeptical look, as if he was expecting a different question until he answered with a nod, "Alright go ahead, you know we can't hide this forever chief."

"Hide what? Dad what's going on?" Hiccup questioned, just as afraid as Snotlout to hear what the answer might be.

"Listen, about a year or maybe even two years before any of you teens were born..." Stoick began, his eyes suddenly turned away from the blacksmith. "Believe it or not, but Gobber once had a loving wife and was about to have a child of his own to raise."

"What?!"

Ignoring the shocked tone the two male teens had and the glare Gobber shot at him, Stoick continued in sorrow. "His wife...Brenda, was expecting their first born child, it was the happiest moment for old Gobber, but unfortunately the gods weren't merciful to this happiness. The labor came five months early, Gobber was right beside Brenda the whole night but because it was too early and she was sick...Both mother and child passed on the moment the morning sun rose, we had a viking funeral for both later that day, and I helped Gobber find a spot to place the gravestone for his dead baby boy... Poor Gobber took their deaths heard, he wasn't himself for the rest of the year..."

"No..." Hiccup shook his head, glancing over at his mentor; he had no idea how much pain the man had held in all those years. "Gobber, you held all that in... Why didn't you tell any of us of this? Why keep it a secret?"

Gobber cleared his throat before replying with a little guilt, "Aye lad, it's true I kept all that in but I didn't want my past to affect you and anyone. Besides, I don't need you pity, after all I still got to experience a little bit of father-hood when it came to babysitting and mentoring you." One cue, he ruffled Hiccup's hair to show that he was okay. "There are times when I miss them but we have to move on, I have a good family of over-sized fire breathing reptiles and the rest of Berk."

"Sorry to hear about those losses Gobber, especially around this time of the year," Snotlout whispered, until he literally jumped with excitement the moment his mind came up with an idea that is worth hearing, "Hey I know! How about Hiccup and I go over to that gravestone and give it a good cleaning, and put some decorations to keep it pretty! Besides, dead or not, your kid is part of Berk and we treat members of Berk as family." Not bothering to wait for their answer, Snotlout grabbed Hiccup as they ran out the door with Toothless not far from behind but Stoick was fast enough to whistle for Skullcrusher to block their way.

"Hold on lads," Stoick approached the boys with a small smile as he continued, "It's honorable what you're planning to do but there are dragons that need escorting to the nesting island for this year's migration."

"That's right, how about you two go escort those dragons to their vacation island then you can come back to do all the stuff you lads are planning to do with _my_ child's gravestone, alright?" Gobber suggested earning the boys agreement to the suggestion that was then followed by the roars of dragons getting ready to migrate.

"We'll be right back as fast as lightning," Hiccup promised his mentor, then without a second to waste and with Skullcrusher out of the way, once again they mounted on their dragons and flew off to follow the rest of the herds and herds of dragons flying away from Berk as their riders waved farewell. Stoick was waving from the door of the household until Gobber finally decided to interrogate the chief since the boys were gone now. "That wasn't what I meant when I said that we can't hide the truth, you know better than to lie to your people, especially your son."

"I know, but...I just can't bring myself to tell him. He can't find out, no matter what he can't."

"So you think making a fake backstory for me is the way to avoid the situation all together?"

"To be honest, yes." Stoick looked up, seeing an empty ocean horizon to indicate that the Hiccup, Snotlout, and all the dragons were far away in their migration. "What will he think of me and the rest of Berk if he ever found out?"

"What will he think of you if he finds out that you've been lying to him and hiding the truth from him?"

"That'll never happen Gobber rest assured," Was all Stoick replied to before he stepped out to continue his chief duties to help prepare for Snoggletog and the later return of the dragons. "He'll never find out...I promise you that."

* * *

"Okay after nearly getting killed by a herd of angry Boneknappers in that Skull Island, I much rather fly through that fog right now," Fishlegs gasped, trying to catch his breath from barely escaping from said Boneknappers while he was glaring at the half torched twins.

"Hey it's not our fault we stole one of their bones and they went berserk over it," Tuffnut tried to defend, "But we did manage to train them all in less than two seconds, way faster than Hiccup could ever have done."

"Actually it took two hours to force you guys to return the bone," Astrid growled, "I was about to use Heather's axe on both of you mutton heads. I'm just glad we found an island so our dragons can rest for a while before flying back on air and not have more enemies than what we already have!"

"On the contrary madam, we have made allies who will surely come in handy someday," Ruffnut reassured, not even noticing how much tighter Astrid was hold her axe at the moment. "And I have but one question...ARE WE THERE YET!"

"NO!" Astrid screamed in annoyance until after a second, Heather responded while her hand pointed up ahead. "YES!"

"Are you serious?" Astrid then looked up to see a small island up ahead that didn't have a village, just a large building that looked like the Great Hall but more bigger, wider, and ancient in someway. All Heather could do is nod, she could feel a mix of excitement, fear, curiosity, and determination flow through her veins as the island got bigger to their eyes and closer. _This is it, the library...The place where we can find anything we need to know about the bloodlines of chiefs everywhere in the archipelago._

"Heather, look!" Fishlegs shouted to get her attention as he pointed to the library entrance; it was full of vikings all armed and ready to attack at any second. "Looks like this island isn't deserted or full of friendly people!"

"Then we blast them and then ask questions later!" The twins both suggested, but Heather answered with a more simple and safe suggestion, "No, we're going to land and leave the rest to me." Despite feeling a little uncertain about this, the riders did as they were told as they flew slowly down for a landing since the vikings thankfully didn't have any crossbows to shoot them down. However, the moment they landed, they were quickly surrounded and forced off their dragon saddles while they didn't say anything, all Heather could do was raise her hand in surrender and then she begins to speak. "Hold your weapons, we come in peace!"

"Is that so?" A withered old voice asked from behind the guards, as he approached the teens, he was short with a long grey beard and dressed in yak skin while he held a staff. "Who are you young lady? Never in my years did the ancient library ever receive so many visitors all at once, tell me now if you come in peace then what is your business with the library and all its shelves of knowledge?"

"Is it just me or is he talking a little too riddle-ish?" Tuff whispered to his sister, until he was poked by a spear one the guards was holding. "YOUCH!"

"No talking unless the elder is talking to you specifically!" Was all the guard answered, then looked over at Heather, giving her a glare before saying. "You my dear have to answer the elder's question!"

A little shaken by the guard's loud voice, Heather cleared her throat then explained their reasons. "Well you see, it took us years to find the location of this magnificent library to read all the knowledge it has to offer us, to be full of information, to know our ancestors, and-"

"Quit stalling lass and tell me the real reason and who you are. But start with who you, your viking friends and dragons are and then the reason," The elder whacked her with his staff, sending a chill memories to the other teens of Gothi's violence with her staff!

"Alright," Heather sighed, knowing that there was no way in lying as she pointed to her friends and their dragons, "These people are my friends, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorson; they're from the Isle of Berk. And their dragons, Stormfly, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch." She then pointed to her dragon, "This is my dragon, Windshear and my name is Heather-"

"Heather? As in that old Berserker's chief's twin daughter?" The old man gasped as she answered in reassurance until she completely heard the full sentence, "Yes that's me-WAIT! Twin daughter!?"

"Yes, did you not know that you have a twin?"

"I know I have an older brother but not a twin," Heather replied nervously, "I only just found out about my real family."

"Ah yes, now I remember...Your father Oswald the Agreeable gave you away to another village just a few years after you were born, no knowledge of your real family until now, well in your case just half the knowledge," The elder sighed, then signalling the guards to step away from the traveling group and their dragons and within a six seconds, the guards disappeared to the corner of the library. "So you're here to see your family records, get to know of the family you've missed out on, aside from your older brother...That lad is a lunatic."

"That's kinda why we've come here for, so can you help us?"

"Of course Heather my dear, come follow me you lot," The elder then turned around to lead the group through the library doors as he continued on, "You know, I only got to meet you once and that was when you were only a wee newborn baby but that was in the Beserker island." The teens entered with the elder, only to gasp in astonishment to see enormous shelves of books, painting, scrolls, and papers as the old man smiled at their reaction.

"So exactly who are you if you don't mind me asking?" Fishlegs squeaked, trying to contain his excitement at the sight of knowledge all over the place.

"Oh me, my name is Garth; I'm the one who keeps all the records of new heirs born to the world, either dead the first minute of life, or alive to see their fifth hundred birthday. I even hold record of the tribe's clans family trees like yours Miss. Hofferson, your uncle Finn was a great fearless man I must say. Unfortunately for your village blacksmith, unless he finally finds a wife willing to adopt, his family tree will perish the second his dies." Garth explained after he picked up a scroll to show the Hofferson family tree, then Gobber's family tree. "I have assistant village elders to send word of every member or every family so I can record them like Gothi, the elder of Berk, you four must obviously know her."

"Yeah we sure do," Astrid commented.

"However, the chieftain bloodline receives more special treatment, so I have to travel to every tribe to meet the new heir who are born and if I couldn't make it, then I send my apprentices to help make my life easier," He then pointed his staff to Heather to signal her, the riders, and dragons to stop on their trails, "You and your brothers are lucky to get a visit from little old me even if that lasted for an hour."

"Brothers?" Heather muttered with confusion until Garth used his staff to grab a ladder as he climbed up the bookshelf they stopped in front of then to return down carrying two heavy books.

"Yes, yes, yes, your brothers; your older brother and then your twin brother. Well to be honest your twin brother is more of a runt but I'm surprised he's still alive and very well known in many areas," He opened the first book and placing both on a table that was right next to them without notice. "This book my dear is the Berserker Tribe's chief bloodline so many generations of chiefs and heirs but let's flip over to your father's page..." He flipped a bunch of pages until he stopped at the page with Oswald's name printed on it. "He married such a beautiful woman name Freya, then they both had three wonderful children," His bony hand then drifted down the page to Dagur's name a small sketch of his baby self. "First born and heir to the throne is Dagur the Deranged, real strange boy that one but none the less, still worth writing down. Then four years later, there's you Heater and your twin brother."

Astrid's eyes looked at the lower part of the page, spotting Heather's name and baby portrait sketch but then read the name of the twin brother, making her eyes pop out with disbelief as she nudged Heather to take a look as she asked so loud with such fear in her voice that it must have echoed throughout the whole world, **"WHY IS HICCUP'S NAME IN THE BERSERKER CHIEFTAIN BLOODLINE AND NOT IN THE BERK ONE!?"**

Heather read the name, gasping in the shame shock when she discovered that Dagur was her brother, the twins looked at the name then punched each other to wake the other up, and when Fishlegs looked himself, he fainted dead away. Hiccup as a Berserker, that was not only an nightmare to everyone but something they wouldn't want to face in fact they'll choose death than be told that Hiccup is a Berserker!

"Because Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is the twin brother of Heather, younger brother of Dagur, and the son of Oswald the Agreeable," Garth simply responded, until he saw the faces of disbelief and well shock. "Didn't your chief tell you Berkians..." He paused then realized with a sigh. "Ah of course! If Stoick never told Hiccup then why on Earth would he tell you?"

"But how!? How can Hiccup be _my_ twin brother if he's the son of Stoick the Vast?!" Heather demanded, but not with anger. "That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Garth replied, pushing the Berserker book aside to make room to open the Berk book on the chieftain bloodline. "It's all the matter of peace offerings, adoption and a well hidden secret. If your father was able to give you away Heather and you have no memory of your twin then of course the first to be given away is Hiccup."

"Then can you tell us what happened?" Heather pleaded, which was pretty much what the rest of the teens wanted to know. "What happened that somehow led to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third to be the son of Stoick the Vast?"

* * *

 **Yeah let's just end this chapter here, but don't get into a panic attack, the next update will come sooner than you will expect.**


	5. Returning to Berk

**HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOO EVERYBODY!**

 **So you've all have been dying to know how in thor's name is Hiccup Heather's brother and why he's the adoptive son of Stoick the Vast. Well suffer no more and let the continuing story reveal the answers...**

 **P.S I reposted this chapter because i noticed a small minor detail that's a big deal which was Dagur's mother's name. Her name is Eydis. just to be clear**

* * *

"It's a long and tragic tale so sit down and listen closely to what should have been told a long time ago," Garth then grabbed a sea for himself as he flipped to the page where Stoick's name was on, but underneath his name was the words ' _unnamed'_ then underneath that was Hiccup's name but in different color and a side note that says ' _adopted'._ "About eighteen years ago, the Hairy Hooligans and the Berserker tribe were at peace after so many generations of war, the bloodbaths and terror was over, and it was that time of the year when the peace treaty had to be renewed. That year the chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast and his wife Valka were the ones visiting the Berserker tribe to sign, and it just so happened that she was seven months pregnant. And very ironically, the Berserker chief's wife was also pregnant, but with twins."

"The first day of the treaty went on smoothly as they hoped, unfortunately Oswald's judgement was his own suffering for what has occurred that night. As if the gods were putting him on the test or just plain cruel, both wives were going though contractions, their children were all due early. You would have thought that Oswald would have the same amount of healers tend to both wives, that was not the case. He ordered all the best healers to help his wife with the delivery, abandoning the medical needs Stoick's wife needed, leaving them to fend for themselves."

"Both deliveries were difficult, but very difficult for Valka as Stoick continuously demanded for medical attention for his wife, but those demands were foolishly ignored, adding more fuel to the chief's anger and fear. Soon after hours of pain, Eydis gave birth to the first twin, you Heather, then three hours later she managed to give birth to your twin brother, Hiccup, but the moment of of his birth came two losses..." Garth pointed to the space that was written _'unnamed'_ as he continued with regret and sorrow while he held his tears. "A few minutes after delivering Hiccup, Eydis died while holding both of your in her arms, and that time Valka managed to give birth but the baby boy only lasted three minuted before passing on, not enough time to give him his name."

"But then what happened?" Astrid asked with fear, horrified to hear that the great Stoick the Vast's real son didn't last its first hour. "Did Oswald just offer him up or did he just want to get rid of him so Stoick took him in?"

"Your close, but that's not what happened. When Stoick discovered that Oswald paid no heed to his requests for a healer, blinded by grief, he was extremely furious, so furious that he marched over to the great hall and not only refusing to sign the treaty but threatened to declare war five months after he and his wife return to Berk. So with anger and grief, Stoick helped his wife back in their ships and sailed back to Berk, with war ready to be dealt with once again. Now Oswald gained two more heirs, and lost his wife, you say he did this to save the Berserker tribe or from his own grief but he claims it to stop two wars from ever happening."

"Two wars?"

"Two wars Heather, one with Berk, and another someday between you and your siblings. Oswald believes that when you three are grown up that you'll go against one another to gain power over the tribe so he had to take one of the males out of the picture. He sent a message to Stoick, saying that he was very sorry for his loss but he will be willing to offer his newborn son to him in exchange for peace between the tribes. He could have chosen you or Dagur but your brother Hiccup was the only one closest to look like Stoick and Valka so he was given away. Stoick wasn't willing to accept the offering at first but Gothi told him that after that miscarriage, Valka lost the necessities to have another child and they needed an heir since his brother had no child yet."

"After so much convincing and not many options, Stoick and Valka accepted the offer, making their way back to Berserker island to renew the treaty and retrieve the child being offered up. Young Dagur did not want to give up his brother, despite only being four, he tried to convince his father to reconsider but he was ignored, watching his young brother be taken away by strangers. How do I know this you ask, well Oswald made demands for me to bear witness this peace offering and to write the child's name in the Berk book. I can still remember hearing the young lad's cries after he was handed to Valka, the two chiefs then signed a new treaty while every adult in the room swore to not tell a soul of what has occurred, you'd expect the chiefs to have forgiven each other but not Stoick. He swore that the child would never be a son to him but only as the son of the man who allowed his own to pass away. I don't know if he really meant it or was just saying that because he was just a grieving father not wanting replacements. But nonetheless, Stoick eventually accepted Hiccup as his own and made his entire tribe not breathe a word about this to the new generation, and especially not to Hiccup."

"Hold on Garth, how can you be so sure that our Hiccup is really Heather's brother?" Fishlegs asked after recovering from fainting fir the hundredth time. "With all due respect, for all we know this is just a tale and words written down for no reason."

"I'm certain because the three children of Oswald the Agreeable each has an individual birthmark in the shape of a dragon. Dagur has a skrill, you Heather have a razorwhip and then your brother has a nightfury. All marks are on your behind your necks but Dagur's pretty visible since he didn't have it hidden how Oswald hidden it for you and Hiccup," Garth then pulled out a jar from his pocket, opening the lid to take some gel substance as he went behind Heather and rubbed that substance around a spot in his neck. "I gave your father a gel that hides your birthmark and another jar with gel that'll make it reappear. He used it on your brother first, then on you and after few more seconds of rubbing..." He stopped to pull out two mirrors to show Heather then showed he teens so they can see for themselves, "You'll see your razorwhip birthmark, proving that you're one of the heirs of the Berserker tribe."

"So all we need to do is rub this gel thing on Hiccup's neck and see if there's a nightfury mark?!" Tuffnut concluded with a mix of excitement and worry, "Whoa this is awesome and scary!"

"Yes it most certainly is, and I'm most certain that you'll be telling your friend Hiccup about this am I right?" Garth didn't give them time to answer as he handed Heather the small jar. "Although this is a dangerous secret, I believe that it's only right for the lad to know now than to find out on his own so go young heir, go reunite yourself with your forgotten twin, and defeat Dagur once and for all. From what I hear, he's become quite the rouge viking and the kind to try to turn things to chaos but I advise to don't go to hard on him...After all in the end he's your brother who had to witness the death of his mother, his brother being given away and then his sister given away in the end, in all honesty Oswald did not deserve to be killed but he did deserve the hatred Dagur gave him. Who wouldn't despise the man who gave away the rest of your family for lousy reasons? Just bear that in mind."

With that he close both books then carried them them back to the spots they were taken from, "Now you have what you need, excuse me while I get ready to visit the chief of the shivering shores, he has another daughter. The exit is where the entrance was and come back to visit anytime. Oh this might come in handy if you need more evidence,"He tossed Heather another map but it was of Berk, "That map leads to the gravestone of Stoick's first and only child, that''ll come in handy," After he said that, he just walked away to a different part of the library, leaving the teens to manage from there.

"Uh guys I know this is big news and all but-" Tuffnut began then was interrupted by his sister. "How are we going to tell Hiccup?"

* * *

"So you've heard everything sir?" Savage asked the moment Dagur returned to their ship on the other side of the island where the library is.

"Yes, ah it's so good to refresh some memories that gave me all the more reasons to eliminate my father," Dagur grinned, pulling out a jar from his belt. "Now that they know, I have more reason to give Hiccup a visit on Berk for the holidays and then I can maybe try to convince my brother to join forces with me...Who would refuse such an offer after they were told that their whole life was nothing but a lie?"

"Uh sir with all due respect, why did you wait this long to expose the truth?" Savage questioned, recalling many situations that Dagur could have spilled every drop of the truth. "You could have gotten him join even before he trained that nightfury."

"True, but I wanted to find my dear sister first, then wait to see if Hiccup did something worthy to a Berserker, and being a dragon rider fits the payment," Dagur then set the ship to make a new journey to their destination. "By tomorrow we just might have two new members of the army to conquer everything! Now to Berk! And no one makes a move unless I say so!" _Get read brother and sister, big brother is coming to take you back home._

* * *

"We could try giving him the honey and the hatchet," Fishlegs suggested after landing on the skull island again to get some rest. "Tell him something he would like to hear before hitting him on the head with something he doesn't."

"I don't think that will work," Astrid sighed, sharpening her axe to help her think. "This is Hiccup we're talking about! If we can't face the facts that he's not the real son of Stoick then what makes you think that Hiccup will take this lightly!?" Her eyes suddenly glanced over at Heather, who was silent during the whole flight and during this dilemma. "Heather, this must really affect you out of all of us; it must hard trying to take all this in."

"It's not just me Astrid, I at least know that I was taken away from my birth family but Hiccup...He's oblivious to the whole subject, he has full faith and trust in Stoick, the man kept this from him his whole life!" Heather exclaimed, standing up to face the setting sun, "And to make matters worse the Berserker tribe visited Berk every year for the renewal of the treaty, our real father probably didn't bother to get to know Hiccup during those times, just acting like strangers to him and allowing Stoick to provide more lies everyday." The teens couldn't argue with that, every time Oswald came to Berk, he stayed a far distance away from Hiccup, allowing Dagur to mess with the boy, heck he didn't give a good apology in person when Dagur nearly drowned the boy!

"You're right about that, but then what do we do?" Astrid finally asked. "We can't keep this from Hiccup forever."

"We're not going to hide these secrets...We'll just have to straight up tell him in person!" Heather suggested, well more like explaining the plan. "We need to confront Stoick, and then with him we'll have to tell Hiccup every last detail, show every evidence we got. It'll be something very shocking, maybe even earth shattering but we'll never know what reaction he made have but it's better for him to know than not know at all. It's better than to believe every lie thrown at him, to be so oblivious to everything, he has to know it's for the best because Thor knows what'll happen if Dagur ever manages to capture him and tell him himself. That could be disastrous."

"So we're headed towards Berk in the morning I suppose," Fishlegs guessed, earning a nod from Heather. "Alright then let's just set up camp."

* * *

"So we're camping out here with the dragons after hauling a large ship near the shores then head back to Berk in the morning?" Snotlout reviewed while he got his sleeping spot next to Hookfang ready after a long day of avoiding explosive eggs.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up, there's a storm over past the sea coming in tonight so it'll be dangerous to head back in those weather conditions," Hiccup explained as he looked up in the sky. "Besides once we get home we'll wait for the dragons to come back on their own, using the ship we brought to carry their hatchlings in."

"And how do we know if that'll work?"

"Trust me Snotlout, dragons are more intelligent than what you give them credit for." Hiccup sighed, wondering if the others were having fun on their little camping trip with Heather. "Besides it wouldn't be a very festive Snoggletog without the dragons now would it? They're family afterall."

"I guess your right."

With that the two male drifted off to sleep next to their dragons, who happily used their wings to protect their friends from the cold. However a dream, well more like a memory came flooding in Hiccup's mind as the hours of the night pasted by.

 _Flashback/Dream..._

 _"HICCUP!? Are you alright son, I heard you scream!" Stoick came rushing up the stairs as fast as his to legs can carry him one stormy night, up to see what upset his five year old son that night. "Hiccup?" He didn't find the boy in bed, but underneath while holding his blanket close to avoid the loud sounds of thunder. "Nightmare?"_

 _All the boy could do was nod but then shake his head until he answered in a whimper, "I got a strange and scary dream..."_

 _"Really, would you like to tell me about it? Maybe I can help you feel better," Stoick suggested, as Hiccup crawled out from his hiding spot to embrace his father tightly, not saying a word until the boy described his dream._

 _"I first heard someone crying and begging for something but then a baby was crying but all I saw was a big storm, a scary one," Hiccup wiped his wet eyes that were beginning to tear up that were soon followed by sniffles. "T-Then I heard voices screaming and fighting, a-and then people started telling me that you're not my real daddy! They were yelling, saying mean things but then you came and told me that...That...That I'm not your son! You s-s-said that I was useless a-a-and not your real son.." At that point Hiccup was sobbing in his father's beard, not noticing how tense and stunned Stoick was when he heard this._

 _"Shhh, don't cry Hiccup, it was only a dream..." Stoick whispered gently but Hiccup was too upset to listen since he whimpered and hiccuped at the same time, "I-I-I'm y-you're real s-s-son right? You'll a-a-always be m-my daddy, right?"_

 _"Of course your my real son Hiccup," Stoick reassured, holding his son closer into a tighter embrace. "You have and always will be my son, and I'll always be your father no matter what happens. I love you son, don't you ever forget that. I'll always be here for you, always. I'll always be your father no matter what, no matter how much you mess up, daddy's here..."_

 _"Promise?" Hiccup sniffled while his tears still poured. "You promise you're telling the truth?"_

 _"I promise," Stoick smiled, planting a small gentle kiss on top of his son's forehead. "I promise you son, I'm your real father..."\_

 _END FLASHBACK.._

"You promised..." Hiccup mumbled in his sleep that night, "You're my real dad..."

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

"Heather wake up! We have to get going," Astrid insisted as she shook said teen awake until she was fully awake and alert. "Today's the day." Heather could tell by the tone of fear Astrid had that this process wasn't going to be one they'll enjoy, which of course they'll never enjoy but the truth must be told before anything happens and it's too late.

"Alright gang, mount up we have a long way to go especially with the fog we're about to endure going through again," Heather stated the moment they finished a very silent breakfast. "And the moment we land on Berk we have to go confront Stoick about this. Now lets go!" Without a word of protest, everyone mounted up on their dragons and without hesitation they were off to the journey to Berk, for once in their lives, not very eager to return.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Glad to see you back so son, things here were starting to get a little quiet without the dragons or any of you and your friends around," Stoick greeted the minute his son and nephew landed in the middle of the plaza. "And might I add you look very manly with your hair like that son." Hiccup chuckled for a second as he shook his head with a sigh, knowing awful too well from experience was this was.

"Alright dad you gave me honey now just bang my head with the hatchet."

"We need you to make some deliveries to Outcast Island," Gobber answered before Stoick could answer. "Just you and Toothless, delivering some Snoggletog decorations and some weaponry, with Alvin now as our allies we thought it would be best to help them make their island look more festive if you know I mean."

"I get it, so basically you need me and Toothless to give outcast island a new makeover before the next treaty?" Hiccup smirked, remembering the previous year when Gobber wouldn't keep his mouth shut about how horrible the island looked. "Alright then I guess we should get going now, knowing Alvin it'll take hours for me to convince him that we're not insulting him with this offering. Better to go now than come home very late." With that, Stoick and Gobber gave the duo the delivery boxes and they flew off in the speed of lightning once again.

"As for you Snotlout, you are going to help me continue decorating the village, hop to it lad!" Gobber commanded, with Snotlout not very far as they headed to their first destination, the Great Hall. Stoick went around the village with Skullcrusher to make sure everything was running smoothly for the holidays and the moment he was done, he was off to the Great Hall to assist Gobber and Snotlout.

* * *

"Look, there's Berk!" Astrid exclaimed with relief and very nervously despite going through another agonizing few hours through fog then through rain only to finally arrive at the island they weren't very eager to see.

"Alright, then, there's no turning back come on!" Following Heather's lead, they all landed in the village plaza, being greeted by vikings passing by as they bid them a happy Snoggletog. Before any of them could ask, Snotlout came running through the group while carrying wooden wreaths to greet them himself once they got off of their dragons.

"So you're finally back from your camping trip, gods Hiccup and I discovered some things you would not believe! Did you know that there was a gravestone that belongs to Gobber's family but they died before his kid could even reach a year old!" They could see Snotlout start to tear up until a word stuck out so clear that Astrid was quick to ask with concern.

"Wait did you say gravestone? Like the only gravestone!?"

"Of course it's the only gravestone woman didn't you listen to me!" Snotlout shouted but was the ambushed by another question Heather asked."Snotlout, where's Hiccup and Stoick?"

"Hiccup left to make some deliveries to Outcast Island and the chief's up at the Great Hall," Snotlout answered, suddenly noticing how uneasy the teens were acting, especially Heather and Astrid. "Why, what's going on?"

"We'll explain everything on the way, we have to get to Stoick come on!" Fishlegs responded, grabbing Snotlout's hand as the team ran towards the Great Hall with their dragons not far from behind them while he gave the teen every last detail of their discovery. Snotlout at first began to laugh, thinking that it was a joke but from the looks of seriousness his friends gave him he shook his head in disbelief while he muttered to himself throughout the whole way, "No way...It can't be...Hiccup can't be... He can't be a Berserker...There's just no way..."

"We'll prove it to you once Hiccup comes back," Heather snapped at Snotlout when they finally arrived at the door of the Great Hall, they stopped on their trails to take a deep breath before entering with a mighty force, clearly catching the attention of the people present which was only Stoick, Gobber, and Spitelout. Heather took another deep breath before she boldly approached the chief of Berk with her friends right behind her as she stated, "Stoick, in case you've forgotten I'm Heather, but I didn't come here for a visit or holiday," She then stopped to stand as tall as she could despite the man being taller, then she revealed her razorwhip birthmark and the map Garth gave them.

"I've come here to confront you, to tell you..." She paused before she continued on with full force, "That we know the truth Stoick! We know about the peace offering my father Oswald the Agreeable made with you eighteen years ago! We know that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is NOT your real son by blood, and that he's my twin brother!"

* * *

 **End of this chapter, oh my i wonder how stoick will react to this confrontation! Well you'll all see that answer later on in the next update!**

 **Chao for now!**


	6. The Truth

**Soooo no hard feelings on the cliffhanger right? Ok thx for the reviews you've given this story so as a gift, here's a new chapter made just for you all awesome readers so enjoy and try not to have panic attacks (yes I'm talking about you Iris Patton)**

 **Without any interruption, here we go...**

* * *

"What?" Stoick took a step back, his body tensed at the statement Heather made while Gobber and Spitelout just looked too stunned to even back him up. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie Stoick, we've went to the ancient library, we spoke to the keeper, we saw the names on those books, we heard the truth!" Heather accused, knowing that the chief was trying to act stupid to get out of the subject. Unfortunately that plan won't work on her. "Hiccup isn't your real son by blood, your real son died just moments after his birth in Berserker island. You know for a fact that what I'm saying is the absolute truth! Hiccup's my twin brother, and he's also Dagur's brother."

Stoick's eyes widen before he turned away as his large hands held the table, giving it such a tight grip that the wood began to break! "You have some nerve addressing me in that tone...And then going around claiming that my son is your brother! HICCUP'S NOT YOUR BROTHER NOR IS HE A BERSERKER! HE'S THE HEIR OF BERK AND HE'S ALSO MY SON!"

 **"STOP DENYING THE TRUTH STOICK!"** Heather raised her voice, slamming her fist against the wall, shocking herself, the teens, and the two adults other than Stoick in the Great Hall; no one has dared raised their voice in front of Stoick the Vast unless they were Hiccup, Valka, or someone who has a death wish. "Stop your acting, we know everything, we're not born yesterday and we have enough proof to prove it. You think that your lies, secrets, and acting can last forever, well news flash chief they won't because eventually they'll spark up like wild fire and go crazy. How long did you actually think you could hide this all from Hiccup? Dagur has such a big mouth, he was practically the reason why we set off to find that library. You lied to your own son, you only told him a small portion of the truth of the Berserker family. And as much as it pains me to say this but this time, Dagur was right...You did have secrets you've kept hidden from your own family, or should I say adoptive family."

Gobber could see how close Stoick was to grabbing the table and beat her up with it but he couldn't help but agree with the girl. "Stoick, I believe that it's the right thing to tell them the truth, you can't deny and hide this forever."

"I can and I will," Stoick growled, not caring if he's giving more proof that the teen is right. "I kept this from him this long so I do it for as long as it takes. Hiccup is my only son, he can't obtain such knowledge no matter what it takes! He can't find out..Not now not ever...HICCUP CAN NEVER FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!" On cue with his anger, Stoick used his own fists to break the table in half, making everyone step back with fear.

Only Heather took a step forward again, even though she was shaking from such an action, she still dared to approach the chief. "Stoick can you honestly be sure that you'll be able to hide this from Hiccup for a long time? Not all secrets kept can be hidden, eventually they'll be revealed, and start sparking like wild fire, leading to chaos. Do you really think you can gain your son's trust by doing this? What if later in the future Dagur somehow captured Hiccup!? He'll tell him the truth but make it seem exaggerated enough to be believable, he might be able to convince Hiccup to join his forces." She ignored the gasps several of the teens made, to think that Hiccup would want to side with Dagur. "Would you rather have your son's worst enemy tell him the truth, and convince him to unintentionally take the wrong path or tell him now where he has his friends, dragons, family, and the village for support?"

"What makes you think Dagur will capture Hiccup and tell him all that!?"

"Honestly Stoick, Dagur managed to deceive all of us more than once and when he captured me, he swore to tell Hiccup everything. Dagur may be a deranged lunatic but he is very crafty when it comes to getting what he wants," Heather stomped her foot, getting tired of the chief's denial of everything. "For the love of Thor Stoick! If you really love you son then...then...THEN YOU'LL TELL HIM THE TRUTH!"

"That's totally out of the question! There's no guarantee that he'll handle this well!"

"Whoever said that he will handle this well, of course Hiccup will take this hard but it's better for him to know now than it being too late!" Heather held the scroll up once again. "Look it might be hard to tell your son that he's not your real son by blood but... If you don't have the courage to tell him Stoick, then WE'LL TELL HIM!"

"Tell me what?" A voice asked nervously from the door entrance of the Great Hall, causing everyone to freeze with fright. The person who spoke from the entrance was none other than Hiccup himself, with Toothless right behind him! He cautiously approached the awkwardly silent group while trying to ignore the broken table. "What's going on?"

Everyone was still as quiet as door mice, Heather's eyes suddenly saw Stoick making a small smile, getting ready to brush this off with a lie but she was step ahead of the man. "Hiccup, there's something we need to tell you...It's totally unbelievable but its true, and if Stoick can't bring himself the courage he needs to tell you then I'll have to tell you myself."

"What are you talking about, why would my father need the courage to tell me this something? What does he even have to do with this? I don't understand." Hiccup looked at his father, who just sighed and regrettably looked away from his son's confused eyes.

"Hiccup..." Heather began, not sure how to start but she had to start anyway. "You know that gravestone you and Snotlout found yesterday?"

"Yeah but how did you-"

"You were told that the gravestone belonged to Gobber...That's a lie!" Ignoring how taken aback Hiccup was, she continued. "That gravestone doesn't belong to Gobber... It belongs to Stoick the Vast, for his first born and only child who tragically died a few minutes after arriving to the world during a peace treaty with the Berserker tribe."

"That can't be true, aren't I the first born and only child of my father?"

"You're not Hiccup! Eighteen years ago, on the day Berk visited the Berserker tribe for the treaty, the wife of Oswald the Agreeable gave birth to twins, a girl and boy, both had a dragon birthmarks. The girl had the mark of a razorwhip and the boy had the mark of a nightfury. But the same night was when the wife died and when the child of Stoick the Vast passed away! Oswald didn't provide enough medical attention the wife of Stoick the Vast, and not only did he lose a wife but Stoick threatened to declare war to avenge the death of his child! His wife lost the necessities to have another child after that miscarriage, so of course any grieving parent would do so but Oswald was the man of peace so he couldn't allow another war to take place! So to prevent a war from breaking out, he decided that he would have to give up one of his three children."

"Okay but I still don't understand how-"

"Just listen, Oswald's first born son was Dagur, so he had to give up one of his twins as a peace offering. He offered the twin boy to the chief of Berk for three reasons. The child looked closely related to the couple so there wouldn't be an appearance issue, to prevent the war bloodbath to begin, and to prevent the war for the throne of Berserk when the three heirs are grown. So months later he gave up his second son, hiding the birthmark and making everyone swore to secrecy, including Berk, making sure no one in the younger generation find out!" Heather could see the shock growing him Hiccup's face, she knew he was putting the pieces together. "Hiccup, you were that child! Oswald the Agreeable is your real father by blood, and he's mine and Dagur's father."

Her eyes took a glance at Stoick, his fists were getting tight again, as if begging for her to stop but she knew the truth had to be told. "Which means Dagur is your brother, and that I'm your twin sister!"

Hiccup's eyes widen a little, taking a few steps back in shock as he shook his head. "No that can't be...No, i-it's just a Snoggletog prank right?" He then forced a fake chuckle to see if that theory was right. "Yeah that's it, a prank, you really had me panic for a minute there Heather." He looked at his friends for support but they shook their heads to let him know that this wasn't a prank as Astrid stepped towards him while her eyes glistened with tears.

"This isn't a prank Hiccup, we've saw the evidence and heard the truth, now let us prove it to you." She then turned to Heather, nodding for her to come forward with the jar of the gel substance. "The three heirs have dragon birthmarks, Heather has a razorwhip, Dagur has a skrill, and you should have a nightfury right behind your neck." Without another word, Heather then rubbed the substance around the spot behind Hiccup's neck, catching him off guard while his eyes looked towards his father pleading for help with this as the twins grabbed some mirrors to hand to Heather.

After a few seconds of rubbing, Heather and Astrid could see the nightfury birthmark appear bright as day, as the twin sister gabbed the mirrors from the twins to show the doubtful heir. "Look Hiccup, the library, the birthmark, and the gravestone are all the proof you need to believe me when I say that you're my brother, and the son of Oswald the Agreeable." Hiccup looked through the second mirror, looking at the small birthmark that he had no idea that it was hidden from him after all these yeas but he still won't agree that easily.

"But h-how do I know that this isn't a lie, something you guys must have misunderstood...My father would never hide something like this from me...No there has to be some mistake!" Hiccup stepped away from Heather and Astrid, backed up against the wall of the chief and heirs' portraits. "There's no way I can be your twin brother Heather...Look this isn't funny guys, so quit the prank..."

"Hiccup, it's true lad," Gobber spoke up, getting mentally upset that the teen was denying the facts. "I was there when Oswald handed you to Stoick and Valka. Don't ignore the proof that's right in front of ya' or in your case behind your neck."

"IT'S NOT TRUE STOP IT ALREADY!" Hiccup cried out, rapidly shaking his head as his hands grabbed his hair while he noticed that his father just stood there with his back turned, not even saying a thing to help him.

"If you don't believe us then ask the man you once called father!" Heather stated, knowing they could repeat everything to Hiccup for a years and he still wouldn't believe them. "Ask him."

Nodding with the idea, Hiccup cautiously approached his father seeing that the tall man made no move to turn around to face him. "Dad? They're lying right? I'm not really the blood son of Oswald the Agreeable? I-I-I'm your real son r-right? Y-You'd never hide s-something l-like this from me...Right?" _Oh gods why am I shaking, this is Stoick the Vast, my real father! Of course, he'll just turn around and laugh then say sorry for scaring me like this with this prank. Yeah that's it!_ Hiccup placed his hand on his father's shoulder, the man made no reaction to turn around. "Come on, this i-is just a big understanding, right dad?"

Before Hiccup could ask again, Stoick finally turned around, placing both hands on the teen's shoulder while his head looked down, his body was shaking. The once happy chief of Berk was now shaking, not wanting to look at his son straight in the eye but he did it anyway, but instead of a face of laughter that Hiccup was expecting, it was a face red and puffy, tears bursting out with sadness and guilt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hiccup..." Stoick kept repeatedly saying sorry as the tears fell, then embracing his son tightly still saying the same words. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry son...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...Hiccup I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Hiccup..Oh Hiccup I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

"Dad?" Hiccup choked, stunned at such a reaction that he wasn't sure what the father was sorry for. "Why...Why are you saying sorry...This isn't true..."

"It's all true Hiccup," Stoick finally confessed, seeing that there was no way out of telling the truth that he knew that he could never hide. "Y-You're not my real son by blood...You given to me and your mother as a peace offering from Oswald the Agreeable, to stop the war I was about to declare! I was so angry with the man for not providing medical attention to my family that night, so he had no other option but to give you up! Then from there, we kept it a secret, only the council and Gothi know about this here, I swore that I'll never tell you that it'll be better that way..."

"So you lied to me...Tricked me for all those years..." Hiccup suddenly pulled away from the embrace, the Great Hall suddenly looked so new, so strange, no longer a place he was accustomed to. "So was everything just a lie? Was my whole life here on Berk a lie!?" Hiccup pointed toward the portrait of him and Stoick that was painted three years ago. "Was _that_ a lie too?!"

"No Hiccup, none of that is lie, nothing in you life was a lie!" Stoick tried to calm his son but the boy kept asking more questions that were too complicated to answer.

"Then why were you afraid to tell me? How long were you planning to keep this from me!? Were you even planning to tell me at all!? Was all those years before I met Toothless, those years of neglect and your disappointment, was that what you really felt about me!? Did it really had to take training a dragon, defeating the Red Death, and losing my leg to get you to really accept me as family!? Am I a replacement to you!? Was I just a peace offering to calm your stupid temper and to replace what you've lost!?" Hiccup could feel more confusion enter his mind when the man didn't answer, when no one else did. The trust was slowly breaking again. "WHAT AM I TO YOU!? WHAT AM I TO BERK!? WAS ANYTHING HERE REAL AT ALL!?" His hand punched the wall, leaving a small dent on it.

The teens looked at Heather pleadingly, mentally screaming for her to do something but she did nothing but watch.

Before Hiccup could rant anymore, Toothless nudged his friend with concern, calming him down a little but he looked at the man who he called father then at everyone else in the hall. "I...I gotta go!"

Without allowing anyone to say a word, Hiccup sprinted out the doors of the Great Hall, his eyes and mind no longer seeing Berk as home as he once saw it for all those years. Instead of snow, rain poured that day, as the raindrops did well to camouflage his rapidly falling tears as he ignored the desperate calls Stoick made from the hall, begging for the boy to come back. All his mind instinctively told him to do was to run as far away from the village as he can, ignoring and pushing through the passing villagers who stopped to ask him what was the matter. In his mind, the villagers suddenly seem like strangers, not the people he grew up with, heck at the Great Hall when he looked at his friends, they look like strangers now!

Toothless, who was right behind him, was the only one who didn't look like a stranger to him, as the two friends continued to run from the village then through the beach, and finally in the forest while the rain poured! Hiccup could hear dragons and their riders call his name out from a distance, making his pick up the speed as he directed Toothless to act as a decoy to give the searchers the wrong direction as he ran to Thor knows where. Not wanting to leave his friend but understanding that Hiccup needed to be alone to think, Toothless took off to a different direction to confuse the dragon riders.

Hiccup just ran past trees, making turns, going down hills until his prosthetic slip from the ice and mud, causing him to fall and roll down the next hill he was about to go down, landing face down on the ground, the rain still falling while he rolled to his side and just laid there, not even bothering to pick himself up. He didn't bother to find out where was he, but all he could do now was curl up in a ball as he cried, sobbing out loud not caring if anyone could hear him. His chest tightened up with pain, as if his heart was getting pierced by swords and needles slowly one by one. Flashes of memories flashed through his mind, memories of him and his father going on the fishing trip, the Snoggletogs they had, how Stoick comforted him at his time of need, how proud the father was of his accomplishments, how they manage to train Thornado, flights around Berk at sun down together, the Hamish the First treasure, the portrait, saying goodbye to Thornado, meeting Skullcrusher, everything that had happiness, laughter, sadness, anger and comfort!

 _Was everything a lie!?_ Hiccup thought as his hands wrapped around his aching chest while the tears and rain kept falling. _MAKE IT STOP! MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!_

* * *

"Heather you got what you want, now why won't you let us find him!?" Stoick growled, his eyes red from the tears after trying to search for Hiccup in the rain and was about to follow Toothless but they were stopped by Heather and Windshear.

"He needs some time to think things over," Heather simply answered, "This is hard for him and for you too chief. I know you wanted to keep him safe from the pain the truth might have but in a way it's the pain that helps you mature, that'll help Hiccup become a better leader. Believe it or not but now you two can now have the string of trust with each other without having to lie anymore. It may hurt him now but soon he'll see that we told him this for his own good."

For someone younger than Gothi, she was right. However now Stoick could feel a gnawing feeling in his chest, like someone was ripping it out of his chest! It hurts alright, it pained him to see how shocked, and upset Hiccup was, the way the boy looked at him, full of distrust and betrayal.

"Don't worry Stoick, you'll be able to talk to him very soon," Heather reassured the father. "It might take him while to see you as his father again but now all he needs to be alone...But I think it'll be alright if you go find him to talk once this storm is over, after all right now he needs you. And you both need each other to support each other through this." Although Heather seems very calm about everything, deep within herself she had no regret telling Hiccup, that even though it pains her to see her brother like this, it was the right thing to do. _I just hope Hiccup has the strength to forgive and that Dagur doesn't show up..._

* * *

 **End of this chapter folks so see ya next time ;)**


	7. Unwanted Guests

**Well i'm pretty sure many of you guys are feeling sorry for Hiccup right now I mean the dude just found out that Stoick isn't his real dad and heather is his twin sister, just how cruel are the gods. *sigh***

 **But I'm pretty sure this new update will hopefully make up for everything (although i wouldn't bet on it)**

* * *

 _"Be careful not to trip and hurt yourself son, these woods aren't really a place to fool around when it's your first time here."_

 _"Don't worry I'll be careful daddy," four year old Hiccup reassured his concerned father as he took careful steps through the forest that his father finally allowed him to go venture in, will with his parent supervision but still better than nothing. Besides Stoick promised his son this chance and a camping trip for the past year so he couldn't turn down a promise._

 _"I wouldn't call looking up at the sky being careful." Stoick mumbled under his breath the moment his son was looking at the sky to watch several birds fly higher and higher to the clouds but the boy was still careful for once. "Next thing I know you'll disappear again." He sighed at the memory when he took Hiccup fishing near the beach, one moment the boy was there, the next thing he knows, he's hauling him out the caves while ignoring the explanations of spotting trolls nearby._

 _"It won't be like last time," Hiccup promised, finally having his eyes met his father's concerned face. "That incident happened last year but this time I'm way to old to believe in trolls! From now on, from this forward, I'm going to be the careful and well-behaved viking you'll ever-" Before he could even finish his statement, his left foot tripped over a tree root, falling face down on the grass and groaning at the process._

 _"I'll believe that when you actually can prove that you can really be careful," Stoick sighed, stepping down to help his son up while the boy protested to that statement._

 _"That didn't count, the root ambushed me! For the rest of today I'll be careful! I'll prove you wrong!"_

 _"I'm sure you would," Stoick chuckled, imagine, his own son proving him wrong, now that'll happen when vikings ride dragons. Once he brushed off the grass, he grabbed his son's hand as they continued on the trail."Come on, I know a good spot in the forest to stop and have some dinner."_

 _"Oh! Is it honey nut cake!?" Hiccup asked excitedly._

 _"Sweets aren't something anyone would usually have for dinner," Stoick shook his head, knowing for a fact that his son is not like many people. "We're going to have fish."_

 _"That's even better!"_

 _"Are you a dragon or my son?"_

 _"Haha both!"_

 _"That doesn't make sense."_

 _"It'll make sense once I make sure it does!"_

 _"Odin help us then..."_

 _"I heard that!"_

 _The two began to laugh until Stoick suddenly tensed up, holding his hand up to signal Hiccup to stop on his tracks as he listened carefully and looking around the area with suspicion that was when he realized that the sun was already going down and that darkness was nearly upon them. "We're not alone..." Was he whispered as his left hand went to slowly and cautious grab his sword that was hanging on his belt._

"Wha-" Hiccup mumbled, the memory echoing through his mind as his eyes were slowly opening from extreme exhaustion. He found himself completely muddy and wet from the rain that seemed to have finished for hours now since the the sky was covered with bright stars and a full moon as he let out a sigh. "Was I really out here for that long?" He sat up to try to remember why he was in the forest this late and very muddy, but when took a look in the lake that was next to him, he saw the reflection of his face red from crying for who knows how long! Hiccup was confused for a minute until everything came flooding in his memory, everything that happened in the Great Hall, everything Heather told him and what he father, no, what Stoick confessed to; the truth. He bit his lip to resist the urge to cry again, but he wiped those growing tears knowing that it's useless to start crying.

 _Where am I anyway?_ Hiccup looked around his surroundings, it seemed familiar but it wasn't the cove until he spotted a certain wall of vines that's now covered in frost, thor knows how fast the cold weather can show up in Berk! "Of course," Hiccup groaned as he picked a pebble up and threw it in the small lake with frustration. "Out of all places, I have to run here!"

After throwing a couple more bigger pebbles to the water, his knees rose up to his chest as his arms wrapped around them then rested his chin on his kneecaps while he just stared reluctantly at the clear lake before looking at the spot where the gravestone was. _So that's it then, I don't know what I am to Berk, or to Stoick...I found out that my dad is not my real dad, that Heather is my twin sister and at the top of that...Dagur is also my brother!_ "It's true the gods really do hate me...I wonder if my fake mom only pretended to love me like my fake dad did." He paused to reflect on what he just said before pulling his hair with frustration. "AND WHY IN THOR'S HAMMER AM I STARTING TO SAY FAKE DAD AND FAKE MOM!?"

"Should I even stay here in Berk, I mean how much longer before everybody in Berk knows and then start chasing me me out the island?" He didn't have time to even answer himself when a heavy weight pounced on top of him and then start...Licking him?

"TOOTHLESS!? Where did you come from!? And more importantly get off me, you're crushing..my..ribs.." It took Hiccup ten minutes to get Toothless off him since the dragon refuses to get off until he licked every drop of mud off of him. Then it took him another five minutes to get the dragon slobber off but it wasn't worth it since that stuff never washes off so the two just sat there quietly until Toothless nudged his friend comforting, trying to make him feel better from the drama.

"Thanks bud, at least you're not a lie," Hiccup smiled, scratching underneath the nightfury's neck, who pretty much enjoyed that. "But everything thing else, I don't know. Would the village still accept me? Will they throw me to prison? Kill me? Banish me?" He shook his head, getting a little annoyed for repeating the same questions over and over again. "I don't even know if everything he did for me was real?" Hiccup's mind couldn't decide if he should refer Stoick as his father or a stranger or even by his first name, so saying _he_ was the only option that seemed to fit for the moment.

Toothless gave a concerned growl but he couldn't help but feel anger toward the chief, keeping such a secret from Hiccup however at the same time he can understand the motives to keep this. However his thoughts were interrupted when a terrible terror showed up to grab a fish but since he saw Hiccup, he curled up next to boy and then got engaged to a conversation with Toothless.

Dragon POV

"Hey nightfury," The small terror began, raising his head toward Toothless with concern, "I sense a very upsetting aurora surrounding the boy so if you don't mind me asking... What has him so full of dried up tears and muttering about being banished or killed by his own village?"

Toothless was quiet for a moment but then answered with a sigh, "My friend was just given the truth about his real family and he didn't take it quite well."

"Oh let me guess, he belongs to his enemy's family am I right?" Seeing that Toothless nodded, the terror continued, "Ah I've seen many scenarios like this happen within dragons and vikings but unfortunately I've seen the results of these..." Now that brought concern for Toothless, he was hesitant to ask but he did anyway.

"Uh...Exactly what are the results for these kind of scenarios? Those vikings or dragons who suffer through this don't do anything reckless do they?"

"I wish to say that wasn't the case," The little dragon confessed, "I stuck around to see but I mostly remember those those people and dragons turning their back on their adoptive families, then side with their enemy. In the end, its just a bloodbath."

"What!?" Toothless could have stepped back in shock but he didn't want to cause concern for Hiccup. "What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying that you should keep your guard up and get yourself an automatic tail to fly because the moment that boy snaps, it's all hell for this island." The sweet but very lethal dragon yawned as it enjoyed the gentle strokes Hiccup was giving him. "So if I were you, I'd enjoy these last moments of the boy being this way before he goes berserk."

"Like hell he would!" Toothless growled low enough so it wouldn't catch his friend's attention. "You don't know Hiccup like I do, he'll never betray the village, or his adoptive family! Sure he's shocked and upset about all this but he taught me so much since we've been friends... No matter what the situation he doesn't go mad, he doesn't go take his anger out on the people he loved, he's always sticking out for them not once doing any harm to him unless he annoys them with his sarcasm. So say what you want, my Hiccup will never turn his back on Berk or the dragons because of this, he's just too strong."

"Say that now but wait until reality hits you hard," Was all the response Toothless received as the terror got up from his napping spot and flew off to the night sky. "All well suite yourself, can't say I didn't warn you."

End Dragon POV

"What do you think bud?" Hiccup finally asked from such a long time of silence. "Was everything real or just an act? I can't tell, my life seems real but with this it's kinda confusing." All Toothless could do was lick him, well truth be told the dragon didn't know the answer to that, or even how to answer this but he hopes his friend can find some way to forgive. "Yeah I know, its crazy. But it still hurts." Hiccup's right hand was tightly clenched to his chest, as if he was trying to rip the cause of the pain away but can't find the source. "I still can't believe that I cried myself to sleep, and in the rain."

He tried to force a laugh but instead his guard was brought up as his body tensed while his ears were listening closely to the surrounding, his mind saying one thing and one thing only. _We're not alone..._

"Well I do, after all its not everyday when one moment you're the son of Stoick the Vast and the next thing you know, you're told that you're just a replacement given up from your real family for the man's mourning heart over his dead real son!" A voice from out of the blue chuckled insanely from behind, causing both teen and dragon to turn around in shock and fear that they couldn't even speak!

"Am I right, brother?"

"DAGUR!?"

Hiccup jumped, stepping away from the deranged lunatic while his mind was just bursting with questions like how on earth did Dagur get to Berk and find him!? But more importantly..."Why do you have Heather chained up like that!?"

"Oh you mean our sis?" Dagur giggled while pulling the chains back and forth to make sure Heather got shaken and fall to the ground. "Well she was being pretty stubborn like you would always get so I had to make sure she doesn't get any ideas when we get over here to take you home with us."

"Home?" At this point Hiccup got up on his foot and metal foot looking confused while Toothless made a protective stance to warn Dagur to stay away and to release Heather from those awful chains.

"Yes our home, in Berserker Island," Dagur smirked pulling the chains up so Heather can get on her knees while she glared at him. "The home you and sis were taken away from because of our stupid father. Why do you think I killed him? Not to gain control that's for sure but to get the power to get you both back back home with me so we don't have to be separated from each other anymore!"

"You're sick! Why would Heather and I ever want to live under the same roof with you!" Hiccup yelled, his hands trembling for the first time as one of them grabbed a dagger that was hidden in his light armor. "Now...L-LET HER GO!" However his voice sounded cracked when he said that while he felt the rest of his body tremble. _What's wrong with me!? Why am I shaking like Dagur is a new enemy that I should be afraid of for the rest of my life!? I've dealt with him every peace treaty and every time we've confronted each other in battle! So then why...Why am I suddenly shaking like the useless coward everyone once thought I was!?_

"Such strong words coming from someone who just found out that he's just a replacement to the man he once called father. Why, oh because you're my real brother by blood. And you didn't know that since it was was because of Stoick! He forced my dad to give you up like an object, like property that should replace the little mistakes made!" Dagur mocked, finding it very pleasing to finally see Hiccup fear him. "Hey you know what, when my father offered you to Stoick that day, you know what he said the minute he saw you in that bundle!?" Seeing Hiccup's eyes spark with curiosity but fear he answered, "He said-"

Dagur then tried to imitate Stoick's voice to continue. "You expect me to accept this good for nothing, third rate scum, runt as my own? You must be out of your mind if you think I'll treat this thing as my own! I'll be better off treating him like a plaque and just give him fake love. He'll have to achieve something very incredible and very worthy to get me to accept him as family, or my son!"

Hiccup could feel his eyes widen as the tears start up again but he held them back as he stood his ground, sorta but it's hard to do so when the lunatic just threw a whole bag full of dragon nip on Toothless, making the dragon pass out! "You're...YOU'RE LYING, HE'D NEVER SAY THAT!"

"Are you sure? Remember brother you just found out that Stoick has lied to you for your whole life, so how can you be sure that what I'm saying is the lie? The last time you thought I was lying and then you found out that I was telling the truth." The Berserker chief smiled as he got ready to continue this tactic to make sure Hiccup was very confused. "And you want to know what else? Stoick's wife took one look at you after he said all that and then looked very disgusted, she said that she didn't want to have anything to do with you and that she would rather die than raise you as one of own! And look where is that woman now?" Dagur pretended to look around for said person while Hiccup fell on his knees, shaking while too afraid to admit that maybe he was right. "Not alive with you and Stoick that's for sure! Gods that woman was serious when she claimed to rather die than raise you. How does that feel brother, no one ever wanted you?"

"That's not...She would never...There's no way that..." Hiccup gulped, struggling to find the correct words to counter this while he was shaking on his knees, his face looking at the ground while his hair covered his eyes. "It's not...No...I can't be true..."

Heather was muffling something but Dagur shook her while telling her to shut up while she still send some nasty glares and screamed through the gag to make sure he got the message that she will never back down! Choosing to ignore her, Dagur's attention went back to Hiccup to have more fun mentally torturing the teen. "It's all true Hiccup, remember I'm your older brother so are you trust me or the liars back at Berk? Of course me, I was there when you were given away. But don't get me started on Gobber when he saw you, the man just took one look at you and then shook his head saying that the village is doomed and will be better off without you as their future chief, that you were nothing more than trash and a pathetic excuse of a viking. He even said that the village elders and the adults were furious when they heard about this offering! Wanna know what they told Gobber to say?"

He only waited a second to carry on the breaking. "Gobber told everyone in the Berserker Great Hall that everyone on Berk has agreed that if you, Hiccup, somehow found out the truth, depending on how good you were they'll decide wither or not they should kill you or just exile you from the island, marking you as an outcast for the rest of your life if it calls for that."

Hiccup gasped, his eyes were getting wider with shock than he realized while he was continuously shaking like a leaf, his hands grabbing his hair so tightly, trying to pull it out of his head! His teeth clenched as he mumbled under his shaky voice, "No...Please stop...I don't want to hear anymore..." _Stop, stop it please! I don't know why I'm even acting like this! WHY AM I ACTING LIKE A COWARD AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?_ His thoughts scolded himself.

"You know brother, I can always let you come willingly with me, or you can try to resist then wait for the liars to come save you and then exile you," Dagur suggested, pushing Heather to the grab as he tied the chains to a tree so she won't escape. Then he tossed a sword that landed right in front of Hiccup as he pulled an extra out while he tried to contain his laughter. "Your choice brother, run away with me and sister to somewhere safe from all the pain or just foolishly standing up to fight back!"

The shaking teen looked down at the sword that was inches away from him, part of him was screaming to just surrender and let his family take him home but the other half telling him not to. _Stop shaking, get up and face this like a man! **Like a true viking! You gotta be joking though, fighting your own real flesh and blood, that's crazy. Hiccup Dagur is your real brother, your family! Those idiots at Berk say they want to banish or kill you, so why not run away and be safe with your real family? As far as you know, they'll never lie about huge secrets like a certain man just did for eighteen years. Dagur's right you know, he's right about everything, why do you think mother isn't here!? He's telling the truth so just give up right!? WRONG** **! Don't you remember what Dagur has done that hurts you and Heather!? He's a lunatic so are you really going to allow him to win!? Have you forgotten what happened the first time you were in the wood with Stoick!? Those wolves are like Dagur right now! Don't let the wolves make you run away again!**_

At that moment the continuation of a memory came flashing through his mind like lightning during a storm.

 _Flashback_

 _"We are most definitely not alone," Stoick repeated, his sword out while his main focus was at a certain set of trees as he stepped protectively in front of Hiccup then whispered to the child as soft as he can. "Son, when I say the word, I want you to run away from here as fast as you can...Don't turn back and keep running until you find a safe place to hide.."_

 _"W-what?" Hiccup gasped, suddenly feeling himself starting to shake. "But w-why?"_

 _Before Stoick could answer, the chief accidentally stepped on a twig that made a loud snapping sound and before they knew it, bright yellowish eyes opened from the darkness as large gray wolves howled while some growled as they started to run and surround their prey, their fangs just ready to kill! Suddenly, Hiccup felt his father push him away to nearby bushes, as the boy fell on his knees in fear while he watched his father raise his sword to take on those wolves himself!_

 _"Daddy!"_

 _"JUST RUN HICCUP! RUN!"_

 _Hiccup's forest green eyes began to water, as he was shaking while seeing how big the pack was against one man but with little hesitation, he took one last look at his father before doing as he was told and ran away from the scene as fast as his little legs can carry him, tears pouring out while his fear controlled him! Making turns, rolling down hills, and going through thorn bushes, all little Hiccup could do was run as fast as he could while praying for the gods to protect his daddy but from the sounds of the wolf howls, he was having doubts._

 _After what seemed like an eternity of running through the darkness, Hiccup finally found a spot to hide in, which was a large pine tree that happened to have a good sized hole covered by bushes so he squeezed through the bushes and in the hole then curled up in a ball while waiting for a sign of his father or anyone to find him and take him back to safety. Being alone in the dark woods was scary._

 _A Few Hours Later..._

 _It was still dark out but Hiccup had no idea what happened to his father, he didn't hear any more wolf howls that were haunting him for who knows how long. All he could do was sit quietly and wait for some miracle to appear but nothing came. "Maybe they got him..." Hiccup whispered to himself with fear. "The wolves killed daddy, and are looking for me now..."_

 _Suddenly he heard heavy steps coming towards him, he swallowed a gasp while he stood incredibly still even though he was terrified but the closer the scary sounds got, the more fear was rushing in him that before he could stop himself he made a small squeak. Now that got the sounds to come closer to his hiding place while Hiccup began to tremble, putting his hands over his head while thoughts race across his mind. '_ Oh no, the wolves! Oh Thor this is it, I'm dead!' _He was ready to face death until strong hands came out from the bushes, obviously scaring him enough to scream as the arms grabbed him but they pulled him into a tight embrace!_

 _Confused with the sudden action, he looked up only to see that the person who grabbed him was none other than Stoick well the man was pretty scratched up but he was here alive and well! "Daddy!? Your okay!" Completely relieved, Hiccup made sure he hugged his daddy very tightly while tears came pouring down even though he tried his best to hold them back but judging by how tightly Stoick embraced him, the father was also very relieved to finally find his little boy._

 _"Oh Hiccup thank Thor you're safe! I thought one of those wolves somehow caught you or that something horrible happened to you," Stoick kept his tight hold on his child, too afraid to let him go. "But the most important thing now is that you're safe now..."_

 _"Me?!" Hiccup sobbed, and like his father, he couldn't let go of his hold. "What about you daddy!? I-I t-thought those mean w-wolves got you! Y-Y-You were alone and there were so many of them! I don't want to loose you daddy! I don't!"_

 _"Hiccup," Stoick gasped in surprise before revealing a small smile as he rubbed his son's back, who was still shaking. "It's okay son, you're never going to lose me, not as long as I'm still standing and still have some air in me...You're not going to lose anyone today Hiccup, I promise you..."_

 _"You really truly promise?" Hiccup asked, noticing that he was making his daddy keep too much promises for him. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to make more promises than I already made you do."_

 _"No son, I promise," Stoick smiled as he then gently wiped the tears that were pouring from the boy's forest green eyes. "I'll make a million promises as long as you're happy, alive, and with me... And I'll never leave you... Not ever, no matter what."_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 **End of this chapter yess dagur showed up but how did he get heather, when did he show up? Find all answers to these questions and other kinds on the next chapter. Bye ;)**


	8. Hiccup Vs Dagur

**HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOO EVERYBODY!**

 **Soooo you all are dying to see what happens well fear not here is the continuation of this fanfiction story that i hope you all are enjoying, thanks for the reviews you guys.**

* * *

 _"No matter what..."_

Hiccup's mind snapped out of that memory, as his dark thoughts continued the argument. _**You just let someone handle those wolves for you while you run away like a coward! You're a viking, soon to become a man in matter of time! Are you just going to give in and allow yourself to be taken without a fight? NO! YOU'RE HICCUP, THE ONE WHO TRAINS DRAGONS, THE ONE WHO IS NOW ALONE WITH ONLY HIS TWIN SISTER! SO PICK UP THAT SWORD LIKE A VIKING AND FIGHT BACK LIKE WHAT ANY BERSERKER WOULD DO! You found out that you're not a Berkian, so what?! STOP BEING SO USELESS AND DO SOMETHING USEFUL FOR A CHANGE! Dagur is only testing you now, so be worthy to those liars, show them that their words don't affect you and fight!**!_

"Well brother your answer?" Dagur asked impatiently as he waved his sword around with patience for once. "We only have a limited time."

As if some miracle, Hiccup finally stopped shaking as his left hand made a grab for the hilt of the sword which made Heather's eyes widen in shock as he slowly got up on his foot and metal foot, holding his sword up in position to fight. "You see me as a coward Dagur!? Well hate to break it to you but you're going to have to fight me before you can take me or Heather anywhere!"

At first Dagur looked at Hiccup with surprise until he laughed out loud while getting into battle position himself, "I see, a brotherly battle combat to see if I can convince you to come home with me. I like this."

Without another word, the two charged.

* * *

"Did you find them yet?"

Stoick asked repeatedly to the teens with extreme fear that no one recognized him as a chief but a petrified parent as he was riding on Skullcrusher, urging him to fly faster and try to pick up Hiccup's or Heather's scent, even Dagur's!

"No sir, we're still shaken up from the ambush that hit us from no where!" Astrid reported, she too was extremely afraid of what the results might be if the enemy managed to reach Hiccup! Especially since its dark now! "Dagur hit us pretty hard!"

"And he kidnapped Heather, right from under our noses!" Snotlout growled with his teeth clenched so tightly that if looks can kill, he might be able to turn anyone to dust at that moment. "That lunatic will pay for throwing dragon nip at our dragons and having his men to attack us so he can grab Heather and run off! Do you know how long it took to get our dragons up and beating those attackers up!"

 _Flashback_

 _"I can't believe everyone was about to kick Hiccup out the island," Fishlegs sighed,then with relief at the results while Astrid was helping a too relieved Snotlout to walk through the village. "Until Gobber and Stoick managed to convince them that even though Hiccup is really a Berserker, we all know him and he'll never betray us, not ever."_

 _"And the threat of getting sliced by both Stoick and Heather if anyone decides to say another insult or suddenly treat Hiccup differently," Ruffnut snickered next to her brother. "But I got to hand to them, they seemed very guilty for even thinking about such an act. I mean after a whole guilt trip of bad memories, and then the good deeds Hiccup has done while the chief himself was tearing up was something to feel guilty about."_

 _"The most important thing to do know is to convince Hiccup that Berk is still his home." Heather answered, shocked and surprised at the results before turning to Stoick with a serious face. "That means you too, along with me. Look the storm's gone and it's already getting dark, we should go find Hiccup and see what we can do from there." Before anyone can agree, all dragons suddenly got their guards up, getting ready to attack as they growled aggressively which confused everyone until a deranged voice came out from the shadows from behind them._

 _"I must say little sis, you did a good job doing all the hard work for your big brother," There Dagur appeared with a large army of armed soldiers ready to fight while he held two pouches while his hand dug in them. "So how about I reward you by taking you and brother back home and make sure no one will ever try to separate us for a long time unless they have a death wish!" With that he threw a bunch of dragon nip everywhere so the dragons can take a good sniff before dozing off to dreamland, leaving the riders only relaying on their weapons. "And believe me little sis, the two of you are not going to escape from your home, that's big brother's orders! So don't put up much of fight because all I want is my younger brother and sister to come home with me for the holidays."_

 _He then snapped his fingers, signaling all soldiers to charge at full force, either at the group or to the village and without any dragons to help, Berk was completely on its own with nothing but the warriors and weapons to be their only hope._ _Everyone was too busy fighting or defending themselves from the attackers, unaware of where Dagur might be since he suddenly disappeared into the chaos!_

 _Until a string of chains came echoing from out of nowhere that was soon followed by a cry of pain from no one none other than-_

 _"HEATHER!"_

 _"Let me go you son of a half troll!" Heather threatened, with her weapon on the ground while she struggled to break free from the chains but like her twin, she didn't get strength and muscles in the genetics list._

 _"Is that anyway to be behave with your big brother?" Dagur chuckled, dragging her away by full force into the forest before he ran which his words very loud and clear to everyone in the plaza fighting off distractions that were preventing anyone from trying to help their friend. "We'll be leaving now, I still have my brother to go collect and I'm very sure he's hiding somewhere in the forest. In the situation he's in now, I'm sure brother Hiccup is will follow me back home willingly." He then wrapped a cloth around Heather's mouth to keep her quiet a he pulled out an axe. "And if he doesn't then I guess I'll take him by force. You know...This family reunion is going to be very fun I just know it."_

 _End Flashback_

"But Berk is also under siege Snotlout!" Astrid counter-argued, even though she was pretty angry at the deranged man for having the guts to show up like that. "We had no choice but to divide into groups so rescue Heather and Hiccup while at the same time defending the village!"

"Oh the same who were ready to throw Hiccup off the island after we told the truth to everyone during that storm!?"

"Snotlout, we convinced the village that it's the same Hiccup we know and love!"

"YOU CAN ARGUE ABOUT THIS LATER!" Stoick shouted, annoyed that the two teens are arguing right now, he really wanted the when gang to help with the search but he had to send the rest, along with Gobber riding on Windshear, to go defend the village. Sure the twins and Fishlegs aren't the kind to go into battle but when it comes to defending their home, he knew that they'll stop at nothing to kick butt. But despite that, he was afraid, no terrified for Hiccup's safety. _Oh Odin please keep Hiccup safe...Son just hold on, I'm coming, I'm coming so don't worry! So what if he hates me for keeping such a secret, Hiccup's my son, sure he's not my real son by blood but he...He's more of a real son than any I could have ever imagined! I can't allow that deranged man to lay a finger on Hiccup, and if he does, gods have mercy on him!_

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, KEEP LOOKING!" He commanded the two teens, who immediately did as they were told, while he pulled out one of Hiccup's belongings and Heather's axe and put them close to Skullcrusher's nose. "Find them Skullcrusher, find them!" Said dragon took a good sniff of the objects before sniffing the air until he finally roared to indicate that he found something as he fly towards the direction of the smell! "SKULLCRUSHER'S FOUND SOMETHING, FOLLOW US YOU LAZY LOT!" Without another word, the two teens quickly turned their dragons around to change course and follow the chief, praying to the gods to keep Hiccup be safe.

* * *

Heather watched helplessly as the swords keep clashing, witnessing her brothers trying to strike another while her mind was wondering how in odin's beard did Hiccup managed to stop shaking and just fight Dagur off like that!?

Dagur brought his sword up to block the blow Hiccup threw, using his strength to push the teen forward to hit a tree as he tried to deliver some swings himself but Hiccup was quick enough to use his weapon to block each hit aimed at him. Hiccup ducked when Dagur swung his sword again, piercing the weapon through the wood of the tree resulting it being stuck for a while and leaving the berserker chief weaponless!

Seizing this opportunity, Hiccup rolled to side then behind Dagur as he used his metal leg to push him towards a rock, pointing the end of the sword very close to his eyes while the deranged teen did nothing but gulp in this unexpected defeat. Before he could do anything, Hiccup heard Heather's muffled screaming, as if she was begging for him to stop the violence displayed, and her being his twin sister, he felt the same pain connection she was feeling! He hesitated, letting his guard down as he lowered his sword, thinking that maybe giving a warning was best...But Dagur used his right hand to grab Hiccup's sword, then turn him around as he returned the same kick, making the teen fall on the ground very hard with the sword inches away from his reach. "I must say brother I'm impressed, you were so close to finishing me off. But sis had to distract you, so let's see if you can try to beat me!"

With that, Dagur went over to the tree and pulled out his sword like it was only a feather from a bird as he charged toward Hiccup, who was fast enough to grab his sword to block the blow that was aiming to slice him through! Hiccup was still laying on the ground as he struggled to keep his strength up to hold the sword up to prevent Dagur from pressing even further down to get a strike! "Come now brother must we fight like this, I'm whats left of your real family! What did Stoick do you whole life huh!? Nothing but constantly lie to you, shower you with fake love and affection, never once did he care about you! And once I take you and sister back home, we'll build out own armies and armadas then we'll conquer every tribe in the archipelago starting with Berk!"

"Don't forget how much Stoick and his wife hated you the minute they laid eyes on you! They were practically begging for the gods to take you away to your death since they thought that all runts die before winter even ends!" Dagur continued, his glistening with satisfaction when he could see Hiccup's fire starting to vanish again. "They hated you with all their might, in fact we don't even have to repeat when I say that even your fake mother purposely allowed dragons to kill her just so she wouldn't have to be stuck raising you!" Hiccup shut his eyes tightly, his teeth clenching as he used both his feet (-er foot and metal foot) to shoved Dagur off f him, while he held his sword to aim directly at the mad chief.

"How do you know?" Hiccup asked, not sure how many times he's going to deny this and repeat himself over and over. "How do I know you're exaggerating about this? By Thor's name you didn't do anything to stop our real dad from giving me up!"

"Father stopped me," Dagur explained, shoving Hiccup to the shame tree while the boy was beginning to shake in confusion once again, getting tired of feeling fear and this confusion. "I tried to convince him to reconsider, to try something different... I even held on to both you and Heather close and tight so he couldn't grab you but being only a kid, I was weaker... Father was too strong, he managed to grab you and give you up to that son of a troll!"

Hiccup stopped struggling and his shaking, even Heather did so when she heard this from Dagur, they didn't see this kind of side of the lunatic; the kind with guilt, regret and anger towards the man that split them apart. In fact they couldn't help but feel sorry for the teen, Hiccup having his guard completely down, completely speechless but unfortunately that was what Dagur expected. Without warning, Dagur reached behind his belt once more and before either of the twins could react, he pulled out another string of chains that were ready to capture it's next victim!

Heather's eyes widened as she screamed through the cloth, it was clear what she was saying. "LOOK OUT!"

He brought his sword up, letting the chains capture the weapon and take it as it's victim as he took that chance to get out of this vulnerable position while Dagur was busy removing the sword from the chains! Once he did, he was waved those chains like it was some harmless rope, taunting with his insane cackle. "You're resisting this aren't you brother? Why must you be so difficult like our dear sister? Oh wait, of course you both are twins so I should have known that you'll fight back!" His eyes were looking around the area, wondering where Hiccup was hiding behind until he heard certain chains being tampered with...

Right behind him where Heather was tied to, Hiccup was using a pin he lucky had with him to unlock the lock that kept the chains together so he could free his twin but he made another mistake. His back was completely turned from the enemy, but his mind was set on one thing, freeing his twin sister so they can get away from their mad brother! Heather was staying as still as she could, but her eyes widen the second Hiccup removed the cloth from her mouth and that was when she really shouted in full alarm the moment her twin was back to unlocking the lock. "HICCUP BEHIND YOU!"

Alerted from this, Hiccup raised his head then turned around but they were a second too late when he felt heavy metal chains wrap his hands to his sides then all the way down to his waist, that was when he was pulled down to the ground to look up at Dagur who was approached them while holding the rest of the string of chains. "Ah brother you are such a good fighter but you have too much heart to bring yourself to hurt your brother. But on the bright side you two can come home with me for the holidays to Berserker Island! Wouldn't that be exciting?"

* * *

 **End of that chapter so you guys will be asking a tong of questions but all will be answered on the next chapter. Chao!**


	9. Their Choice

**NEW CHAPTER FOR THIS AWESOME NEW YEAR GUYS!**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE! It's a real catcher ;)**

 **P.S Thanks for another batch of awesome reviews**

* * *

All the twins could do was remain silent while they intensely glared at their older brother, as the lunatic sighed, "Don't look at me like that little brother and sister. You should be grateful that you still have a family to celebrate otherwise you Heather would all alone with no one to support you or trust you just like you've always hated and you Hiccup...Well in all honesty after what they told you, who can you trust other than your useless dragon? I bet that if you go back right now, everyone on Berk are with their torches and weapons, just waiting for you to come back before driving you away with Stoick on lead!"His jade eyes took a good look at how that affected in his siblings since they slowly stopped glaring only to stare at him with disbelief.

"Of course what do you expect, we're Berserker heirs, each of us raised in a different tribe so of course that'll get everyone thinking irrationally. Like say we're all older, Hiccup's chief of Berk by birthright and he knows that I'm his brother now so what do think that'll mean? The villagers fear us, they think we'll join forces to destroy them and the rest of the islands!" Dagur continued with his explanation that was pretty much putting the twins down to start second guessing their loyalty. "So rather than let that happen, they have to get rid of you at your most weakest point! And what is your most weakest points, that's when one of you are your most distressing sistuations, when you feel so lost! The village hates you Hiccup, and they hate you too Heather! The boy who is nothing but a useless good for nothing poor excuse of a viking to the eyes of Berk, the son of the man who caused the death of their first heir, and the girl who deceived them by working with their enemy to get their Book of Dragons, then later attacking their ships. You both know that your twins, now they'll chase you both out with no mercy, they'll probably kill you two."

 **"I'D SHUT UP AND STOP LYING ABOUT ALL THIS NONSENSE IF I WERE YOU!"**

A voice came out of nowhere from the sky with full strength anger, as his rumblehorn made a fast landing in front of the trio, pulling his axe out ready to slice Dagur up when a deadly nadder and monstrous nightmare landed over where Toothless was knocked out from the dragon nip as their riders rushed to the nightfury.

"Stoick?" Both Hiccup and Heather whispered, until the male twin gasped in shock that he actually addressed his former father like that!

"Lying? Who's lying I know I'm not, for all we know the one lying is the one holding the axe with a dragon behind him!" Dagur answered pointing at Stoick who was ready to approach but the teen grabbed his sword, keeping it inches away from Heather while Hiccup looked at him with fear for his sister's safety. "Dagur don't even think about it!" Hiccup growled before his neck was in contact with the same sword while Dagur shook his finger at Stoick, completely ignoring his scared siblings now.

"I wouldn't make another step closer Stoick, you wouldn't to force me to take the lives of my brother and sister that I've waited to reunite with for eighteen whole years," He warned making sure the sword kept its distance. "You've interfered with this family quite enough."

"Let them go Dagur! You know you can't take them by force!"

"Oh I think I can Stoick!" Dagur chuckled, but then turned serious as he then pointed his sword at the Berkian chief. "I'm not going to allow Berk to hurt my brother and sister anymore! I know what the village is planning to exile them, just waiting to kick them out like outcasts! Am I right?" Stoick's eyes widened, wondering how the boy knew but he couldn't just lie or even tell the truth however Dagur answered before he could say anything. "See, the look of your face tells the truth, the village is planning to give them a good run to the streets. You still think I'm lying about everything I've said brother? Sister?" He didn't give them time to answer since he looked straight at Stoick with a demanding voice. "How about you tell Hiccup how you felt when you first got him! You hated him, why, you didn't even want him or have anything to do with my brother! Admit it!"

Stoick's eyes widened, getting filled with guilt because in reality, when Oswald handed him Hiccup, he really didn't want him but to admit that would make the situation, their trust, their bond even more worse. However Dagur took the silence as an answer. "I thought so, you're too guilty to admit! See brother, still think Stoick the Vast is your real number one dad!?"

Hiccup couldn't even look at Stoick as he head bowed with despair, he and Heather were indeed heartbroken to actually see that they've been proven wrong and that Dagur was telling the truth the whole time, they're not even sure now if they could believe anything Astrid was spitting at them right now.

"Listen guys okay so the village was planning to do that but we convinced them that t wasn't right that it was foolish to even think of doing that! Look we'll never ever let them treat you like outcasts so got to believe us when we say that Dagur's just lying to you so he can manipulate you two!" Getting no response from either teen, Astrid turned her attention to Heather as she and Snotlout stood next to Stoick. "We've shown so much loyalty to each other, and share such a strong friendship, that was never fake! None of those adventures we had and the memories were fake, they were all real!"

"Stop feeding them lies!" Dagur screamed then turned to his siblings and spoke loud enough for everyone in the area to hear. "Can you honestly trust them after all the secrets that were hidden, and the lies that have been told!? And look at me, I'm your brother and I'm the only one telling the real truth. If it wasn't for Berk, we wouldn't have been separated, Heather you wouldn't have been alone and Hiccup you could have had the family love that Stoick never has given you. Because of Stoick, I've been forced to mistreat you brother every year of the peace treaty and it pained me so much to hurt you even now. Are they really your friends, they seem to befriend you just because of your innocence or your heroic deed. They were using you two so are you just going to let them get away with this? So my brother and sister, join my army to seek vengeance and take over everything together as one big happy family!" With that said, he swung his sword to slice the chains into pieces, freeing the two while waiting for their choice.

Hiccup and Heather both looked at one another, then nodding as if they came up with a plan through their thoughts as they slowly approached Stoick, Astrid and Snotlout, bring their hopes up thinking that the the two were going to choose their side and then they'll fight Dagur with them! However the moment the two were right in front of them but before Dagur could swing his chains or for the rescue team could react, Hiccup and Heather's next actions stunned everyone present, even the dragons.

Without hesitation, the twin heirs spun down to kick Stoick to the ground, using dagger to pin his clothes down so he could move for a while! Snotlout was about to make a run for it but Heather was fast enough to grab him and toss him to the ground hard enough to knock him out! Astrid gasped at such actions, she was about to scream at them to knock it off but that was when Hiccup went behind her and he hit the back of her neck as she fell unconscious to the ground. Before any dragon could charge to attack, Heather managed to use the special scratch on Stormfly to get the dragon to sleep then some managed to pull Hookfang's head to the side then feed him dragon nip so while he relaxes from this heads down, he can fall asleep. Hiccup turned to see Skullcrusher rushing to protect Stoick but he charged right towards the large dragon and managed to do the secret scratch he found to get the giant dragon to sleep. He meant to tell Stoick about this during the holidays but things held that up.

The only one awake to witness everything happening was Stoick, who managed to pull himself up from being pinned down only be tied to the tree with chains by the two teens then saw Dagur walk up to Hiccup and Heather, congratulating them for a job well done. _No this can't be happening, Hiccup isn't really doing this to his friends, to the dragons..._ Everything was now quiet to his ears while he watched Dagur hand a bulgen to Hiccup then pointed at him with a devious smile, he knew what the lunatic wanted Hiccup to do.

"Now you see Stoick, what lying to me, and treating me like trash has gotten you to?" Hiccup asked, approaching the man he once called father with venom in voice that actually stroke fear in Stoick's heart. "You think you can get away with this, being fake with me, making a fool of me for all those years. You and your wife never loved me, you never wanted me!" Hiccup shouted, causing Stoick to flinch for the first time in his life. "You made me go through so much pain before I met Toothless and even today when I was told the truth you never had the guts to tell me! **YOU HATED ME!**!" Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs with pure rage. "YOU NEVER SAW ME AS YOUR SON! **SO GUESS WHAT, I HATE YOU STOICK!** **I HATE YOU SO MUCH!** **YOU NEVER HAVE OR WILL EVER BE A FATHER TO ME!** YOU NEVER WANTED ME AS A SON SO I DON'T WANT YOU AS MY FATHER! YOU MADE ME FEEL SO USELESS AND WORTHLESS, YOU ONLY USED ME!" He got quiet, then finished with a lower calm tone, "And now you're going to know how that feels..."

Then Hiccup raised the bulgen and then brought it down to the once proud chief's head but before the father could fall into the darkness of unconscious, he could see the trio walking away, but Hiccup stop on his trails, then he slowly looked back with tears streaming down from his forest green eyes, mouthing, "I'm so sorry..." Without a second to even think, all Stoick could see now was the darkness that already consumed him.

* * *

"CALL OFF THE ATTACK, WE'RE RETREATING!" Dagur shouted the moment they were on the shores of the beach and pretty soon the large amount of soldiers gathered while they were complaining that they wanted more time to attack but the berserker chief threw his knife through the crowd to hit a tree to grab their attention. Meanwhile Hiccup was fast to wipe his tears as he and Heather flinched at the swing of the knife and it's hit at the tree.

"Listen up, we have two new members and heirs for our armada!" Dagur announced the moment the crowd was silent as he swung his arms around his twin siblings, bringing them close to an embrace. Heather was on at his right and Hiccup on his left. "Please welcome my long lost brother and sister! Heather the Unhinged and Hiccup the Demented!" On cue he grabbed one of their hands and lifted them up in the air as if this was a great victory of a long war as the soldiers cheered with joy, whistled, and applauded, shouting comments like:

"Yes way the go lads!"

"Welcome to your new home!"

"You'll love it here!"

"Welcome rouge rider!"

"You finally joined us dragon conquer!"

"We're going to have so much fun!"

"Let's celebrate this reunion!"

All Hiccup and Heather could do was wave awkwardly to the new attention until Dagur whispered to them with reassurance. "Don't worry about those idiots, they're harmless as much as they are stupid. Also don't worry about your dragons, once we've settled in I'll send some of best men to retrieve them for you." As the cheering continued, Dagur finally pulled his sword out and used it to point towards the ship, signaling everyone that it was time to head out. "TO THE SHIPS! And then we'll head back home to have a real holiday as a family!"

Without another word all the twins could do was smile and cheer as they followed their older brother on the small boats as they made their way to the ships to make their way back home.

* * *

 **What a turn of events am I right?**

 **Well I'll see you guys on the next update, sorry if this one is short.**


	10. He's Not a Traitor!

**Guess who's back with a new chapter update! And..**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2016 IS STARTING OUT VERY AWESOME!**

 **Thanks for those reviews guys and i hope this update doesn't give you guys heart attacks or the urge to punch/throw your device your reading it from. Cuz if those devices somehow break i'm too broke as a high schooler to repair them soooo please handle this with care.**

 **P.S Snotlout will seem very occ in this chapter and yes I know that now with season two for race to the edge that this story won't match up but it's fanfiction anyway so yeah that's how life is.**

* * *

"stoick?"

"Stoick?"

"STOICK!?"

 **"STOICK?"**

Stoick's vision was suddenly brightening up which started out as a blur until he saw shapes, it took him a while before everything looked clear and to realize that he was laying on the grass in the forest and when the sun was starting to rise. He felt his head hurt like hell, it was as if someone threw six boulders at the same time on his head because this headache was the worst he ever experienced! When he looked up, Gobber was all up on his face which caused him to jump and scream since the blacksmith was so close that it was creepy! "GOBBER!? When..Why... What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're alive after we finally found you three then we were removing those chains that tied you to that tree and then found that nasty bump on your head," Gobber explained, a few feet away from the two men, Astrid and Snotlout were stating to wake up from their unconsciousness then screaming since Fishlegs, the twins ad Snotlout's father Spitelout, were literally watching over them! "But the real question is, what happened here? I nearly had a heart attack when we found Astrid and Snotlout knocked out, the dragons asleep from too much dragon nip and you tied to the tree. Did you find Heather and Dagur? What about Hiccup? Where are they?"

At first Stoick didn't remember until a second later, it all came flooding back in his mind; Astrid's attempt to convince Hiccup and Heather to not join Dagur, Dagur feeding them truths and lies, their choice or in other words betrayal, how Hiccup and Heather single handedly knocked all the dragons out then the teens and himself... But nothing was so painful than Hiccup's anger towards him, those words were still echoing through his mind. " _YOU HATED ME!" "I HATE YOU STOICK! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU NEVER HAVE OR WILL EVER BE A FATHER TO ME!"_ The way Hiccup just used the buldgen to knock him unconscious but when Hiccup walked away with Dagur and Heather, he stopped, he-

"They attacked us," Astrid answered Gobber, she and Snotlout were rubbing the backs of their heads while the group looked at them in shock when Astrid's eyes were getting watery.

"Who? Who attacked you?" Gobber asked, afraid to even want to know what happened.

"Heather...And Hiccup," Snotlout answered with disbelief in his voice as he explained. "They were chained but Dagur let them go to choose a side, they walked towards us but then kicked the chief down and then knocked out our dragons...T-Then Heather hit the back my neck and BOOM I was unconscious!"

"Hiccup then knocked me unconscious, " Astrid whispered, but shaking her head from any negative thoughts, "But we can't say for sure if they really want to join Dagur..."

"Uh I don't know I mean they had a choice, but they knocked you and your dragons out, obviously attacking the chief then tying him to a tree, one of them knocked him out unconscious and are now nowhere to be found along with Dagur," Tuffnut listed, then put his hand on his chin as he shook his head with disappointment in a dramatic tone that stunned everyone. "They have joined the side of evil!" Now that caused Fishlegs to nearly faint if Ruffnut hadn't caught him and once she did he then burst out with panic.

"I should have known that the runt will betray us," Spitelout growled under his breath, crossing his arms. "He'll pay dearly for this."

"Oh man I knew it, they were going to go on Dagur's side, team up, making the armada bigger then attack every island in the archipelago without any mercy or second thoughts! OH HEATHER, HICCUP, WHY!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BACK STAB US SO HARD!? WHY!?" Fishlegs was on his knees, screaming to the sky, as if fake tears were about to fall until Snotlout stepped up to him then slapped him out of that state.

"Knock it off Chickenlegs! Doing that won't change the fact that Hiccup and Heather ditched us to be with their real family because after learning so many shocking truths that no one has ever told them except for Dagur," Snotlout ranted. "They were confused, and lost mostly Hiccup so it was no surprise that they did what they did. Even I would do that if I was in his shoes."

"So are you saying we should just give up on them!?" Astrid screamed, getting really annoyed with what the Jorgenson just said but Fishlegs just made it worse since he approached her and explained in a calm tone. "If you think about it Astrid, those two had the liberty to not join but I'm afraid they really have turned their back on us. If we were to go after them, Thor knows what'll happen to us if Dagur, Hiccup, and Heather are working together! I've read so many books that held the history of tribes that don't exist because of the similar scenario; heir's discovering that they have a fake family, joining the enemy and then take revenge on that fake family which leads to endless wars until the tribe is burnt to ashes."

"Why are you saying this all of sudden?" Ruffnut questioned. "I mean sure after everything we come to realize that now Hiccup and Snotlout aren't real cousins but wouldn't this betrayal be considered treason so Hiccup's out the list of Berk's future chief so wouldn't that make you the new heir Snotlout?"

"Of course!" Tuffnut butted in as he went on his knees in front of Snotlout to so respect. "I bow before you new leader of our tribe, just don't burn us to the ground on your first five minutes on duty."

"You got to be kidding me! You can't possible be thinking about that!" Astrid growled, getting ready to pummel the twins until Fishlegs butting in at the wrong moment once again.

"Actually Astrid, they're right. Hiccup isn't Stoick's blood son and now he's committed treason so the best way to prevent problems is to have Snotlout step in as the new heir to the throne."

Spitelout's eyes suddenly lightened up to the idea, turning to Snotlout with seriousness while trying to hide his joy. "That's right, with Hiccup no longer heir, Snotlout my son you'll be chief! The first Jorgenson to ever be chief of Berk! Think of it my boy, the whole island under your control once we captured the traitors."

"NO!"Snotlout screamed from out of the blue as he shoved Tuffnut to the side, pushed his father away then stepped up to Fishlegs. "No one is replacing anyone, especially if it has anything to do with the heir of Berk! I gotta admit being the true heir can be cool just as much as being chief but I can't."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND SON!" Spitelout screamed, not caring is Stoick was right there. "You're getting such an opportunity!"

Snotlout gulped as if he was trying to muster all the mental strength he can to continue, looking start at his father's face."I know but I also know that I'm not capable or even worthy of being leader! Urgh I can't believe I'm saying this but...I'm an idiot who doesn't care about the well being of others, I freeze when it comes to being leader, I make the wrong irrational decisions that I know Hiccup would never make! Hiccup on the other hand has every quality and every right to be the real heir and new chief of Berk. I'm the warrior, and nothing more than that."

"But Snotlout, Hiccup is a traitor the moment he attacked with Heather. H-He's a berserker and we all know what they are-" Fishlegs and the twins tried to explain, not sure how to respond to this but they were interrupted by Stoick, who got up and slammed his fist against the tree only to stare them with cold glares as he shouted with disbelief with what he is hearing.

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THIS ABOUT HICCUP!? Isn't he your friend, if so then why are you three so confident that he's a traitor, that he should be replaced and marked as an outcast because of one action!" None of the three answered as Stoick continued. "You're just going to give him more reason to believe every lie that Dagur will throw at him, those lies about his life here was fake. So if you want to go find a new person to replace Hiccup in your group of friends then be my guest, but don't expect me to to put Snotlout as heir because Hiccup is still my son and heir. He may not be my biological son but after all those years rising him, he was more of a real son than I could ever have hoped for so I will not allow Dagur to take him down the path of wrong. I'm going after them." He turned away to head towards Skullcrusher as he heard gasps from the group and could sense that a recovered nightfury was following his trail along with Astrid and Snotlout.

"Stoick are you crazy, Hiccup will kill you if you go after him!" Spitelout argued, wondering if the chief was losing it. "He knows he's a berserker, he's a traitor so he will find his true nature and eliminate you!"

"No he won't, he's not a traitor!" Snotlout assured his father, mounting on Hookfang while waiting for the chief's command. "Hiccup is not a berserker, he's a berkian, the dragon trainer, the rider of a nightfury and my cousin! Like Stoick said, biological or not, Hiccup's still family and the Hiccup I know will never side with Dagur just like that even if it was a situation like this without a reason, a purpose, a plan."

"Maybe but-"

"Would a traitor look back with tears in his eyes while mouthing 'I'm so sorry'!?" Stoick shot out with tears threatening to spill from his eyees, making everyone stunned with shock. "That's right, I remember, right before I was completely out, I saw them walk away but Hiccup stopped, he looked back at me with tears falling as he mouthed 'I'm so sorry'! NOW IF YOU STILL WANT HIM REPLACED AND CONSIDERED A TRAITOR THEN GO AHEAD! JUST ADMIT THAT DAGUR WAS RIGHT! As for me, I'm still going after them, with or without your help or support!" With that he mounted on Toothless, knowing pretty well that without Hiccup the nightfury couldn't fly and he wants to go after him so badly.

"Stoick wait," Spitelout finally spoke up, knowing that the chief won this argument. "You're...You're right...I'm..I'm sorry. Go, go to your boy because right now he's lost, confused and needs someone to show the light. But I'm afraid I can't join the search, I have to help the village get back on it's feet from that attack so I wish you good luck and to come back in time for the holidays." He then turned to his son, who was surprised that his father was able to change his mind in a flash. "As for you Snotlout, I'm a bit concerned over your choices but I'm proud of how you managed to turn down the offer of being heir. Now show off how a Jorgenson engages in battle and make the clan proud!"

"YES SIR!"

Astrid smiled a little at the fast change in atmosphere until he eyes landed on Fishlegs and the twins, who did not make a move to say a word or go mount on their dragons to join in. Shaking her head with a sigh and disappointment she mounted on Stormfly getting ready to take flight. _I guess some of us aren't really Hiccup and Heather's real friends._ She turned away from them until she felt someone tap her shoulder after thirty seconds, so she turned around and gasped to see that the three on their dragons ready to take flight and follow orders. "What are you guys doing?"

"Uh duh getting ready to rescue Hiccup and Heather," Tuffnut answered as if it was the most obvious answer ever. "We may have said some pretty bad stuff a few minutes ago but after nearly having our eardrums exploded, we saw that it was stupid of us to doubt our good friend Hiccup."

"So now he's your friend?" Astrid asked.

"Of course not, he's been our friend since we became friends," Fishlegs answered. "Besides I don't want you guys to do this alone, I have to admit I may have exaggerated when I heard about those choices Hiccup and Heather made but like you guys said, they must have done that for some reason. They both have good hearts and they're strong so there is no way they can break that easy!"

Stoick wasn't looking at them, but even if he wanted to, he didn't want them to see the tears streaming down from his eyes but once he whipped them out he cleared his throat and then faced the mounted up riders, Toothless, and Windshear. "Alright then, those of you joining let's go to Berserker Island, Gobber and Spitelout you two are responsible of taking care of the village until we return. LET'S GO!"

With that they all flew up, leaving Spitelout and Gobber waving from the ground as the blacksmith called out, "BRING THOSE TWO BACK IN ONE PIECE STOICK AND BE BACK WITH THEM IN TIME FOR SNOGGLETOG!"

"I plan on doing so!" Stoick yelled back, then focused on the horizon ahead seeing that there was no berserker ships anywhere but of course since it he was out for who knows how long and the sun was already rising so this new mission should hopefully be easier but the difficult part will come soon. So they were off, flying as fast as they could so they can rescue Hiccup and Heather, and mend the bond torn by lies.

* * *

 **Ok this chapter is crappy but on the bright side no cliffhangers, next chapter will be more interesting i promise. see ya next time ;)**


	11. Berserker Island

**Another day another chapter for awesome people like you guys so you;re wondering what'll become of the berserker family and if Hiccup and Heather really betrayed them well the answer to that will be answered in this chapter and future ones ahead so enjoy this one.**

 **For those of you who requested for the chains and haircuts calm down because you have no idea what'll happen in the future. And btw a new character will be showing up soon, an oc requested by one of the readers**

* * *

"Ahh do you smell this guys, it smells of future battle victories, a new start with a family, and much more to expect," Dagur sniffed the salty air then pointed to the island the ships were getting closer to so his siblings can see. "Just you wait, in a few moments you two will be able to see what's its like to be a true berserker! I'm going to make sure you two forget whatever Berk or that other tribe taught you two! You've been away from your real home for far too long so as my duty as your big brother I must help you recover your berserker traits and traditions, the feeling of happiness the moment you kill your first viking victim. Ah the years of memories to catch up on and to create."

He didn't notice how Hiccup and Heather flinched once again at the mention of killing until Hiccup spoke up by forcing out a yawn to make it believable to him. "We can hardly wait for that, but sis and I had a long night yesterday so we're going below deck to rest before we land. If that's alright."

"Of course brother, what kind of older brother am I if I don't allow my own siblings to rest! You two have to rest because once we get on deck it'll be endless celebration from here through after Snoggletog. It's really great to have most of my family back." Dagur grinned, gently shoving his two twins towards the bottom deck. "You both will love the village I promise you that!" Without another word Hiccup and Heather waved a short farewell as they went below for some rest while they could hear Dagur begin to sing a tune that was so graphic that it nearly caused the soldiers to barf.

 _A FEW HOURS LATER..._

Hiccup was the first to wake up as he stretched his arms only to see that he wasn't in the boat anymore just a room with one bed and a window which kinda reminded him of his own room back at Berk but this one didn't have a desk or a giant flat rock where a dragon could sleep. Instead there was only weapons hanged up walls and shields on the floor but he couldn't see Heather anywhere in sight! Panicked, Hiccup sprung out of the bed he was sleeping in but before he could open the closed door of the room himself, the door opened and in came Dagur with Heather yawning right behind him.

"Had a good nap brother? You don't have to worry about Heather, she was awake when I went in her room," Dagur smiled, pulling Hiccup into an embrace as the deranged teen explained since he could see that both teens were confused. "We arrived at Berserker Island an hour ago but I didn't want to disturb your sleep so I had the soldiers carry you to your old-new rooms so you can sleep more. I had to calm down the village and give the huge announcement of your return, and they are very happy and excited to see the twin heirs return."

He then directed them down stairs, towards the door that led to the outside, Heather and Hiccup both gulped since they felt nervous about being greeted by the village, even if one of them had the tribe come over for a peace treat every year, he never was allowed to go to berserker island itself. Dagur only gave them a reassuring nod as he opened the door while bright light shined and before the two nervous teens could react, their ears were ambushed with loud shouts, cheers, and more applauding from a bigger audience which was the entire berserker tribe as they shouted out with joy:

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"THE TWIN HEIRS HAVE FINALLY RETURNED!"

"WELCOME HOME!"

"YOU TWO HAVE RETURNED AT LONG LAST!"

"LONG LIVE HICCUP AND HEATHER!"

"WE ARE SO GLAD YOU BOTH ARE FINALLY HOME!"

"YEAH!"

"WELCOME BACK TO YOUR REAL HOME!"

Dagur urged Hiccup and Heather to smiled and wave which was what they awkwardly since they weren't expecting this kind of greeting from their real home tribe but they were able to show real genuine smiles when their older brother signaled the tribe to each come up to personally greet them family by family. The men gently shook their hands, the women gave them hugs along with the elderly, and the children gave Heather flowers while they asked Hiccup to lift them up or high five them.

"Are you two going to help us decorate our village home for Snoggletog?" One of the little girls of the last family asked quietly, hoping not to have anger the chief but he nodded along with Hiccup and Heather who smiled at her as they nodded. "Of course we will, we'll help in any way we can."

"Okay then you're going to have to start by making the wreaths to hang around every house in the village!" The little girl brightened up as she grabbed both their hands and led them down to the villager were everyone was picking the wreaths up to start hanging! "It's fun! Chief Dagur you can join in this time if you want!"

"Join this time?" Heather asked as Dagur made his way down with the girl's family.

"Every year in Snoggletog Dagur never comes to help decorate the village, he just stays home practicing how to use his weapons and be angry all the time," The girl shrugged, "Well that's what mommy and daddy told me."

"I never knew he didn't enjoy himself at this time of the year," Hiccup muttered softly so no one cane hear him, not even Heather as they grabbed the wreaths and began hanging them up. "Must be hard."

"Lift me up Hiccup! Please!" The little girl begged with laughter, soon Hiccup found himself surrounded by children who wanted him to lift them all up but before he could try to squeeze himself out of this pickled, Dagur came in laughing with real joy, announcing to the children. "I don't think brother Hiccup can lift you all up, but I think we both can, holding all of you up at the same time!" Now that caused the children to cheer as Dagur linked his arm with Hiccup who was trying his best to object to this idea but the children were already stacking each other over one another while the brothers supported them as they hung the wreaths.

Heather was a little worried but seeing how they both managed she only laughed as the sight until the little girl's mother and father came up to her as the mother commented with astonishment. "Oh my gods I can't believe it, it's been ages since I've seen or heard Dagur being this happy."

"I thought he was always happy, in his own deranged ways I mean," Heather replied to the adults who gave her a small smiled as the father explained while they watched Hiccup and Dagur trying to keep hold when one of the children found a ticklish spot on Dagur.

"No that was fake happiness, usually the lad was only angry and upset, putting that anger against his village but we couldn't really blame him. He lost his mother, then Hiccup, and you; can't imagine how torn he was as a child. I wasn't surprised at all when I heard that Oswald was eliminated, sure the man was a great chief but a very lousy father." The father shook his head but then smile with relief. "But now that he found you two, he's the most happiest man in all of the archipelago and look at him, so full of joy that he's even playing with children. This is why the berserkers thank you and Hiccup, for choosing to come home and bring joy back to your brother's life."

"Y-You're welcome," Heather responded but she had to run to her brothers aid since they've began to call for her share of strength to prevent the children from falling and soon the three siblings were holding up all the children in the tribe up as they carried them from house to house to complete the decorating until they were finally done which resulted them all falling on a hill of soft snow.

The twins soon found themselves getting dragged through the village to get a tour of their home by Dagur as he allowed most of the kids to drag his siblings around as the others offered them to try the treats they've baked!

"Try my mom's fruit cake!"

"No try the sugar coated honey nut cakes!"

"You simply have to eat my daddy's sugar cookies!"

"Here's mums' crab cakes!"

"Try the sugar bread!"

"Take a taste of the eggnog my parents made!"

"Have some of my dad's famous honey cookies!"

"Taste some corn bread frosted with sugar!"

Hiccup, Heather, and even Dagur found themselves trying more sweets that they were pretty sure that they were gaining more pounds but the more children came with their parents cooking with adorable begging eyes that no one can resist, they still tasted the tasty and edible food. At the point when they couldn't take another bite, Hiccup accidentally threw a piece of cake at Dagur, causing the children and adult to gasp to see the older teen's reaction... Which was throwing a piece of cake that was supposed to be for Hiccup but it hit Heather! From what seemed to be only throwing a few slices, everyone ended up having the most historic food fight that gave the terrible terrors a giant feast to eat so the mess was clean.

Soon there was no more food to throw so the adults turned the food fight into a snow competition which consisted of having a huge snowball fight which consists of groups, leaders, and tactics, having a lot of snow thrown at each other until the winners were decided to be the three heirs since they surprisingly won by Hiccup's intelligent tactics and Heather's element of surprise that were quickly admired by everybody!

"How did you come up with such a great idea Hiccup?"

"You're so smart, I can't believe Berk used to isolate you for that!"

"Heather can you teach me how to do that surprise attack?"

"You're so fast Heather!"

"You guys are great and talented like Dagur!"

"Who cares if you're not strong, you both are so amazing!"

 _I was always told that the berserker tribe were only full of people who are only blood lust and never knew the true meaning of happiness!_ Hiccup thought to himself, recalling those rumors he would hear the villagers of Berk say. _But these villagers are just as human as we are! They're a huge family who just wanted their chief to be happy for once._

By sundown the decorations were done being hanged as well as the wooden tree that they for some reasons burned so they can dance around in circles, having Hiccup and Heather in the the center to do some solo dances before dragging them in the giant circle of dancing! Heather saw that Dagur was joining in so with Hiccup's help, they managed to drag him in the big circle, causing the tribe to cheer louder with happiness! The moment the fire died down, everybody was in the Great Hall enjoying a light meal since they were saving the huge feast for Snoggletog which was two days away, the adults telling stories of their lives.

They even managed to have Hiccup and Heather tell tales of their lives, but they made sure to leave the details of how they trained their dragons since they were still being a little cautious of them even though they showed no harm.

"So you really trained a nightfury Hiccup? And a razorwhip Heather?"

"We sure did, but Heather befriended Windshear a few years after I trained Toothless," Hiccup answered the small child's question.

"Hey Heather, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't but I can't say the same for Hiccup here," Heather smirked when Hiccup spit out the drink he was drinking while Dagur laughed to add. "There's no arguing with that, our brother is quite the lady charmer in this family. But you really attract the men Heather." Soon the whole hall full of villagers were laughing, making cheers and toasts for the heirs long stay as they partied until the welcome home party had to end that evening since someone caught sight of a snowstorm coming so everyone had to go home to stay warm.

"You two go ahead," Dagur told his siblings, as he made his way through the departing crowd. "I'm going to make sure everyone is in their homes safe and sound."

All the two could do was nod until Hiccup felt someone tapping his shoulder so he turned around to see that it was one of the villagers who was carrying his son who was sleeping soundly as he whispered to them. "I'd want to personally thank you for finally coming home, Dagur had never cared about checking on the village but now that you're both here, he's finally happy. So thank you." With that, he left for the exit while his two daughters waved goodbye as they went out to return to their home. So without anything else to do, Hiccup and Heather went out to the exit to head to their _house_ since they still need to get used to this new change.

* * *

However the smiles they had vanished slowly to sadness the second they stepped in the house and shut the door. They then head up stairs where Hiccup's room was, both of them with faces of confusion and distraught. The moment they went in the room, Heather made sure the coast was clear until she made a thumbs up that it was so then once she got in, Hiccup managed to lock the door of his room, close the window shut and cover up any cracks or holes that can give anyone an advantage to listen.

Heather sat down on the closet chair while Hiccup stood against the wall, the two remained in tense silence as their eyes looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing until the female twin broke the silence."Was this a good idea?" She waited for Hiccup to say something since the previous night in that forest when Dagur was distracted yelling at Stoick, Astrid, and Snotlout, they both made a decision to act like they wanted to join him to make it very believable, but now the male twin didn't say anything but let out a heavy sigh. Heather shook her head, trying to get the answer out of him. "Hiccup, what is the point of this anyway? What are we supposed to accomplish by ourselves?"

Finally Hiccup looked up at his sister, she can tell he was feeling the same way she does. "We were supposed to get to Berserker island without being forced to by making this believable, find him at his weakest point and then capture him so we can send him back to prison and never see him again! But...BUT!"

"Hiccup?" Heather whispered, hating to see her brother get frustrated but she finished his statement with a sigh. "But how can we? How can we do this now after everything he told us he's been through? After everything he and the village has done for us now? What are we going to do? If we do what we originally planned then who knows how heartbroken the village will be, and Dagur..."

"I don't know, I mean after everything today I can't see Dagur as the bad guy anymore...More like someone who was coping with their pain with the wrong idea," Hiccup groaned with frustration. He couldn't formulate a plan after all this. "Just...Just give me until tomorrow, I'll figure something out."

"I hope it won't be stupid like what Astrid told me," Heather warned, and with that the twins embraced each other before she left to go to her own room to rest, in hopes that Hiccup can find a way to put an end to this madness they gotten themselves into.

* * *

 **Yeah now everyone is soooo OCC so see ya until next chapter**


	12. Meeting Asger

**HIIIIIIII ANOTHER DAY AND ANOTHER UPDATE AND ISN'T THAT NEW SEASON FOR RACE TO THE EDGE AWESOME I CAN'T STOP CHEERING ABOUT IT! Anyway thanks for all those reviews, they're very appreciated and this a semi-christmas special that's very very late.**

 **Anyway here is a new chapter hope you guys enjoy this and much as I enjoyed writing this sooo yeah go ahead and read.**

 **P.S There will be an OC character appearing in this chapter that was requested by one of you readers.**

* * *

The blizzard was raging on that night, as the wind was howling around the ocean as dragons who didn't migrate were finding shelter to stay warm from this insanely crazy weather outside. "Stupid storm," Snotlout muttered to himself while keeping himself warm from the cold along with the chief and the rest of the riders since they were all huddled up in a cave of one of the islands that are near Berserker island. "When will it end?"

"From the looks of this storm it'll probably stop in five days but we don't have five days!" Fishlegs sighed, he didn't bother to mention the fact that Snoggletog was about a week away since he recalled their return from the library being earlier than expected which was good since they needed all the time they need. "But I don't know what Dagur, Hiccup, and Heather are doing right now and with this weather we might either arrive just in time to save them or too late!"

"Calm down Fishlegs, this is Hiccup and Heather we're talking about," Astrid tried to reassure the panicked teen. "They're one of the smartest vikings we know so I'm positive that whatever torture Dagur is giving them, they'll endure it and find a way out of this mess." _I hope...I really truly hope that they were faking their alliance with Dagur not for my sake, or even Stoick's sake but for their own._ "That is if they are being tortured to begin with."

"But even if we find them, how will we convince them to come back?" Fishlegs asked, poking a stick through the fire the dragons made. "They are stubborn, especially Hiccup who is as stubborn as the chief even though they're not blood related..." He paused then whispered in a squeak to said chief. "Uh no offense sir."

"We'll figure that out once we get the Berserker Island, right now we have to wait out the storm 'til morning," Stoick responded, not bothering to even give Fishlegs a death glare because there was also a numerous amount of times when Hiccup was compared to Stoick and Valka, mostly for being boar-headed and stubborn.

"But until then, we shall not waste time here moping around but listen to one of my best horror stories!" Tuffnut announced with a jump as he stood in front of the fire then pointed to the group of dragons who were rolling their eyes. "Our scaly friends already had a taste of horror so let's begin!"

"Begin to get bored and fall asleep," Ruffnut groaned softly just so Tuffnut couldn't hear as he began his stories...

 _ **Next Morning...**_

"Is this storm really this bad? I thought it would stop at this point." Ruffnut groaned since the moment everyone woke up, they could see that the storm was still raging on as if the gods were making their mission a very difficult one! "Great now we gotta hear more of Tuff's boring spooky stories."

"That's not the issue!" Astrid growled, looking out the cave opening in hopes of seeing if the storm was bad enough to not be able to fly. "Hiccup and Heather are out there, we have to get to them! We'll fly through this blizzard if we have to."

"Astrid I hate to be the bringer of bad news but this storm seems to very very huge and to even fly through this would with our dragons would be a disaster..." Fishlegs shivered at the thought, then pointed at Toothless, who seemed to have stayed up all night thinking about his rider. "And Toothless has a fake tail fin that can easily freeze or break, and I don't think there'll be spares."

"We'll take our chances then," Snotlout interrupted. "If we wait any longer than that lunatic will win for sure! Besides Toothless's strong, he can fly without getting his tail fin frozen."

"This isn't just Toothless, what about our dragons safety too! Snotlout you of all people know what it feels to endanger your dragon," Fishlegs didn't need to get in much detail since he knew that Snotlout remembers the fireworm queen incident.

"Yeah but what about Hiccup, and Heather!?"

"Oh I know, how about we all flew out but stick together that way we'll be too big to be blown away!"

"Tuffnut I don't think that'll work."

"Then what do you suppose we do then Fishface."

"I-I don't know? Astrid, a little help."

"I'm thinking Fishlegs."

Stoick remained awful quiet as the teens argument went deaf down his eardrums while he stood beside the wall, watching the blinding storm cover any visual of the outside no longer hearing the roaring winds. He knew that he's been being silent more than he usually was which made him surprised with himself for being this quiet but who wouldn't if their child was told a truth they didn't want them to know about. _This blizzard is too strong for any of them to fly through with their dragons, this storm is worse than what any snow wraith can make but not so strong for..._ He looked over at the corner where Skullcrusher was trying to comfort Toothless and Windshear, both distraught, worried for their riders that he knew that neither had a wink of sleep.

The chief finally found his voice, silencing the argument and causing the teens to be shocked at his decision. "Skullcrusher and I will go on ahead alone. The rest of you stay here with your dragons and don't try to follow unless this weather is safe enough for you to fly through."

"What!?" A chorus of teens yelled.

"You heard me, Skullcrusher is one of the toughest dragons in this room who can go through this storm, so he and I are going," Stoick repeated himself as he was getting his saddle ready while the teens tried to convince him to do otherwise.

"How can you think about this chief, you can't do this alone!"

"That's right, we came along to help you, not let you do this all by yourself!"

"That's even way more insane that Hiccup's plans!"

"You can't just say that!"

"Do you really think you can fly through this alone!?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" Stoick shouted, silencing everyone. "I know this isn't our original plan but what choice do we have, none of your dragons can fly through this storm that's even worse than the one Berk had three years ago. Hiccup and Heather are in Berserker island, possibly being told more lies than the truths they wanted to hear and if they are acting out their betrayal then gods know how long they can keep that up."

"But chief, the keeper of the library told us that you didn't want anything to do with Hiccup."Ruffnut pointed out. "So how can we be sure that whatever Dagur tells them is a lie or the truth."

"Now that you mentioned that small detail," Snotlout whispered, then for the first time in his life looked at the chief with demand. "Exactly what changed your mind about keeping Hiccup?"

"In all honestly, it was Hiccup himself as a wee baby, he managed to change my mind," Stoick answered, finally mounting on top of Skullcrusher. "That's all you need to know." Before he could fly off, he saw Toothless and Windshear were eagerly getting ready to follow him but he was quick to hold his hand up to signal to stop on their tracks. "No Toothless, you two have to stay here too. Look I know you want to go get your riders, especially you Toothless but you two can't this time but don't worry I promise I'll bring them both back, with all their limbs intact." _Or in Hiccup's case, with all his limbs that he has..._ With that all both dragons could do was nod.

 _DRAGONS POV_

"This isn't fair! I have to go with Stoick, Hiccup needs me!" Toothless growled under his breath while Windshear tried her best to calm the nightfury down.

"I know how you must feeling Toothless, remember Heather is my friend too but the big man has a point." Her tail lightly tapped Toothless's fake tail. "Your tailifin here could get damaged from the blizzard."

"I know but I don't care," Toothless sighed. "Is just that I want to see for myself if Hiccup wandered down the dark path and if he did, I have to somehow convince him to come home."

"What home, I thought Berk wasn't his real home."

"Not by birthright but it was the village he grew up in, where he and I become friends."

"He must mean everything to you Toothless but maybe it is best that his former father went after our riders," Windshear didn't give Toothless time to protest as she explained. "This man must be able to talk to your Hiccup alone, maybe he can convince those two without any distractions of options of escape. Our riders are strong and are too smart to ever have an allegiance with the enemy so if we faith in them for that then we must have faith that the chief will bring them back."

"I hope so Windshear, not for our sake for their sake."

 _END DRAGONS POV_

"I'm still not sure about this chief but... I really hope you can do it, not for our sake but for Heather's and Hiccup's," Astrid sighed. "We'll catch up to you as soon as we can sir."

Without another word, Skullcrusher and Stoick flew out in the devastating cold, in hopes of getting to Berserker Island in one piece.

* * *

"Snowed in?" Dagur questioned one of guards in the Great Hall who were specialists in the weather. "Are you sure? Just how long are we talking about?"

"Not long," The guard reassured the berserker chief, hoping to not anger him. "The storm should be gone by tomorrow night so we won't have to worry about it when it's Snoggletog but I would advise that if you wish to travel the you have to train your own dragons because there will be no taking ships out on sea in this weather unless you're as crazy as _him._ " He whispered at the last part until this _him_ came inside with a knife thrown at the table as his entrance as he spoke with high confidence.

"You mean as crazy as me, Asger." The person was leaning against the wall, they can only see his bright hazel eyes pierce through the shadows like a wild cat stalking it's prey but they can tell from his dark skin, the height of 6'4, his muscles similar to Dagur as he carried two swords which form a x on his back and he has dark black curly hair. "I mean, I am the crazy viking who will ever dare risk his own life to sail through nasty storms like this one."

"I know, you're my best friend and best spy of the court," Dagur chuckled but went straight to business. "So did my two twin brother and sister say anything interesting when they got home last night? After all not only you're a master sailor but a master spy I assume."

"Oh I got intel alright, but I think you'll like and hate it." Asger warned but he informed his friend of what he managed to listen despite the twins great attempts to make sure no one can hear. "From what I can hear, their so called alliance with you was merely an act in order for them to get close to you so that at your weakest position they will be able to capture you and send you back to prison." He saw the strong fists Dagur made, who suddenly didn't look up but stare down at a table of plans so the mystery person continued. "However after spending a whole day with you and the village, they are very unsure and confused about what to do now, in fact they have no idea what they'll do now. They fear for how the village but mostly you will feel if they do this, after all they are beginning to no longer see you as the bad guy, just a big brother who suffered."

Now that brought Dagur to release his fist and then look at his friend, now a smile spread across his face. "I see, so my brother and sister have no idea which side to really choose, even though I was expecting more from Hiccup but who cares! Now what we need to do is to convince them that their loyalty should be towards their village, their chief, their own big brother."

"And how do we do that, you already got them in a long guilt trip," Asger shrugged.

"Oh you'll find my plan interesting, this one includes one of your favorite things to do on nights like this." The berserker chief could see the grin his friend made before making his way out of the great hall. "If you don't want to waste time follow me while I fill you in and make sure you have the best men for this new mission,and Ill introduce you to my siblings personally and not by how they sound."

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER...**_

"Hiccup?" Heather whispered, knocking gently at her brother's room door until it opened reveal Hiccup who appeared to be very stressed since he was silent during breakfast then went back in. "Sorry for this stress fireball but do you have any ideas about what we need to do now?"

All Hiccup could do was sigh and shake his head. "Nothing, there's not a single plan I can think of without ending up having to choose a side. I got nothing, I want to the sensible responsible viking and put Dagur in prison but he's not such a bad guy after, he' our older brother..By far the only family we have left."

"What about Stoick?"

"He probably thinks I was serious when I said all that," Hiccup sighed again. "I don't know what he's doing right now back at Berk, but I just don't know what to consider him after everything."

The two were silent until they suddenly heard the front door open that revealed Dagur and some stranger who they've never seen before. Dagur walked up his siblings, giving them a good hair rustle with a bright smile that didn't send chills down their spines like it usually does. "How are my favorite twins doing?" Hiccup and Heather forced out a chuckle as the male twin corrected their brother. "We're your only set of twin siblings Dagur."

"I know but you two are still my favorite."

Now that made the twins smile until they looked at the stranger who was just standing by the door, trying to avoid looking at them, his skin was darker than their's but when Dagur saw their curiosity, he nudged them to get closer to the person. "Hiccup, Heather, I'd like you to meet my old friend Asger. He was adopted to the tribe after we found him alone on our beach from a shipwreck ten years ago that's why he looks different but he's the same age as you two." At that point Asger finally turned his head to take a look at the twins. He just came back from an expedition so I thought it would be nice to introduce you three."

"Nice to meet you, Asger," Hiccup spoke as he shook said teen's hand who smiled and then fist bump him.

"Same to you Hiccup, Dagur has told me everything that happened while I was gone and I've heard a lot about you every time he would come home from a peace treaty signing. He would always say how intelligent you are, he even admitted that you were more intelligent than him and-" Asger stopped talking for two reasons, one he knew that he talked any further, Dagur could murder him and two...The sight of Heather, or more like her beauty. He walked away from Hiccup,who raised his eyebrow in confusion until he saw Asger take Heather's hand and hold them close and tight to his chest as he introduced himself.

"And you must be the lovely, skillful, beautiful, intelligent Heather that Dagur told me about, and might I confess, you look more beautiful than any goddess I ever laid eyes upon,"Asger didn't notice how Hiccup and Dagur both somehow had steams of heat sizzle on his heads, fists ready to take down the teen who was hitting on their sister. "I must honest my dear, you really are a sight for sore eyes. Did you know that I can manage to sail any ship through any kind of weather Thor and Odin can make together?"

"Um no, but I think that is kinda nice to know," Heather gently but quickly pulled her hands away, feeling a little awkward at the fact that every guy she meets they start giving her nice compliments and exaggerated abilities they have and this is an even worse situation since she now has two brothers who now look like they can turn anything their hands can grab into a weapon to kill any guy with. "So you're a friend of Dagur's, that's nice to know and a pleasure a meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine beautiful goddess," Asger smiled, both of them didn't hear what Dagur and Hiccup were whispering to each other.

"Did you know your _friend_ was going to hit on our sister Dagur?"

"Not until now brother..."

"I say we make sure he doesn't get anywhere near her."

"Agreed, although I think burning him on the stake would be better."

"He's your friend Dagur."

"If he decided to do anything with her then he's not. Remind me to get your dragons as soon as possible."

"For once I agree, I'm sure Toothless will love to teach him a lesson for hitting on Heather."

If Asger wasn't so busy reciting poems to Heather on his knees while she listened awkwardly, they would have heard the two brothers sinister chuckles as the males planned the most horrifying punishment to Asger if he somehow managed to hurt their sister in any way. The gods in Valhalla must have fainted for they have witnessed the day Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and Dagur the Deranged working together and agreeing on something very insane!

* * *

 **End of chapter, hope you like this and see you all next time**


	13. Too Fast

**NEW CHAPTER UP FOR THE HUGE FANDOM FOR HTTYD!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, they were awesome just like all of you are. Enjoy this new chapter and I hope you all can handle everything that will happen to Hiccup and Heather. P.S Sorry if this chapter will seem very rushed, I'm trying to do the best I can.**

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"And that's how I ended up in Berserker Island," Asger finished, telling the twins his story of how on earth did he get here after Hiccup and Dagur managed to keep him a good distance away from Heather. Apparently he was an orphan ever since he was born, kidnapped from his home, then was forced to be a servant to pirates until a storm came, wiping the whole crew off while he sailed off on a lifeboat and was shipwrecked into the berserker beach. "Dagur was the first boy who accepted me then managed to convince his father to let me stay and since then, I've been a happy sailor in my new home."

"I can't believe you went through all that," Hiccup gasped, "But didn't you ever think about going back to your home, your birth home?"

"I have a couple of times but Berserker Island is my real home, I feel like I'm apart of their family so I wouldn't trade it for the world," Asger answered, with his arms stretched from being folded. "It depends on what the heart wants my good friend."

Before Hiccup could ask for a clarification on of that answer, Dagur headed towards the front door informing them while the strong winds of the storm was raging on. "Well I gotta go take care of the village, you three have fun oh and Hiccup make sure Asger doesn't try anything funny with our sis."

"Dagur, buddy come on why would I ever do something like that?" Asger asked, finding it amusing to see his friend over protective about something, or someone in this case.

"Because you're the same lunatic I grew up with who decides that it'll be fun to sail in your ship on storms like this one," Was all Dagur answered then he headed out with his winter cape to avoid the heavy snow.

All Asger could do was laugh himself silly at the true comment but the second the door was shut his laughter instantly stopped as he quickly got up see if the berserker chief was out of sight and once the coast was clear, he ran around the house looking a satchel, which brought confusion and the instinct of defense. Asger pulled the satchel out from behind a bucket, then went towards the cabinets to fill it with supplies, mumbling something about stealing a ship.

"What are you doing!?" Hiccup finally asked, stepping in front of Asger to prevent him from making another move while Heather made sure she blocked the front door. "Your Dagur's friend am I right, so then why are you acting this way now?"

"What's it look like?" Asger responded in a panicked voice. "I'm getting ready to get out this island and I'm going to have to take you two with me!

"WHAT!?" Both the twins gasped with confusion, not sure why Asger who went from calm to panic in less than a second, would want to get out of the island that he claimed to be his home about five minutes ago!

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Come on Skullcrusher, we gotta find them," Stoick urged his dragon to fly faster but it was hard to know where he was because the snow was so blinding that he really needed to relay on Skullcrusher's tracking skills. "We have to find Berserker Island, hide, and then find Hiccup, convince him to come home."

Skullcrusher could smell the sense but with the ice and snow pouring and strong winds, this was going to take a while, but Stoick hoped he can make it before things get even worse than they were already were.

 _ **MEANWHILE...**_

"Does anyone else think we shouldn't have agreed with Stoick's idea," Tuffnut asked, yawning with boredom while trying to get warm by leaning more back on Belch. "I mean he gets to have all the fun while we're stuck here waiting for the storm to finish."

"What else can we do? Would you rather be roasted and then lectured by the chief?" Fishlegs countered, making Tuffnut shiver but answer with delight, "Lectured no, but I wouldn't mind the roasting part, I mean it's freezing out there. At least we'll get some action out of this."

What happened within the next few seconds was one that flashed before their eyes, making it impossible for anyone to make a reaction!

Arrows were shot towards them, the teens ducked for cover as their dragons got into alert mode, burning every arrow shot at them! "BERSERKERS!" Astrid screamed with alarm the moment she picked one of the fallen arrows to see the crest sign. "Stand by with your dragons and have your weapons readyeveryone!" She grabbed her axe, standing in front of her dragon to shoot more fire at the small group of berserkers attacking them. "They must be after Toothless and Windshear, protect them with all you got!" They could see the soldiers charge in with full force, giving the teens no choice but to engage in this battle

 _How!?_ Her thoughts exploded with question, swinging her axe to toss a berserker to the side. _How did they find us but more importantly why would they attack us right now? This doesn't make any sense! Urgh if only Hiccup was here then he'll know what to do._

Before her mind could ask more questions in regards to this ambush, she suddenly had to dodge from a direct attack of spine shots that Stormfly shot at her from out of no where. "Stormfly what's wrong with you!?" Looking at the angered pupils of her dragon, she had a sick feeling on what might be causing her dragon's sudden attacks towards her...

"Astrid, they got dragon root!"

And thanks to Fishlegs, her suspicions were confirmed since Meatlug was the only sane dragon in the cave, the others including Toothless and Windshear went completely insane, attacking them and each other! The berserkers somehow gotten smarter since they were able to stay clear from the dragon attacks, while hauling in dragon proof nets but Astrid wasn't going to allow any dragon to be taken in this cave. Her eyes was scanning the area for the dragon root until she found it as bright as day since it was behind the leader of this ambush, Savage.

"Sorry Snotlout but I'm going to need your back!" With that, she sprinted towards said person who was tossed to the ground by Hookfang and was trying to get up but was pushed back down since Astrid jumped from there to get closer to Savage and the dragon root.

She landed right in front of the ex-outcast so without a choice, she raised her axe to fight Savage off and find some way to get rid of the dragon root before all hell really breaks loose. With all her force, she pushed Savage out of the cave into the blinding storm, where they fought while the ex-outcast smiled very strangely.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Wait, wait, wait," Hiccup managed to get Asger to sit down as he asked the teen as calmly as he could. "What do you mean, you gotta get out of here and with us? Didn't you say that Berserker Island was your home?"

"I only said that because your big brother was there," Asger answered, shoved Hiccup out of his way while he continued to rummage through the cabinets as he explained as slowly and as calmly as he can. "Look I heard what you two said last night in your room, how you were planning to get rid of Dagur because you have loyalty towards the vikings of Berk than your own home.."

Hiccup and Heather's eyes both widened in shock and disbelief with the information coming to them all at once, how didn't they notice that someone was listening to their conversation last night!? "That was true," Hiccup began, taking a deep breathe, hoping to explain before Asger could jump into any conclusions. "But now we're having second thoughts, I mean we're not sure if we're going to go on with that plan anymore."

"Look pal, I was pretty reasonable last night and kept my mouth shut for now but my other men also heard you and are ready to tell Dagur this any moment now," Asger interrupted with complete concern. "When it comes to Dagur dealing with traitors, he isn't merciful towards anyone so if he finds out about your true motives then you both are dead. But if we get away for a few days, maybe hideout in your adoptive home then all we have to do is wait for the night or another night until we decide if its safe to come back to face his anger."

"Wait how do we know we can trust you right now?" Hiccup questioned.

"Would you rather see your twin get publicly executed with you for being traitors?"

Now that made Hiccup's over-protective instincts kick in. "Of course not, I rather die than let anything happen to my twin sister!" _That sounded a little weird_ Hiccup thought to himself, ignoring how touched Heather felt to know how much her brother loved her.

"Then you gotta believe me! Look I know we only met for a few hours but when it comes to innocent lives on the line I won't hesitate to try my best to save them," Asger responded. "It's a win-win if you think about it, you two will know which tribe is your true home. If it's Berk, then the village will have no problem helping you and if it's Berserker than your brother has a bigger heart than I imagined."

"Hiccup? It's your call," Heather whispered, trying to take in all the information given at once but she had no idea what to do! Hiccup was silent at first before walking straight up to Asger and gave his answer. "Alright, we'll go with you but I warn you, if this is some trap and you somehow betray our trust then I will not hesitate to hunt you down and take care of you personally..."

"Letting out your inner berserker I see Hiccup, but you don't have to worry," Asger reassured, making a quick bow. "I would never do anything to hurt or betray the twin heirs of the Berserker Tribe." With that, Hiccup and Heather followed Asger as they finished gathering everything they needed, before making it break for it through the back door as they marched their way through the blinding storm to reach the docks, Hiccup was lucky he brought along a fur cape for two reasons, one to keep his sister warm, and two, to keep Asger from trying to use his own cape to get Heather warm.

They finally got to the docks, the twins were a little skittish about their decision but the moment Asger got the boat ready, they were sailing through this insane storm with no turning back now as Hiccup prayed and hoped that he would not regret this choice.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"What do you expect to gain from this!?" Savage coughed, trying his best not to grin despite how many times he's been beaten up and how far in the ocean the dragon root was thrown. "We've won from the start."

Astrid was completely oblivious to why Savage would say something like that until she finally realized the mistake she made the moment she pushed him out the cave and was engaged in combat outside in the storm, she was so tied to the fight that she forgot about the rest of the riders inside the cave! Before she can make a turn to go back in the cave to see how everyone else was doing, she heard distant screaming and dragons roaring from a struggle!

"NO!"

She ignored Savage and ran back to the entrance only to gasp to see that all the teens were tied together and trapped in a cage while the rest of the dragons were in dragon proof cages but Toothless and Windshear were both chained to their cages as they both struggled to break free from the dragon-proof chains that held them down.

"You'll be enjoying your snoggletog in the berserker prison once we get you teens and your riding dragons to Berserker," Savage chuckled from behind.

Before she could even decide what to do, she felt the hilt of an axe hit her from behind as everything turned black as she fell on the ground in unconsciousness.

"ASTRID!"

The others were useless in their situation as they panicked when Astrid was tossed in their cage while other soldiers were hauling Toothless and Windshear away, the opposite direction where the teens and their dragons were going! They were hauled into a ship headed towards Berserker Island but they saw another ship where Toothless and Windshear were taken, and that one was sailing the opposite way they were going! The only question that seemed to repeating in their heads was...

 _WHERE ARE THEY TAKING TOOTHLESS AND WINDSHEAR!?_

* * *

 **And end of chapter here. Sorry if events seemed rushed but i hope you enjoyed this chapter and chao! ;)**


	14. Piece By Piece

**HI HI HI HI!**

 **New chapter for the awesome fandom of how to train your dragon! Thanks for the great reviews they are very supporting and I hope you guys are ready for some drama drama drama about to occur very soon.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Despite the strong winds of the cold and the snow, Asger wasn't kidding when he said that he could steer a ship very well in storms like this, maybe even worse but the fact that he got the ship to sail through these waters without breaking a sweat and making it seem they were on a slow stroll in calm waters! The silence the twins were in was something that was making him a little nervous so he tried to reassure them with a calm voice. "Look guys I know that the very thought of Dagur hurting you is very impossible to think of but this is for your own good. I've seen him loose his temper and if he hears about your true motives then he might be just as evil as before."

"But running away from this will just prove that we're guilty as charged." Hiccup pointed out, looking out at the disastrous scene of the sea as the wind violently was blowing through his hair.

"This is until we can be sure he calmed down then you can decide if you want to go back or stay in Berk," Asger assured but all Hiccup could do was get up and head down below deck, not saying a word even though his mind was scolding himself for leaving his sister up but most of his thoughts was crammed with questions and dilemmas, he needed some time to be alone.

"Forgive him Asger," Heather spoke up after a moment of silence between her and the sailor. "He's just lost and confused, everything is happening all at once so it's hard for him to take in and deal with it. He was lied to his whole life without even knowing it until recently and he has no idea which side to choose, or who to trust other than me and his dragon. He needs time, and some sign to help him know if he's doing the right thing, in all honesty even I don't know if I'm doing the right thing...We just need to know if we can trust the people who claim to help up, but mostly Hiccup needs to be able to trust you." She looked at Asger, who was silent before he sighed and walked over to the teen but stayed a safe personal distance.

"I understand, but you're going to have to trust me, no matter how much doubt you're in and if I have to then I'll find some way to earn your trust," Asger promised, hoping that Heather will believe him. "I won't stop until both of you trust me and someday even Dagur."

Heather didn't say anything before placing her hand on his shoulder. "We'll try, but please be sure you know what you're promising because the last thing Hiccup and I want to feel is regret."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Astrid...ASTRID! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Her eyes began to flattered, vision blurry until she finally saw Ruffnut hovering over her with her face full of concern and not tied up like they were earlier. She sat up, her hand was on her forehead to calm down the pain, seeing she was in the same cell with her friends but without the dragons. "Where are we?"

"In the Berserker ship heading towards Berserker Island to spend eternity in prison," Ruffnut explained with a flat tone, laying back. "You've been out for hours."

"That and the fact that our dragons are locked up in dragon proof chains while we're sailing in this crazy weather," Tuffnut added. "But seriously, how can you manage to get yourself captured and outsmarted by these mutton head, and that's coming from me." That was when she suddenly realized...

"Toothless, and Windshear...Are they in this ship, where are they!?" Astrid stood up, hoping to hear said dragons but she heard nothing until Snotlout explained in a low and angry voice. "The berserkers took Toothless and Windshear to a different ship and are going to Thor knows where." Before anyone could comment on how they were so unprepared and dumb enough to get captured, two soldiers walked in to serve the food for their prisoners while their conversation was so loud that Astrid signaled the teens to be quiet and to listen.

"Do you think they made it?"

"Not yet, they should be there in a couple of hours I believe."

"You sure this will work, Berk is too smart for this."

"It will, why do you think we kidnapped those teens and those two extra vikings from Berk? We're playing those idiots like puppets for a change."

"After this, we'll truly have two new heirs who will no longer have a spark of loyalty to Berk or their dragon rider friends."

"Yeah, they'll only have a thirst for blood, especially that lad."

"Oye, shut up and give me a hand here!" Savage shouted, hauling two figured towards the cell. "Trying to turn these two into our personal servants is not turning out as great as we hoped so we'll just give these dragon riders some company. He opened the door of the cell across from the teens, shoving two vikings who were the last people the teens were expecting to see here right now!

"GOBBER!? SPITELOUT!?" (Snotlout said "dad")

Savage grinned at the shocked faces they had as he shut the cell door, locking it at the process as he pointed to the two prisoners. "Glad to see you all know each other, well then your trip to Berserker Island should be a little nice and with some company. Enjoy this while you still can, I doubt this will last long." Chuckling, he and th soldiers left up deck to get the ship sailing properly before the storm shallows it whole, leaving the prisoners alone in stun silence until Gobber asked the teens with panic when he realized that he didn't spot the chief.

"What are you lot doing here and where in Thor's name is Stoick!?"

"When the storm came we had to camp out in a cave in one of the islands close to our target but with the storm getting worse and not enough time in our shoulder, Stoick thought it would be best if he went off to find Hiccup and Heather alone with Skullcrusher. A few hours later we were ambushed and captured by the berserkers, they took Toothless and Windshear but they're in a different boat for some reason." Astrid explained with disappointment with herself for failing her duty in this mission.

"I see..." Gobber sighed, glad that Stoick was still searching but worried about the two dragons whereabouts until his eyes widen in panic once again, fearing the worst as he whispered to himself with fear. "Uh no...They can't be in that ship...No way..." He looked up at the concerned teens, asking them for more detail. "Do you remember what kind of ship Toothless and Windshear got in?"

"Astrid was unconscious at the time but I do recall seeing the ship full of crates with the berserker crests and the mast of the ship had three dragons on it; the skrill, nightfury, and razorwhip." Fishlegs answered nervously until Gobber punched the wall of the cell with anger.

"That lunatic Dagur!" He saw their confusion and tried to explain as calmly as he could. Keyword, 'tried'. "I saw that same ship making its way to the sea path to Berk, I don't know why they're doing so but I have a feeling that-"

"Wait why are you two here?" Tuffnut interrupted, pointing at the two until Spitelout took a deep breath and then explained. "Before Gobber and I could actually get to the village to tell the everything and make sure they don't jump to any conclusions, we were ambushed just by Raven Point then dragged to this boat to sail through this crazy storm!"

Astrid had a sick feeling that something like that happened but what worried her was the fact that the village has no one to clear anything up for them, Toothless and Windshear are being sailed to Berk, and the _they_ those soldiers were talking about earlier is apparently reaching Berk...Bit by bit the pieces were slowly getting together but the moment she put all the pieces together, her eyes were wider than plates with horror. "It's a trap for them..." She whispered, until turning to the teens. "We have to get out of this cell, find our dragons and get to Berk, NOW! Before it's too late!"

"In this freak weather?" Snotlout questioned, getting a little afraid by how sacred Astrid sounded and when she nodded. "Astrid...What's going on?"

Astrid turned to him, asnwering with seriousness beyond compared, "Remember when Mildew convinced the whole village that Toothless was making Thor angry and that he should be banished?"

"Yeah, he nearly got him banished if it wasn't for Hiccup's insane idea to get struck by lightning," Fishlegs recalled, shivering at the memory. "But where are you getting at?"

"A while ago, those guards were talking about someone arriving to Berk and the two heirs putting their loyalty to the Berserker Tribe. The two heirs are Hiccup and Heather, they're heading back to Berk for some reason. Now think of that lightning storm incident but without any of us to there to try to reason with the villagers along with the news of Hiccup's and Heather's sudden decision to join Dagur," Astrid replied, hoping that they'll understand which they understood and now were just as frightened as she was.

She's right... They really need to get out of these cells, and get on their dragons before it's late; but something's telling Astrid in a dark acid tone that they were already too late to do anything now.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiccup finally decided that he should go back up on deck so he wouldn't cause his sister to worry but his own worries calmed down when he saw that Heather was only talking to Asger about her experience in the wild after the destruction of her adopted village.

"I see you finally decided to join this small party Hiccup," Asger smiled, getting up from his seat on top of a crate to put his shoulder around the teen to bring him closer to the small circle. "Grab a crate or something to sit on, Heather just finished telling me about the time she and Windshear managed to take on a whole boat of pirates who wanted to take all her belongings."

Hiccup was surprised at that fun fact about his sister, giving her the look that clearly said 'no more fighting pirates on your own' until Heather shrugged with a smile, "But hey my adventures aren't as crazy as Hiccup's here... I heard he managed to take on a giant dragon called the Red Death with all on his own with his dragon Toothless."

"Really?" Asger gasped with disbelief until he looked done at Hiccup's metal leg before he gently shoved him to take a seat. "That can explain why you got that metal foot my friend, well go on don't hide all your glory tell us about the whole battle in detail! I am so eager to hear about how this scrawny one legged viking managed to take on a giant dragon with only one dragon of his own."

Ignoring the comment about how scrawny he was, Hiccup sighed, having no choice but to tell since Heather looked eager to hear the whole story in detail, but he made a mental note to not include every detail, like how he trained Toothless...He still couldn't trust Asger, yet.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **End of this chapter hope you guys enjoyed this and see ya next time ;)**


	15. Arriving to the Enemy's Land

**Hello, everybody, I'm back with a new update for this fanfic! Thanks for the reviews and support you all have been giving me this whole time thanks.**

 **Just a warning, this week or any week when I come back to school from all those snow days from that crazy storm I might not update because of midterms coming up to torture the soul of me and my fellow classmates in high school. So probably by the end of the week I'll update but until then enjoy this!**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The tale of the red death's defeat wasn't exaggerated, or changed to make things heated up, it was told how it happened but even with that, Asger couldn't help but give Hiccup the look of superior respect, as if he just found his master to train under! Heather ignored Asger's star-struck expression even though she was was impressed herself to hear this tale from Hiccup instead of the other teens, they tend to exaggerate. "Master please show me the way to becoming the god of all dragons!" Asger pleaded as he knelt down in front of Hiccup which made the situation a little awkward since they were in the ocean in the middle of a storm.

"M-Master? G-God!? What are you talking about, all I did was earn a friend and with his help saved the village," Hiccup tried to explain but Heather knew that to him the things he does was nothing worthy of this kind of praise but to her, she felt he deserved praises like that. "So will you please stop calling me master and god of dragons, I'm really not that great a Viking you think I am..."

"Then how about dragon conqueror?" Asger eagerly suggested so fast that he even got up from kneeling but placed both his hands on Hiccup's shoulders. "You must be able to train any dragon that comes to your path!" The one legged viking did nothing but slap his hand on his own forehead as he groaned at the name. _Of course, if not those other names then dragon conqueror is the number one on anyone's list! Oh, gods why does everyone who meets me want to call me that!? I only train dragons, not conquer them._ With a sigh, Hiccup gently removed both hands from both sides of his shoulder as he declined the suggestion as calmly as he could. "No thanks, just plain old Hiccup will be nice, it is my real name."

"But you're so amazing, you must have a cool nickname to back up your glory!" Asger pleaded, but despite his efforts, Hiccup wasn't permitting any nickname for him other than his own name. Finally, he gave up with a sigh, "Geez, Dagur wasn't kidding when he told me that you have serious stubbornness issues, but I gotta hand it to you, you really are an amazing person but here you are telling me that it's not a big deal...Ha if I didn't know better, I nearly thought I was talking to Dagur right now. You two act the same way sometimes." That brought both Hiccup's and Heather's attention higher as they gave Asger a confused look.

Heather was the one to ask before Hiccup could even stay a word. "What do you mean by that? I thought Hiccup is literally the opposite of Dagur, Hiccup is my twin brother after all so how can he and Dagur be the same?"

"Well that's because you only see the bloodlust side of Dagur until yesterday," Asger answered, rubbing the back of his head. "I knew him my whole life and whenever he would achieve something so amazing I would always compliment him but he insists that his achievements are nothing...You both don't believe that you're good enough," Asger explained, the small flashback came fading in his mind. "That anything you do is nothing, but Dagur, he was only pushing himself so he can grow to be strong enough to get the courage to defy his father and begin the search for his siblings. He would first find Heather and then he'd go get you Hiccup. Every time your birthdays came, I'd always find him in the beach crying until I gave him the same promises and reassurance over and over again until he stopped." He smiled a little, recalling one moment when Dagur was acting this way but a little differently.

 _Flashback_

 _"DAGUR HAS KILLED THE MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE! HE IS NOW A TRUE VIKING!"_

 _Everyone in the audience cheered, throwing their helmets in the air, and shouting praises for their young fourteen year old heir of the Berserker Tribe, who stood in the middle of the killing rink with a bloodied stained sword held firmly on his hand while the dead body of the dragon was several feet away from him but if the villagers looked closely, they could have seen that Dagur wasn't in the mood to celebrate. In fact, his face was plastered with pride to cover up the sadness he's been holding all these years every since that day. His fist was getting tighter when his father, chief Oswald the Agreeable announced that statement earlier only to then point to the great hall. "COME NOW EVERYONE, TO THE GREAT HALL TO CELEBRATE THE VICTORY OF MY SON!"_

 _With cheers, everyone went off to celebrate while young Aster watched how his friend just walked away from the dragon so when nobody was watching, he took off to follow his friend, despite him being four years older than him._

 _"HEY DAGUR WAIT UP!"_

 _Dagur's eyes widened in surprise since his mind was so occupied with many thoughts that he didn't notice that he was walking by the beach and Asger was running towards him to catch up so to be fair he waited until the ten-year-old finally caught up. Took Asger a moment to catch his breath before smiling at Dagur with eyes that were willing to look up to the heir for a long time to come. "You were awesome back here master! The way you dodged that tail then used the shied to go through the fire and then the ultimate moment when you stabbed that mean dragon from behind! Master, you're truly the god of warriors!"_

 _Dagur was taken aback at the nicknames his young friend was giving him so his hand lightly patted Asger's head as he sighed. "You really are the strange kid, first of all, I'm pretty sure I'm not a god or your master so you can stop listing possible nicknames for that small kill back there."_

 _"Small kill!?" Asger gasped with shock, "It was a monstrous nightmare, the biggest meanest dragon in Viking history! I can't even kill a terror to save my life! This was your first kill in front of the entire village Dagur, you'll turn out to be one of the greatest dragon killers and chief of the century!"_

 _"I'm pretty sure this was just nothing," Dagur mumbled, looking at the sun setting in the horizon. "Not like it was worth a celebration... A kill like that one was only child's play, there's no way I should feel special about being the youngest one to pass the exams."_

 _"Come on Dagur you know that was something," Asger reassured, but he was getting a feeling that he knew what was really bugging Dagur. "I'm sorry for asking this but... Does this have anything to do with you younger brother and sister? It's their birthday today isn't it?" He could hear a sniffle escape from Dagur's throat, now fully aware that this was what was bothering the young teen. Asger only knew about the tragic story of Dagur's siblings about a year ago, with full detail so he couldn't help but feel sorry for the heir. Dagur sniffled again as he brought his arm up to aggressively wipe his tears that were beginning to pour but despite his efforts it didn't work._

 _"It's not fair," Dagur choked. "What's the point of feeling pride about killing my first dragon if my brother and sister aren't here to see it, to celebrate with me, and for me to celebrate their tenth birthday? I have no idea how Heather is doing, and as for Hiccup, all I know is that those stupid Berkians are just going to give him a disappointment and forget about his birthday! I only get to see him once a year but what do I have do? What did my stupid father tell me to do? Torment him, I'm always ordered to torment my brother! But I hear him cry in the forest, I hear him say how much the village hates him bad enough to not celebrate his birthday!" He then threw his sword as far away into the ocean as he can._ _"And today that stupid man I have to call father thinks that it's okay to just celebrate this dumb kill instead of his own flesh and blood! He just makes me sick! I can never forgive him for as long as I live!"_

 _Asger was silent but after a moment of hearing Dagur's nonstop sobbing, he approached the heir and embraced him gently which caught the teen off guard a bit. "I don't know what it's like to lose most of your family, and I know I can't replace them but you're like a big brother to me Dagur. If Hiccup and Heather were here, they'd be just as happy as I am for you." He gave a soft smile while Dagur's tears continued to slowly pour. "One day when you're chief, you'll have the power to find them and bring them home! I promise I'll help find them and make sure they stay home."_

 _It took a while until Dagur embraced Asger back as if he was hugging his younger siblings themselves, despite the small details and differences._

 _End Flashback_

"You see even though we're sailing away from him right now because of fear of his anger, I still think deep down in his heart he just really missed you and felt guilty for missing out on your lives as your big brother." Asger looked over at the teens, who now seemed to be driven to the extreme guilt trip so he had to quickly reassure them otherwise the whole plan would fall. "Sorry, I guess I said too much... I didn't mean to give you guys a guilt trip, this whole family thing is your choice but after getting you both to the safety of the shores of Berk. I just believe you two need time to think without the pressure coming from both sides."

"I guess that's for best for now," Hiccup and Heather nodded until the strong winds roared in the air once more like a crying coyote as Asger stepped up to go fix the sails until his eyes squinted forward before pulling out his spyglass to see a certain island in the distance.

"And speaking of what's for the best, I see Berk dead ahead!" He announced, then setting the sails to head towards the beach at the south part of Berk while he handed a hooded cloak to Hiccup since Heather declined the offer because she had her own hood to mask her face. "Here put this on, it'll make sure no one will recognize you when we get to land. After everything happening this week, you can no longer trust anyone out of Berserker territory." With that, the ship was roughing sailing forward as Hiccup put up his hood after giving his sister a reassuring nod to do the same with her hood but the moment she did, she heard distant battle cries from the shore, more like shouts of anger!

Before she could even warn her brother and Asger, arrows with ropes tied to the ends came flying through the winds, penetrating through the boats causing the trio to get into panic and for some reason, Hiccup was the only one who hear the villagers shout:

"PULL IN THE TRAITOR!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Berserker Island..." Stoick whispered the moment he spotted the island that was nearly out of sight from the storm but there it was, the island where he knew Dagur had Hiccup and Heather doing Thor know's what to them. He looked through a spyglass he had with him to get a closer look at the village to see if they were expecting him, however, what he saw stunned him with confusion. There was no one in sight, no warriors yelling that they spotted him, no catapults, no weapons, nothing but vacant streets of the village and the houses standing tall. "They're not even looking out for any intruders..." Stoick muttered to himself until he patted Skullcrusher as he pointed to the forest. "To the forest Skullcrusher, they might not be putting up a fight now but we have to make sure we're not found."

With that, they swooped down to the forest through the tough winds while they felt a little relieved that no one has spotted them yet but it also caused their guard to go up, having a strange feeling that something was up. The moment they landed they were several feet away from the great hall, where numerous cheers were made as like they were having a celebration so after making sure Skullcrusher will stay put, Stoick made the move to go closer to the door. But even if he was the safe distance away from getting spotted but closer, he still couldn't tell if his son was in there; until he saw a soldier nearby.

 ** _A FEW MINUTES OF FIGHTING LATER..._**

"Where have you been Einar? Get inside and join the celebration, chief Dagur is about to repeat his speech again!" A random soldier exclaimed, pulling _Einar_ in through the doors, not even noticing distant moaning several feet away, rubbing it off for the wind playing tricks. "Oh gods Einar since when did your beard grow so big that your helmet can't even hide the rest?"

"I must'a eaten something new and it made my beard grow faster than expected," Said person responded, rubbing his neck with embarrassment as they entered to the sight of the whole entire village celebrating like Snoggletog came early this year. _Stay in act Stoick, this is for Hiccup...You have to make this up for him but gods this plan is something he would come up with..._ Stoick thought to himself, trying not to act suspiciously in his disguise.

The soldier gave him a skeptical look before shaking his head as they sat a table that was right next to the table where Dagur stood with a cup of mead on his hand as he repeated this speech again. "That's right berserkers, by the end of today our twin heirs will no longer question their loyalty to whom because, after their visit back to Berk, they will only be loyal to the Berserker tribe! To us and only us!" He raised his cup which caused everyone to raise theirs as they cheered while he continued.

"Their berserker blood will unleash, they will feel the lust for the blood of our enemies, especially brother Hiccup! He was the first to be taken away, so he will be the first to come back here with a new purpose, new loyalty! And with Heather as his twin sister, she shall follow him, and they'll follow their big brother to a whole new era for this tribe!"

* * *

 **That's that everyone see you next update**


	16. Two Chiefs, One Stranded Island

**HELLLLO EVERYBODY LONG TIME NO SEE!**

 **A new chapter is here at last after some time in hell aka midterms but enough of that here're the update of this chapter and be prepared for anything.**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Stoick awkwardly had his rise his cup before turning to the same solider and asked in a whisper, "Sorry to be the mutton head here but," D _id I just call myself a mutton head, gods Gobber will never let me hear the end of this if he finds out._ "But what on earth is the chief talking about."

"The storm really must have froze your brain cells," The soldier remarked with annoyance before explaining, "The chief told us soldiers first about his plan, one of his spies will convince the twins that they must return to Berk but we have other spies there to make the berkians feel so much hatred towards our heirs that the moment Hiccup and Heather get there, Berk will show them that hatred severely."

"But why do all that? This seems too harsh," Stoick made sure that he didn't sound nervous even though he was extremely getting worried about this sudden plan.

"It is but one of our spies confirmed that the heirs were originally here to capture our chief and send him back to prison but after spending one glorious day here they are having doubts," The soldier continued. "They were confused on who they should remain loyal to because from it seems, they still have little loyalty to Berk so Dagur decided that it'll be best to giving them a helping hand in this decision."

Finally Stoick understood, his mind was now full of panic. "So the moment the twins get to Berk-"

"They will be betrayed so badly that they'll want to come back here and willingly follow Dagur," The soldier cheered, patting Stoick's back with joy. "It's harsh but this is the only way we'll be absolutely certain that our heirs are here to stay!" Without another word, the soldier turned to another one of his comrades as they banged their cups together with cheer, but Stoick he couldn't act out fake happiness. His son was heading towards a trap, normally Stoick wouldn't be very worried since he knew the boy was smart enough to sense a trap but now Hiccup is too lost and confused to see clearly! _I have to get out of here and fly back as fast as I can before it's too late_ With that in his mind, Stoick began to step away from the table and through the crowds as cautiously as he can so he wouldn't look so suspicious but unfortunately for him someone was smart enough to see through his disguise.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Come on Skullcrusher, we have to get going!" Stoick finally put his own helmet on since he took him forever to switch back to his own clothing and redress the soldier who he attacked in the first place. "We don't more time to waste."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to waste more of your time because you'll be spending it in the prison cells!" A deranged voice suggested through the wind and once Stoick dared turn around, he could see that the person who was following him was Dagur, all alone. "You actually think you can come and take my brother away from me again? Honestly you can try going back now but it'll be too late, Hiccup is no longer your son Stoick." With that, he pulled his sword out and directly charged towards the the chief who was ready to give him a well deserved punch but Skullcrusher beat him to that.

However Dagur was fast to recover from being hit by a rumblehorn as he pulled rope out to tie the chief from behind which worked for a moment since he forgot how strong Stoick was so breaking from the rope was a piece of cake. "You won't win that easy! Your not as smart as my brother Hiccup because news flash he's not even your son, he's my brother!" Dagur this time was engaged in a fist combat with Stoick, both of them dodging each other's blows while at the same time they were trying to hit one another. "You only took him away from my family and pretend to be his father! You won't win Stoick, my men has your dragon riders imprisoned along with their dragons and your villager friends who are sorta smart!"

Stoick's eyes widened with shock upon hearing this, the whole rescue team was captured and two of Berk's trusted men too, this effectively caught him way off guard. If it wasn't for Skullcrusher, Dagur would have won but didn't since the dragon was fast enough to tackle him once more to a tree and with the fallen rope on the snowy ground, Stoick used it to tie the deranged chief to the tree as tight as he could.

"I'm afraid your plans are a little tied up, Dagur," Stoick commented, turning his back at the deranged chief who was growling like a wild animal while struggling through the ropes. He mounted on Skullcrusher and without another word but one last stare down between the two chiefs until he and his dragon were up in the air, however he should have known that just tying rope around a deranged berserker was not a good idea.

They were nearly out of side until Skullcrusher suddenly felt something grab his back leg, trying to pull him down with only little success! Stoick looked down to see that Dagur managed to release himself from being restrained while using every ounce of strength he could muster to bring the rider and dragon down as the deranged chief yelled with anger. "YOU HAVEN'T WON YET STOICK! I WILL MAKE SURE HICCUP HATES YOU TO THE CORE!" Stoick took out a dagger he hid in the saddle in attempt to cut the rope to release Dagur's hold but Skullcrusher was flying higher and higher with so much brute force, they were actually flying up in the stormy sky with the chief of the berserker tribe dangling from the rope while screaming in surprise that the rumblehorn was this strong!

He can tell that despite the boy being chief, Dagur was still young and from the sounds of horror of his screams, Stoick couldn't ignore this.

 _You know you can't just drop him from this height, you'll kill him!_ Stoick's instincts kicked in knowing that he couldn't just cut the rope now since Skullcrusher was flying so fast getting farther and farther away from Berserker Island while Dagur was making sure he didn't let go of the rope despite the cold strong weather. _He may have done many horrible things to you and you're village, especially to Hiccup but he's also Hiccup's brother. Killing ones family is something you know you don't have the guts to do, you knew that from the start of parenthood._

Groaning at the logic or more like his emotions he grabbed one end of the rope and to Dagur's shock he began to pull him up from harms way while being careful that the wind doesn't blow hard enough to knock one of them over while Skullcrusher gave his rider a skeptical look but knew it was wise not to intervene. Finally Stoick managed to get Dagur up on the saddle while he just stared at the berkian chief with confusion before he looked ahead and then instantly panicked while trying to find the right words as he pointed towards something.

At first Stoick though Dagur was really going crazy until he looked forward and saw an enormous water sprout approaching them in with such speed that it might be able to out fly a nightfury! "HOLD ON!" He signaled Skullcrusher to make a move away from the water sprout but it was so strong that it managed to pull them in without any effort while the two vikings screamed with terror! "FLY SKULLCRUSHER! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Stoick urged with panic, while he made sure he held on to Dagur tightly so the young man wouldn't fall off as said dragon roared in response as he struggled to break through the sprout!

As the water hit their faces along with the wind, they were nearly out until the winds took control and threw them off course; causing Skullcrusher to lose control of his flight as they were tossed away from the sprout with great speed. At first they thought they were going to hit the ocean but an island appeared through the thick clouds as they plummeted through the trees, bushes and vines until they finally crushed landed on the ground.

The moment they crashed, they were all shaken up from such a flight until Stoick noticed that Skullcrusher was not getting up! "Skullcrusher! Are you alright?" All said dragon could do was coo as he lifted his left wing as Stoick went to check on it only to discover what the problem was. "Your wing is a little sprained, it should heal in a few days if you don't fly...But now...Now what?" Going to Berk was now impossible to do, Stoick now felt even more worse for not being able to get to Berk in one piece! However before be could spend the rest of his time beating himself down, he heard Dagur groaning in obvious pain a few feet away so without even realizing, he rushed to the young chief, who was giving him more confused faces than glares lately.

"Get back you-OW!" Dagur hissed in pain as his arms wrapped around his chest, but his small threat didn't affect Stoick since that only got him to get closer to check for injuries.

"For now we need to make sure you didn't beak anything yourself." Was all Stoick stated.

 ** _A FEW MINUTES LATER..._**

"Your ribs are only a little bruised, as long as you don't do anything stupid you'll be okay," Stoick reported after wrapping bandages around Dagur then making a small camp in a nearby cave after hauling both injured viking and dragon there first. A fire was made and this was one of times when Stoick was thankful that Hiccup snuck in an emergency camp gear that surprisingly fit in a satchel and the saddle since there was several blankets, medicine, and some food.

Dagur remained silent, a little stunned that the enemy actually helped him instead of leaving him out in this storm. His eyes were only focused on the flames of the fire since he tried his best to ignore Stoick and Skullcrusher until he finally spoke. "You didn't have to waste your time nursing your enemy Stoick."

"Your right, I didn't have to but I choose to help you," Stoick replied as he prepared to cook some of the fish he had. "It wouldn't be very fair to just let the weather finish you off, now that would be very unworthy death."

"Or maybe you're doing this because I'm Hiccup's big brother and you know that if something happens to me then you can never get your Hiccup back," Dagur grumbled with annoyance. "That plan won't work Stoick, pretty soon I'll be seeing brother Hiccup and sister Heather flying towards Berserker Island and admit to me that they have been foolish to even think about backstabbing me and pledge their loyalty to me."

Stoick was taken aback by the statement but he made sure he didn't show it. "So you're going to do those drastic measures to make sure it happens, Dagur you have no idea what you're going to put Hiccup and Heather through."

"All well, they should see Berk's true form!" Dagur argued, "They will have a new home with their real family instead of the fake one! Then they won't be so naive like they are right now! So heed my warning Stoick the Vast, the moment my ribs are healed I will fight you until one of us dies! Just you wait, and don't even think that this act of kindness will get you anywhere with me because as far as I'm concerned, your just the enemy who is holding me hostage until I escape!" With that Dagur slowly turned away and stared outside as his anger was continuing to boil but he was confident that his plan will succeed without fail.

As for Stoick, all he could do was sigh sadly, as his thoughts were wondering and imagining different scenarios as to what might be happening to Hiccup and Heather right now..

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **What a turn of events everyone am i right?**

 **Bet you're wondering what's happening to the twin heirs well don't worry, next chapter will have the answers see ya next time**


	17. Captured

**ANOTHER UPDATE GUYS!**

 **Hopefully, this new chapter won't be too much for guys to handle so enjoy, and also thanks for those reviews, as always they are awesome and very supportive so thanks and enjoy. ;)**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"We're getting pulled in!" Asger yelled while he was trying his best to remove the arrows from the boat and get the sails to change direction but more arrows continued to penetrate the wood and begin to pull them in through the rough waters that were getting even more powerfully from the storm! Hiccup looked at the distant lights that were on shore, knowing that they were the flames of the torches the villagers were holding while many of the warriors were using all their strength to pull their boat. Looking at the far side of the island then at the ocean then back at the shore where their doom was waiting, Hiccup shook his head at the crazy idea he was making but at the situation they were in, it wasn't much a choice.

"We'll have to jump overboard and swim!" He finally shouted through the roaring winds and crashing waters so the villagers couldn't hear him say this, however, both Asger and Heather looked at Hiccup like he finally lost all his senses.

"Are you crazy!? Sailing in a storm like this is one thing but swimming in these waters is too dangerous!" Heather argued, trying to get Hiccup to reconsider, "We'll drown for sure, Hiccup there has to be another way."

"There's no other option Heather," Hiccup countered, time was running out when the lights were getting closer. "It's either trying to escape by swimming to safety and try to avoid drowning or letting the village pull us in to do whatever they want to!"

"But this is Berk we're talking about, how can we sure if they want to hurt us?" Heather was easily answered when several dozen arrows nearly hit her if Asger hadn't been there to pull her away! She looked back at her twin brother before she nodded, finally agreeing. "I see your point...Alright then."

"I'll go first, then the two of you can jump in so I can help you swim through the waves," Asger volunteered, and without another word he jumped off from the boat as he landed in the dangerous waters of the cold sea and after a few moments he finally resurfaced as he waved at them to jump. "Come on we gotta hurry, those Vikings look very eager to have that boat on shore!"

"I trust that you'll keep your word on that!" Heather shouted at Asger, making him blush and Hiccup look at her at confusion for a moment. Then Heather looked at Hiccup who was looking at her as they both managed to give each other a reassuring nod before they both held their hands, ready to make a leap until they heard a distant catapult launching something while somethings else were beginning to get thrown at them!

Before any of them could react, a boat hit their boat which cause it to rock so much that they lost their grip on their hands and since the boat was so shaken up they didn't notice the dozen of bolas coming in until several of them caught Heather's arms and legs, making he fall on her back against the boulder on the ship! Hiccup's eyes widened in panic when he saw his sister tied and **"HEATHER!"**

He tried to reach his sister to free her but more bolas came his way while the boat rocked even harder, causing him to loss his balance until one of the stones of the bolas hit his forehead hard enough for him to fall into the water while his consciousness was fading! Heather screamed for his brother in shock and panic for his well being but now she could feel the boat at the edge of the surface as the cheers of Vikings were getting louder and clearer! Someone covered her eyes with a sack as she felt strong hands grab her and drag her away from the beaten boat. At that point she knew she was captured while Asger and Hiccup were somewhere in the ocean, she only prayed that he brother was okay while the comments of her captors fell in deaf to her ears.

"Get her to prison cell, we'll interrogate her later."

"What about Hiccup, you sure he's here?"

"I'm positive, the intel we received was very accurate so far."

"But where could those two hooded people who jumped into the water are now?"

"Somewhere in Berk but for now we deal with her."

Meanwhile, Asger was swimming below only to finally find Hiccup and pull him up to the surface even though there wasn't much air to gain with the rough waves but it seemed enough for the heir as he struggled to swim the different direction, mumbling to himself as the darkness was slowly claiming him. "NO...We gotta go back...They got my sister...They got Heather...Have to...Save her.." After a moment, Asger could tell Hiccup was already unconscious as guilt overwhelmed him for not doing enough to manage to get them both to safety but for now, he had swim to the other side of the island and hope for Hiccup to wake up so they can find a way to get Heather back before real trouble stirs up.

 _ **AN UNIDENTIFIED AMOUNT OF TIME LATER...**_

"Hiccup wake up! Wake up man, this isn't the time to stay unconscious like this!" Asger struggled to wake the heir up but he didn't know how hard those weapons hit him, for all he knew the teen could have gotten a concussion or worse! "Wake up Hiccup! You said so yourself, we have have to save Heather!" After what seemed like an eternity, Hiccup began coughing out water until he can finally breathe in fresh air again. Once a session of coughing as over, Asger sighed with a little relief to see that Hiccup wasn't dead, although he would have expected the heir to just ask question but that wasn't the case.

"THEY PROBABLY HAVE HER LOCKED IN THE PRISON CELL! IF WE HURRY WE CAN BUST HER OUT OF THERE!" Hiccup was on his feet -er foot, just full of energy that he didn't have a few seconds ago!

"Love the spirit Hiccup but how are we going to do that?" Asger asked but before he could get himself a good answer, the bushes just a few away from them was beginning to rustle, but they can see that nothing was there until that same something was leaping to the tree next to them while it was still out of sight. "What was that?" Suddenly they heard a close range rhythm of hissing and growling coming out from the trees until Hiccup glanced over at the tree behind Asger spotting the last dragon he'd ever expect to encounter in Berk!

"Asger look out it's a changewing!"

Without hesitation, Hiccup ran as fast as his foot and metal foot could carry him as he pushed Asger out of harms way but the wild lone changewing wasn't going to spit acid, instead it whipped its tail at him with full force! Hiccup held in a cry of pain when the hard tail hit his stomach, making him crash in the bushes as the changewing spit it's acid at him but he was so fast to dodge them that it hit the trees, making them tumble around and above him! The trees thankfully didn't crush him but it made it impossible for him to get out, leaving Asger alone with the dragon!

"U-Uhh Hiccup a little help here!" Asger walked back slowly with fear, his hand ready to unleash one of his sword to fight off the dragon, which caused the reptile to growl even louder getting ready to just attack him head on! "Oh so you wanna fight do you dragon? Well challenge accepted."

Hiccup was struggling to push the trees out of his way but the heaviness wasn't making it easy especially when it comes to one of his friends who has no idea on how to train a dragon, being confronted by one of the mystery class dragons that can be invisible and shoot acid! _You can't train the dragon and help Asger from here Hiccup! You have no choice, it's the only way to prevent anyone from getting killed...He may not have earned your full trust but if Heather trusts him enough then you'e just going to just let him in this..._ "I know I shouldn't be doing this but...ASGER YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TRAIN THE CHANGEWING!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I won't be asking you again Heather," The head of the Hoffersons growled as he tried to maintain himself from breaking the wall as he stood in front of the cell where Heather was being held in with chains binding her to the wall. "Exactly what are your intentions of coming here after you, not only kidnapped my daughter, her friends, Gobber, Spitelout, and our chief, but you both are in legiance with your fugitive brother Dagur!?"

Heather bit her tongue to prevent herself from spitting out insults so she answered the best way she could. "We had nothing to do with those disappearances and we especially have no intentions here!"

"Then why are you here then? And while you're at it, maybe you can tell me the whereabouts of Hiccup Haddock, including the identities of those two strangers who were with you in the boat?!"

"As if I'll be stupid enough to answer those questions," Heather grinned, trying to make sure the man knew she wasn't spilling anything "My lips are sealed for as long as it takes, so you can interrogate me all you like but you won't be getting anything out of me!"

"Oh I'm sure you will! Remember you're no longer in Berserker Island, you're in Berk and if you and your _twin brother_ are really traitors then we'll have no problem do the necessary measures it'll take to get rid of traitors. If Hiccup doesn't show up any time soon, you're execution will be pretty lonely," That was all the head of the Hoffersons had to say as he sharpened his axe then left through the door with anger.

All Heather could do now was make sure none of the information spilled, and that she'll have to find some way to escape this prison before her head will be the literal center of attention of the the village!

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" **WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY?** How can I train this dragon!?"

"Show him that you're not a threat!" Hiccup instructed as brief and fast as he could. "Toss your weapons aside and let the dragon know that you mean no harm but make sure you don't look straight at a changewing's wings eyes for long, they can hypnotize you!"

Asger was about to protest but he remembered that Hiccup trained the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, so he shouldn't feel the need to be in doubt right now but when you're standing before one of the most dangerous dragons, maybe there was time to feel a little doubt. Shaking the negative thoughts, he pulled both his swords out and like Hiccup told him, he tossed them out of reaching range and immediately he saw how the changewing's actions dramatically changed.

At first, the changewing was hissing and practically roaring with anger but now all it's doing now was hissing but not very threatening just enough to show that it's having doubts about trusting him. Then he whispered soothingly to the dragon, trying to convince him that he he wasn't a threat. "Hey it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you because the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. You can trust me big guy, I'm a friend." Now the changewing stopped hissing and was not sniffing Asger, who squeaked and asked towards the direction where his trapped teacher was."Okay Hiccup, now what!?"

"Now you stretch your hand out and let it press it's snout against it, that way you'll know that you both have a bond!"

Gulping at the thought of the possibility of losing his hand, Asger slowly stretched his arm out while he could feel himself shaking as he felt the hot breath of the changewing sniffing his palm until he could feel the rough scales against his hand. However, he suddenly felt some kind of spark of bond that just occurred at that moment but he couldn't really describe how amazing it felt. "Whoa, I did it...We did it big guy! We're officially friends, rider and dragon who share the bond of century!" Said dragon was crooning very friendlier than before as they were beginning to fool around with their new found friendship until Hiccup called out from his restraint situation.

"Ah guys, hate to ruin the party we still have to rescue Heather!"

Now that brought back Asger's focus as he and his new friend were quick enough to help get the trees off of Hiccup and help him up. "That's right, Heather, so any plans oh wise one legged viking? Because I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure that Berk has very skilled warriors that we need to pass through."

Hiccup was quiet for a moment, practically yelling at his brain to think of something until he finally glanced at the trained changewing, then at Asger. "You know what, I have a plan and it requires me giving a very quick emergency lesson on how to fly a dragon!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **And that's the end of this chapter and sorry if the training dragon scene was rushed but i hoped you still enjoyed this chapter and see you until next update ;)**


	18. Attack In Berk

**NEW DAY NEW CHAPTER HTTYD FANDOM**

 **Thank you guys once again for these awesome reviews because as always they give a writer so much support than you realize so thanks for that and I hope you are ready for a new chapter for this fanfic and enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Still no sign of those two strangers from earlier, and the storm is still continuing."

"Are you sure? You checked the whole island?"

"So far it seems that way, it's way to dangerous to send the men out in the wood in this weather."

"The girl won't talk at all, she's driving my patience to the limit."

"What should we do with her then? She's not willing to give out the location of her brothers."

"* _sight*_ Looks like we have no choice but to get rid of her. We cannot have sneaky dangerous traitors like her around and from the looks of this Hiccup hasn't shown up to save his sister...His time is up."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh."

"She's Dagur's younger sister and so is Hiccup, if they joined him and we let them both off then we're doomed!"

"So we get the girl ready?"

"Yes, take her to the front doors of the great hall and then we will let the village decide what to do."

"Alright, the poor lass, alone and soon about to die knowing that her family hasn't even tried to save her."

Heather tried to restrain herself from yelling at the interrogators and telling them that her brother Hiccup will not abandon her but she knew that this will only endanger him and her even more. She heard the keys jingle at the lock as the cell opened, revealing five of Berk's finest warriors who were ready to drag her out with her chains so knowing that its pointless to fight she just allowed herself to be dragged. Her body was shivering as a huge gust of cold wind hit her face the moment they led her outside with the chains pulling her forward and making sure she didn't run away like a leashed animal.

As she walked through the village of Berk, whispers, angry whispers were heard amongst a gathered crowd of the village while the mothers were dragging their children away from the crowds and into their houses.

"It's Heather, she and Hiccup have betrayed us and joined their brother Dagur."

"I knew Hiccup could never be trusted from the very beginning."

"Why is she here?"

"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"She's a witch."

"No she's unhinged and deranged, just like her big brother."

"We should kill her as punishment for the betrayal."

"SILENCE!" Mildew shouted from the crowds the moment they got Heather up the stairs and in front of the doors of the great hall. "Are you really saying what I think you are saying? Believe me I find it hard to believe that this girl and Hiccup are traitors but-"

"SHUT UP MILDEW!"

Some of the villagers grabbed the old man and pulled him away to stand in the crowds many shocked to the see the old man who had once loathed dragons come to the defense of a stranger and Hiccup's! Heather was indeed a little surprised but th crowds were not Mildew so they continued shouting out all the _bad_ she and Hiccup supposedly did.

"THEY JOINED THE ENEMY!"

"SHE AND HICCUP KIDNAPPED THE RIDERS, AND OUR CHIEF!"

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT GOBBER AND SPITELOUT!"

She didn't know how long this would take but all she could do now was just give a straight face while she tried to resist the urge to yell out that she and Hiccup had nothing to do with the kidnapping. _Hiccup, where are you?_

"Citizens, it is viking law that the penalty for siding with the enemy is exile if you are part of the village or death if you are an ally or in your case Heather were." This time, it was the head of the Ingerman clan who said that and he gave the signal for ten of Berk's finest archers to hold out their bows and black arrows. "So your penalty shall be death by arrows glazed with poison that isn't curable."

Heather's eyes widen in shock and fear but she made sure she also hid the fear because if she died today, she would not give them the satisfaction they are waiting for as the archers pulled their arrows from their bags and were ready to shoot at command. Head of the Hoffersons raised his hand as the village were now cheering with victory for getting rid of one of the traitors. "Archers! READY! AIM! AND SHO-

" **NOOOOOO!"**

From out of the sky flew in a changewing flying in so fast that it was able to shoot boiling acid at the bows and arrows, causing the archers to retreat a few steps back before they looked up to see who dared had the nerves to interrupt the execution until they saw two riders, one they had no idea who it was, but the other they couldn't recognize because the person was wearing a hood to cover his face and mouth. Whoever those two were, Heather seemed to quickly recognize them while the villagers left two guards with her as the rest of them scattered to try to bring the dragon and the riders down!

"Asger, Hiccup!?" She whispered very softly in shock that no one could hear her thank thor.

 _ **Meanwhile Somewhere...**_

"Sir, do we release the two dragons now? They're starting to give me the creeps whenever they glare at me with those scary eyes." A solider with a skrill crest on his shoulder blade asked while trying to avoid the two cages of angry dragons.

"In five minutes, after we're done clearing out of the beach, then we'll let them out and let those two find their riders in the middle of this mess," The captain explained as other soldiers were already taking their camping gear back to the ship docked near the sea. "After all, those cries of battle echoing from the village cannot be caused by the villagers rage, no I see it more likely caused by our heirs."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"ARGHHHHH!" Snotlout yelled with frustration as he banged his head against the head while his father was pretty much doing the same thing. "A plan we need a plan to get ourselves out of here so we can go to Berk and stop the village from making a stupid mistake!"

"I'M HUNGRY!" Tuffnut complained as he banged his head against the cell door, basically directing his attention at the guard who was keeping watch. "FEED ME PLEASE, I NEED FOOD OR ELSE I WILL DIE FROM HUNGER!"

"Would you shut up about food lad!" Spitelout shouted in frustration with the twin. "We have more serious problems to deal with than food! For Thor's sake we're imprisoned with no way out of here and Berk is one it's own doing who knows what with Hiccup and Heather and you're here like the mutton idiot you are and begging for food in your stomach!" All Tuffnut did was shrug as he continued his banging and begging while everyone covered their ears until Astrid noticed what was the male twin's intentions since the soldier was groaning from the noise.

"Tuffnut you're a genius!" Astrid commented, causing everyone to stare at her like she finally lost it as she proceeded to the front next to Tuffnut then like what he was doing, she was banging the cell as she shouted. "I'M HUNGRY TOO, AND DO YOU MIND THIS CELL IS SO SMELLY AND UNCOMFORTABLE! GODS WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO TO GET A LITTLE GOOD SERVICE AROUND HERE!?" Finally, the soldier had enough of the constant screaming that was now giving him headaches so he marched his way to the cell and was about to yell something himself but Astrid grabbed him and hit him so hard that he knocked out unconscious in a flash!

They were staring at her as she grabbed the key from the belt and then opening the cell door as she waved the key with her face covered with seriousness. "Come on, let's get out of here and hurry back to Berk!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Asger, drop me off at the next rooftop then you're going to have to distract the rest of the villagers to buy me time to free Heather but make sure you or Shadowwing don't get captured or hurt!" Hiccup instructed through the hood has Asger did what was told, and the heir jumped on the roof, sliding off like it was only a hill of snow that he was sliding from on a plank of wood then jumped in a cart of apples before he took off.

"Alright Shadowwing let's show these warriors what we are made of!" Asger patted said dragon eagerly as the dragon camouflaged to it's surrounding as he crazy sailor took out his swords to fight off anyone who dared challenged him. Meanwhile Hiccup was slipping through shadows of corners as he got closer and closer to his destination until he heard a small group of the villagers point to him as they shouted.

"THERE'S ONE OF THEM, GET HIM!"

There was no way he could run and hide from this so the moment they surrounded him then started to throw the first blow, Hiccup dodged each throw as he returned a punch, kick, and toss to each viking as he handled the whole circle of skilled warriors. He tossed the last warrior to the cart of apples, his mind was wondering why he wasn't feeling any guilt for hurting the villagers like that but he paid no attention to that, only to the fact that the village had the nerve to capture and try to kill his twin sister! With that, he run ahead to reach Heather but he had to keep stopping to fight and defeat each villager who dare tried to stop him from rescuing his sister and with every victory he gained, the less the guilt he felt.

"Don't let him disarm you or you're done for!"

 _Is it just me or is your old home full of idiots all of sudden_ A dark acid thought remarked in his mind as he kicked an attacker who thought he could take him on from behind but Hiccup was too fast and smart to fall for that. Two villagers tried direct charging with their swords out but Hiccup slid beneath the flying weapons as he knocked them both out by hitting the nerves behind their neck. _Is that all they got? Dear Odin I'm now I know why you left this island in the first place!_ He grabbed a sword from one of unconscious warriors since the other was bent from the fall. _Remember Hiccup, they took you from your real family, they took your sister, they were about to kill her, they think you are a traitor! ARE YOU GOING TO ALLOW THEM TO KILL YOUR REMAINING FAMILY!? GO MAKE DAGUR PROUD HICCUP, SHOW THEM WHAT HAPPENS IF THEY ANGERED A BERSERKER!_

"How is _he_ getting passed them!? They're Berk's most skilled warriors!?"

"Half of you after him and the rest of you go after the rider riding the changewing!"

More acid was shot from the sky but it didn't hit anyone but the ground as Hiccup ran forward while he continuously defeated anyone who approached him with different ways of attack, the great hall was getting closer to his view within every step.

Heather had no idea what where those two boys were up to but seeing Hiccup effortless defeat the warriors as he was approaching her location, it was high time for her to get herself out of this imprisonment than wait for someone to rescue her; besides watching this actually made it seem a little fun for some reason. When the guard focused their attention at Hiccup who was approaching them calmly, Heather pulled herself back with much force since the end of the chain leash was held by one of the guards so when she pulled, he was pulled in but bumped into the other guard and they both fell on each other! The key that one of the guards had slide of the pocket and straight to her as she smiled with delight at the luck she was getting a bit. Despite being chained us, her hands were able to grab the key and that was when the hard part came when she struggled to unlock herself as quickly as she can.

Hiccup saw how his sister unleashed her own strength and was pretty pleased but his eyes quickly glanced at the guards who were slowly getting up with their swords unleashed but they were being quiet so she couldn't hear them, but they weren't expecting him to see them. _They are going to hurt your sister again Hiccup... Are you going to let them kill her?_ His teeth clenched with anger to see those people even thinking about hurting Heather so his picked his speed up and just before the guards swords could hit Heather's unsuspecting back, he just made a battle cry as he held the sword he had with him to block the two blows!

The guards were shocked to see the hooded person being able to use a sword and be able to hold their attacks as much as Heather was surprised to see how fast and strong Hiccup was to be able to hold two swords up then grab both weapons and tossed them to ground like it was nothing! Without a word, he kicked them both down with one swoop, helped unlock the chains from his sister and use those same chains to hold down the guards, all in less than two minutes!

"Are you alright Heather? Did they hurt you?" Hiccup asked with concern as he helped Heather who was quick to answer.

"I'm fine, other than threaten me, then try to kill me twice, they didn't do anything."

Sighing with relief, Hiccup handed her a sword that he picked up from the ground. "It's not your special axe, but it's better than being weaponless." A little uneasy to be handed a weapon that wasn't her own but after taking a deep breath, she held the handle tight as she smiled at him with the same kind of smile Dagur would make, "I think I can handle this, now come on we gotta get out here before they find out who the mystery person underneath the hood is..." Returning the same kind of smile to her, Hiccup chuckled a bit before they were battle stance when they were surrounded by half the village while they other half were still busy with Asger.

Without another word, they both ran towards the crowd as they battled each warrior who wanted to end them! They worked together to either knock the warriors out unconscious or tossing them to the side but they never used the blade to cut the flesh, the only use the swords had was to block a weapon from hitting either of them but not to harm anyone. If you were watching from the sidelines, you would have thought that they were one person single handedly kicking butt! Hiccup punched another warrior, tossing him to Heather who happily kicked him five yards away as the twins could feel the fun and joy in just doing this kind of violence and being able to show a village just how powerful they are. _Fight Hiccup, you know you love this so just make your real tribe proud by finishing this one!_

They were enjoying their small victories so much that they didn't notice that the next men they threw was able to use the very last of his strength to stretch his hand out and then pulled something away in a flash!

 **"HICCUP!?"**

That was when Hiccup didn't feel the protective shadows his cloak offered, the dull light hit his forest green eyes which widened in shock to see that someone pulled his cloak away to reveal his true identity! Heather gasped and stopped on her tracks, same as Hiccup who suddenly snapped out of his berserker mode the moment he saw the faces of the remaining villagers of Berk who yelled his name out in shock. Their faces had fear, betrayal, anger, sadness, disappointment and other mix emotions that he never thought they could have but he's seeing them right now and this moment wasn't one he was hoping to cherish... Not like this.

* * *

 **OHHHHH I JUST UNLEASHED BERSERK HICCUP AND HEATHER!**

 **But uh-oh he's out of that mode so what'll happen to them now!? Find out on the next update, chao!**


	19. True Betrayal

**Hello, it's me...** **I was wondering if after all these days you'd like to see...** **A new update, from me...**

 **LOL I always wanted to do that kind of lyrics mix up but anyway new chapter, more on the tale of a heir's true home and by the way thanks for the reviews again, as always they are so helpful ;)**

* * *

Hiccup was in some kind of traumatic trance if Heather's nudges and whispers of getting away weren't working on getting him to move. He just stood, his eyes were still full of shock with himself for suddenly losing it like this, but he could tell the villagers were just as surprised as he is. However before he could make a move to respond,their ears suddenly heard a catapult launch something but then it was followed by the screeching of a dragon and rider plummeting to who knows where!? _ASGER!_ Both twins were now too shocked to even move until heavy footsteps approach him and his sister but before the two could react, several dozens of bolas were thrown from the shadows and were able to catch and hold them both down along with several recovered warriors.

"You really are a traitor," The head of the Throson growled as he used his strength to make sure Hiccup wasn't able to get up since the teen was struggling to do so when he saw Heather getting held down very uncomfortable. "You really disappointed all of us Hiccup Haddock, joining the enemy, and now going against your own village! Seriously even my own twins are smart enough to never do that kind of actions!"

"I only attacked...To save my sister..." Hiccup struggled to say since there were more warriors holding him down very hard. "You were going to...Kill her..." Apparently the Thorson was not pleased with this answer but before he could say another remark, Astrid's father came forward with his face full of anger that no one had ever seen a Hofferson this angry ever since one of the members of the Jorgenson destroyed one of their prized axes! His eyes narrowed down at the heir, then signaling the warriors to get him up to stand to see him eye to eye as the man spoke bitterly, "You attacked and kidnapped my daughter, her friends, their dragons, Gobber, Spitelout, and Stoick, so why wouldn't we execute one of the traitors-"

"THEY WERE KIDNAPPED? WHO? WHO TOOK THEM!?"Hiccup interrupted with his eyes suddenly widened with shock and disbelief the moment he heard this! _Astrid, the gang, Gobber, Spitelout, and da-Stoick!? Kidnapped?_ The tone of disbelief in Hiccup's voice was only noticed by Mildew who was rubbing his lower chin since he could tell that the boy was totally shocked to here the sudden news. However that only caused the man to get even more mad since his hand forced Hiccup to look down as he shouted,"What do you mean who took them!? I TOLD YOU THAT YOU AND YOUR SISTER KIDNAPPED THEM! SO QUIT THE ACTING! Answer me boy! WHERE ARE THEY!? WHERE DID YOU HIDE THEM YOU SICK TRAITOR!"

His head was lowered to gather his thoughts but he then looked up at the Hofferson and spoke. "Look, I don't know where they are and I swear Heather and I have nothing to do with those kidnappings. We have no idea where our dragons are now! All Heather and I did was knock Astrid, Snotlout, and the chief unconscious in the forest and left them there, while the rest of them we have no idea where they were."

"LIAR!" Hofferson yelled with fury, throwing his axe to the ground and lifted Hiccup up from his shirt while Heather gasped with panic. "YOU AND THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING LASS HAVE JOINED THE ENEMY SO WHY WOULD I BE FOOLISH ENOUGH TO BELIEVE YOU!? NOW IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE YOU TOOK THEM THEN WE'LL JUST HAVE TO DO IT THE HARD WAY!"

"And I'm telling you that we have no idea what you're talking about!" Hiccup countered and before the large man could deliver a strong punch, Mildew pushed his way through the crowds and managed to use his staff to separate him from the teen, who was brought to the ground by the same amount of warriors.

"Hofferson!" Mildew began with a straight face. "You cannot just jump to conclusions and do this! For Thor's sake this is Hiccup, the dragon trainer, the slayer of the Red Death! You seriously think that he would join the enemy just like that!?" He looked down at Hiccup who was very surprised to see the old man stand up fro him after how much he complained about the dragons, then Mildew looked back at the Hofferson leader. "What would Astrid think if she saw you do this to her friend now? Hiccup has done many good for the village he wasn't even born in despite the secret being held! If we trusted him before, then we can still trust him now, I know I still trust the lad no matter where he is from or how much his dragon friend annoys me!"

"That's very touching Mildew..." Bucket choked in his tears until Mulch stepped forward with anger in his face. "But Hiccup still betrayed the island regardless and attacked the village, he is a danger to the village! The only reason as to why you are not supporting us and defending them is unless you're the traitors' accomplice like you have been with Alvin!" Then the whole village started shouting and pointing at Mildew as one of them even stepped forward with an axe in his hands!

"Mildew is a traitor too!"

"Exile him along with those two monsters!"

"I say kill him!"

"Kill him, he's been a traitor for too long!

"KILL MILDEW!"

"KILL THE TRAITOR!"

"GET RID OF THE ACCOMPLICE!"

Now Hiccup gasped with horror to see that Mildew, who only was trying to defend him and his sister, was getting accused of being a real traitor this time, for being his accomplice which wasn't even true! He saw how Mildew struggled to deny those accusations but some of the soldiers held his arms to prevent from moving as the viking with the axe was approaching the old man with the look that only those who were about die get to see! _NO! HE CAN'T BE KILLED JUST BECAUSE HE TRYING TO DEFEND ME AND HEATHER! WE GOT OURSELVES IN THIS MESS AND NOW MILDEW IS GETTING THE AXE! NO I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! IT'S NO FAIR, IT'S NOT RIGHT!_ Listening to his mind, Hiccup's teeth clenched with rage that was slowly taking over his actions as he was using new found strength to struggle through the heavy weight that held him down!That was when he felt himself getting pulled up and then dragged away while he still tried to fight his way out of the struggle! _Get yourself out of their hands Hiccup! Are you going to let these blood lust monsters kill the innocent, go on just save the old man already!_

"SIR, HICCUP IS GETTING FEISTY HERE!"

"LEAVE HIM, WE HAVE A TRAITOR TO KILL!"

"WHILE YOUR AT IT, GET THE GIRL UP!"

"YEAH WE'LL KILL TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE!"

"KILL THE TRAITORS!"

"TEACH HICCUP A LESSON FOR SIDING WITH DAGUR!"

"KILL MILDEW AND HEATHER!"

The guards rose Heather up, who was suddenly feel the same fear rush through her veins as she was brought next to Mildew as the two were shoved on their knees as she whispered to the old man, thinking that this might be her last moment to live. "Thank you...For trying to defend us a few minutes ago." To which Mildew replied with a whisper and a shrug. "Eh it made me want to vomit saying that but I know Hiccup, and even you lass, you'd both would never join Dagur unless you were acting in order to get closer to him and capture him." By the way Heather made her shocked face, Mildew made a dry chuckle since he knew that his little theory was correct, too bad they were going to die.

Hiccup saw the axe sharpened and ready to slice but he could feel more anger build up as he used every ounce of strength he could gather to finally break the ropes of the bolas, then use his own bare hands to grab Thorson's arm and made the man punch himself to unconsciousness which alerted the other soldiers who were holding him down as one of them shouted for the execution to hurry up! "You're not to going to execute anyone today!" He growled with his voice dipped with venom and darkness that you'd probably may not recognize him as got on his back and used his legs to kick every last warrior up and to the side while the crowds gasped with panic but he paid no heed to that now.

He was going to make a run forward but someone was quick enough to grab him by his hair, pulling him back with a sword in hand to make sure the teen wouldn't make a move! "You're not going anywhere Hiccup!"

"No!" Hiccup was moving a step forward despite how painful it was since his hair was caught in a tight grip as the villager was pulling him back as he went forward. "I won't let you hurt them! I WON'T!" He could hear the strands of his hair rip until he glanced to the side to see another villager approach him with a dagger so he was marching a few more powerful steps forward as fast as he could until the dagger meet in between the hand of the villager and his hair! Now Hiccup could feel the pressure of being held back being freed as bits of his hair scattered while both villager fell back in shock while he ran ahead!

The dagger only chopped up the tips of his over-sized hair including the two small braids but at the moment he didn't care about how short his hair got, his main focus was toward Heather once again while several of the warriors were calling out to that they need reinforcements!

"RESTRAIN HIM!"

"HICCUP'S GETTING OUT OF CONTROL!"

"SHOOT HIM!"

"BUT IT'S HICCUP WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"HE'S GONE BERSERK SO SHOOT HIM WITH THE ARROWS!"

"SHOOT HIM NOW!"

Warriors grabbed their bows and ordinary arrows then began shooting in hope to at least pin the teen down but Hiccup dodged each one while he used a fallen wheel to block other arrows. However, he didn't know that the head of the Hoffersons joined them but he ran out of ordinary arrows and he was in the right spot to shoot until his foot stepped on a black arrow that was next to the other black arrows but not hard enough to break it as he reached down for them and was quick to hand one to each archer, giving them one simple command. _This is too cruel...But Hiccup must be stopped. He's a threat to us now, he's a traitor, a monster._ He waited until Hiccup's back was completely turned to signal the archers to shoot.

The arrows flew so fast that Hiccup was lucky that he was able to dodge most of them so his back didn't get hit, but his right arm ended up getting a cut long and deep from one lucky arrow that he began to bleed as he hissed in pain however he wasn't going to allow a wound to stop him so he just ignored the injury and carried on. Without a word but only a face of ultimate rage, Hiccup managed t o make his way through the alerted crowd and to the top of the stairs of the Great Hall, making it just in time to push the axe warrior away from Heather and Mildew, who were giving Hiccup shocked looks once again as the teen stood his ground, holding his hands out in protective mode. The village were outraged with this and were ready to attack again but Hiccup took a deep breath before shouting with so much fury that it practically sent icy chills down everybody's spines! "SHUT UP! Mildew and my sister are not traitors and don't deserve to be executed! If anyone deserves the severe punishment it's me!" No sooner everyone was already shouting out in protest:

"You're lying!"

"Why don't they deserve the punishment!"

"They are the top traitors!"

"Why do we only have to punish you and not them!?"

"What's the big idea!"

"I do not believe this!"

Hiccup once again took a deep breath before continuing on with his loud angered voice that made everyone shut up. **"I'M THE REAL TRAITOR IN THIS ISLAND! NOT MILDEW AND ESPECIALLY NOT HEATHER!"** Now everyone was quiet, but their faces were still coated with displeasure, as for Mildew and Heather, all they could show was the confusion as to where Hiccup was going with this. "I alone decided to join Dagur, a-and the only reason why Heather came with me was because I-I forced her to join! I threatened her! As for Mildew, I threatened him too! I forced him to find a way to defend us! I planned the ambush here on my own and forced the rider of the changewing to help me as well! I ALONE BETRAYED THE VILLAGE! I ALONE FORCED MY OWN SISTER AND ONE OF VILLAGE ELDERS TO HELP ME! SO JUST DEAL WITH ME AND LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! BECAUSE IF ANYONE DESERVES ANY KIND OF PUNISHMENT THEN IT SHOULD BE ME, AND ONLY ME!"

Now that got everyone in Berk to talk amongst themselves, wondering what they should do now as the guards released Heather and Mildew but still grabbed their arms to pull them away from Hiccup. Heather was shaking her head, unwilling to let Hiccup lie like this for her sake but that was when she noticed the black arrow on the ground, the blade having smears of blood on it! She couldn't look at her brother to see if he was hurt since she was being hauled away as the head of the Hofferson approached him, and asked. "So you admit you're the real traitor eh... So then tell me, where is my daughter, her friends, and the chief!?"

"And my answer still remains sir, I don't know..."

The man glared on last time at Hiccup before he shook his head with disappointment and turning away to face the village. "Hiccup Haddock has refused to tell where our missing warriors and chief are, and has admitted to being a traitor so there is only one thing we must do... Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third will be publicly executed for his crime against the village of Berk!" He shoved Hiccup down on his knees, kicking the teen as hard as he can while the village shouted for him to do more than just kicking so he grabbed him and punched him several times before dropping him to the ground and was kicking him again as he whispered, "I should have known that the son of a berserker chief will never belong..."

But this day seems to be like a day full of interruptions because while Heather watched helplessly as her twin brother was getting beaten up before his death while she and the old man were getting escorted away from the great hall, her ears perked up to familiar cooes and hisses. Apparently only she and Mildew noticed since the guards were too busy talking to each other but they finally noticed when a familiar long tail of steel grabbed and tossed them to a pile of wood! "WINDSHEAR! You're okay!" Heather exclaimed with relief, seeing her dragon and Toothless coming out of the bushes, a little relieved to see her okay but the nightfury was hissing since he sensed Hiccup being in danger. "I know Toothless..." She whispered, turning to Mildew to try to explain but the old man nodded as he spoke before walking away, "I was never here..."

She turned to Toothless, hoping he'll understand as she pulled out a handkerchief that Asger gave her for some reason. "Toothless, I know you want to save Hiccup but you're going to have to trust me and Windshear with this rescue. I need you to find a friend and his dragon, and lead them to the beach, sniff this and you'll be able to find them." Thankfully Toothless was able to understand but even though he was worried, he just sniffed the cloth before taking off in the wood as Heather mounted on Windshear and flew off and were quickly spotted!

"DRAGON UP AHEAD!"

"IT'S HEATHER!"

Meanwhile Hiccup was on the ground with many bruises from his beating as Astrid's father unleashes his sword, approaching the boy and was ready to strike but something made of steel flashed before him and the minute it was gone, so was Hiccup! Before anyone could react, the steel figure flew up again and then hovered as they could see Heather, holding her brother tightly as she shouted, "IF YOU'RE GOING KILL HIM, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GET HIM FROM ME! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HARM MY BROTHER!"

Hiccup managed to find his strength to see what was happening, and there he saw everyone shouting for their capture until he nudged Heather, signalling her that it was time to leave and as they flew to the clouds to hide, they heard a statement that made it clear to them that they were no longer welcomed.

"NEVER EVER DECIDE TO COME BACK! BECAUSE IF ONE OF YOU DO, YOU'LL BE KILLED! YOU EXILES!"

* * *

 **End of chapter guys. See you next time**


	20. What Have We Done?

**ANOTHER UPDATE GUYS!**

 **Hopefully, this new chapter will be great and thanks for the one millionth time for reviewing because they always mean a lot to me. Enjoy**

* * *

They didn't fly away from the island just yet because they had friends to meet up with just off the side beach of the village, and thankfully the storm clouds were able to hide them from any eyes as they managed to safely get to the beach, which unfortunately was empty.

 _Toothless couldn't find them?_ Heather thought to herself, but she didn't have time to actually grieve since her mind quickly turned its attention to Hiccup, who was pretty beaten up. "Oh gods Hiccup, I'm so sorry..." She whispered as she helped her brother sit down while she tried to find some bandages from her satchel but there was none found, all there was was a cream to help ease the pain of the bruises. "It's not much for healing, but at least it'll make some of the pain go away..."

"Don't worry I'm fine, and you shouldn't be sorry Heather," Hiccup reassured his sister, despite his beating, he still smiled. "You're safe from harm and that's alright, besides I been much worse than this so I'm practically fit as a fiddle." He forced out a real enough laugh to reassure his sister before he asked while pointing at Windshear. "Where did she come from?"

"She just came out of nowhere, and right on time but other than that I don't know how." Heather answered, then sat beside her brother as she continued, "Toothless was also with Windshear but I sent him out to-"

"OH THANK GODS YOU BOTH ARE SAFE!"

The twins both turned around to see Asger and Toothless run toward them despite the two carrying Shadowwing which brought their concern but the teen ran up to them and embraced them while stuttering apologies repeatedly. "I am so sorry I had no idea that this will happen! Please forgive me, I am so sorry I had no idea! I swear if I knew then I would have never brought you here and we'd all be safe and never had to go through that! I am so so so sorry!" Hiccup gently got himself out of the embrace and place his hand on Asger's shoulder to reassure the sailor. "Asger it's okay, you didn't know so of course we forgive you. Besides we're all safe so that's all that matters now." Now that Heather nodded with agreement while she petted Windshear, Toothless, and Shadowwing.

"OH YOU GUYS IF ONLY EVERYONE WAS AS KIND AS YOU TWO!" Asger whimpered with gratitude as he fell on his knees to show it.

"Alright, alright get a hold of yourself," Heather grinned but that soon turned into a frown when she looked at Shadowwing again. "What's wrong with your dragon? You and Toothless were both carrying him."

Asger to down to his knees in front of Shadowwing to lift his right front leg. "The village launched several boulders at us and one of them hit us so we crash landed in the middle of the forest but Shadowwing hurt his leg. I was about to carry him myself but then the nightfury over here jumped on me, nearly giving me a heart attack, from out of nowhere and dragged the both of us here."

"Oh you poor thing," Heather gasped, reaching forward for the dragon, completely ignoring how disappointed Asger since he didn't receive the affection he was hoping for from her but he knew his dragon needed more attention. "I'd never thought Berk would actually have the nerve to do this...Hiccup?" She got up and looked over at Hicup, because now she felt lost. "What now? Berk exiled us, you were nearly killed, and..." She stopped talking when Hiccup held his hand up and was silent until he walked forward where the sea met the sand before he gave her the answer he never thought he would have to resort to.

"We...We're going to have to really join Dagur..." He ignored the shocked face Heather gave him as he explained. "Heather, I know we don't want to join our enemy especially someone as deranged as Dagur but...After what happened in the village, how the villagers were unwilling to listen to us, how they were willing to kill us and their own...I don't know if we can ever convince them that we were on their side the whole time, or can ever trust them." Heather's shocked face shown vanished to agreement and understanding as he continued. "They nearly killed you Heather, but I nearly lost control of myself! If I stayed in Berk and I somehow lose it, everyone will get hurt! Look sis, it's not the fact that we're now exiles and hated by Berk but it's for their own safety from my stupid out of control anger! I was enjoying their pain! I didn't feel bad for them! I can't be near them Heather, so from the looks of things, it seems like the Berserker tribe is a more fitting home for me..."

"And me too Hiccup," Heather placed her hand on Hiccup's shoulders, as she stood next to him. "You pretty much summed up what I did back there... We're both out of control and you're right, it's for their own safety that we go and stay in Berserker island...Maybe its our destiny to be with our older brother and fight together with him."

"As much as I hate to say this... It may be true," Hiccup sighed, the winds of the storm were slowly getting weaker while Toothless cooed as he tried to make his rider feel better but after seeing what happened back there, he had to agree. "Well, Dagur may be mad at us but if we tell him everything and our final decision, he'll hopefully forgive us and we can live together as a real family...And here I thought for a moment that Berk has accepted me..." For some reason Asger felt sorry for the twins, he hated the fact the plan worked but he had to be strong for them now.

"Look I know you're going to be nervous now but I know that Dagur will forgive you,' He reassures the two teens, wrapping his arms around them. "Now we just need to find a way to get out of here."

"That won't be a problem," Hiccup smiled a little. "You'll just right with one of us and our dragons can carry Shadowwing two dragons should be able to carry one changewing." With that, the trio was getting ready to fly off until Toothless stumbled upon a sail from the wrecked boat so they were able to carry Shadowwing to lay on the cloth and that's when they mounted up.

Hiccup was making sure he saved some extra cloth in Toothless's satchel until he looked up to see Heather already mounted up but Asger instantly mounted up behind her, giving her a smile as his eyebrows lifted. "Toothless..." Hiccup whispered, gesturing his head to Asger and thankfully the nightfury clearly understood what the overprotective twin brother wanted so he ran towards Asger, lifted him off of Windshear then brought him back to where Hiccup was waiting. "You'll be riding with us Asger, I'm sure Toothless would like to get to know you more." Hiccup smiled quite suspiciously but not enough to scare the teen so the boys mounted on Toothless without protest.

With that, the dragons grabbed a side of the sail that held Shadowwing and off they flew, carrying a relaxing changewing in style as they went up to the grey clouds to hide from the eyes of Berk, making their way back to Berserker Island. However no one, but Toothless seemed to notice how sweaty Hiccup was getting despite the coldness from the storm that was soon about to end.

However unbeknownst to them, just on the other side of Berk, a familiar group of dragon riders were quickly approaching the village as fast as their dragons wings can flap and they two did not realize that the people they were looking for were flying away. There, nearly arriving to the village was Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, Gobber, and Spitelout, with their dragons well Gobber riding with her and Spitelout with Snotlout.

Astrid saw that the village was thankfully in one piece but when she looked through the spy glass, she saw that the ground had green acid splattered in different directions and the whole villager in front of the great hall! "What in Thor's name..." She turned to the riders, who were giving her faces of confusion as she pointed forward. "We're going to the Great Hall, it seems everyone in the entire village is there!" Everyone nodded but just when they were about to land, villagers yelled in war mode which actually brought the shock in the riders!

"THOSE BERSERKER TWINS ARE BACK!"

"SHOOT 'EM DOWN!"

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

They had to dodge the bolas, arrows, and boulders being shot at them until Astrid yelled at the top of her lungs so the village could hear her. "HEY QUIT IT! IT'S US FOR THOR SAKE!" Now the villagers took the time to see for themselves until they realized that it was Astrid and the gang so they deceased fire and were now cheering for their return the moment they made a safe landing!

"Um it is just me or did any of you hear them yell Berserker twins?" Tuffnut asked but his question wasn't answered since the teens parents came running forward to take their children out of the saddle while holding them or looking for injuries as they asked qeustions that increased their confusion while Gobber and Spitelout were surrounded by the villager warriors, everyone spitting out information or questions at once!

"How did you escape from the Berserkers!?"

"Where's Stoick?"

"It was awful, those two traitors, they were too strong!"

"They attack the village but there was no causalities!"

"Did the traitors do anything to you?"

"Did they hurt you?"

"The two traitors betrayed us all and are gone!"

Now Gobber has had enough of this so now it was his turn to yell. "SHUT UP! AND CAN SOMEONE, JUST ONE PERSON DO THE EXPLAINING AND QUESTIONING!" It didn't take long for everyone to be quiet and for Astrid's father to approach them and explain everything.

"My question is how you all escaped from the hands of the berserker twins? You see, after we learned that Hiccup discovered the truth about his real family, you all including the chief, Heather, and Hiccup have gone missing and we've heard from nearby fishermen say that they saw you all get kidnapped by Hiccup and Heather themselves, that they are in league with their brother Dagur-"

"Wait, you actually thought Hiccup and Heather kidnapped us and intentionally joined Dagur!?" Astrid screamed at her father in disbelief, and before letting her father say yes and question her, she carried on, knowing her father's response to well. "HOW COULD YOU GUYS BEEN SO BLIND!? Dad, Hiccup and Heather never kidnapped us, they only knocked us all unconscious, leaving us in the forest to prevent us from stopping them from carrying on their plan! But when we woke up, we decided to go after them so we could help them! But then the storm came so Stoick sent us back while he went off to find them himself!"

"What are you talking about Astrid!?"

"Stoick saw Hiccup turn back before leaving with Dagur, crying and saying 'I'm so sorry' so we knew that he and Heather were acting this alliance out so they could get close to Dagur and recapture him! They were loyal to Berk the whole time! Dad...WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED HERE!" Her father took a deep breath and then released it, now realizing the grieve mistake that has been done but he explained, knowing that his daughter's reaction would be full of fury.

" Well, then about late last night we've heard news that they were coming to get their dragons but we then got ready to ambush them and when we did we managed to capture Heather. She refused to give the locations, motive, and your whereabouts so we were going to execute her as a traitor but no sooner did a caped teen with another teen his age riding on a changewing came in the village. The dragon was distracting everyone as the masked one was attacking warriors to free Heather. Once he got to her, those two fought against half the village, winning at the process but when one of the warriors removed the cape we discovered that it was Hiccup who led this attack! Just as we were about to name their punishment, Mildew came to their defense which was very suspicious for him so we marked him as a traitor. We were going to execute both the old man and Heather and lock Hiccup up until we could exile him but the lad went berserk and attacked everyone in his way but then admitted to all of us that he's the real traitor who forced his sister and Mildew to be in his side so we freed the girl and the old man, having guards escort them away. Me, along with other clan leaders decided to beat Hiccup up so bad for being a traitor before we execute him but Heather came back with her dragon then rescued Hiccup and they both flew off after we declared them to be traitors and that they were exiled..."

Now the group gasped with anger and disbelief with their own village's actions but before Astrid could say anything, Spitelout, out of all people, exclaimed with fury for these actions,"OH FOR THOR'S SAKE HOFFERSON YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO MILDEW! WHAT POSSESSED YOU ALL TO ACCUSE AND THEM HARM HICCUP AND HIS SISTER LIKE THAT! AND THEN TURN AGAINST YOUR OWN! OH THANK THOR NO ONE GOT KILLED!"

"Actually..." Hofferson squeaked, now earning everybody's attention. "When Hiccup was in his berserker rampage to save Heather and Mildew, I had our archers shoot arrows at him, one of the arrows causing a deep cut on his arm..."

"What does that have anything to do with-Wait," Gobber slapped his hand on his forehead as he approached the Head of the Hoffersons, fear rising in the blacksmith's body faster than a speed stinger. "What kind of arrow did you use?"

He was silent but he eventually answered with regret. "The black arrow...We were about to use those kind of arrows to execute Heather until the changewing interfered and the whole situation... I knew it was cruel but Hiccup was out of control, and I thought it was for the best..."

"Gobber, what's the big deal about the kind of arrow?" Snotlout asked, afraid of the answer along with the rest of the teens.

"Black arrows are used to execute traitors from other tribes or allies, and the type do matter Snotlout..." Gobber gulped before he finished while his eyes were wide with despair. "Because we coat the blade of the black arrows with a deadly poison that only the highest elder and current chief know about while the rest of us say that there is no cure... To kill a person, it takes about two days, and if the person is lucky enough to get the cure, it takes two days as well to heal...And Hiccup was shot by one and he doesn't know the cure, Berserker island doesn't know, and the storm is preventing us to actually get there in time..."

Now everybody in the entire village were now flooded with guilt while Astrid was shaking, knowing that she was too late... _I'm too late, Hiccup got shot and now...He's..He's gonna...It's all their fault, it's my dad's fault! No...It's our fault...Now Hiccup is..._ "What have you done...What have we done.." She whispered, letting a tear flow down from her eyes, allowing her father to embrace her as he repeatedly apologized to her for being so foolish.

The rest of Berk were now in tears, knowing that Hiccup will soon be no longer with the world but Snotlout, with tears rapidly coming down his face cried out, "IT'S ALL OUR FAULT! WE ALL DID THIS TO HIM! LOOK WHAT WE'VE DONE, WE DROVE HICCUP OUT OF HIS OWN HOME, THE HOME WHERE HE DIDN'T ORIGINATE FROM IN THE FIRST PLACE AND YET HE WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR US! AND LOOK HOW WE REPAY HIM, JUST FOR BELONGING TO ANOTHER TRIBE, WE ALL SENT HIM TO HIS DEATH, WE CAUSED HIM TO HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO JOIN DAGUR AND TO HATE US FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES! THIS WAS HIS HOME BUT WE DROVE HIM OUT AND NOW WE ARE TOO LATE TO MAKE AMENDS! WHAT HAVE WE DONE!?"

" **WE NOW LOST THE PERSON WHO PUT HIS LIFE ON THE LINE FOR A TRIBE WHO SEPARATED HIM FROM HIS FAMILY! LOOK AT WHAT WE'VE DONE!"**

* * *

 **Oh my berk knows Hiccup was poisoned but does he and the rest of berserk know?**

 **Find out next time to see if he lives**


	21. Searching For Big Brother

**NEW UPDATE AGAIN**

 **I just have to say thank you again for the reviews, once again they are really supportive and thanks so many ideas so without any more interruption, here's the new chapter, enjoy ;)**

* * *

Hiccup and Heather had no idea how long they've been flying but they sighed in relief the moment their eyes set eyes on the island they were born in before the cruel hands of fate separated them from their beloved brother. They knew they weren't going to like doing evil but it was best for everyone, at least they will be in their real home, with their real family.

"Berserker Island!" They both shouted in the same relief despite feeling nervous about facing their brother but they had a feeling that Dagur would never hurt them after what Berk has put them through. "See that bud, we're...Home," Hiccup whispered to Toothless, who was a little worried that his rider was now turning evil but after hearing what Hiccup said in the beach and seeing what Berk did to him, he could see why his rider was in this island that was his original home.

"Look it's Hiccup and Heather!"

"Our twin heirs have returned once more!"

"I knew they would never betray us!"

"They are never traitors, no matter what!"

"Welcome back!"

"Give them room for the dragon their carrying!"

The trio carefully landed Shadowwing safely in the middle of the plaza as they landed as well and hopped off their dragons only to be surrounded by the villagers of the Berserker tribe while the children petted Toothless, Windshear and Shadowwing. The twins smiled as they greeted the happy villagers even though some of them were concerned when they saw Hiccup covered in bruises but the twins eyes were wondering around the crowds, waiting for Dagur to come though to the crowds to greet them until the same little girl tugged Heather's arm as she asked. "Are you two going stay here to be a part of the Berserker tribe, with us forever this time and not run away again? Please."

Heather looked at Hiccup who nodded as she ruffled the little girl's hair with a smile. "Don't worry kid, from now on, Hiccup and I are going to stay in the Berserker tribe and protect our village with our brother with everything we've got... We are now fully loyal to our home and we're not going to leave unless there's a very big emergency."

Apparently everybody heard her since now they all cheered and applauded to their answer but their celebration was shortly ended when a soldier came running to the twins while he held another soldier who looked beaten up as he reported with horror. "HICCUP, HEATHER! YOUR BROTHER, DAGUR... HE'S BEEN TAKEN!" Hiccup and Heather's eyes widened, surprised that they were now beginning to accept the deranged man as their brother.

"What do you mean taken? What happened?" Hiccup asked as calmly as he could but his voice still had a panicked tone. "There is just no way Dagur was taken, who could have taken him?"

"My comrade Einar was ambushed by the attacker, who apparently disguised himself to infiltrate our village and when Dagur discovered the attacker's identity, he was kidnapped to Thor knows where right now!" The solider explained then Einar stood straight, then placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder as he answered the third question as calmly as he could. "The person who attacked me and took Dagur was none other than Stoick the Vast. He and that dragon of his attacked me and when he came back, Dagur was taken as well." He then handed Hiccup a dagger that Stoick always carried! "This is what he left behind after he ambushed me." Hiccup stared at the dagger the berkain chief would carry around and would only leave behind if he finished an enemy off, to see it out like this meant that this was for real. He hand made a tight fist around the handle of the weapon before throwing it to the ground and then stated to his sister. "Heather, saddle up, we're going to after the kidnapped ad then save our brother!"

"Right," Heather nodded with agreement. "Dagur is our only family and if Stoick thinks he can get away with kidnapping our brother then he is surely mistaken for doing such a deed. We'll get him back if it's the last thing we do."

"WAIT!" The village women interrupted before the twins could saddle up, handing them new clothing. "You're old clothes are too torn out from the hell you must have been through in Berk, you'll need to put these new clothes on for better protection. But we'll put your old ones in your satchels good as new just in case." They quickly went inside to get changed, which consisted of a black tunic for both of them but they had different armor that looked like their old ones but it had the crest of the skrill, razorwhip, and nightfury forming a circle. Hiccup refused to get any medical attention despite his injuries to which he claimed was nothing to worry about, that they'll heal on its own, but the healers were a little concerned.

"Hiccup we have to treat these injuries, they are so horrible that if they don't get treated they'll get infected!"

"Honestly we are not going to allow any of our heirs to die from infection after we just got him back."

"Odin's beard you sure are stubborn just like your brother."

"At least let us stop the bleeding."

He still refused despite their effort but Heather managed to convince him to at least get some bandages to wrap the bleeding injuries.

They mounted on their dragons the moment they opened the door with the whole village ready to send them off again until Asger stepped up to them. "Guys I should be coming with you!"

"No Asger, you have to stay here and watch over the village and Shadowwing," Heather turned down his request. "We need you to keep an eye on the village, make sure the villagers stay safe while Hiccup and I look for Dagur."

"Trust us Asger, we're going to come back with all limbs intact," Hiccup reassured the concerned sailor who finally nodded at their request, stepped back to allow them to take off once more while their dragons were searching for the scents of the two chiefs or any clue to help them find their location. As for Asger all that could race through his mind was the thoughts: _This wasn't part of the plan Dagur, you idiot where are you?_

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER...**_

The sun was already gone and replaced with the appearance of the moon of the night while Hiccup and Heather kept their eyes peeled for any more islands, any signs of scents or clues to find Dagur or Stoick. "They couldn't have gotten too far," Heather groaned, trying to resist from falling asleep until she looked over at Hiccup, suddenly realizing how pale the teen has gotten ever since they left Berk. "Hiccup? Are you alright, you're looking a bit pale."

"Hmm..Oh, no,no,no,no, no,no,no,no,no! I'm fine, totally fine here." Hiccup quickly reassure his sister, even though Toothless could sense his friend's body temperature rise so high that even he along with Heather gave him an _'are you serious'_ stare. "Look I'm serious when I'm telling you that I'm fine, besides we have more important things to worry about now... Like rescuing Dagur.."

Heather noticed how Hiccup stopped himself from saying something else, she can tell from his expression. "That's not the only thing in your list now is it Hiccup? And I'm not going to take no for an answer." Hiccup shook his head but gave Heather his honest answer, knowing that she'll keep pressuring him to speak his mind. "Confront Stoick, I have so many questions that he needs to answer like...Why...Why didn't he just kill me the moment he took me to Berk and make up an excuse or sell me off as a slave or treat me like how most people would treat their runts... As slaves, trash, or sometimes just outcast. I know Berk used to treat me bad but I remember that there were times when I was treated like family, but now..."

"Hiccup there's no question in that Berk and Stoick were only faking everything," Heather commented after realizing that her brother was once again confused with his decisions. "Look, Berk has nearly killed us, and where was Stoick to defend you? Kidnapping our real family. Hiccup I know I'm sounding harsh but we have to face reality, there was no way we were ever treated equally and maybe Stoick didn't do any of that bad stuff to you just to put on a good show, I don't know how the man thinks."

Hiccup sighed, his conscious was not willing to believe any of this was happening mostly because he was hoping that at any moment he would wake up in his room getting ready to celebrate the holidays with Stoick who was his real blood father but he knew he wasn't going to wake up, it wasn't a dream. "You're right Heather. There's nothing to prove that logic to be false looks like I'm just going to have to bear the truth and accept what fate has brought us." As the twins nodded in their own agreement, they didn't seem to notice that Windshear and Toothless were having their own conversation.

 _DRAGON POV_

"Toothless, are you okay?"

Toothless shut his eyes for a second before opening them as he shook his head. "No, I'm not! My friend, no my soul-brother is going down the wrong path of vengeance just like what that terrible terror told me! Gods if only I was stronger and was able to do more to help him."

"But Toothless you saw what your rider's adoptive home did to him and my rider the moment they reached their village," Windshear argued. "You heard them, they have no choice now because the village now considers them to be outcasts and threatened to kill them if they ever set foot there again. Look at the state your rider is at now! He's been beaten and hurt Toothless, he doesn't want to believe that his old village would turn on him but they did and now he's feeling betrayed."

"I know, I'm super angry with Berk for doing that to him but... Why him!?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do things like this always happen to him!? When I first met him he was all sad and alone, he just needed a friend but even after that, I've been noticing that even with one mistake he makes everything falls apart until he fixes it. It's not fair Windshear, why should Hiccup have to go through so much! Why do our riders have to end up having no other choice but to join their real family who so happens to be a lunatic who was our enemy for a long time!? Answer me Windshear..."

Windshear was taken aback at the strong emotion Toothless was talking about so much emotion until she finally gave him a response that they only knew. "I don't know...This is just how fate and destiny want to be and their choice. But the way I see things, I think this is all to regain a lost family but not in a right way... In the end, the bond of a family is what makes us stronger, the choices and the fate of others."

"You know I hate fate and destiny..."

"But it was fate and destiny that brought you and Hiccup together as friends."

"Fair point but for this situation I will not allow it. This time is different and you know it."

 _End Dragon POV_

"Besides, Dagur isn't that bad...I mean after getting to know him a bit we can see that maybe he was acting like a lunatic because he angry and alone," Hiccup continued, trying to or in this case recalling those times when he too was all alone. "But as soon as we find him we'll make sure that he won't ever feel alone ever, none of us should ever feel alone and especially when we have each other."

Heather made a small smile, her memories recalling times when she was alone as well while her thoughts did the talking as they continued flying. _He's right, the three of us were alone throughout most of our lives, no friends, no family to rely on, nothing to give us reassurance that everything will be alright._ She then looked over at Toothless then at Windshear. _But then Hiccup met Toothless, I met him once three years ago, him, Toothless and the rest of the gang. Then I met Windshear and the two of no longer felt alone but Dagur...All he had was Asger but he still wanted us home and now he'll get his family back..._ "You're right Hiccup, so let's try to find our big brother in this crazy storm and make sure he or any of us ever have to feel alone again!"

"Exactly, can't believe I'm saying this but Dagur is our brother, our family and family does whatever it takes to rescue and protect their own!" Hiccup added, even though his conscious was a little uneasy about his decisions, he knew that there's no escape in this bond. Especially a Berserker family bond. "It may take some getting used to but hey what's the worse that can happen?" He stated that as his arm wiped some sweat on his forehead that was suddenly appearing like wildfire but he made sure Heather didn't notice this, especially since they had a lot on their plate already. _Urgh, my head feels like it's getting hit by large boulders and ten giant rumblehorns all at once...No gotta focus. I can worry about my health later, right now family comes first._

He ignored a sudden headache until he spotted another island down below, just a few yard away. "Look that island right there! Come on, let's see if Dagur's kidnapper decided that it would be best to hide out and wait out the storm!" _Even after everything...I don't know how to address my fake father anymore, I can't bring myself to calling him Stoick, or dad...But even if he lied to me, there are times when he and I had those moments-_ Hiccup shook the thought out of mind, firmly reminding himself that probably everything Stoick ever did was fake.

With that, they dove in to hover over the island before they landed in the middle of the forest that had more trees in the area than there ever was in Berk and Berserk combined! They didn't know where to start the search because they knew flying would tire their dragons out especially in a storm like this and a number of trees to block any visual. "We're going to have to split up and search as much as we can then meet back here in an hour to rest for the night," Heather explained as Hiccup listened carefully with understanding. "It's getting dark anyway and we won't have much luck looking in the dark. We're probably going to have to to continue searching the rest of this island in the morning before taking off. Our dragons can't be flying too much."

"Alright then but if you get into any trouble send a signal out so Toothless and I will come racing to help as fast as we can," Hiccup added to their objective list as they both walked in different directions to begin their search until Heather called out to him as a reminder for him.

"That goes for you too Hiccup, any trouble or danger you gotta send a signal out! You matter too you know twin brother!"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind twin sister."

* * *

 **End of chapter see ya til next update.**

 **P.S: What are the chances of those two ever finding Stoick and Dagur**


	22. The Fallen Rider

**New chapter again and once more thank you guys so much for the support. You know, in all honesty, I never thought this story will last this long but all well life just throws the unexpected and speaking of unexpected, this chapter will sure be very unexpected.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _Is there no end to this thick forest?_ Hiccup sighed with frustration with Toothless trailing behind him. _Come on Dagur, you can't be too far...Where are you brother?_ He heard a concerned coo from Toothless who was sitting down to take a break but was mostly concerned for his rider.

"I know bud, you're worried about me and what'll happen to everyone ever since Heather and I made our final decision to stay with the Berserker tribe." He didn't notice how surprised Toothless was since he was correct! "But there's nothing to worry about bud, I promise you that no one is going to get hurt. We'll make sure that this mess doesn't turn into a bloodbath because last thing we want now is a war against Berk." He patted his friend's head with a reassuring gesture. "I may no longer be part of the Hooligan tribe but I'm not to going to go crazy and have go fight for revenge. If it comes down to a fight, I'll be fighting for what's right...Except I don't even know what's right anymore."

Toothless gently nudged his rider with assurance until his eyes noticed the deep wound that had dry blood covering it on Hiccup's right arm, it didn't even have anything but badly wrapped cloth in healing it with! Apparently Hiccup noticed as he was quick to wave it off. "Hey don't worry about that bud, it's just a small scratch from an arrow so it's nothing to worry about." Toothless just glared at him with a glare that clearly stated that he needed more information. "Okay okay, so I managed to hide it from Heather and the healers and just wrapped the wound with bandages and some pain medicine so it won't get infected...Happy?"

All Toothless could give as a response was a whack on the head with his tail, to teach Hiccup a lesson about taking care of himself more properly. "Yeah yeah, I know I should have done more than that but we were in a rush. Besides it's only a common wound that'll heal in a few days without problem."

If only the odds were on Hiccup's favor for once...

Because the moment he finished that statement, Hiccup suddenly felt every fiber of his body burn with unbearable pain that he couldn't believe that it would come all at once out of nowhere! His headache was getting stronger but the more pain came from his right arm and his left leg, as he felt more sweat flow all over him as he could feel himself shaking and suddenly having trouble to breathe correctly!

"Tooth...Too...Less..." Hiccup struggled to ask his dragon for help because he was in that much pain as he tried to keep himself balance against one of the trees but he even lost his grip as he felt so heavy that he fell forward on the ground with his face down while his breaths were getting weaker and weaker while he struggled to stay at least half conscious! _What the hell is going on...It's like I've been poisoned or something...But what..._

He then found himself losing his grip on his thoughts and all he could do was stay half conscious while he tried to breathe but his awareness of the area was getting weaker and weaker to the point that all he could remember was Toothless panicking and then everything else is only blurs of colors and shapes... _Somebody...Help..._

* * *

"You won't heal faster if you keep moving like that Dagur," Stoick repeated after seeing Dagur standing up to try to swing and throw his axe but ended up trying to grab the weapon from the ground while struggling. "Honesty lad do you want to make your ribs worse?"

All Dagur answered in response to that was a growl as he mumbled under his breath, "Shut up, you're acting just like my father." He sat down after failing his attempt to get the weapon but he was sure Stoick heard his comment so he waited for some physical response, but that response didn't come.

"What do you mean I'm like your father? As far as I'm concern he and I are different," Stoick commented. "I'm not the kind of father who will easily give up and-"

"But you gave my cowardly father no choice Stoick," Dagur interrupted with venom in his voice. "Remember, you were going to declare war on the Berserker Tribe so my father decided that it was best to give up my brother to you! That man never looked for other options, no, he just threw in the towel and gave up Hiccup to a tribe who hated him, treated him like an outsider for his whole life! As I recalled, when you found out about Hiccup's nightfury, you disowned him, gave up on being his father!"

Stoick's eyes widen in shock, sure he regretted disowning Hiccup that day and apologized but Dagur only knew about berk having dragons and Hiccup defeating the red death without many of the small details! As if he was reading Stoick's mind, Dagur explained briefly, "I have spies getting intel on how Hiccup is doing in Berk but it my first time doing that behind my father's back and that began when Hiccup's final exam was in chaos. But while my brother was in a coma my father found out, forced those spies to come back and then I didn't get more information."

"So you're telling me that you had spies in Berk for that time?" Stoick questioned, mentally scolding himself for not realizing!

"Yeah I did, I had every right to see how my brother was doing aside from that one day every year that was wasted on me pretending to terrify him," Dagur responded, not really showing any concern for consequence. "But when those spies were forced back to the island and they told me what happened in the great hall, that you disowned him but not only did you and your tribe nearly died but Hiccup had to nearly die to safe all your pathetic lives and losing a leg in the process! Nearly loosing his life for a tribe he never was born in, a tribe who hated him..."

Stoick was silent, he didn't know how to react but the final response Dagur made was one that sparked his courage to speak again. "I can only assume that Hiccup was never loved, not once in his entire life...The only thing you showed him was hate and pity." Now the Berkian chief's fist tightened but he did not fight instead he looked Dagur straight in the face. "You're wrong Dagur! I-"

He never finished that sentence because he was interrupted by a sudden fireball shot up at the sky but it wasn't any fireball...It was a plasma blast from the only dragon both Stoick and Dagur knew it would come from!

"TOOTHLESS!?"

They were indeed confused but they didn't bother to ask questions since they both got up and began running towards the spot where the plasma blast could have been shot from, thinking that if Toothless was here, then maybe just maybe...Hiccup and Heather might be here too!

Those two didn't even bother to notice that they were both running despite one of them having bruised ribs and the other being the enemy but regardless they could see more plasma blasts being shot and this time it was followed by roars! That only made the two run faster than they ever thought they could run in their whole lives, so far. Stoick and Dagur were neck and neck as they raced across the forest maybe until they could hear Toothless's cries getting clearer and closer that the chief of Berk actually ran ahead of Dagur in record speed, but the moment he managed to spot the nightfury did not bring him the relief he had hoped for!

There laid Hiccup on the ground, half conscious, nearly as pale as snow, heavy breaths, groans of pain, and looking very very sick! "Hiccup..." Stoick whispered in shock and panic that he didn't stop to ask why Toothless was here, he didn't hear the distant flapping of wings, all he could see was his son on the ground looking gravely ill! He did what his instincts were literally screaming for him to do, run to Hiccup to check on him! He didn't care to try to find out how the boy got here, or if he's mad at him, all he wanted to do was help his son!

However before Stoick could even lay a finger on Hiccup, Heather came in flying on Windshear just across from where they stood as she jumped off, pulled a sword out as she stood in front of Hiccup as she growled, mainly at Stoick. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING HIM I WILL NOT HESITATE TO FIGHT YOU!" She signaled Windshear to stand protectively in front of her to prevent Stoick from coming any closer as she kneel down to try to figure out what was wrong with her twin brother. "Hiccup! HICCUP!? What's wrong!? HICCUP!? ANSWER ME! PLEASE!"

Stoick tried to get closer but Heather turned around only to stand up, holding her sword up again as she screamed. "STAY BACK! DON'T EVEN TRY COMING NEAR HIM! YOU ALREADY HURT HIM ENOUGH! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO HELP AFTER THE HELL WE HAD TO GO THROUGH!"

"Easy Heather, calm down...I'm only here to help," Stoick tried to convince her as calmly as he could. "I swear I'm not here to hurt you or Hiccup, you know I would never hurt you two." Heather still kept her guard up but Hiccup was suddenly coughing so violently that it actually caused both of them to have a panic attack about his well being as Stoick yet again tried to come closer but Windshear was able to shove him back.

"I told you to stay back," Heather repeated herself, feeling anger in her again. "How can I even trust you after everything Hiccup and I had to suffer through, and after what you've done..Kidnapping Dagur... Where is he...Where are you keeping Dagur!? We were told that you kidnapped him! So where is he!?"

Before Stoick could even answer, Dagur came running forward to see what just happened and it wasn't a sight he was hoping to see. He was hoping to see both his siblings ready to fight Stoick, not one and the other on the ground gravely ill! "I'm right here and can someone tell me what in the name of Thor is going-OW!" He had to wrap his arms around his torso to contain the pain he was feeling in his ribs which grabbed both the chief and teen's attention until Dagur ignored them and marched straight toward where Hiccup was as his hand made Heather lower her weapon. "Stand down sis, this isn't the time to fight! Hiccup is gravely ill here, we need to take care of him first before we can do any violence!" He then turned to Stoick. "But don't think I'm on you're side Stoick because right now, my top priority are my siblings well being!"

Without another word, the group rode on Toothless and Windshear, Dagur holding on to Hiccup who was now began to heat up way higher than normal. They flew as fast as they could back to the camp spot where it would be more easier to try to figure out what was wrong with Hiccup. Dagur grabbed the blankets he was using to rest to roll one up to a pillow to rest Hiccup's head on but unfortunately he was no healer to even figure out what was going on!

"Dagur?" Heather whispered, seeing the pain and frustration in Dagur jade eyes that were looking at Hiccup was was twitching, tossing, turning, and hissing with pain like something was eating him from the inside! That was when Stoick stepped up, gently pushing the siblings small circle around Hiccup despite their protest to see how bad the teen was and moment he placed his cool palm on the teen's forehead, the chief was quick to shout commands despite being surrounded by the enemy! "I'm going to need one of you to grab some rags in Skullcrusher's satchel and wrap them around some snow, that way we can keep Hiccup's temperature down while we try to figure out what is wrong!"

Heather was about to refuse but Dagur gave her a demanding look that clearly said that there wasn't any time to be stubborn and focus on the enemy so with little hesitation, she got up to do exactly what the chief commanded while the two chief tried to hold Hiccup since the boy was now beginning to thrash around! Toothless and Windshear couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as they see just three vikings trying to figure out what was ailing Hiccup and how to make the suffering end. Heather grabbed five rags and went out of the cave to gather some snow as he thoughts raced across her mind. _This can't be happening...Hiccup was fine a few minutes ago...How did this happen? When?_ She had no time to answer her thoughts as she faced back in only to hear Hiccup beginning to scream for ten second before returning to groaning as she handed Dagur the rags. Dagur then gave the rags to Stoick, who didn't waste time putting one on top of Hiccup's forehead.

That only stopped Hiccup from violently thrashing but he was in no condition to even stand a chance!

Stoick and Dagur both tried to look for any symptom of sicknesses they knew of but they found nothing but bandied injuries, bruises, and other injuries that had dried up from bleeding however their eyes did narrow down to Hiccup's right arm. Lifting the sleeve of the new shirt, Stoick saw a poorly treated wound, more like a deep long cut that looked recent but was dry and had a dark purple color forming around the open wound. _This oddly looks like the symptoms of...No it can't be...That's impossible, there's just no way...Unless..._ As if he could read what Stoick had in his mind, Dagur turned to Heather and asked as calmly as he could. "Heather, what happened when you two left Berserker Island...Your outfits are new and Hiccup looks very beaten up... Sis, please tell me, what happened to you two?"

* * *

 **Any guesses on what is wrong with Hiccup?**

 **Find out next time**

 **P.S I need ur help cuz my mind is screaming at me to make a sequel when I finish this one so what u guys should I make a sequel cuz I got a good idea for it. If I get a lot of votes saying yes then by the end of this story I'll tell the plot of sequel if many say no then we'll that's that's**


	23. A Brother's Fear

**HELLO EVERYONE**

 **Yes, I know some of you want me to update on other stories but I'm just as hooked into this one as others are so those of you waiting for other story updates have to wait a little longer. Anyway here's a new chapter that could decide Hiccup's fate. Enjoy.**

 **P.S: The new title cover was drawn by me which literally took me four nights to finish.**

* * *

Heather was silent but the tension in the room was getting to her so with a sigh as she tried to hold in her tears, she told the two chiefs every last detail of what has happened, their motives for leaving, their capture, and what has happened in Berk. Stoick was speechless when he heard this, to think his own village would ever do something like this and the worse part is, he wasn't there to save either one of the twins. Dagur was torn between killing the Berkian chief on the spot but he couldn't because of his ribs and the fact that the man knew more about healing than he does. _This wasn't how the plan should go_...Dagur thought to himself in panic. _Berk was supposed to exile them, not try to kill one of them...But at_ least _, they went back home and they could have stayed home if Stoick didn't kidnap me!_

"Hiccup went Berserk for a moment, trying to save me and Mildew from execution that he got hurt several times that I lost count on the weapons used but I do remember arrows being shot, even some of the ones that were supposed to kill me," Heather summarized, her voice was shaking with fear. "But I don't know if he got shot by one of them or received something that might have done this. The stubborn boar also refused to get most of his injuries treated but that wound in his right arm...I don't know how-"

She was suddenly interrupted by Hiccup's screams again but this time, they could see him struggling to open his eyes however he can only manage to respond to Heather while breathing heavily. "It...Was...It was from...One of the...Arrows..." Hiccup croaked, not noticing the fact that Stoick and Dagur were there. "Sorry...Heather... Guess I should've...Told ya..."

His answer only brought panic to the trio as Heather tried to keep herself from having a panic attack as she asked, "Hiccup, you got to tell me the exact truth... Do you remember what color was the arrow that shot you!? And don't you dare try to lie because this is a matter of life and death twin brother!"

Hiccup was gulping down as much air as he could to keep breathing and being able to answer back as his teeth clenched in pain. "They were...Coming... All at once... But I the one that hit me...It was black...The arrow was black...But I don't see what's...So important...About its color..." Before Dagur could even shout out to question why the teen was being too reckless, Hiccup slipped back to unconsciousness causing something to arise. Fear.

"Did he say black arrows?" Stoick asked, hoping he was mishearing things this time! Dagur was looking at how terrified Heather was since she was shaking while her eyes were wider than the moon with shock and the scared tone Stoick had. All Heather could respond was with a nod since she can recall the villagers saying how the black arrows were coated with deadly poison to which there was no cure to heal the victim.

She didn't realize tears coming down from her eyes, nor did she realize that she got up, shoved Stoick the wall of the cave with her fists ready to punch the chief while Dagur stood up to try to calm her down, all she could realize was the anger in her voice as she cried out to the man. "YOU MONSTERS! HOW COULD YOU EVER INVENT SUCH A DEADLY WEAPON, SUCH DEADLY POISON! YOU KILLED HICCUP! HOW COULD YOU EVER ALLOW SUCH A POISON TO EXIST! Hiccup had been shot now and he's now going to die because of you and your stupid village! I don't see why Hiccup was ever having doubts about his final decision over where his loyalty should be if it certainly shouldn't be for the village who poisoned him to his death!" She pointed to ill-figure of her twin brother, who was still in the same state despite the coolness of the rags.

Toothless and Windshear were ready to get Heather away from Stoick, but Skullcrusher was able to hold them back as he gave them the stare that clearly said that they need to leave this for the humans to resolve on their own.

"Why...WHY... **WHY IS BERK SO STUPID AND INHUMANE!?** HICCUP RISKED HIS LIFE FOR BERK EVERY SINGLE DAY OF HIS LIFE, RISKING HIS LIFE FOR HIS FRIENDS, FOR EVERY VILLAGER, EVEN FOR YOU AND YET HE NEVER BOTHERS TO CARE ABOUT HIMSELF NOT EVEN IF HE LIVES OR DIES!" Heather shouted, managing to give Stoick a nasty punch but the rest of punches she threw at his chest was weak and shaky. Meanwhile, all Dagur could do was watch feeling very useless as he tried to contain his own tears from falling, after all, he just got his family back, but one of them is about to take a permanent trip to Valhalla.

"AND HOW DID YOU GUYS REPAY HIM? BY SHOOTING ARROWS AT HIM AND TURNING AGAINST HIM JUST BECAUSE HE FOUND OUT THAT TRIBE HE WAS RAISED IN IS NOT HIS BIRTH TRIBE AND WAS WILLING TO GO THERE FOR A BIT TO BRING THE ESCAPED ENEMY BACK IN BARS EVEN IF THAT ENEMY WAS HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! HE DIDN'T CARE IF HE DIED, HE JUST PROTECTED THOSE HE CARED ABOUT! It's not fair...It's fair that in the end, Hiccup has to pay the ultimate price...For Odin's sake he had to lose an entire left leg for you guys, isn't that enough to consider him as your own!? I guess not, now...Now he's going to die and just when he was about in his real home for Snoggletog for once..."

Heather shoved Stoick one last time before kneeling down next to Dagur, Hiccup laying right in front of them while they both were watching how much suffering Hiccup was going through. Stoick was speechless the reaction and grief Heather must feel, but that didn't stop him from approaching the Berserker siblings, slowly placing his hands on both their shoulders which resulted from the two to turn around with grief and rage in their eyes when they saw the man give them a reassuring smile. _Why is he smiling...This was an adoptive son who is on his deathbed suffering!_ Both Dagur and Heather thought with rage. _Guess he never truly loved Hiccup._

"No one is going to die before Snoggletog," Stoick reassured them, and before they could even demand an explanation, he continued. "Sure the poison is deadly, but there is only one cure that only the high elder and I know about, everyone else just goes around saying that it's incurable." He could see the sudden change in Heather's and Dagur's expressions from rage to hope. "Hiccup will live but we need to act fast and gather all the ingredients needed for the cure."

Dagur got up in less than a second from looking very sorrowful to overjoyed upon hearing this. "Then why are you sitting around here for come on already! You're the one who knows the information we need to save our brother!" Stoick got up in an instant as Heather was ready to do the same until Dagur was quickly you gently sit her back down. "Not you sis. You have to stay here and watch over Hiccup just in case something happens to him."

"Alright, but hurry!" Heather insisted, knowing exactly what Dagur was talking about. "But be careful, especially you Dagur!" With that the two chief ran off in the forest as Stoick listed everything needed while Heather knelt down beside Hiccup, replacing the dry rag with another wet one. _Please hurry...Hiccup's heating up so badly..._

Meanwhile, as the two chiefs were wondering as fast as they could through the forest, Dagur couldn't stop scolding himself out loud while he searched and banged a rock on his head which surprisingly didn't harm him at all. "This wasn't supposed to happen... Neither of them should have gotten this hurt! Oh gods if Hiccup and Heather hadn't landed here-"

"Dagur we can worry about that later, right now focus on finding those ingredients!" Stoick interrupted but that just made Dagur raise his voice and demanded.

"Aren't you going to say 'I told you so' or 'I knew your plan will fail!' Or maybe you're just dying to tell Heather and Hiccup that this whole thing was set up as my plan!"

"I'm not saying a word, right now Hiccup is on the verge of life or death unless he gets this cure but it's your choice if they want to know about what you've done. I won't be the one who decides for you or tell them myself." Was Stoick responded which stunned the deranged chief as they marched through the growing snow.

 ** _A FEW MINUTES LATER..._**

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE BACK!" Dagur announced with exhaustion while he tried to catch a breath from carrying a handful of herbs along with Stoick.

"Oh thank thor!" Heather sighed with relief to after she placed the tenth wet rag on top of Hiccup but the teen was still groaning and twitching from the poison. Dagur then turned to the Berkian chief's and gave everything and with a demanding glare he growled with a threatening tone. "Alright Stoick, do what you have to do to cure Hiccup! But make it quick'"

It can't be quick but I'll try as fast as I can, it seems like the poison is affecting Hiccup more than any average viking." Stoick answered feeling worried concern his body but he had no time to think and worry because his top priority now is Hiccup. He mixed the herbs in one bowl as he used a rock he found and cleaned to smash them to bits while he had Heather and Dagur step outside so they wouldn't distract him but also so they won't take up too much room but that didn't mean he was going to watched by Whindshear.

The dragon was ordered to stand guard just in case the chief was planning to do any funny business like grab Hiccup and fly off. So while Dagur and Heather and waiting outside, they sat next to each other on the snowed covered grass in silence for a some moments. The silence stretched for Thor knows how long until they jumped when they suddenly heard Hiccup beginning to scream in agony again!

As if her twin instincts kicked in, Heather got up and was about to run into the cave to comfort Hiccup from the pain but Dagur grabbed her arm as he shook his head silently which clearly told her to stay in her place.

She, at first, tried to pull herself forward but eventually she gave in and sat on the ground once more in silence until finally she broke the silence."Is he going to be fine right? Hiccup is stronger than this so he will pull through right?"

"Of course, he will sis," Dagur reassured his young sister as he pulled her into an embrace. "He's dealt with me, a giant dragon, and other life-threatening situations many times and lived. So I'm positive that he will pull through besides there's no way he'll just leave us like this. We just got reunited as a family so there is no way our brother would ever decide to give up." He had to be strong not just for Heather but for Hiccup as well, but deep down inside he was just as worried as Heather was and doubted anything he just told her. However, that wasn't the only thing that was in his mind, mostly the guilt slowly building up the more he tried to reassure his sister, the more he heard Hiccup's cries of pain. _Just keep it together Dagur, they will hate you if you told them the truth...You can't tell them, you can't...You just can't..._

"Dagur?" Heather interrupted his thoughts as he looked at his sister. "I just want to say...I'm sorry. If Hiccup and I hadn't left Berserker Island then we wouldn't be in this mess but we had no idea that Berk would turn on us... Please forgive us..." Heather apologized as she got her knees with her head bowed down as f she was ready to face any punishment!

Now the guilt was really filling him up faster until the dams broke and he could no longer have the guts to it in. _She and Hiccup have to know the truth... It's better for me to tell them than for them to find out themselves..._ He helped Heather up then got down on his knees. "Sis, it's me who should be begging you for forgiveness."

"What are you talking about?"

Dagur sighed, the guilt was heavy but he had to say. "I don't expect you to love me as a big brother but at least forgive me Heather... The truth is, Berk alone didn't just betray your trust-" _Oh Thor almighty help me gain the strength to tell without tearing up..._ And so he began to tell every last detail of the truth.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this and see you next time**


	24. Of Loss and Air

**NEW UPDATE AGAIN**

 **I just have to say thank you again for the reviews, once again they are really supportive and thanks so many ideas so without any more interruption, here's the new chapter, enjoy ;)**

* * *

Stoick was nearly done mixing and crushing the ingredients after getting some saliva from Toothless since Gothi added that to the list of ingredients because nightfury saliva does have extreme healing properties. He couldn't help but send several glances of worry as Hiccup was still struggling for dear life, screaming every five minutes while breathing heavily and uneven as he was sweating from the heat rising.

 _Oh son, if only I wasn't such an idiot! If only I just told you the truth then maybe none of this would have happened,_ Stoick thought to himself as if he could communicate with his former son through thoughts. _But now, but now we just have to make sure you're cured from the poison..._ He glanced once more at Hiccup, knowing that he couldn't lose him, not again, not another...

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"WHERE'S THE MIDWIFE!? WHAT'S TAKING OSWALD SO LONG TO SEND ONE OVER!?" Stoick screamed, punching the wall since he and his wife were the only ones alone in one crapped room they've been sent too with useless soldiers who tried their best to calm the raging chief. He himself felt very useless as well, he didn't have any experience with child birth since he let the midwives handle that in Berk but now he really wished he had at least some experience!_

 _Valka was laying down on the bed, clearly in pain as she screamed bloody hell as tears threaten to fall as her hands clenched to her swollen stomach as she cried out for her husband. "STOICK I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"_

 _Stoick was fast to rush over to his wife, holding her sweaty hands which shockingly began squeezing the life out of his hands but nonetheless he held her gently hands to provide comfort and reassurance that everything will be okay. "I'm here Val, I'm here... Don't worry the midwife will be here very soon and we'll have our child, our heir of Berk. We'll finally be parents very soon just hold on just a little longer and I promise everything will be okay." At this point he wasn't sure of he was trying to reassure his wife or himself. "Right now just think of the baby, he or she is just waiting to come out to see what world we live in."_

 _"Did you hear, Oswald's wife Eydis has just given birth to one of her twins!" A soldier announced to the ones who were with Stoick and Valka. "It's a girl! They are just waiting for the second one to come out now!"_

 _When Stoick heard this, he released his hold on Valka's hands as he marched straight towards the soldier and grabbed his shirt to lift him up as the chief demanded with now new anger, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT OSWALD WAS GOING TO SEND ONE MIDWIFE OVER TO HELP MY WIFE AND CHILD!"_

 _"N-N-Now chief," the soldier stuttered through his words. "Oswald s-s-said that he w-would send one over b-b-but for now he needs all the best midwives in the island to help his wife, you wife will get her turn later."_

 _"BUT SHE CAN'T WAIT FOREVER!" Stoick tossed the guard to the ground. "Look this is my wife and unborn child there in pain waiting for a midwife to come, they can't simply wait for their turn. We need a midwife now!"_

 _"I reassure you chief our chief Oswald knows what he is doing, don't you worry a midwife will be coming you way very soon just as soon as the second twin is born," the soldier reassured again. "It shouldn't take that long."_

 _ **ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER...**_

 _"Where are they..." Stoick growled under his breath, just ten minutes ago all the soldiers left to see Oswald but there was no of a midwife coming at all. He stayed right beside Valka who was losing patience and strength to hold on much longer. "It's been three hours...I swear if something happens to our child-"_

 _"STOICK I CAN'T!" Valka suddenly shrieked from the pain."I'M SORRY I TRIED TO HOLD ON BUT I CAN FEEL ITS HEAD! MIDWIFE OR NOT THIS BABY WANTS TO BE OUT NOW!" Her teeth clenched as she released more cries of agony! However Stoick could feel panic fill every bit of his body, the midwife wasn't here and now the baby is really coming out! All he could do now was whisper as he wiped the sweat from Valka's forehead. "It's okay Val, we're just going to have to try to deliver this child by learning on the job." As much as he hates saying that because that saying results many consequences, even Valka was afraid but she nodded then screamed once more. Stoick went to the front of the bed, got on his knees and prepared himself for a sight of lifetime..."Alright Val, on three...One...Two...THREE!"_

 _A FEW MINUTES LATER..._

 _"Just one more push!"_

 _" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _Valka never felt such pain in her life but when she finally made her final push, she could hardly hear it but there was small weak cries coming out as Stoick quickly grabbed a nearby blanket to wrap the infant up but looking at his expression of shock and panic, she too felt the same emotions being flow in. Sto_ _ick approached her with the bundle, revealing a normal sized child, a boy no less, but the infant was purple as he continued to cry._

 _"It's a boy Val," Stoick tried to smile, "We have a son."_

 _He handed her the bundle so she can see the beautiful child she brought to the world, seeing the same red hair of the father but she couldn't see the eyes yet since the child had them closed. However their small moment of happiness was shortened when the infant started to cough so roughly, and they could immediately tell that the child was not breathing correctly! "Stoick the baby! THE BABY IS NOT BREATHING!"_

 _"MEDICS ANYONE! IS THERE A HEALER ANYWHERE TO HELP US! PLEASE!"_

 _Stoick absolutely felt useless as he and his wife cried desperately for help but no one came to their aid and when all hope seems to be lost, a village woman came running in with panic to see what was all the commotion about until she saw the parents frantic faces and the infant coughing so she was quick to react and try to bring air back to the child._

 _"Come one baby breathe, breathe..." The woman whispered as she tried her best to get the child to breathe but it was no use. She regrettably handed the infant back with her head hung low with empathy. "I'm sorry, I did what I could..."_

 _Valka and Stoick held their child for a long moment until their nightmares had just turned to reality, for the baby stopped breathing as it laid still in its bundle, eyes still shut to never open at all. It's skin was cold at touch, there was no longer a soul in the child. The parents tried to wake the infant up, knowing it was no use until they finally broke down into tears and began crying out so loud, cursing the gods for taking their child away after arriving in the world for only a few minutes. They could have grieved more but they suddenly heard cheering outside as soldiers announced:_

 _"THE SECOND TWIN IS BORN! IT'S A BOY!"_

 _"WE HAVE OUR TWO HEIRS!"_

 _"BOTH OF THEM ARE ALIVE DESPITE THE SECOND ONE BEING SO SMALL!"_

 _'How dare they cheer?!' Stoick thought to himself with rage, getting up to the exit seeing the village beginning to celebrate and that was when he saw a midwife come running towards his direction as she smiled as if Valka was still in labor! "I'm here, alright let's help your wife bring in her bundle of joy."_

 _Stoick pushed her aside in silence before screaming his lungs out in fury, "YOU'RE TOO LATE! MY BABY IS DEAD! MY SON IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR CHIEF!" The midwife was taken aback at the outburst, and was about to say something but Stoick beat her right to it. "DON'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING, MY WIFE IS HOLDING OUR CHILD, AND HE'S DEAD AFTER HIS FIRST FEW MINUTES OF LIFE! SO I SUGGEST IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR LIMBS TO GET OUT OF HERE AND TELL OSWALD THAT THE TREATY IS OFF! I WILL NOT SIGN ANYTHING! MY WIFE AND I ARE GOING BACK TO BERK! SO TELL OSWALD THAT HE HAS BROUGHT WAR TO HIMSELF!"_

 _And after that, everything was a blur because all he could remember was the grief, the anger, and sadness..._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

The chief sighed as he frowned from the memory, it was just too painful but he then had Hiccup and boy was that lad the best son a father could ever ask for. Despite losing a child of hi own, he was glad he was able to be a father. He was still lost in his thoughts when he realized that he finally finished preparing the cure but before he was about to get up, Toothless and Windshear all of sudden began to panic as thy roared as they nudged Hiccup!

 _What are those dragons doing?_ That was until he realized that Hiccup's heavy breathing was slowly fading to the point that the teen was now struggling to find a breath of air. With his eyes widened with the same panic, Stoick, grabbed the bowl and dashed to his son, with only one thought in his mind:

Hiccup stopped breathing!

* * *

Dagur told Heather everything, his plan, his intentions, his non-intentions, and even those who were his accomplice. By the time he was finished, he was still on his knees with his head bowed on the ground while Heather was looking away trying to take in all this new information in. Her thoughts were telling her to yell at Dagur, disown him as a brother for doing such a thing, but her heart was telling her to forgive him, after all, he just wanted to make sure he kept his family.

"Choose what you want to do Heather, I'll understand," Dagur whispered, his eyes glistening with tears. "But what I'm telling you is the truth and I'm truly sorry for everything I've done and caused. If I can I'll go back in time and undo all the wrong I've done, and make sure you both never get hurt again."

Heather was silent for a few more moments before holding her hand out for her brother to reach for, which he did and she helped him up and then embraced him tightly and gently. "What you did was cruel and very very insane but you're my brother Dagur... You did what you thought was best even though it wasn't such a good idea but you were able to admit it. So I forgive you brother." Dagur was indeed shock at the response since it was not what he was expecting but it didn't matter because he just let his tears fall on his sister's shoulders who gladly hugged him tighter as if to say that everything was alright.

Dagur's tears soon were about to dry as he smiled to know that his sister will still be by his side until he whispered. "I'm going to have to tell Hiccup about this to you know, he has the right to know."

Heather nodded as she released herself from the embrace. "It won't be easy Dagur but I got your back, remember that big brother." The two shared a smile that could have melted a billion frozen hearts since they never felt so much family bonds. They could feel themselves gain a little more trust with each other and that was a good step forward to moving on.

They could have remained in that happy moment but their moment was soon interrupted by the roars of panicking dragons and a frantic Berkian chief yelling Hiccup's name so without hesitation or regards to their instructions of staying outside, they both ran in the cave, shouting with worry, "What's going on?!"

The only that was responded back to them from Stoick was: "It's Hiccup, he stopped breathing!"

Now you can only imagine the petrified looks on the siblings faces when they heard this since they yelled, " **WHAT!?"** Dagur took no time to approach his brother, pressing his ear against the teen's chest only to hear weak heartbeats getting slower and slower to the point where it might stop! "Hiccup snap out of it, you can't die on us now! Not after we just got back together as a family!" He began pressing his hands against Hiccup's chest, making pulses to keep the boy's heart beating but it wasn't strong enough since Hiccup should no sign of breathing. "Come on Hiccup wake up and take the cure! You have to breathe brother, you have to breathe!"

"Let me try," Stoick demanded, pushing Dagur aside who was now shaking in fear along with Heather as the man himself began to press his hands on his son's chest trying to get the heart beating as he tried to get the teen to breathe. He put his mouth over his son's, trying his best to give him some air before trying to do more get his heart beating then back to putting air by mouth to mouth.

"Come on Hiccup, breathe!" Stoick whispered, "You're stronger than this, you gotta breathe son!" _I'm not going to lose you! Not like my first son! Not ever! So breathe Hiccup! Just breathe! Please not just for their sake but for mine!_ His mind was racing back to the memory of the pain and sorrow felt when he lost his first son, but later discovering that he and Val could never have children of their own again. The memory of all that was too much for him to handle in the past, and he knew he would definitely lose it all if Hiccup dies right now!

"BREATHE HICCUP! WE'RE BEGGING YOU! JUST BREATHE!"

He still tried to get air into Hiccup's lungs and get the boy's heart beating which seemed hopeless until what seemed like forever, Hiccup finally coughed as he gulped in a lot of air but he still was coughing roughly and gagging.

But he was breathing, and that was all that mattered right now.

Heather, Dagur, and Stoick released a breath of relief that the boy was alright and breathing but Hiccup was still unconscious to even make a respond however he did stop coughing and was breathing. Stoick didn't hesitate to grab the bowl, lift Hiccup up and then force the teen to drink the cure since he was beginning to gag from the awful taste but the father made sure the boy swallowed as he whispered, "I know it tastes horrible, but you have to drink it Hiccup... You have to get better." At long last Hiccup drank every last drop of the cure but he remained unconscious but they can see some color returning to Hiccup's skin so the cure might be working. Stoick wiped the remaining sweat off of Hiccup's forehead until he heard a heavy fake cough coming from behind him.

He turned around to see Dagur the one who faked the cough but he was looking away as he stated with shock and what it seems like gratitude, "You...You just saved my brother, twice..."

* * *

 **End of that chapter guys**

 **Soooo what might happen between the two chiefs now? Is Dagur going to change? What will become of Heather and Hiccup?**

 **Find out next time.**


	25. Trust Issues

**NEW DAY NEW CHAPTER GUYS HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE WAIT!**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this one ;)**

* * *

"You saved my brother..." Dagur repeated himself as if he was cursed to repeat the same words over and over as he fell back in shock from what just happened a few seconds ago. One moment Hiccup was ill to the point o life or death, then he wasn't breathing, and now he's cured and resting to make a full recovery.

"I couldn't just sit there and let him die," Stoick responded to Dagur, as he placed another wet rag over Hiccup's forehead. "He drank the cure so he'll be able to make a full recovery in two days." He sighed as he placed his hand on his son's frail ones, "Nearly gave me another heart attack there son...Don't even dream of doing something that stupid ever again; you're too important to me..."

Dagur and Heather watched the small scene in total silence until the female twin broke it by stating what seemed more like a question,"You really do care about him do you? Even after everything that happened."

Stoick made a small smile, "Even though he isn't my son by blood, he's still family, my son."

"You mean the son you forced our father to give u-" Heather was interrupted from her sudden defense by Dagur who turned to her and stated, "I'm no worse sis, remember. You know deep down that I'm no worse than Stoick when it comes to you, Hiccup and our family." She had to nod in agreement, since she forgave Dagur for what he has done then she should really forgive Stoick. However her mind wasn't ready to forgive anyone so she just sent Stoick a death glare before marching her way next to Windshear to get herself ready to sleep since the night has already fallen upon the island.

Stoick sighed but before he could even reach his hand down to remove the now dry rag from Hiccup's forehead, Windshear's tail come out of nowhere to push him all the way to the wall where Skullcrusher was and there he saw Heather and Windshear form a protective circle around Hiccup. "Don't think that just because you save his life that I'm going to trust you this easy."

Dagur shook his head, having a feeling that he should stay of this since this isn't his fight, it's up to Stoick to prove that he's trustworthy to be around them and especially Hiccup. However once the man was uneasily sleeping, he turned towards Heather's direction and commented, "You know sis, I'm having a hard time trusting him near our brother too but after nearly loosing Hiccup and being so useless to help him that only Stoick knew what to do... I think you need to at least let him try, it wouldn't be fair for Hiccup to be forced to choose blood over bond which was just what I've been doing but look now." He didn't say anything else since he laid down to sleep and soon Heather did the same, bearing that thought in mind.

 _ **Next Morning...**_

Fish was the first thing their noses could smell except for the sick one legged viking who was still unconscious but the other two Berserker siblings woke up to the pleasant smell of fish well it was pleasant for one since Dagur groaned, "Uh not fish again! Stoick can't you think of anything else to cook than fish?"

Heather stared at her brother with complete confusion but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Stoick shout out from outside since the storm was finally over and so it was good to try to cook some freshly caught fish outside. "I've been over this with you, you stubborn boar, it's either fish or eating fresh limpets!"

"Limpets huh?" Dagur put some thought to it, then shook his head when he recalled the time Asger dared him to eat some limpets for a piece of silver which caused him to get food poisoned and stuck in bed for a week, throwing up none stop."NEVER MIND!" He shivered at the thoughts of limpets but when he saw Heather give him a bewildered look, he was quick to reply to her, "Whatever you do sis, don't eat limpets! Especially when they are raw.." She had to ignore the fact that something like limpets sent chills down to her own brother's spine but her eyes were still on Hiccup, who was protected by Toothless and Windshear since every dragon has a strong connection with him.

Meanwhile outside, Stoick shook his head with amusement at Dagur's same answer despite the young chief eating fish only five times the previous day. _Hiccup never complains about eating fish, but then again he never complains at all for his own needs. But Odin he does complain about the needs of others, even me..._

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Gobber have you seen Hiccup?" Stoick asked the blacksmith as he yawned since he just woke up from a long nap he didn't know he took after flipping through an old scrapbook Valka made before the strmcutter dragon came to take her away from him and his son. "The lad should have been back from the academy awhile ago, and he if he was home he should have woken me up."_

 _"Ah, then the lad didn't want to disturb your sleep chief," Gobber answered back as he was fixing another nadder's teeth ache. "That could been the reason why I saw him flying around on his nightfury doing village chores that the chief should be doing but you had a very large shift to do in the morning til the middle of the afternoon," He looked over at his friend with a sad smile. "You were looking at that scrapbook and eventually fell asleep didn't you?"_

 _"Guilty as charged," Stoick sighed, slapping his hand on his face. "And apparently this nap of mine went on to the middle of the night I see."_

 _"Nope, it's just supper," Gobber hummed, then pointed up the Great Hall, "The lad should be up in the Great Hall eating and if not then he's probably still doing a chore for a villager." Before Stoick could thank the blacksmith, Gobber also added, "If you happen to find him, tell him to work on his excuses! Seriously I didn't need a clue to figure out that his excuse of 'official chief training' was just to cover up a son helping his father out." With that Stoick was gone, flying on Thornado then inside the Great Hall to see everyone enjoying their supper. Well almost everyone._

 _He only found Toothless enjoying some fish along with the other dragons while Hiccup's friends were sitting on a table next to them so he decided to approach Astrid, tapping her shoulder and once she turned around with a questioning look he asked, "Astrid, have you seen Hiccup?"_

 _Astrid then looked around the Great Hall, then groaned in frustration while mutter something about getting her axe on the teen before she answered the concerned chief. "Hiccup was supposed to be here but it looks like he's still in the armory cleaning all the weapons." Her hand hit her face as it slid down to her chin. "I told him we could help him but he insisted that he could do it by himself and that we should head back to eat."_

 _"You should have seen him chief," Tuffnut interrupted as he munched on his bread. "Hiccup looked more dead than alive when he got to there but he just walked in there and keeping blabbering about letting you rest or something." Stoick didn't waste time to thank the teens, grab a large loaf of bread, leaving Thornado to enjoy some fish with Toothless, then headed out to the armory. He had a good feeling someone was going to need some food before explaining everything to him. When he got to the door of the armory he got in only to see every weapon in the room glimmering with shine but at the back of the room, on top of a shield that needing waxing was Hiccup._

 _He was rubbing the wax around the shield in a slow motion since sleep was trying to take over him but he was forcing himself to stay up again. Hiccup was so concentrated into the duty at hand, he didn't notice Stoick approaching him until he nearly fell on the floor to sleep but landed on the strong hands on his father. At first he was a little confused until he looked up to see his father then as if by some miracle, he jumped back in surprise. "Dad! You're up!" Hiccup was standing, trying to find some explanation to cover his actions. "S-Sorry for worrying you but you see when I came back from the academy I saw you asleep from all that work in the morning and the village had more work to be done...And I didn't want to wake you up so I-"_

 _"You decided to go do all the work by yourself?" Stoick guessed, earning a nod from Hiccup, and a quick apology apparently._

 _"I'm so sorry dad, I shouldn't have done your work behind your back but you were so exhausted and I had some spare time-"_

 _"Son," Stoick interrupted. "You don't have to be sorry for trying to help me out but you should have gone to the Great Hall to eat something or at least let the others help you."_

 _"But this work needed to be done," Hiccup explained, trying to hold in the urge to yawn as he rubbed his eyes. "I couldn't leave in the middle of the job, you had to rest and take a break and it wouldn't be fair for you to wake up only to do work right away."_

 _"Oh son," Stoick smiled, shaking his head. "You're just as stubborn as your mother...But please remember that when you need help, then just ask. I'll be right there for you, tired or not I'm still your father and it's my duty to help you." Seeing Hiccup nod then yawn, he split the bread he had in half. "Come on, let's eat some bread then we both will finish this job, together, even though all that's left is this shield," He then chuckled when Hiccup yawned again after receiving his half of the bread. "And get you to bed."_

 _"Not tired."_

 _"Sure you're not."_

 _"I'm serious."_

 _"No eating with your mouth full."_

 _"Don't change the subject."_

 _"Then don't insist that you're not tired."_

 _"But I'm not. *yawn*"_

 _"Says the yawning boy."_

 _"Not...Tired..." By the time Hiccup finished his half, he didn't realize that he fell right to sleep on his father's shoulder, who warmly smiled as he wrapped his cape around the boy while he placed the shield back in it's place then carried the boy home to bed. The shield was good as shiny anyway._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

Stoick must have been so lost in thought since he didn't realize that he served fish to Dagur and Heather! They were just staring at him, mentally asking him if he was sane but he just remained silent and ate his fish. Heather however was still uneasy about allowing him near Hiccup but since she and Dagur knew nothing about healing she had no choice. However she made sure she ad Windshear keep guard while she and Dagur went out to gather more firewood and fish since they were starting to see a light amount of snow begin to fall.

"So Heather, just out of curiosity...Do you like Asger?" Dagur commented from of nowhere which caused said person to drop the wood she was holding in shock but once she picked them up she gave her brother the most honest answer. "In all honesty, I only like him as a friend. He's just not my type."

"Oh, then what is your type?"

Heather gave Dagur a skeptical look as he shrugged so she just answered him while she reached for the last ten firewood. "I'm more into the smart kind, you know the ones who love to spit out information and facts about things. A little smarts never hurts anything."

"You mean like Fishlegs?" Dagur gasped, remembering all the times he terrorized Fishlegs "He's the insanely smart fat one of the dragon riders! And if you are thinking about going out with him then bad idea. He hates me, I can never bring myself to accept him as my future brother-in-law!" When Heather heard this, she threw a firewood at Dagur, who was quick to dodge it as he quickly tried to calm down his blushing sister. "Okay okay so you don't like him that much to marry him just yet! WHOA!" He had to duck from a snowball being thrown at him but this time Heather was giggling a little.

"If you're to talk about romance then what about you big brother?" Heather asked, this time causing Dagur to throw several snowballs at her which she was able to dodge each one. Once they were done laughing, Dagur answered her question as simple as he could. "Oh I got no special girl so far, probably because I scare nearly all of them to much."

"Gods help us both with romance big brother." Heather smiled, until she remembered asking Astrid the same question. "But the gods better seriously help Hiccup and Astrid. Those two are always together and say that they are friends."

Now that caught Dagur's attention."You're right...Those two are inseparable, well not as much as him and that nightfury but still. Hmm, in all honesty if she wasn't angry with all of us then she'll make a great sister in-OW! Hey this is abuse!"

"I just hit you with a snowball."

"But why? You and I both know that they will eventually tie the knot."

 _LATER THAT EVENING..._

Stoick was still trying to get some thoughts out of his head while making sure Hiccup was in good health and that it was near sunset already! _I must have really been up in the clouds for too long._ He shook his head, but still surprised with himself at the fact that he was dozing off in his thoughts while he was able to cook fish, and then take care of Hiccup at the same time without having to encounter Heather or Dagur's rage so far.

He could see that Dagur telling Heather all about his childhood since Hiccup already knew about it and her whereabouts wasn't exactly known. Hiccup however was still resting, not even showing any sign that he'll be waking up anytime soon.

But Stoick knew that Hiccup is strong, he will wake up...He just knows it.

* * *

 **ANNNNNNND THAT'S THAT. SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE GUYS**


	26. How To Train A Father Part 1

**HELLO EVERYONE**

 **New chapter new day for our fellow berserker siblings, dragons, and chief. Enjoy**

* * *

Heather was listening closely to the last few details of Dagur's wild stories but half of her attention was focused on Hiccup since she still found it very difficult to trust Stoick the way she used to. That was until she remembered the last conversation she had with her twin brother before the whole being poison fiasco happened:

 _Flashback_

 _"Look I'm serious when I'm telling you that I'm fine, besides we have more important things to worry about now... Like rescuing Dagur.."_

 _"That's not the only thing in your list now is it Hiccup? And I'm not going to take no for an answer."_

 _Hiccup shook his head but gave Heather his honest answer, knowing that she'll keep pressuring him to speak his mind. "Confront Stoick, I have so many questions that he needs to answer like...Why...Why didn't he just kill me the moment he took me to Berk and make up an excuse or sell me off as a slave or treat me like how most people would treat their runts... As slaves, trash, or sometimes just outcast. I know Berk used to treat me bad but I remember that there were times when I was treated like family, but now..."_

 _"Hiccup there's no question in that Berk and Stoick were only faking everything. Look, Berk has nearly killed us, and where was Stoick to defend you? Kidnapping our real family. Hiccup I know I'm sounding harsh but we have to face reality, there was no way we were ever treated equally and maybe Stoick didn't do any of that bad stuff to you just to put on a good show, I don't know how the man thinks."_

 _End of Flashback_

 _I really don't know how the man thinks...But come to think of it, Stoick sure doesn't look like he's been acting so if he was so angry that day and wanted nothing to do with Hiccup then why raise him at all? Stoick was given the child who came to the world the moment his own child left it, it would make sense to make Hiccup suffer but that didn't happen... He could have done what he pleased, it would have been great to put his anger at peace and get his revenge...So why didn't he?_ She thought to herself, feeling a little frustrated to the point that she tried to hide it but Dagur, with his brotherly instincts, was able to see through her attempts of hiding. "Alright sis, spell it. What's on your mind?"

"What?"

Dagur made sure to respond to her painfully obvious bad acting as low as he can so Stoick wouldn't hear. "I know that look, you're thinking about something that happened that you either have or haven't told me about. "

Heather sighed, her eyes never leaving Stoick taking care of Hiccup until she finally gave her older brother the honest answer. "I just was thinking about what Hiccup was telling me before we landed in this island." She didn't given Dagur time to ask as she explained, "He was telling me that once we 'rescue' you that he was going to confront Stoick; ask him for the answers to so may questions that came to his mind. Like the events of Berk didn't affect him, like he was still having doubts on whose side he should be in..."

"So if the whole being poisoned thing never happened then he would have asked, but knowing you, you probably made sure that asking would be meaningless since you both were positive that everything in his life up to now was a lie." Dagur concluded earning him a nod from Heather as his mind was beginning to do some thinking but more in depth. They were both in silence as the fire cracked in the air, their thoughts swimming through their minds until Dagur finally broke the silence by asking from out of the blue."But what if it wasn't fake?" Now that got Heather to look at her brother confused, after all he was the one who was would stop at nothing to make sure he got his siblings back even lie but hearing him now, that's a whole different story. "What if Stoick really raised Hiccup because he wanted to, out of parental love? That every memory forged was real? That the only lie in the picture was being biologically father and son?"

"But how do we know?" Heather asked, not sure if she was questioning him or herself. "How can we know the other side of the story ? All we have is our side with the facts we were given but that's not enough."

"Well I'm not to one who knows what Hiccup wanted to ask Stoick," Dagur replied, "But you do, so it's your choice to decide what to do with that, besides Stoick is literally right in front of us." Heather knew where Dagur was getting at even though it really shocked her on how slowly Dagur, out of all people, would begin to show some trust to the enemy. But it's not like he was the first person to trust the enemy, after all, three years ago dragons were everyone's enemy until Hiccup was crazy enough to trust the enemy head on. _If those two are crazy enough to put their trust in the enemy, then maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask. After all, even I want to know what in thor's name changed Stoick's mind._

So with that heavy in her mind, the choice has been made. After taking a deep breath, she got up and approached Stoick with Dagur right behind her as she finally opened her mouth to ask as loud as she can to grab the chief's attention, "Stoick, before Hiccup and I landed, he told me that he wanted to confront you but not to fight but to talk. Or to be more clear, he wanted some answers."

"Answers?" Stoick was taken aback from her sudden approach but curious, "To what? Where are you getting at lass?"

Before answering, she hauled the chief away from Hiccup and sit down where she and Dagur was until she continued, "Stoick;only not Hiccup wanted to know but Dagur and I do too...What changed your mind? I've heard from the library keeper that you swore that you would never accept Hiccup as your son so you could have done what you want to the son of Oswald the Agreeable to avenge your birth son but you didn't. Why didn't you?"

That question took Stoick by surprise it didn't mean it was difficult to answer, after all he remembered that day when he was given Hiccup, the anger he felt, the urge to talk back the deal, however it all melted away because of one reason. So Stoick answered her question as simple as he can, "Because of Hiccup himself lass."

"I don't understand," Dagur butted in just before Heather could ask the same question. "How can Hiccup change your mind about him if he was only a few months old when he was given away to you? You didn't even want him."

Stoick looked down at the fire before looking up the two siblings to answer honestly, "Aye, your right at first I never even wanted him, in fact I was second guessing myself by asking myself if I made the right decision at all...But it was Hiccup himself who helped me realize the answer."

 _Flashback_

 _"I Oswald the Agreeable hereby offer you my second born son to be your own son and only heir of Berk!" Oswald handed the crying bundle to Garth who waled over to Stoick and Valka to hand them the child. "As agreed, you two will be his new family from now on, with the right to name him, to do what you see best fits, and every right as his parents. With him as my offering our tribes may be at peace." He stepped forward to the table, gesturing to Stoick where a new sheet with the treaty was along with a bottle of ink with one feather. "In order to conceal this new deal the both of us as chiefs shall sign the treaty."_

 _Stoick huffed heavily as he walked forward to the table while Valka held and was calming down the little infant from crying. He was standing next to Oswald as the man handed him the feather to sign to which he did, both of them signed the treaty as Garth opened his record books to write the change in the tribe's heir bloodline._

 _Garth walked over to Valka who was whispering something to him then he stepped forward and announced, "The child shall be named after the great ancestors of Berk for he may be small but he will be strong, the name he shall be recognized as is shall be...Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"_

 _Once that was done Stoick took the liberty to growl at Oswald with fury, "Just because we are at peace and you offered me one of your children does not mean that I forgive for the crime you and that child of yours have done. That child is no son of mine, he is nothing more than the offspring of the man who was the cause of my real son's death." With his grey eyes glaring deadly at the Berserker chief, Stoick went over to Garth, making sure the old man wrote 'adoptive' just to make it clear that nothing will ever be forgiven. With that he walked out of the hall with Gobber and Valka right behind him as he looked at the baby in his wife's arm, who seemed to finally stop crying and was sound asleep but that didn't stop the chief from giving the child a face of disgust._

 _"Stoick I know that this little fella will never replace the one you lost but remember that he is only a baby," Gobber informed the moment they were on the ships setting sail back to Berk. "It's not his fault for what happened. Just remember that."_

 _All Stoick could do was nod but he just looked out in the horizon, completely avoiding any eye contact to the child throughout the whole journey back because the baby was not his son, never has, never will be._

 _THREE WEEKS LATER..._

 _"Stoick, can you at least hold your son?" Valka once again tried as she waved a wooden horse over the wooden crib with a child who seemed to find it very amusing since he couldn't keep his small hands from trying to grab it. "You've been trying to avoid any physical contact with him, is this how you're going to treat him for the rest of his life?"_

 _Stoick finished drinking the mead he drank, setting the cup down then pointed at Hiccup with an accusing finger, "That is not my son Valka. How many times am I going to have to tell you that? You of all people should know how much pain that child has caused us!" He didn't realize that he raised his voice so loud that it actually startled Hiccup that he began to whimper._

 _"But it's not his fault," Valka protested while at the same time trying to calm Hiccup down by rocking the crib. "He's only a baby who was born into this world, sure the moment he was born our own son passed on but that doesn't mean it's Hiccup's fault."_

 _"If the boy and his sister didn't decide to come out to the world early and not take too long then of course," Stoick growled. "But that wasn't the case, I refuse to consider him my son. He's just the son of the murderer, nothing more. It might as well be better if we just ship him off-" As he stated that, it seemed as though he was about to do so right now but-_

 _"NOT OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Valka was making a defensive stand in front of the crib. "We are not casting out our son!"_

 _"He is not our son by blood Valka! Why are you so protective of him! Didn't you love your own blood son!?"_

 _"Of course I love him Stoick, I loved him the moment he was born but we have to move on! He's dead and now we were given another chance to be parents, to be a family with Hiccup and all you can do is avoid him, treat him like a plaque! Hiccup may not be my real son by blood but he's our son now and as his mother I will do anything in my power to make sure he is happy and safe!" Never before did Valka raise her voice that high and with anger and to hear her this angry at him only made the argument grow._

 _"Because he's the son of the enemy! Why can't you see that Val!?"_

 _"Why can't you see that Hiccup is your son!"_

 _"I've told you once and I'll you again..THAT BOY IS NOT MY SON!"_

 _The couple didn't realize that their argument has grown to shouting that was loud enough to frighten Hiccup so much that from whimpering he was crying out loud as tears rapidly fell but no one noticed the child's cries until a certain blacksmith came in the household._

 ** _TWO DAYS LATER..._**

 _"Are they still arguing?" Bucket asked as he was feeding Hiccup yak milk from a bottle while Mulch was shaking a little rattle the moment Gobber came in the forge with an exhausted face._

 _"Not anymore thank Odin," Gobber sighed, pulling up a seat as he shook his head. He was lucky enough to get in the Haddock household just in time the first day the arguing began, the poor baby was scared out of his mind so he and Mulch had to break them up and decided that it was best to take care for Hiccup until things calm down between the two. "But Stoick still refuses to accept him so I'm worried they might fight again...On the first day, if I hadn't gotten there in time-"_

 _"But you did," Mulch reassured him as he picked Hiccup up from Bucket's lap to do the burping. "Now we have to do is wait for Stoick to accept Hiccup...But I don't see any problem with having him as a part of the tribe, " On cue Hiccup made a loud burp, causing the three men to smile a little. "You see, the little fella can burp just as loud as Gobber."_

 _They were a little concerned when they had to return Hiccup back to Valka and Stoick but they did so anyway with one of them secretly patrolling the household just in case. The couple made no move to argue even though Stoick was still trying his hardest to stay as far away as he can away from Hiccup, especially since the boy was starting to learn how to crawl. It wasn't before long that Hiccup got one of those winter fevers but since he was very small it was pretty rough to get him to sleep._ _Once she finally got Hiccup to sleep, she had no choice but to go out to get some medicine from Gothi in the cold. Since Stoick wasn't home, and it was too cold for Hiccup to be outside, she had to go there by herself, leaving Hiccup alone but thankfully dragons don't raid the village during the winter._

 _However what she didn't anticipate was an enormous storm approaching the moment she left._

* * *

 **End of chapter my people but this is only part of the memory so i hope you can be patient little dragons for the next chapter so see ya**


	27. How To Train A Father Part 2

**NEW CHAPTER ONCE MORE FOR THE FANDOM BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING**

* * *

 _"Where is she?" Stoick growled under his breath, one moment he came his home in hopes of seeing his wife but instead he found the house empty with Hiccup sleeping in his cradle all alone. To make matters worse the biggest snow storm in Berk history has hit so it was impossible for him to go out to search for her so now he was trapped in his own home with an infant._

 _The winds howled as snow continued to pour and all Stoick could do was sit down and watch the baby sleep, he wasn't really sure if the child recovered from the fever or not but he was trying his best not to care. Didn't take long until he saw the small baby slowly open his eyes then look over at Stoick only to reach his hands out to him while giggling. Stoick didn't seem to find it amusing so he just ignored the child but he was starting to hear whimpers and he was not in the mood to hear loud crying so he was quick to grab a rattle and shake it quickly to bring the joy back in Hiccup even though joy was the last thing Stoick wanted him to feel._

 _"You're a little nuisance you know that," Stoick growled, no longer shaking the rattle as his eyes were glaring at the baby who seemed to find the face a little frightening since he was starting to frown a little. "Oh what are you going to do now you devil, cry because I stopped shaking this useless toy or because I'm not smiling at you? Well of course I won't smile down at you...You caused all my pain." As if he understood, Hiccup, even with his tiny hands, managed to grab the rattle away from Stoick, who didn't seem to care until the baby began to rattle it himself and right where Stoick could see. However even though Hiccup was shaking the rattle, he was still frowning but didn't stop shaking the rattle._

 _"What are you trying to do?" Stoick grumbled, as he got up to grab a wooden toy and wave it at the child. "Here a new toy now stop shaking the rattle if all you're ever going to do with it is frown." He just handed the toy, his hand held out to grab the rattle but now he was seeing the baby shake the rattle and wave the wooden toy in the air, but he still wore a frown on his face and soon began to whimper. Stoick brought all the toy he can find, waving them in the air with a frown on his face in hopes of cheering the boy up but Hiccup was not showing any reverse in the frown. It got to the point where Stoick had to scoop the baby from it's blanket and set him on the floor to crawl around but Hiccup was still rattling that rattle and waving the toy in the way._

 _"Look kid I'm not your dad alright!" Stoick finally shouted, throwing everything in his hands on the ground but not to close to the child as tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. "I don't know what you want! Why don't you just tell me to send you back to your real father! What do you want from me! You're...You're not my real son! My real baby boy is dead alright! Dead and never coming back!" Stoick didn't realize that he was on the floor with tears on his eyes as he whispered, "My son is dead... I can never be a father... Never..."_

 _He was waiting for Hiccup to cry since the rattling stopped but he heard nothing, in fact he didn't notice that Hiccup was slowly crawling toward him with the rattle on his hand. Once he was at least five inches away from Stoick, Hiccup shook his rattle again in the same musical rhythm he heard Mulch shake it in. Stoick didn't hear the baby crying but instead saw the sadness and sympathy in Hiccup's forest green eyes as he shook the rattle. That was until he saw small tear fall from the baby's fragile eyes was when it finally clicked._

 _"Were you..." Stoick whispered, getting on his knees as the baby still wore a frown. "Were you trying to make me smile?"_

 _Of course Hiccup couldn't talk to confirm it but the excitement in his small giggle and how much faster he shook the toy clearly answered that question. Stoick wasn't sure if this was act of the gods of anything but before he could do anything, Hiccup place his small hand on his lap, as if he was trying to ask for forgiveness for something. Just before Stoick could make a smile, Hiccup finally gave up since he began crying for being a failure which instantly lit up the spark of fatherly instincts that was put out for far too long._

 _"No, no, no, no, no." Stoick cooed, finally for the first time without any disgust, gently lifted Hiccup up then smiled in front of the baby. "Look I'm happy see!? See? You made me smile, you didn't fail. It's okay, it's okay." Apparently that helped stop the crying but not the whimpering so without even realizing, Stoick picked up some toys and tried to sound stupid which eventually got the boy to laugh. However their fun ended when Hiccup began to sneeze then cough a little which shows that the fever was still in his system so without hesitation, Stoick wrapped him around a furry blanket and spent that afternoon and the rest of the night making sure the baby was okay and healthy as he whispered, "Please feel better Hiccup..I'm so sorry for being so stubborn but please don't die on me...Please, son I know you're stronger than this..."_

 ** _THREE DAYS LATER..._**

 _"I see a little snowstorm and cold doesn't seem to have what it takes to beat you know do they?" Stoick whispered to his son who just giggled in response until they both heard the door of the house burst open as Valka frantically entered with tear stained eyes only to see the two of them just fine._

 _"Oh thor! That storm kept me in Gothi's and the whole time I was so worried." Valka cried as she scooped Hiccup up and held him closely while Gobber came in after her as she continued. "I was so sure that he wouldn't survive without the medicine and then..."_

 _"Valka I'm surprised with you," Stoick smiled, grabbing Hiccup from Valka as he raised the boy up. "This is our son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, he's going to grow up to be the strongest viking this tribe has ever seen! Just you wait, our son will make us proud." Gobber and Valka gave the chief a bewildered look, wondering if he was going insane or if there was some crazy miracle that happened within the time span of the storm but what ever it was, they couldn't smiling in knowing that Stoick finally accepted the little boy._

 _Unfortunately no one can predict the future and tragedy that was about to fall upon them._

 ** _Three Months Later..._**

 _"Stoick you can't possible blame the lad for this!"_

 _"Yes I can! If I hadn't wasted my time saving him then maybe I could have saved her!"_

 _"But you don't know that! It was a horrible accident!"_

 _"Not the way I see it."_

 _"He's just a baby Stoick! How can you expect him to be able to defend himself against that stormcutter!?"_

 _"If he could then Val wouldn't have gotten killed!"_

 _"But would she have wanted you to give up on being a father!?"_

 _"Valka isn't here and it's all because of that child!"_

 _"Stoick now you are just being ridiculous, Hiccup is your son!"_

 _"He's no son of mine, in fact I hope that he disappears from my life for good!"_

 _Gobber was now silent, shaking his head in disappointment at Stoick as they stood in the docks where he just returned from a failed three month mission to find Valka after that dreadful night when a stormcutter broke in the Haddock's house and took Valka away. Then the very next day Stoick set out in search of her, despite it only being a month and a half that he was starting to accept Hiccup as his own. "At least see how he's doing Stoick, look the lad is only a baby so he can't understand what is going on."_

 _Stoick sighed in defeat but then glared at Gobber, "One time Gobber, alright! After that...I'll decide on it later." So he followed Gobber home, which seemed to have repaired nicely but the emotion of home was gone. They entered and went up the stairs where the cradle was only to see it completely empty, with no sign of the baby anywhere!_

 _"Oh THOR NO!" Gobber panicked as he searched the room in hopes of finding Hiccup but no luck. "I swear I left him in the cradle and he was sound asleep, windows were shut and so was the door so there is no way that he could have wandered off!" Stoick was about to suggest that maybe the baby was better off alone but what stopped him was when he realized that at the floor there was a rattle laying there as if it was thrown which brought a spark of concern since he never saw Hiccup let go of that toy even though he mostly used it as protection from the toy dragon Valka made him before the accident._

 _Stoick picked up the rattle then suggested that they should start looking around the village. The two men spent hours looking around the village and the forest but they found nothing._

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER...** _

_"Where is he?" Gobber muttered, sitting on a chair with his helmet down then he heard a fist hit the wall, knowing that it was Stoick taking out his frustration at the wall. "But this must be marvelous news to you ain't it Stoick? You did say that you hoped you never see the child again."_

 _"I didn't mean..." Stoick weakly whispered, trying so hard not to let this affect him but how can he after everything he just said about Hiccup just mere moments ago, deep down knowing that he never meant it however it seemed as though as if he did. "I didn't know...Oh Hiccup where are you lad?" He held the little rattle he didn't realize that he had in his hand. "Where are you?"_

 _"So now you care about the lad, I thought he wasn't your son," Gobber grumbled in annoyance. "That it was his fault for what happened to Valka, that if he was stronger then maybe none of this would have happened. Better yet if he wasn't given to you in the first place."_

 _"SHUT UP!" Stoick yelled, his voice cracking a bit. "I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WILL REALLY HAPPEN! I WAS ANGRY ALRIGHT, I JUST COULDN'T LET GO OF THE FACT THAT MY BIRTH SON IS DEAD AND THAT NOW VALKA IS DEAD TOO! MOSTLY BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID THAT I COULD NEVER BE A GOOD FATHER ALRIGHT!" He sat down on his chair, trying to contain his tears, "Hiccup is all I have left...And I just pushed him aside and hated him..." He didn't realize that he dropped the rattle, he didn't realize that tears were streaming down his face. "Oh Thor what would I give for at least a few more chances..."_

 _Gobber was silent, knowing that it probably best for him to let Stoick let go of his emotions, but the two men didn't realize that a small head was poking out a pile of furs from the back corner of the house. They didn't see the small child crawl out of the furs, frowning a bit to see that his little plan of crawling his way out of bed and down here didn't go to well as he hoped._

 _His intentions were to surprise his daddy by popping out of the furs, not cause him to start yelling and cry. So in hopes of making things right, Hiccup crawled his way in front of the chair Stoick on and sat there in hopes of grabbing his attention. But when that didn't work, he grabbed the rattle that so happened to be right next to him and then gently shook it. The moment the little music shook, it instantly got Stoick's attention since he looked up in shock to hear rattling with his eyes widened in surprise and hope. Gobber was too speechless to say anything as Stoick looked down only to see Hiccup right there waving the toy around with his eyes giving some kind of message of apology._

 _" **HICCUP!"** Stoick did not hesitate to scoop his son up and embrace him gently as tears still ran down his face while he whispered. "Oh son I thought I lost you for sure! For thor's sake don't give me such a scare like that ever again please! You have no idea how much you made your daddy worried young man!"_

 _"I thought he wasn't your real son?" Gobber grinned when he received the answer he was hoping to hear ever since that day Hiccup was given to Stoick._

 _"Hiccup may not be my birth son Gobber but that doesn't matter! It's the bond that makes the difference between blood and family! So you're wrong Gobber, Hiccup is my real son, sure he can never replace my birth son but he needs a family, he deserves a chance, he-"  
_

 _"Needs you to be his father," Gobber finished, earning a nod from the father who wouldn't let go of his boy, his son._

 _End Flashback_

"So Hiccup made you realize how much of jerk you were being and that maybe you should give new opportunities a chance?" Dagur concluded, earning a nod from Stoick but Heather didn't seem very convinced until Stoick pulled out an old beaten up rattle.

"Aye, I decided from then on that I should be a father and those years were very real and cherishing until the dragons raids gotten worse and worse along with my duties as a chief," Stoick sighed, "Until it came to the point of Hiccup training a nightfury and nearly losing him again gave me a wake up call to never forget that I was his father."

Now Heather was finally convinced. She now felt guilt swarm her body since at the beginning of it all, she should understanding and trust to the Berkian chief but now all she has shown him was distrust and no understanding at all. With her arms wrapped around herself she whispered softy to Stoick, "Sorry...For acting the way I did just yesterday..."

"Aye it's alright lass, we all tend to lose our common sense when we're feeling lost and blinded with anger," Stoick nodded, gently patting her shoulder, glad that he was able to make amends with the teen but what Dagur said earlier was something that confused him. "But what did Dagur mean when he said you know that he's no worse than me when it comes to you, Hiccup, and your family?"

Since she didn't know that Stoick knew, she was about to make a lie but Dagur beat her to it, but he wasn't planning to lie. "I told her the truth about how I manipulated your village to believe that my siblings are traitors and how that plan was supposed to work out as."

"I see," Stoick was internally grateful that the deranged chief was able to tell the truth like that. "It must have been hard for you to tell but believe me, it's better than lies and broken trust. That way you can build trust with one other without any secrets." They were silent for a moment since they knew that Stoick was talking about personal experience just a few days ago but then Stoick cleared his throat to ease the tension. "Well now that we have all that a little sorted out, how about I tell you two everything about Hiccup and his childhood, I'll wager you want to get to know your brother a little more than what you already know."

Now that brightened Heather's and Dagur's faces as they nodded eagerly but as Stoick began to tell them tales of young Hiccup's childhood, none of them, especially the dragons, noticed that Hiccup was awake and heard everything that had been said that night

* * *

 **Ohhhh bet you didn't see that coming! sorry if the flashback was crappy but hey i tried. see ya next update**


	28. Dark Thoughts

**NEW UPDATE AGAIN**

 **I just have to thank you again for the reviews, once again they are really supportive and thanks so many ideas so without any more interruption, here's the new chapter, enjoy ;)**

* * *

Millions of thoughts were swimming through Hiccup's mind as he laid there with a small headache that somehow didn't affect his thoughts but it made the stories Stoick was telling go unheard. All he could remember before he went blank was the pain running through his body and the illness but despite the pain no longer in his system, he still felt a little weak. However he couldn't bother to be concern about his condition because when he somehow woke up, the first thing he heard was Heather asking Stoick the questions he was meaning to gain answers to and he did get them but now he truly felt lost.

Luckily for him, he managed to look like he was still unconscious as he looked at the exit of this cave to see soft snowflakes of snow slowly make their way down as his mind was on full on debate with itself. _Dagur just admitted to manipulating Berk to kick you and Heather so just disown him as a brother! But he did it for a good reason, to get you and Heather back! But it's because of the pain the one you used to call father has caused! You heard what Stoick told them about the past, the answers to your questions! However he was still the one who lied to you your whole life, he has no right to be called father. You must forgive them!_

The negative and positive parts of himself were restless, practically on a screaming match to find a compromising decision but for it to only backfire on him. _How about you just run away, leave everything behind, find a tribe that accepts dragons, or an isolated island that's far away from here and start over from scratch! You can't run away from your problems, you know that first hand! So what do you suggest you do now, there is no other option but to run away! You have no idea what to do and who to choose to consider a family! Just go with your real family by blood, it's the blood that makes the family. No, it's the bond! Oh yeah like that bond hasn't been torn enough with those lies Stoick has feed you, all the fake love and only out of his rage to you!_

Lies. It seems like lies are the only thing that seems to follow him his whole life, in fact, three years ago he did take part of lying to the people he trusts but those lies ended up with the war between Vikings and dragons to end, this time, was different. He felt his options grow smaller every second his thoughts were continuing to debate because this wasn't a war where he can find an answer to by shooting fire at it, this war was more by making the right choice. However he was absolutely lost so he couldn't even find some way out of this, it was those decisions he had to make that will have a disaster for the results.

It seems like he was stuck thinking for a long time while making sure no one saw that he was awake and before he knew it, he could hear everyone sleeping soundly after a long night of laughter and some shed tears. The dragons were sleeping around him, the fire was put out and the night was still around with no more snow falling so it didn't take a genius to know that he was the only one awake. Hiccup thought some real silence could maybe help him think a little more clear but unfortunately, that wasn't the case for him. _You should just go with your brother and sister, unleash your inner berserker because you know deep inside that it an't be contained for long. But what about Berk, you know that the moment you go with Dagur he will make you help him in attacking and claiming Berk. Berk almost killed you._ Hiccup was about to agree with the negative side until the positive side argued. _You don't hear Dagur or Heather attack Stoick and taking you back, that must mean something! That doesn't mean anything, they could be forced to work together! Yes it does, and this doesn't seem like a situation where they need to be forced to work together._

Hiccup shut his eyes, starting to realize that there wasn't fighting happening at all right now, the fact that they're sleeping in the same cave is proof enough- _But remember that the moment you were born Stoick's birth son died that very minute and that's when everything happened. War was declared and the only way to stop it was giving you up. So really ask yourself Hiccup, who's the real problem? Who was responsible for started this mess? Who really is the real problem?_ Now that made him open his eyes with realization as he felt some tears sting his eyes, that feeling he wished to never feel again, the realization that he only felt just three years ago or anytime something horrible happened under his watch. ... _I am..._

* * *

The night wasn't easy for anyone on Berk, in fact it was a restless night despite the moon being full of light but that light didn't spark any hope or a sign of happiness. The sun that morning did not show off its warmth and shine, instead it was covered up by the clouds as it was for the past few days and all was quiet that morning.

Gobber was at the cove where Hiccup hid and became friends with Toothless as he laid a small bouquet of flowers underneath where an old shield that seemed to be stuck between two stones for quite a while. It seemed like a good place to keep Hiccup's memories for now until they do the viking funeral and make a proper item to remember the young dragon master. His eyes were dark with heavy bags and bloodshot eyes as he looked up at the sky, another tear streaming down. "Oh Hiccup, I'm so sorry... We should have come back sooner, then maybe we could have saved you..." He remembered the last thing he saw Hiccup do was discover the truth hidden and run out the Great Hall. "If only you knew sooner, then maybe all this could have never happened. Maybe you would have had more time to think, and not worry about Dagur forcing you and Heather to join him."

Tears stung his eyes as memories of him practically being a part of Hiccup's life, those moments of laughter, sadness, remorse, relief, excitement, fright, all those moments came washing through his mind. "Hiccup, lad...I hope you're doing well up in Valhalla, with your birth mother and Valka, even though she was only your adoptive mother, she still loved you as her own. Oh almost forgot about Oswald the Agreeable; I just hope you reunite with both your birth parents and maybe include Valka in the small family circle... I just hope they are both showering you with the love they missed out of, with the love that any parent would give their child."

He had to roughly wipe his tears as he continued, "I know you felt hurt, you felt lost but I swear on my grave that Stoick loved you as his own son, nothing was fake and Berk is terribly sorry for causing you so much pain in the end. I would give my other hand or foot just for you to see for yourself how sorry the village is, just how many people really truly care about you lad." He sniffled but kept his tears on bay. "Stoick doesn't know yet, he's still out there trying to find you and your sister to bring you home...Your friends and I are just about ready to head out to find him so we can give you a proper funeral."

When nothing else can come to his mind, Gobber got up from his knees to head out to the village before stating one last thing without looking back. "Ah, I almost forgot, Snoggletog is almost here... Don't worry Hiccup, I won't forget to visit you on the holidays..." And he walked away to the academy.

The first thing Gobber noticed as he hobbled over to the academy was how the usual Snoggletog cheer everyone would have was instantly a gloomy state and really he wasn't surprised at all. He didn't feel like celebrating, not after knowing that Hiccup, his apprentice, his closest friend and somewhat like a son, is probably out there either dead or dying painfully because of the poison.

The village decided to wait for their chief to return to do the viking funeral in honor of their heir that they have done so much more wrong that it brought past guilt to slowly devour their hope piece by piece. Astrid locked herself in her room to cry every tear out until she just stays laying in bed doing nothing, the last thing she ever said to her father was that she needed time to forgive him but deep down she knew she could never forgive him. The twins and their dragon were stone silent for the past two days, not even trying to do anything stupid at all! Fishlegs tried to bury his sorrow in books but he just ended up laying on the ground of his house with books on top of him until Meatlug got him out but even with that, both rider ad dragon did not show a sign of a smile.

Other than Astrid who was affected by this, was Snotlout. The moment he was finished screaming at the village he ran to the academy, grabbed a sword, shut himself in one of the dragon cages and went on a rampage in there while Hookfang was waiting from out the cage feeling very concerned for his rider. It took him all day and night to finally finish his rampage with the results of scarred calls inside the cage, broken plates chairs, weapons, and tables.

Gobber could remember himself crying a river that night, but now he had to be a man, he had to be strong. He went inside the academy to see four teens with their dragons saddled up, he could see dark bags under their bloodshot eyes even on the dragons. Of course, who wouldn't get that kind of appearance for crying and not getting enough sleep. "All we're missing now is Astrid am I right?" He sighed, seeing Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins nod their heads in silence, as he noticed how dark and cloudy the sky was; just waiting to release another shower of snow.

Before Gobber could say anything else, he heard a familiar deadly nadder squawk as he turned around to see Astrid and Stormfly fly in the academy, all saddled up and ready to go. "We're ready Gobber, let's just go find Stoick and bring him back...And somehow tell him..." She resisted the urge to cry again, she had to remain strong not for her own sake but for her friends sakes, for Hiccup's sake. "We have to get him to face the truth..."

With a heavy sigh, Gobber mounted on top of Hookfang behind Snotlout and without any other word they were off into the sky in search for their missing chief while the rest of Berk mourn over the death that they themselves have caused... Again.

As the riders and villagers were off to do what they can, they could see the snow start to fall once again, like there was no end to this weather pattern of sadness.

* * *

The first thing Dagur, Heather, and Stoick noticed was how quiet the cave was despite the dragons snoring. Usually they would hear the soft snores and rhythm of breathes that would come from Hiccup, but this time they heard none of that.

Stoick got up to look over at where Hiccup should be resting but something was off when he saw the boy completely covering himself with the blanket. _Did he wake up in the middle of the night while we were sleeping and just completely covered himself? No that doesn't sound like Hiccup at all...Then why-_

"Did brother wake up?" Dagur asked out of nowhere, nearly causing Stoick to jump when he saw that the deranged chief and Heather were right next to him. When he saw that Stoick shook his head slowly he could see through his expression that the chief wasn't even sure, so Dagur got up and marched straight to where Hiccup was _resting_ as the dragons began to to wake up. _Hiccup's there, Hiccup's there, Hiccup's there..._ Dagur repeated in his thoughts as he reached his hand out to gently shake his brother to wake up. _He just probably woke up and was too cold so he wrapped himself up like that...He's there. He's just going to wake up or be asleep because he's too exhausted..._ The moment he gently shook Hiccup's shoulders something felt completely off.

His shoulders felt odd, a little uneven when Dagur's palm pressed down on one of them, it just sank in. It didn't take more than five second for Dagur's eyes to widen in horror as he tore the blanket off and the moment he did, a whole chorus of shocked, and horrified gasps could be heard.

Hiccup was not there.

In his place was some moss wrapped in string that surprising made a good human figure under a blanket! Stoick, Dagur, and Heather could have been impressed by some craftsmanship if they have not began to panic and become incredible terrified since the master mind behind this kind of trick is missing! Toothless was at first confused at their expressions until he looked over at where his rider should be and once he realized, he was in all out panic like the rest.

 **"HICCUP!?"**

* * *

 _Come on, just a little farther..._ Hiccup didn't dare look back to see if he was being followed, or how far he was out in this island, all that mattered to him was getting as far away from Stoick, his brother, and his twin sister. The wood were deep and full of paths and caves, but he just kept running the moment he left that fake replica of a human on his sleeping mat, and that was when the sun wasn't even rising!

He didn't care if his head still hurt or if his left leg was beginning to pinch, he just wanted to get away from everything. Problems that he felt that he might make worse if he stayed any longer. Hiccup had to find some hiding spot so he can be alone where no one can ever find him or even find a clue of his whereabouts.

No one, especially Toothless, his friends, and his messed up family.

* * *

 **End of that chapter see ya next time**


	29. Lost Trail?

**NEW DAY NEW CHAPTER GUYS HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE WAIT!**

 **But before you go on to read: VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT (sorry but not about the other stories)**

 **OKAY SO THE REAL REASON WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING MUCH IS BECAUSE I WAS WORKING ON THIS BOOK I AM ENTERING TO THIS CONTEST ONLINE IN INKITT AND I AM STARTING TO ENTER EACH CHAPTER AT A TIME AFTER RE-EDITING EACH OF THEM AT A TIME SO THAT PRETTY MUCH TOOK ALL MY TIME SO THE WINNER CAN GET THEIR STORY PUBLISHED...And this is a big deal to me because its my next step to becoming a good writer so if you all please follow the instructions i posted at the A/N in the end of this chapter so if you all have the time and want to, i would greatly appreciate it if you guys read this story of mine and help me win.**

 **That is all..**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this one ;)**

 **P.S Just to clarify, Hiccup's dark thoughts are _bold italics_ and hiccup's good conscious are **_italics_

* * *

 _Come on Hiccup, find some secret hiding place where no one can find you and stay there until you can figure out a way to get out of here without anyone noticing that you're leaving,_ Hiccup kept telling himself, as he using his arms to remove some thick branches and bushes that were beginning to get in his way. He should have a head start since he left the safety of the cave when the sun didn't begin to rise so this is an advantage. However, that was when it dawned on him so fast that he mentally slapped himself for not thinking about this sooner.

 _Wait...Toothless and Skullcrusher can easily track me down just by sniffing out my scent!_ He groaned as he hit his head against a nearby tree out of frustration. _Oh gods what am I going to do?_ Not a single plan was forming in his brain until his nose suddenly was smelling some kind of sweet aroma. The smell seemed to be coming from a small bush behind the tree so with his curiosity controlling him, Hiccup went behind the tree only to find the bush full of-

"Lavender." He whispered, bending down as an idea was forming in his mind.

* * *

"WHERE COULD HE HAVE GONE!?" Dagur yelled for the millionth time as he and Heather followed Stoick as Skullcrusher and Toothless were sniffing out for Hiccup's scent in hopes of finding him. They were thankful that Skullcrusher recovered faster then any of them have expected from his early injuries. "He could be anywhere for all we know! Are you sure your dragon can track him down?"

"Yes, Skullcrusher can find him from many miles away," Stoick reassured Dagur, even though he was silently praying to the gods for his dragon to find Hiccup. "He just needs Hiccup's scent trail so everything will be-" Before he could finish his statement, said dragon suddenly stopped on his trail as did Toothless whose eyes widened in shock then roared with frustration as he was staring to sniff around various spots!

"Were they supposed stop like that?" Dagur asked very nervously, not liking the way the two dragons were panicking.

Heather's eyes widened, recognizing that same action she seen Windshear make whenever the dragon couldn't find the scent of sea slugs or anything she couldn't sniff out. "They must of lost his trail!" Dagur turned around, his mouth opened as he was about to say something until Skullcrusher trudged back to Stoick, making a sad grunt to confirm that Heather's theory was correct. Stoick's eyes widened as he soon was looking around the area to find something to help them find Hiccup, at least a clue that could explain this as Dagur shouted with confusion:

"But how!? He wasn't carrying some kind of perfume, some kind of stink bag, or anything to block his scent!" Dagur then approached and knelt down beside Toothless, who glared at him for a moment but was back to sniffing as the young chief was questioning the nightfury, "You can find him right!? I-I-I mean you can smell Hiccup from a billion miles away, like all those times he was either kidnapped or nearly kidnapped! Come on nightfury! You have to know where he is!" Toothless turned away from Dagur, then bowing his head in shame as he looked back at him with a sorrowful face and a sad coo. Dagur made a fist, but before he could throw a fit, Stoick's voice came from behind a tree.

"Hold on Dagur, I think I found something! Take a look at this!"

The two siblings first exchanged glances then went over with the dragons to where Stoick looked up at them while his hand was pointing at a bush full of purple flowers as the chief began to show his little discovery, "Look at this bush, what do you see?"

"I see flowers in that small bush and a berkian chief who is slowly losing his sanity more than me," Dagur answered lamely, earning an annoyed sigh from said chief who pressed on with the questioning while he tried to ignore the last part that statement, "But they're not just flowers Dagur, what kind are they?"

"They're...They're..." Dagur tried to think, his mind struggling to remember but was only recalling so little information about fighting. "I don't know...I don't study flowers and stuff!"

"They're lavender, you can tell by their smell and color" Heather answered for him, as he gave her a surprised look at her intelligence. "But what does a small bush of lavender have anything to do with Hiccup disappearing out of nowhere and finding him?"

Stoick plucked a piece of lavender out of the bush, explaining as simply as he could, "Look at the bush, usually this bush would be full of lavender but it's not, there's only a few."

"And that concerns us how exactly? For all we know anything could have happened to that bush"

"Think about it Dagur, if Hiccup's trail stopped here and there's oddly a bush with a bunch of lavender missing, then something indeed happened," Stoick could tell that the two were starting to get the picture. "Hiccup must have found this bush full of lavender, remembering that Skullcrusher and Toothless can track him down so he grabbed as much lavender as he can to hide his scent to throw our dragons off. Once he did that, he went on to Thor knows where in hopes that we don't find him anytime soon," He allowed the sweet flower to plummet from his hands as small memories entered his mind, "But he seemed to forget that I had some experience as his father those many times he would try run from me as a child; always using those same tricks."

"You mean like the time when he tried to make sure you don't find him troll hunting in that fishing trip you told us about," Heather concluded as Stoick nodded as he got up. "So we just need to have Skullcrusher sniff out for the scent of lavender and then we'll find him right?"

"Not exactly lass," Stoick shook his head, "He may have covered his scent up but he isn't a fool to make sure this plan goes exactly how he needs to go. If he wanted to cover his scent then he would have used just a handful of these flowers but it seems he used a lot so he must have set up decoys."

Now Dagur understood everything the moment that was stated. "I get it, so if we only use one dragon its useless since Hiccup left plenty of lavender trails so the only way to find him is to split up, one dragon for each viking so if one of us finds him the dragon will send a fire signal for the others." For once in his life, Dagur was correct since Stoick gave him a firm nod.

"Exactly." As much as Stoick hates to split up especially when it comes down to letting Dagur be with Toothless but they had to if they are going to find Hiccup soon before the teen could do anything he'll regret. "We'll have to split up, that way we can cover more ground and Dagur, I'm only saying this because Hiccup really cares about his dragon; don't do anything deranged with Toothless." Dagur did not protest to the comment, knowing fully well that he did have a history of trying to harm the dragon but now this is his brother's dragon they are talking about now. The last thing he would ever want to do now is hurt his brother's first bestest friends, even if that friend is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

"I swear I won't even pull a scale off of Toothless," Dagur promised and with that the three dragons were sniffing the air, finding several trails alright since they all now roared, pointing to the directions where the strongest smells came from, all three separate. The trio only exchanged eye contact that clearly made it clear to each other that there won't be any funny business and that their trust will be hanging so with that they were off in three different directions.

* * *

"This isn't huge but at least I can hide here until I can at least clear my mind, " Hiccup mumbled to himself as he made himself curl up into a smaller ball and more inside a huge ledge that did a pretty great job hiding him with all the grass and bushes, along with a lot of trees that can hide the huge lake in this cove like ledge! The spot was so invisible that one can easily go pass him without even realizing his hiding place was there, despite the scent.

Of course he was a little worried about the dragons trying to find him by tracking his smell but thankfully he used that lavender bush to coat himself with the flower's sweet aroma to throw them off. However he had a feeling that it wouldn't be enough so he made at least ten bundles of lavender, putting them in ten spots away from his hiding place so no one was definitely going to find them. "Maybe if I'm lucky the dragon migration will pass by here so I can find a lone dragon to fly off of this island with the commotion those migrations make," Hiccup sighed, his mind debating with itself again.

 ** _You see Hiccup, that wasn't so bad now was it? You managed to escape and get as far away from them._** _Exactly what good would that do if you know that running away is never the answer! It never was, look it's not too late to turn back and try to set things right._ ** _Sure why don't you just go back and cause another big mess again, like you always do._** ** _You never fail to let everyone down._** _Hey quit it, Hiccup look you were only a baby, you were completely powerless to what happened and you never failed anyone- **You have failed everyone, you even failed yourself.**_

"Just shut up," Hiccup sighed, finding no use in trying to struggle through this fight since he knew that those dark thoughts are right.

 _ **You want me to shut up Hiccup? But I'm only telling you the truth Hiccup, you are nothing but a nuisance that no one wants and you cause trouble wherever you go. In fact the only people who ever wanted you was your brother and twin sister, they love you but you know that if you stay with them, you'll only cause their pain.**_ _That's not true! Don't listen to him Hiccup, you know that your siblings, Stoick, Toothless, they all love you! **THEY HATE YOU!** THEY LOVE YOU! **THEY HATE YOU!** THEY LOVE YOU! **THEY LIED TO YOU FOR ALL THOSE YEARS EVEN NOW!** THEY WERE DOING WHAT THEY THOUGHT WAS RIGHT! **HATE!**_ _LOVE! **HATE!** LOVE!_

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore!" With frustration, he tossed a pebble into the lake as he buried his face in his knees. "I just want to know who to trust again and know what to do." _Mostly, I just want to know where I can go home to..._

* * *

"Hiccup has shown to be pretty smart girl," Heather sighed as she climbed down another tree that Windshear led them to as she held out a bunch of tied lavender. "This must be the sixth decoy we've found so far." Windshear cooed sadly, rubbing her head against Heather as if trying to tell her friend that she's sorry for messing up again for them. The teen turned around as she gently rubbed her dragon's chin. "Hey, don't worry girl it's okay I'm not mad. Hiccup is just playing too hard to find and too stubborn for his own good."

She held the lavender up so Windshear can smell it again. "Let's try again Windshear, this time I'm sure we'll find Hiccup." Took Windshear a moment to find a matching scent trail but she found one and then they were racing down another trail again.

* * *

"Another one?" Stoick gasped, pulling out the same tied bunch of lavender from a cave that Skullcrusher led them to. "Ah that boy is too stubborn and smart for his own good." Although the father couldn't help but smile a little to see how resourceful and smart Hiccup was even though this was third decoy he and Skullcrusher found! Despite each one being farther than the other!

Now at that point the father couldn't help but worry, he needed to find Hiccup before anything bad happens and if the teen did hear everything that night, he will need to explain everything. "Come on Skullcrusher, we gotta find another trail." Said dragon didn't protest since he knew how important the boy was to his rider so he was sniffing the air until he roared indicating that he found something alright. With that they were running through the woods down south, unaware that just up north another rider and dragon pair were going that same direction.

* * *

 **End of chapter, so who will find Hiccup? Find out next time ;)**

 **Anyway for those who read the A/N above and are interested, here are instructions to find my contest story:**

 **Go to then click GRAND NOVEL CONTEST and then look for the title "The Rise of Heroes Book 1: The Academy of Secrets" my username there is "** **mysterious_moon12" so if you guys are interested please read and help me win**

 **So now see ya next update**


	30. Forgive Me Brother?

**Hello everybody ready for this new chapter well here we go, enjoy guys ;) Get ready for some feels ^.^**

* * *

Dagur wasn't sure if Toothless was trying to annoy him or trying to lose him since the nightfury wouldn't stop running, not even to see if he caught up with him yet or to catch a breath. "HEY, WE'RE PARTNERS YOU KNOW! AT LEAST SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Dagur gasped for air as he leaned against a tree while one arm wrapped around his bandaged ribs that were still in a little pain but not to severe. Meanwhile, all Toothless did was look back at him, hiss, then run forward as the tired partner yelled:

"DID YOU JUST HISS AT ME?!" When Toothless didn't respond, Dagur ran forward as he continued, "YOU KNOW YOU'RE LUCKY YOUR MY BROTHER'S DRAGON BUT EITHER WAY, I DON'T PLAN TO HURT YOU! I PROMISED MYSELF TO NEVER HURT MY BROTHER'S AND SISTER'S FRIEND!" Toothless growled at the mention of that and ran forward until he finally stopped for some reason which didn't seem to go through Dagur's head since he panted to catch a breath when he caught up. "You...Too fast...Gotta..Catch breath..." He was so focused on trying to catch a breath that he didn't notice that Toothless slide his tail behind him and then without warning with no effort, he pushed Dagur off a ledge he failed to noticed as he screamed in surprise.

Dagur was rolling down until he landed face down on the ground as Toothless chuckled in his own dragon way, pretty amused with this but not the person covered in moss and snow.

* * *

"We're getting close Windshear?" Heather asked as Windshear as the razorwhip nodded to confirm as they went past more bushes and trees that the dragon took the liberty to mark just in case they need clues to find their way back. There they finally stopped in the center of the forest where Windshear helped lift Heather up as they both flew up in the tree where the source of the smell was coming from, as the rider's hopes were praying to find Hiccup.

 _MEANWHILE..._

"You're getting close aren't you Skullcrusher?" Stoick gasped for air the more he ran behind Skullcrusher who grunted in response to confirm that they were indeed getting closer to the source of their scent trail. "Come on please, please let us get to Hiccup," He silently prayed to the gods the more trees and bushes they passed until they found themselves in the middle of the forest where Skullcrusher stopped.

He saw no sign of Hiccup on the ground because of the trees surrounding the area but also since Skullcrusher was looking up the tree next to them so Stoick was ready to climb up until a couple of leaves began to fall on his beard which raised his hopes up so he got climbing. "Hiccup?" His hand reach for another branch that he couldn't see but his hand did feel something cool, smooth and hard for it to be a branch until he heard a growl then that was when he let go in shock and nearly fell off if it wasn't for a tail catching him on time!

"STOICK?"

Stoick looked up at the owner of the voice, knowing very well that Hiccup wasn't up there at all.

"HEATHER!?"

"What are you doing here?" Heather questioned as Windshear flew them down to land on the ground. "Did Skullcrusher lead you here?"

"As you can see, yes," Stoick nodded, readjusting his helmet from its odd position. "But I'm guessing you did find Hiccup here either?" Heather pulled up another lavender decoy that was up in the tree. "And that's four decoys." Heather looked up at him confused before opening her satchel to reveal to him six of the same batch of tied lavender. "Well make that ten," Stoick gasped.

"Hiccup's too smart for his own good," Heather sighed as she closed her satchel. "Who knows how many decoys he hid in this place by now, he could be anywhere by now!"

"Then we're just going to have to keep looking Heather," Stoick simply answered as Skullcrusher began to sniff the air again, "I'm not giving up on Hiccup anytime soon." _I just hope Dagur and Toothless are having better luck finding him._

* * *

"Look we're wasting time doing this Toothless!" Dagur struggled, about to make a threat but then knew that he probably in no condition to be shouting threats not because he was with the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, but the fact that Toothless was sitting on top of him! "Toothless just get off me! We have to find Hiccup!" Said dragon pretended to think about it but then he just shook his head and chuckled some more at the deranged man's predicament.

"Oh you think it's so funny huh,"' Dagur grunted, trying to find a breath of air, "And here I thought you were Hiccup's best friend who is always loyal to him and would do literally anything to keep him safe. But look at you now, wasting time torturing me then look for your best friend who's out here lost and confused." He could sense that Toothless understood what he was saying since he heard a little whine. "Some best friend, thinking about revenge than your own friend's well being, that's gotta be something to be proud of." Toothless looked down at him then hissed in annoyance, clearly saying from the look of his face that Dagur was in no position to take about accomplishment and pride.

"Yeah, yeah I know you're still mad at me for all the times I nearly killed you and Hiccup but that was all in the past," Dagur defended himself, even though he saw that Toothless did not look convinced at all. "Look I'm sorry for all that bad stuff, I just didn't know how to approach you or tell Hiccup the truth." Toothless cooed with confusion so of course he had to explain. "That night in dragon island I was going to tell Hiccup the truth but I soon realized that I didn't have enough proof to back it up and then there was the whole situation with him lying to me about Berk and the dragons so I lost my grip on myself there."

Toothless still gave him an unconvinced look. "Oh forget it, you can't even understand!" Dagur slammed his hand on the ground with frustration. "It's not like you know how it feels to have your family torn away from you, having no idea where are they, how are they doing or if they're even alive! Spending every single day of your life alone and left asking yourself if things will get better or worse! You have no idea how close I am at getting my family back, you don't know what it's like! You-" Dagur suddenly stopped his rant, looking at Toothless's prosthetic tail and that was when he realized as Toothless gave him the 'are you serious' look. "You do know what it's like...You being the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself and all that." That was when Toothless finally got off him but the two just sat there staring at each other like they were the fascinating thing they ever saw in their lives.

"You have no idea if there are other nightfuries out there, feeling like you're the last of your kind" Dagur gasped, suddenly something clicked, "And the dragoneye leads the owner of it to the locations of any dragon...So then Hiccup must have been using it to try to find your family, right?" Toothless cautiously nodded, afraid that maybe the berserker has officially lost his mind. Dagur slapped his hand against his face as he looked up at the sky. "He must really care about your happiness huh?" There was another cautious nod. "You know something Toothless," Dagur smiled with more emotion than insanity, "I think I understand why Hiccup chose to trust you all those years ago...Maybe we're not so different after all Toothless."

Well as touching and strangely very true as that sounded, Toothless had to refrain from making a panicked face just for the sake of not ruining the moment since Dagur took the liberty to embrace the dragon! Maybe this human wasn't so bad as he thought. However that was still pretty uncomfortable for Toothless since a minute ago Dagur was screaming at him like a lunatic (even though he is one) and this is the same person who tried to turn his skull into a helmet! His eyes just wondered around a bit, realizing that they were in some kind of cove like area but it must have been well hidden since he couldn't see it in the sky or on the ground. He was about to just blast Dagur away since this hug was getting a little longer and awkward until his nose caught a strong scent of something; something every close.

Thankfully Dagur was able to capture that since he removed himself from the embrace to let Toothless sniff the ground. "What is it Toothless? Did You find something? Like the trail?" When Toothless confirmed the answer with a nod, Dagur could have jumped to the sky with joy but now he had to be serious and be ready for anything.

 _MEANWHILE ABOUT SEVERAL YARDS AWAY FROM THE DUO..._

 _Oh thor I didn't think they'd be able to find me this fast!_ Hiccup panicked, slapping his hand over his hand to prevent any noise to be made and he even held his breath while trying to make himself smaller even though his conscious was telling him that it was no use. His only hope was that Toothless wouldn't find him but that ship has sailed when he could see them getting closer and closer to him! _They're getting closer, do something! Hide deeper, don't move, or run!_ He could feel his lungs tighten as well as his chest as he tried to hold in his hyperventilating.

He was completely frozen when Toothless was just inches away from where he was, causing him to panic more until finally Toothless was entering the little cave! Hiccup first pulled the lavender he carried and made it roll out of the cave so they might think that it's another decoy. However Toothless moved it aside, as he proceeded to go inside to make sure it was empty. Hiccup tried to move back but he was already backed up against the wall and Toothless, being a nightfury and all, could sense his rider was in there since his snout was already sniffing the teen's clothing! Toothless made his gummy smile, removing his head from the hole to show Dagur that he found Hiccup, who was shaking as he reached down for his leg. _It seems like I don't have another choice._

"You found him Toothless?" Dagur asked, and when Toothless nodded, he shoved him aside to see for himself. What he didn't expect was for a metal leg to be swinging at him from out of nowhere, causing Dagur to yelp in surprise and fall on top of Toothless! "What in Odin's beard?" He was so shocked from that sudden attack he didn't realize that Hiccup was limping out of the cave as he put his prosthetic back on his left leg then proceeded to make a run for it while he had the chance! He didn't dare try to look back, he didn't want to see the possible face of betrayal and disappointment that could be in his brother's and best friend's faces.

However Dagur was fast to recover from that shock since he got off of Toothless and sprinted after him, he was this close to finding his brother so he was not willing to let him run away this time. "HICCUP WAIT!" He saw how faster Hiccup was running when he heard him shout, he knew his brother was afraid to face anyone. Unfortunately, Dagur wasn't going to let that happen. Dagur picked up his speed as well, not caring if he might get punched in the face but if there's one thing he learned in his life is that family are always there for each other! Hiccup was nearly out of the cove, he could almost taste the air of relief but his victory soon was cut short when he felt a strong hand get a tight grip on his arm! He didn't need to be a genius to figure out that Dagur was the one who grabbed his arm and was pulling him back but he wasn't ready to call it quits yet.

"NO!" Hiccup's teeth clenched as he rose his other hand up to free himself but Dagur was quick to grab that one. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He was thrashing around, putting up a good fight to try to break free but since Dagur has all the muscle genes, Hiccup wasn't very successful. "I'm not going back! Leave me alone, please just leave me alone!"

"Hiccup calm down, hey it's only me," Dagur calmly reassured but Hiccup was still struggling to make a break for it as he forced him to sit down on the grass. "It's just me, your brother Dagur. Its okay, it's okay just calm down." Seeing his brother like this tore Dagur apart on the inside.

He knew Hiccup as the brave, smart,selfless, and strong viking who doesn't act the way he is right now. A scared child in need of someone to help him. Watching Hiccup act the way he is now not only tore Dagur but it scared him too. It's not everyday you see someone like Hiccup be this scared of something so Dagur was totally oblivious on what to do if he ever manages to calm Hiccup down.

Dagur only knows about fighting, glory, lunatic plans, and blood! He has no idea how to comfort his siblings, especially if its someone like Hiccup! "I DON'T CARE! I HEARD EVERYTHING!" Hiccup could get up and run but Dagur still had a strong grip on his hand so all he could do was yell his anger out. "AND NOW BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED I HAVE NO IDEA WHO TO TRUST ANYMORE! FIRST I FIND OUT THAT HEATHER IS YOUR SISTER, THEN STOICK THE VAST ISN'T MY BIRTH FATHER, JUST SOMEONE WHO I WAS GIVEN TO SO WAR CAN BE PREVENTED. BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE, I FIND OUT THAT I HAVE A TWIN SISTER WHO HAPPENS TO BE HEATHER AND AN OLDER BROTHER WHO HAPPENS TO BE YOU! OH BUT THAT'S NOT ALL, HEATHER AND I ACTUALLY WENT WITH YOU TO BERSERKER ISLAND ONLY TO THEN FEEL GUILT FOR WHAT WE WERE ABOUT TO DO TO YOU AFTER SPENDING A DAY WITH THE VILLAGE AND GETTING TO KNOW YOU! But it doesn't end here, Heather and I somehow got convinced to leave and return to Berk only to be betrayed and nearly killed by the village I was raised in! AND NOW AFTER WAKING UP FROM THOR KNOWS WHAT EVER HAPPENED WHILE I WAS KNOCKED OUT, I FIND YOU GUYS CONFESSING TRUTHS AND SHARING STORIES LIKE ALL WAS WELL IN THE WORLD!" Hiccup then used the spare hand Dagur released to pull his hair, "AND THEN I HEAR THAT THE EVENTS ON BERK WAS PART OF YOUR PLAN TO MAKE ME LOYAL TO YOU! I SHOULD HATE YOU BUT YOUR MY BROTHER AND I JUST CAN'T! And it just well..It was...I mean...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING ANYMORE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M SUPPOSED TO GO! I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!"

"Hiccup..." Dagur gasped, having no idea that his young brother had all that anger bottled up inside that he was actually surprised that Hiccup wasn't shedding a single tear. Not that he was expecting Hiccup to cry then things would really get tense between them. "I'm sorry..." Dagur whispered, pulling his brother in a small and yet tight embrace. He didn't realize what he was doing until he felt Hiccup gasp in shock from the sudden contact. "I'm so sorry Hiccup...I didn't want you to find out about my plan until you, recovered...But believe me brother I was going to tell you the truth, I really was-" That was when Dagur suddenly realized that he was sounding a lot like Stoick just a few days ago. _Was this how he felt? Is this why he never told Hiccup the truth?_

"I'm sorry, I have no idea how many sorry's its going to take for you to forgive me but believe me I never meant for things to go so far, " Dagur apologized, not sure what Hiccup could be thinking of him now. "I just wanted my family back, I wasn't thinking about how it'll affect everyone. I didn't know that this would have affected Heather and especially you."

Then another thought popped into his mind. _Stoick...What about him.._ "I maybe a little angry with Stoick for taking you away but after everything, I can see why you still trust him when you did." He sighed when he got no response from his brother. "I know I'm the last person on earth you'd want to talk to but I'm very sorry for what I've done Hiccup, I didn't know what I know now. I didn't know that Stoick truly cared about you all those years. I didn't know what was really happening. I was a fool to do the things I did. I filled your head with exaggeration and now you're lost and confused, all because of me. You can hate me and never see me for the rest of your life but please forgive your stupid foolish brother." Dagur's head was looking at the ground,waiting for some reaction from Hiccup.

When he still didn't get a response, he was loosening his hold on his brother, feeling like a failure to at least be forgiven. _Well if he couldn't tell Stoick that he forgives him, then what makes him think that it's alright to forgive me?_ He was about to completely release his hold until he felt surprisingly strong arms return the same embrace, holding him tight as if letting go would make him disappear!

Hiccup was returning the embrace, as he spoke more calmly than earlier. "This is different, you're usually a crazy lunatic than like this...But I think I can try to forgive you, I just need time before I completely trust you..."

Dagur felt tears fill his eyes up as he tried to keep them at bay. "Take all the time you need brother! I don't mind waiting and doing this the slow way, as long as you forgive me and hopefully someday you'll trust me enough."

The two let out a smile, both trying to keep their tears at bay as they continued to hold on to their embrace like brothers they are, not even noticing that a couple of feet away, Toothless was shedding a lot of dragon tears.

* * *

 **Hope this new chapter isn't crappy or the characters to emotional ^-^ Hope you guys enjoyed some brother bonding and see you next chapter**


	31. Father-Son Meets At Last

**NEW DAY NEW CHAPTER GUYS HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE WAIT! Oh my gods I just realized that this fanfiction is near it's end! Oh my goodness i haven't even realized that this is a very late snoggletog special!**

 **All well. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one ;) And be prepared for some feeeeels! Again ^.^**

* * *

Hiccup and Dagur were embracing each other for a good five minutes before they had to let go since Toothless was sitting there looking at and waiting for them. By then Dagur had to wipe some tears to make sure he was still tough looking for the sake of his dignity while Hiccup was waiting since he didn't let a tear fall. "So what now?" Hiccup finally asked. "Do I have to go back and face him?"

Dagur was quiet for a moment, stunned that Hiccup would ask that but he answered him with complete honesty, "Yeah, you have to..." With a sigh, Hiccup nodded to confirm that Dagur was right so Toothless shot out a plasma blast to signal the other two riders that they found him and to come over quick. Dagur then noticed how tense Hiccup was getting but how tight the teen's fist was getting. "Are you nervous? Scared? You don't want to see Stoick?"

"It's not that," Hiccup protested but then continued in a whisper, "It's just that, I've caused so much trouble and said stuff to him that I didn't mean...I don't know if he even wants to see or have anything to do with me."

"Hiccup, believe me I know Stoick will be pleased to see you."

"But I went berserk in Berk, his own village and-"

"Hiccup you have no idea what hell Stoick went through just to rescue you and Heather from me," Dagur chuckled but then got to seriousness. Even though he knew that telling Hiccup this might result losing him, but it's better for him to choice with his own will. "He went through those crazy blizzards, sneaked into Berserker island dressed as one of my soldiers, saved my life, and saved yours twice." Hiccup was looking at him in shock, taken aback to hear what craziness Stoick went through to get to him as Toothless nodded to confirm that Dagur was telling the truth. "I'm pretty sure Stoick wants to see you after going through all that and trying to gain mine and Heather's trust."

"He did that?" Hiccup gasped, his hand was over his head so he can process everything in his head. "I was sure that after everything I did that he would hate me."

"Didn't you hear that story he told us?" Dagur teased, ruffling Hiccup's hair, "Even as a baby you made that jerk have a change of heart. And I'm not going to put any pressure on you, never will or ever do that. This time, it's your choice whether or not to forgive Stoick for the lies."

* * *

Stoick and Heather were just coming out of another cave they had to explore to see if Hiccup was inside but found nothing except for bats and terrible terrors to their disappointment. It was about to get to the point when they would have to assume some scenarios but it was the most worst case scenarios. They didn't know if Hiccup somehow got out of the island, or was killed, hurt by a wild animal but they only prayed to the gods that Hiccup was okay and unharmed. But even though they found nothing, Stoick refused to give up, he just knew that Hiccup was out there somewhere. That was when they saw it as bright as day:

A plasma blast shot into the sky!

"THEY FOUND HIM!" The two riders exclaimed at the same time but they didn't take time to actually realize that since they both mounted on their dragons and flew up to find the location of where that plasma blast came from! Stoick was feeling overwhelmed, wondering if Hiccup was okay, if he wasn't ready to see him or just resent him like the way he did a few days ago on that day. _"YOU NEVER SAW ME AS YOUR SON! SO GUESS WHAT, I HATE YOU STOICK! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU NEVER HAVE OR WILL EVER BE A FATHER TO ME! YOU NEVER WANTED ME AS A SON SO I DON'T WANT YOU AS MY FATHER! YOU MADE ME FEEL SO USELESS AND WORTHLESS, YOU ONLY USED ME!"_ He shook his head at the thought of that, telling himself that Hiccup was only acting that day so it can be convincing to Dagur, but does Hiccup know that he knows?

"I'm sure it'll turn out fine," Heather reassured the chief as if she just read his mind. "The worst he could do is not forgive you and resent you, but I'm sure he'll want to see you just as much as you want to see him. Trust me on this."

"You're right, you're right," Stoick replied but then sighed as worry filled him up again, "But what if he does? What if he really does hate me? What if he hates me so much that he won't forgive me and run away!? If you were convinced enough that what happened on Berk was on their own intention then what's Hiccup going to think? After years of lying to him, do you really think he'll forgive me for all that and just like that?"

"Did he forgive you when apologized for disowning him?" Heather suddenly asked from out of the blue, much to the chief's surprise.

"What?"

"I said, 'Did he forgive you when you apologized for disowning him?'"

"Yes he did," Stoick answered, recalling the day when Hiccup and Toothless battled the Red Death but when he apologized, the boy made an apology as well! He was still grateful to this day that Toothless saved Hiccup's life so they can start over with their family relationship. "He forgave me despite those times I've hurt him."

"And you guys started over, right?" Heather added, "You gave each other another chance to heal the father-son relationship." Stoick nodded, wondering where the girl was getting at as she smiled, "Then if you both had the strength to start over three years ago then it wouldn't hurt to start over now and tend to the wounds in that tainted relationship. After all, what makes a family are the bonds made." All Stoick could do was nod as they were hovering over the spot, signaling their dragons to land in the center of the cover they haven't realized was there until they saw the scorch marks on some of leaves. The closer to they got to the ground where Dagur was waving, the more nervous Stoick was getting. It was like the same feeling he had when he found Toothless without Hiccup after the Red Death was defeated!

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Oh son..." Stoick whispered with heaviness on his shoulders as he collapsed on his knees in front of the nightfury when he didn't see his son anywhere in sight through the ashes of the Red Death. "I did this.." His head was bowed down to the ground, he didn't intend to look up as his eyes were gathering tears. He didn't realize that the rest of the village were mourning from behind with the dragons, all he can feel now was grief, sadness, great loss. Hiccup, his Hiccup is dead and it was all his fault. If only he just listened to Hiccup, if he just take the chance to actually take his son's words seriously then maybe, maybe Hiccup could have been alive. He could have still be with him as a family, but no. No, he had to be a fool. He had to be the same terrible father he was for all those years. He had to hurt his family._ _He was the fool who did otherwise and didn't listen to his only son as he disowned him at the process!_

 _So many times, he thought he was doing the right thing but in reality he was a fool. Stoick remembered that day when baby Hiccup disappeared when he returned from a failed rescue mission, how he prayed to Odin and Thor to give him another chance to do better. However, that chance was up now, he paid the price for his foolishness._

 _He suddenly heard the nightfury wake up, as the creature looked at him with those acid green eyes. All Stoick could do was look at the dragon with sorrow as he whispered, "Oh son...I'm so...I'm so sorry." If he could, he would jump into ten volcanoes, give up his chiefdom, let the dragons tear his limbs apart, even die in order to see his son for one last time to at least make up for all the wrong he ever did to the boy. He had no idea if this was the words of the gods, a miracle, or luck but the nightfury looked at him for another three seconds until he slowly unfolded his wings._

 _Stoick had no idea what the dragon was doing until he saw a familiar unconscious small body of a freckled, auburn hair boy tucked safely underneath the wings, completely unscathed!_

 _"HICCUP!?"_

 _Without hesitation, Stoick scooped his boy in his arms hoping against hope for a sign that the boy was alive. He didn't see any signs of breathing as he brushed some of Hiccup's hair away until he tossed his helmet to the side and pressed his ear closer to the boy's chest. As if the gods have once again heard his prayers, he heard a strong heartbeat coming out of his little boy. He gasped with relief, holding his son tighter as he choked with happiness. "He's alive! You brought him back alive!"_

 _END FLASHBACK_

He only hoped that things would turn out right, that his son will see how much he loves him. Thor knows how many chances Stoick was given, that day of the battle gave him a serious wake up call as the other times.

 _Meanwhile..._

The closer Skullcrusher and Windshear got to the ground, the more anxious Hiccup was getting as he tried to get himself to breathe properly. Sure Dagur gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the back to calm down some of his nerves but he was still feeling some doubts. So many worse-case scenarios were being played all at once in Hiccup's mind but the moment he saw Stoick get off of Skullcrusher, he panicked. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea...He must be furious with me! He might disown me again or attack! I wouldn't be surprised if he hates me up to this point!_ He was about to make a last minute run for it if Dagur wasn't there to grab his arm in time to keep the teen put while Toothless blocked anyway of escape. "It's okay Hiccup," Dagur whispered, "Stoick won't hurt you, I promise." Hiccup nodded, trying to look convinced while he tried to convince himself that what Dagur said was true. However it's not everyday you see Dagur the Deranged calm and comforting so seeing this kind of behavior his older brother did wasn't helping his nerves calm down.

Dagur could see how nervous Hiccup was getting the closer Stoick approached but he knew that the man would never hurt him. However if that was the case then he made sure he had an extra knife hidden in his boot to handle the situation with a slice. But he hoped he didn't have to resort to any violence after everything that happened the past two days.

 _He won't hurt you, he won't hurt you, he won't hurt you.._ Hiccup repeated to himself, seeing that there was no way out this. _Dagur said he won't hurt you. You know Stoick will never hurt you or your siblings...He won't hurt anyone...Unless they are traitors to the tribe, done so many crimes, and nearly kill his own!_ He didn't notice how nervous Stoick looked, he didn't see the reassuring nod Heather gave Stoick, he even didn't hear the man send a silent prayer. All that grabbed Hiccup's attention was that Stoick was approaching him as Toothless happily approach Windshear and Skullcrusher as they began their own dragon conversation. When he was only a few feet away from Hiccup, the two stood still in silence, too afraid to speak as they stared effortlessly.

 _Dragon POV_

"I see your boy is looking very nervous seeing his adoptive father," Skullcrusher commented, "And that he's with the deranged one, what happened?" He was almost too afraid to think that Dagur played mind games with Hiccup again to cause another trust problem.

Toothless sighed but answered as calmly and simply as he could. "When Dagur and I found Hiccup, he attacked him so he could make a run for it but the deranged human caught up with him and managed to calm him down without any exaggeration! He apologized," The nightfury gasped as if it was the most amazing thing that ever happened, which probably was. "He even hugged Hiccup, he explained his actions and told him what kind of crazy things Stoick had to go through to find him without exaggeration! If I didn't know better, he was really acting like an older brother..."

"The same thing happened between him and my rider," Windshear commented in shock, "He came clean and told Heather everything, he asked for forgiveness and saw the wrong in his actions...Do you think that their older brother is really changing his ways?"

That was one thing everyone seemed to want to know... Did he? And did Dagur change in time to fix the broken bond between the father and son?

* * *

 **End of chapter guys! Yep I'm leaving you guys hanging here and I'm not sorry XD**

 **Only patience for the next chapter can ease your questions and reveal how this reunion will turn out. Oh and before I forget, for those of you who wanted a sequel, you guys are in luck cause an idea is developing. Well see ya**


	32. The Tears of A Mending Family

**Hello everybody ready for this new chapter well here we go, enjoy guys ;) Get ready for some feels ^.^**

* * *

 _Dragon POV_

"It depends deeply on the choices Hiccup will have to make," Skulllcrusher finally answered as he looked at how quiet and how much Hiccup was shaking. "I can see how afraid Hiccup is, after everything that's happened he is afraid on what Stoick think of him for his actions. As for Stoick, he is afraid of Hiccup's response to him coming all the way here after everything that has happened between them." He sighed when he could see that the two still did not exchange words. "They are both afraid of each other, it's up to them to see if they are willing to share these fears so they can try to mend their bond."

"So our entire future is on their hands?" Toothless asked, and seeing Skullcrusher nodding, he whispered with concerned, "Hiccup, please do what you think is right...Don't let anyone control your decisions."

 _End Dragon POV_

"We'll let you guys work things out alone," Dagur suggested, much to everyone's surprise as he nudged Heather to follow him out of the cove area, leaving Windshear, Toothless, and Skullcrusher behind just for their own trust issue reasons. "Don't worry Hiccup, just give us a shout if something goes wrong." He reassured the teen and with that Hiccup found himself alone with Stoick with the exception of the dragons.

 _Come on Hiccup, you have to start...You started this mess so you will let them know that you know your place._ Hiccup was seeing that the silence was going to get them no where so he decided for the sake of it all, to start first. "So... I heard everything," He began, not even noticing that his voice was cracking and how his hands trembled to increasing by every passing second. "About what you were talking about with Dagur and Heather last night, I heard every last detail..."

"You did, so was that why you left?" Stoick asked and when Hiccup nodded, the father continued, "Was that answer to unbelievable ?

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I knew you were telling the truth...I'm just confused, I guess that's why I ran off..." The awkwardness was building up, but Hiccup continued while looking down at the snow his boot was kicking. "To be honest, I was meaning to ask you those questions myself and you unintentionally gave me my answers... Which is pretty ironic since one of those stories you told them about had the time when you grounded me for eavesdropping."

When he can tell that jokes and sarcasm won't work, he had to get straight to the point. "Look I'm probably the last guy on earth who you would want to see now and I'm not sure if you know by now but I'm not worth having you risk everything to find. I did too many bad things. From attacking Berk for kidnapping Heather, to losing control of myself! I know there are things I said that hurt you and that I'm pretty much living a life a traitor but..." Hiccup could feel his eyes burn with tears but he had to hold them back. "I'm so so sorry...I'm sorry for everything that happened, and not just now or over the past few days but eighteen years ago on that night...The night I was born." He didn't see the shocked looks Skullcrusher and Toothless made, especially the shocked face Stoick gave. Before he could continue, Stoick was quick to respond.

"Hiccup, you have nothing to be sorry for, if anyone should be the one apologizing it should be me-"

"No, it shouldn't!" Hiccup interrupted, "I was the one who exaggerated when the truth was out. I didn't think or handle it responsibly! I know from everything people tell me that you're probably here because you actually care but I don't think so. It's may sound crazy but I just can't see why you would go through hell to find me... I'm not even your birth son, just the kid who was born the moment your real son passed on. You could have cast me aside, tell me everything to remind me of my place, or even kill me but you didn't..." Before Stoick could ask, Hiccup answered that unasked question. "I know, I told you that I heard everything but...But..." They could see the tight fist Hiccup was making as he lashed that fist out to the closest rock wall! "But it's so hard to accept...I believe it but I just can't accept it...There is no way _I_ changed your mind about me!"

"Hiccup it's true," Stoick reassured his son, taking a cautious step closer only to see Hiccup flinch. "You did change my mind, you are worth going through hell in order to find you. You only reacted from hurt because I was too much a fool and a coward to trust you enough with the truth but I realized that the more I hide it from you, the more harm it'll cause to the both of us." He gently placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulders but had to remove it because of how tense Hiccup was getting. "It doesn't matter if you're not my birth son, you're still my son and you have every right to feel this way, to exaggerate if you had too. If there's anyone to blame it's me, you are not the blame for anything!"

"But...But how can you say all that?!" Hiccup choked, his eyes widened with shock at his father's words. "I-I sided with the enemy, I turned my back against the village I was raised in, I-I'm a traitor! You should be furious with me! You should have beaten me, disown me, or finish me off with no mercy for all I've done! I don't deserve any-" He was cut off midway when Stoick placed his hands on his shoulders, gently holding him closer as Hiccup tried to break free. "Why are you holding me with care!? You should be teaching me a lesson! You should be spitting insults at me! Showing me where my place is!"

Stoick did none of the punishments the teen listed, instead, he pulled Hiccup into a tight embrace which caught the teen completely off guard as the father replied with his voice choking with raw emotion. "You deserve all the love of a parent you need. I would never or even dream of doing such horrible things to you Hiccup...You were never a traitor, I know what you were planning, I saw you in tears when you walked away. I knew you were never a traitor, you're more a victim than a traitor. I never felt anger, disappointment, or disgust for your actions."

Hiccup was speechless to hear his father talking to him like this, he was expecting to be on the ground getting beaten up to a pulp or something worth a punishment; not this! "But I-I attacked!" He repeated in shock,"I.. ..Lost my temper...Said those things..." He stuttered, his lips were quivering as his thoughts flash backed to the moment he stated said things.

 _Flashback_

 _"Now you see Stoick, what lying to me, and treating me like trash has gotten you to?" Hiccup asked, approaching the man he once called father with venom in voice that actually stroke fear in Stoick's heart. "You think you can get away with this, being fake with me, making a fool of me for all those years. You and your wife never loved me, you never wanted me!" Hiccup shouted, causing Stoick to flinch for the first time in his life._

 _"You made me go through so much pain before I met Toothless and even today when I was told the truth you never had the guts to tell me! YOU HATED ME!" Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs with pure rage. "YOU NEVER SAW ME AS YOUR SON! SO GUESS WHAT, I HATE YOU STOICK! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU NEVER HAVE OR WILL EVER BE A FATHER TO ME! YOU NEVER WANTED ME AS A SON SO I DON'T WANT YOU AS MY FATHER! YOU MADE ME FEEL SO USELESS AND WORTHLESS, YOU ONLY USED ME!" He got quiet, then finished with a lower calm tone, "And now you're going to know how that feels..."_

 _End Flashback_

"I-I hurt you...Ran away..." He whispered, "How..How could you still say all that, after everything I've done?"

"All of that doesn't matter," Stoick answered, still embracing Hiccup. "I was only scared." _Was he scared of me?_ Hiccup asked himself with grief but he knew the answer. _Of course he is, I'm a berserker, I single handedly attacked his village and defeated his best warriors...I don't blame him..._ However, as if Stoick could read Hiccup's thoughts, he explained his fear more in depth which truly brought the shock in the teen. "But I wasn't scared of you, I was scared that you'd hate me for the rest of my life. That you'd hate me for being a terrible father and never forgive me no matter how much I apologized. I feared, I would have lost you for good...That I would never get the chance to see you and bring you back again. "

 _Hate him?_ Hiccup thought in surprise. _How could I hate him? Sure I was mad but I could never hate him...Never._ Stoick still felt how tense Hiccup was in this embrace but for some reason he just couldn't let go, he felt that if he held on to him longer then it could show some reassurance that he's here for his son. "I don't care if you hate me or not, leave or not but I just want to know if you could forgive for all the things I've done, for hiding secrets that you had every right to know. No matter what you do, if we're related or not, you are still my son. It doesn't matter what everyone else says, you are still the same son I've always and still proud of. I swear on my grave that I do not regret being your father, because you made me the most happiest father in the whole archipelago...I still love you son."

No that did it, Hiccup's eyes shut tight as he wrapped his arms around his father like there was no tomorrow. Stoick's words were believable, after all he never hated the man but to hear these words really broke him out of his shell. His face was buried in the chief's beard as his voiced muffled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything I did! I didn't mean any of the bad things I said to you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you! I must be such a pathetic son to you! I'm sorry I'm sorry!I'm sorry for getting mad at you! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry chief! I am so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Stoick was speechless, feeling his son embrace so tightly as he repeatedly apologized to him as if he was the one who did the wrong doing. "You have nothing to be sorry for Hiccup," He whispered soothingly to his son, rubbing the boy's back while the teen still repeated 'sorry'. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry, not you...You not pathetic, I know you never meant any of the words you said, you never caused me any trouble, you don't have to apologize." When Hiccup still was whispering sorry, Stoick hushed the teen, then lifted his chin up gently and apologized, "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, for not being there with you when Berk turned their back on you. I'm so sorry Hiccup, for everything I ever did to hurt you. You don't have to say sorry to me, not now, not ever! I'm sorry son..." He pulled his son in a tighter embrace. "Can _you_ ever forgive me?" Ironic to his name, Hiccup hiccuped a bit as he finally nodded, whispering as he looked down over his father's shoulder,

"Yeah I do, but I just need some time...But..." Stoick nodded, knowing they both would need time before everything to go back to an almost normal life. Hiccup took a deep breath before he continued, "...But, I never hated you for any of the stuff you did. I could never hate you or leave you, dad."

It was first time in days since Hiccup heard himself call Stoick 'dad' after all the drama and it sure did surprise the father! Stoick's eyes widened, never letting Hiccup go as he felt his eyes getting filled up with tears as he repeated to himself, _Don't cry, don't cry, don't...Cry...Don't-_ Too late, tears were spilling from his grey eyes as he buried his face on his son's hair just to make sure Hiccup didn't see him but unfortunately for him, he wasn't very quiet with his sniffling since Hiccup asked from over his shoulder, "Dad? Are you...Crying?"

"Eh..No! It's just dust," Stoick bluffed even though his tears continued to fall. He was about to try to wipe them off until he felt warm and wet on his shoulders coming from Hiccup. "Hiccup, are you crying?"

Indeed, Hiccup's eyes gave up the fight since he was crying a river but he quickly shook his head. "Nope! Just dust, yeah just stupid dust in my eyes!"

No far away from where they were, Heather and Dagur watched the whole scene, a little emotional with the scene as they both nodded while covering their eyes as the older brother whispered in mirth. "No kidding, stupid dust is everywhere now." All Heather did was nod, "Yep."

* * *

 **Stupid dust, why are you everywhere?! Hopefully this chapter is good and yes hiccup repeated himself over and over but quite frankly anyone would do the same. Hope you loved this chapter and see ya next time. But bear this question in mind:**

 **What now?**


	33. Happiness Short Lived

**Hello world new update from Midnightsky! We are getting closer and closer to this story's conclusion so I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy tortur- I mean writing this ;)**

 **Anyway without any more interruptions, enjoy. ^_^**

 **P.S. Do not try to hunt me down once you finish reading this chapter, I have my ways of never being found. Just saying.**

* * *

The _dust_ in their eyes lasted a little longer than they had hoped and pretty soon it was sun set until the four vikings, and three dragons calmed down. Dagur and Heather were called back to see that all was nearly well. They knew Hiccup needed some time to actually trust anyone again but they were willing to wait for that day to come but now they had other things to worry about.

"So...Exactly what happened while I was knocked out?" Hiccup asked as the four of them sat in front of the lake. "All I can remember was the pain and then I woke up hearing you guys talking, anything drastic happened?"

"Actually yes," Heather answered, then explained as calmly as she could. "You were showing symptoms of the effects of a deadly poison that was in you from getting that cut from the black arrows back at Berk. Dagur and I were sure that you wouldn't make it, and I wasn't helping much by taking my anger out on Stoick. But thankfully Stoick knew the cure so he and Dagur got the ingredients and gave it to you just in time." She didn't bother to add the part when Hiccup stopped breathing because from the look at her twin brother's face, he didn't need to much details."But you're okay now, that's all that matters so we can now focus on healing what has been hurt." Hiccup nodded, knowing very well that they all need time and support to get through this, to find trust in each other.

Dagur then wrapped his arms around his siblings, bringing them closer to a hug, "Well I'm glad that we can work things out without either of you getting hurt, even though it feels kinda of weird for me-"

"That's because you're Dagur the Deranged," Heather smiled as Hiccup tried to hold in his laughter. "Everything you do is crazy and always has violence into the mix in how to settle business."

"No need to be harsh sis," Dagur pouted, "Doing stuff that isn't crazy is not easy for me you know. I was born crazy and doing dangerous, reckless stuff."

"We're vikings, it's an occupational hazard," Hiccup quoted, smiling at Stoick who returned the same smile since he stated that more than once around his son. Dagur could see how left out Stoick was so he separated himself from his siblings to grab the chief's arm and drag him into a four person hug. All Stoick could do was look at Dagur with confusion because sure he was feeling left out but he didn't expect Dagur to trust him enough to be brought into a hug already!

"After being stuck with you for a few days, I kinda see that your actions to my brother were made for what you thought was for the best," Dagur explained to the chief, "You're probably an even better father to Hiccup than my own father could ever be even if he had lessons."Dagur's statements are not only shocking Stoick but Heather and Hiccup as well. It's not every day they see Dagur this calm and _agreeable._ Maybe there are some similarities between Oswald and Dagur than what meets the eye. "I think you still got anger issues to work on but you're good father and guardian for my brother for now," He continued with a real smile but that friendly face soon melted to threatening, "But if you somehow do something very horrible, even more, terrible than disowning him, then I would stop at nothing to personally hunt you down, kill you the most agonizing way, use your beard as a pillow, your skull as my helmet, your rib cage as my armor and your skin as my rugs!" He then smiled in less than a second, not even noticing Hiccup and Heather giving him an 'are you serious' face, "Just so we're clear and so you know since I never actually got to give you instructions as a kid when you got Hiccup."

"And then you say he has anger issues," Hiccup chuckled as he shook his head.

However, their laughter was short lived when Skullcrusher began to sniff the air until he roared, earning everyone's attention. "What is it Skullcrusher?" Stoick asked, approaching his dragon to see what got him so worked up. Skullcrusher was pointing his head up the sky, roaring with concern as Heather got on top of Windshear to fly up in the trees to see what was in the sky while they remained hidden. Stoick was trying to calm Skullcrusher down while Toothless was starting to roar with concern which had Hiccup run to his dragon to see what was bugging his friend.

"Hey bud what's wrong?" Hiccup whispered, but the dragon was only pointing up to the sky covered by the trees then shouted over to Heather, "You found something, Heather?"

Heather was looking through the trees, her right eye looking through a spyglass until both eyes widened in shock, "Oh Thor I sure did...But how? When?"

"Heather?" Dagur called out.

"Everything alright up there lass?" Stoick asked.

Heather and Windshear got back down then she reported with concern and confusion. "I just saw a group of dragons heading towards here; they're six dragons riders from Berk." They didn't need to think twice to realize that the group of dragon riders were Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, the sixth rider was probably Gobber!

"What do you mean they're coming here?" Dagur asked, starting to get worried. "Oh man I knew they would escape but I didn't expect them to actually keep looking for you."

"Why don't we just tell them that all this fighting is over?" Heather suggested, hoping that it could probably work. "I'm sure they'll be able to listen an understand, they're our friends."

Dagur shook his head, "Maybe but do you honestly think they can forgive me and just let me go just like that. Don't forget that I'm a fugitive viking, and even if you cleared my name, that won't change how everyone else feels about me."

Heather shook her head, unwilling to believe that this was a good excuse,"Then you'll prove it them! You'll prove that you're not the crazy bad guy that you once were, we can work something out." Despite her suggestions, Dagur only shook his head, which quickly had Hiccup to begin to look at his older brother with suspicion. Something about his excuses seemed a little off. "Dagur if we could patch things up then I'm sure Berk will too, you just gotta give them a chance, we'll convince them."

"Look Heather it's complicated, do you have any idea how much bad things I did to Berk? And don't forget about what I did to yours," Dagur winced when he had say his past mistakes, but Heather knew he regretted his actions in the past. "I don't think they'll just forgive and forget."

"We can convince, we'll do everything in our power so you can redeem yourself," Heather reassured, as Dagur shook his head, his eyes avoiding hers which thankfully went unnoticed from her, but unfortunately not unnoticed to Hiccup.

Dagur was about to repeat his excuse but before he could-

"Or maybe you can tell us the real reason why you're declining every suggestion Heather made," Hiccup stepped forward, approaching Dagur, "I can see it in your eyes, you're hiding something. Something that seems very bad and probably could endanger our safety that you couldn't get us involved if you can't tell us about." He placed his hand on his older brother's shoulder. "But unfortunately, we're going to get involved either way, we just have that kind of bad luck."

"You know me so well Hiccup," Dagur sighed, "A little too well."

Hiccup grinned but only a moment before his face turned serious, as well as Dagur's. "We're siblings after all Dagur, so of course we'll know each other more than we think. So are you going to tell us the real reason why you can't come back with us?"

"If I tell you, none of you might not believe me," Dagur commented.

"We'll take our chances," Stoick reassured.

"Trust us, we've heard crazier," Hiccup added while the dragons took note that all three vikings suddenly had their arms crossed very seriously with their eyes narrowing at one another...

* * *

"We're approaching this next island," Gobber reported as he pointed forward with a map full of crossed X's on other drawn islands. "So get your search and rescue skills ready, so we can't go sleeping on the job like what happened in Dragon Island." He was mainly looking at the twins who were still wet from sleeping and falling off their dragons only to fall into a river.

"In our defense we didn't get much sleep," Tuffnut informed, feeling offended.

"Don't worry," Astrid replied to Gobber, completely ignoring the twins, her eyes had heavy bags but she refused to keep them closed. "I don't plan on resting or even getting a wink of sleep until we find the chief and tell him the news." She whispered the last word in silence and no one could blame her. She wasn't over the fact that her lover was dead, and she never got to tell him. "And then we'll find Heather, save her from Dagur before she becomes a victim of him too."

"Uh guys but how are we going to tell him?" Fishlegs asked nervously, "None of us could tell him without breaking down in less than two seconds." He sniffled, wiping small tears from his eyes.

"We're just going to have to tell him," Snotlout answered, his face was only focusing on the island. "Even if we breakdown, it won't matter, it just shows how much pain we're in, and how much we actually cared about our friend Hiccup."

Before anyone could comment, their dragons eyes narrowed all of sudden, beginning to take take the led themselves but mainly Stormfly. "What's wrong with them?" Gobber asked with confusion. "Did they find something or are acting up for no reason?" All Astrid did was shake her head, completely confused herself with the dragons sudden actions. _If only you were here Hiccup!_ She thought to herself. _You would know what to do, you'd know exactly what to do! I wish you were here Hiccup...I really wish you were here..._ "Astrid?" Gobber interrupted her thoughts as she shook her head and looked over at the concerned blacksmith. "Are you alright lass? What do we do about the dragons?"

 _What would Hiccup do? What would Hiccup do, what would he do?_ She asked herself, until saw that they were circling around a certain area of the island which was something she barely seen the dragons do unless they found something very concerning... _That's it!_ She finally came up with the final decision. "Let the dragons lead us, they seem to have found something down here! So get ready to make a landing!"

"Are you sure Astrid? This is the middle of nowhere our dragons are circling around?" Ruffnut questioned.

"I'm sure!" Astrid insisted, then took a deep breath to be able to say the next words. "It's what Hiccup would do at a situation like this."

No one did not dare to question her decision any more no matter how confusing it was so they allowed their dragons to take the lead as they swooped down the trees to make a landing. However with all the trees, it was hard to see but they did hear something that caused them panic!

"YOU CAN NEVER WIN! I'LL ALWAYS WIN NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!"

Fishlegs gasped, "Is that-"

"Dagur!" Astrid interrupted, but this time with rage. _He was the one who made Hiccup suffer! He manipulated him into joining his forces, then go back to Berk where the villagers would kill him when they saw him!_ Her hands reached for her axe, gripping it so tightly that the wood was starting to break! _Dagur is the one who never cared about anyone but himself, he never even cared about the outcome of the danger he put his own family through!_ "Come on!"

No one hesitated to follow those orders and withing second, they barged through those trees like mad vikings into a cove like place and what they saw in front of them made their hearts stop, their breath suddenly disappearing from their lungs, and were silently praying to the gods for a sign to show that what they are seeing didn't mean they're going crazy:

Just a few yards away from them was Heather and Stoick, chained to a nearby tree while Skullcrusher, Windshear and Toothless were held down by dragon proof chains, all of them were pretty beat up from what it looks like a tough battle to fight! Toothless was struggling to break free from the chains, getting frustrated that he couldn't budge as he roared in anger with his teeth clenched with fury. Heather and Stoick were struggling to break free from their restraints as well, until they looked up to see the gang staring at the scene in shock. Then they saw Dagur, smiling his usual deranged smile just another few feet away, backing someone up to the stone walls of the cove, holding his sword tightly. That someone getting backed up to the wall, was-

" **HICCUP!?"**

That grabbed Dagur's attention from whatever trance he was in as he turned around to see the gang, smiling at the extra company. "Oh I see my big mouth was loud enough to grab your attention now wasn't it?" He swung his sword around while his right arm made sure it kept Hiccup on the floor against the stone. "I guess you still have some luck left for you after all brother."

 _How?_ Astrid asked herself, no longer feeling the strength and anger that was flowing through her veins mere moments ago. _Hiccup was supposed to be dead? What's Dagur doing here? Doesn't he have an care for his brother and sister at all?_ She watched how Dagur tried to throw a punch at Hiccup, but the teen seemed to have enough strength to hold that fist down from making that blow. _Why is he trying to hurt Hiccup, his brother?_ _This can't be right, what's going on?_ "You just don't know when to give up," Dagur growled, pulling his fist from Hiccup's hand. "You and Heather should just accept your punishment for betraying your chief and older brother! Pretending to be on my side then to forgive me was very low for you, and the price for this crime won't be pretty." He tried to punch him again, this time hitting the teen's stomach hard enough to make Hiccup gasp out loud and fall on the ground as he struggled to find the strength to get up.

Not looking satisfied, Dagur grabbed Hiccup from his hair with a dagger in one hand after dropping his sword. "You have no where to go, such a pity I have to do this...But it does mark treachery to me at least."If anyone wasn't blinded from anger or shock, they could have seen Dagur's trembling hand around the dagger as he used the lethal weapon to slice most of Hiccup's hair! They could see small, big chunks of auburn hair on the ground as Dagur threw Hiccup back down at the ground. "...We could have been family, but it doesn't matter now, now does it?" He picked up his sword, then raised it up to the air to make the final blow but he couldn't do such an action because a certain razorwhip and deadly nadder shot their sharp spines to make the sword fly off from his hands!

He looked over to see that the gang snapped out of their trance fast enough to free Stoick, Heather, Toothless, and Windshear but when he looked back to where Hiccup was he felt a strong punch hit his face from the left of him! He yelped, looking to the side to see that it was Astrid who was the one who punched him as she yelled, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Dagur fell on the ground on his back, his hand re-adjusting his jaw before he got up again to send a nasty glare at Astrid. "I see you finally decided to move instead of standing there like you saw a ghost." That only made Astrid angrier as she charged, pouncing on him to get back on the ground as she delivered five more punches to his face as he inner rage was screaming for her to do more than punches. She then lifted him up and slammed him against the wall, just a few feet away from where Hiccup was getting up from that strong punch. "You've think you've won but I'll always find a way to get you," Dagur smiled despite his purple left eye. "Deep down you know that no matter what you guys do, I can never be beaten completely."

Astrid's eyes narrowed down at the deranged boy, her axe was still on her hand as she whispered with fury, "We'll win Dagur, and you'll be put to justice for everything you've done and the pain you caused for your brother and sister...I don't even know if I should even consider you Hiccup's brother." She lifted her axe, ready to do it, ready to make the kill. _He should never be forgiven for everything he has done! Life in prison is not punishment enough! Death sounds more appropriate! Yes, death!_

"ASTRID, DON'T! STOP IT!"

Her eyes widened in shock, turning to see that it was Hiccup and Heather who both screamed for her to stop, their green eyes pleading for her to return to sanity. She suddenly snapped out of whatever dark world she was in the moment she heard them, dropping her axe but she did shove Dagur to the side. Dagur used this chance to get up on his feet to run away into the woods as fast as he could but no one paid heed to him right now since they knew this won't be the last time seeing his face around. Meanwhile Astrid still couldn't believe she was about to kill someone, but she especially couldn't believe that she was seeing Hiccup right there, alive as if nothing happened! Her breathing was getting heavy until she felt herself fall from all this stress she keep straining herself with but she never hit the ground.

Because Hiccup was fast enough to get her before she hit the ground. Everyone run toward him, still a little shocked themselves to see the heir of Berk still alive but they also needed to see if the shield maiden was alright! Hiccup gently shook her to see if she would wake up, and when she didn't he was about to panic until he heard her whisper, "Is it really you Hiccup?"

"Oh gods Astrid don't scare me like that again." He sighed, hugging her with relief until he let her go for some breath as he helped her up. Everyone else released a breath of relief and for a moment they were about to ask a million questions until Astrid punched Hiccup's shoulder, hard. "OW! What was that for?!"

"That was for scaring all of us half to death! And for running off with that lunatic and for making us all think that you were dead!" Astrid answered, before embracing him tightly as her eyes watered. "And that's for being alive."

* * *

 **Yes yes I know you all are either confused, sad, or even angry that Dagur has turned bad in the end but I hope this small hicstrid moment was good but hey this story isn't over yet so maybe...and i also hope that this isn't rushed. i don't know but i always believe that i rushed things.**


	34. Going Back

**NEW DAY NEW CHAPTER GUYS HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE WAIT! this fanfiction is near it's end! Oh my goodness i haven't even realized that this is a very late snoggletog special!**

 **All well. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one ;) ^.^**

* * *

Hiccup was kinda expecting to be scolded by the rest of the teens and Gobber but instead he and Heather found themselves to be in a giant group hug. Their eyes were glazed with tears of happiness because well they spent a few nights and a day believing that he was dead! They were so sure that he was good as dead after hearing what Astrid's father told them. No one bothered to tease Snotlout for being a softy, nor the fact that all the dragons minus Toothless, Skullcrusher, and Windshear, were joining in the group hug! No one bothered to bring up the subject that Dagur has escape, after all he managed to escape from getting captured every time they were so close but there is always a next time. Right now, their focus was on Heather and Hiccup.

"Exactly what happened?" Astrid asked after drinking some water. "You had poison in you and you were supposed to die yesterday, how are you still alive?" She remembered what her father told her when they came to Berk, she was sure that Hiccup was a goner.

"What was Dagur here anyway?" Tuffnut asked before Hiccup could answer the first question.

"Why is the chief here?" Ruffnut butted in. "I thought you were, you know, mad at him and stuff."

"What happened?" Fishlegs added.

"Slow down you lot!" Gobber separated the forming group that were going to surround Hiccup and Heather pretty soon. "Give those two time to breath." He waited for a minute filled with silence but the minutes turn to be a little longer than they needed. "Alright you two," He stated, looking at the stunned berserker twins, "Enough silent time you two, start answering some of those questions before this crazy lot starts asking more questions that you'll be spending the rest of this year trying to answer them." He didn't want to admit it but he too had his share of questions for Hiccup, especially having sleepless nights worrying about the teen and sadness when he believed that he was dead.

"Then we have a lot to say then," Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, where there was less hair because it received a not so good haircut. The left part of his hair was uneven, the right was shorter and the braids were gone, his hair was just with uneven chunks but the front part did not get affected at all. He took a deep breath and got to explaining, starting from the very beginning, from the day he and Heather supposedly joined forces with Dagur to clarify somethings. "Heather and I didn't intentionally joined Dagur for revenge, we just planned to capture him as closely as we can but things got difficult when we saw how happy he was with his village when they met us. But then one of Dagur's friend name Asger had told us to go back to Berk because he heard us when we were trying to figure out our next move. He was afraid that if Dagur found out that we will be in serious trouble so that's why he though Berk was the best place to hide. We had no idea Dagur planned everything so when we got to Berk, the villagers captured Heather and t-they were about to execute her until I lost control of myself."

The group listened carefully, especially Astrid and Gobber, since they recall her father telling them about the attack when they came to Berk. They couldn't believe that Hiccup would lose his temper, even if he admits it himself but the only reason why Astrid and Snotlout alone believed it was when she saw the anger in Hiccup's eyes when he punched Dagur at the ship and they saw the same rage when he and Heather attacked them despite that being an act.

"I was aware that I was shot by an arrow since they were all shooting at me from different directions," Hiccup continued, his eyes unintentionally looking at the better bandaged arm. "But my mind was focusing on rescuing my sister and getting out of Berk. We were so lucky that Toothless and Windshear came when they did, we would have not made it out but even if we had no idea where they came from, we were glad that they were safe. I didn't bother to get it checked up even when we returned to Berserker Island...I just thought that it was just a cut and nothing dangerous."

"But it was," Heather cut in to fill in for her brother. "Once we got back to Berserker Island, we were told that Dagur was kidnapped by Stoick so we decided to head out to look for him because by then we were convinced that the only home we had was with Dagur. But when we landed here, Hiccup fall to the ground unconscious, he wasn't breathing properly, he was sweating like crazy and shaking...I didn't know what was wrong with him and that was when Stoick and Dagur came out of nowhere. We were super lucky they did, because Stoick knew what to do, but even though I was pretty difficult with him, he still helped us. He made the cure for Hiccup, and even saved his life when he suddenly stopped breathing."

Everyone was silent until Astrid broke that silence by punching Hiccup's shoulder again as he yelled, "OUCH! Now what was that for?"

" _That_ was for not telling Heather, or anyone else that you got shot by the black arrow and trying to keep the pain to yourself and nearly dying again!" She simply answered, but then softened her tone, "But I'm so glad that you're alive..."

"Of course he's alive, he's Hiccup!" Snotlout commented, throwing his hands in the air. "I never doubted his strength, because I knew that he was alive this whole time."

"If you did then why were you tearing up and having a screaming match with the entire village?" Tuffnut asked, not noticing how red Snotlout was turning and the surprised looks on Heather's and Hiccup's faces. "I mean you nearly destroyed the academy with one axe, never thought you had it in you."

Snotlout shoved Tuffnut to the ground while Ruffnut laughed at her brother's misery as the Jorgenson muttered under his breath, "Shut up Tuffnut."

Heather shook her head until she carried on the explanation,"Anyway, after Hiccup began breathing again and was cure, I still did trust the chief...Dagur at some point told me his plan he made to manipulate us and Berk, and his real intentions, asked me to forgive him and so I did, he was my brother...Soon Stoick then told me and Dagur the reason why he accepted Hiccup as a son a long time ago but we didn't realize that Hiccup was listening so while we were asleep he ran off."

"I ran off but Dagur found me, asked me for forgiveness so like a fool I did," Hiccup explain from that point, but no one but Heather and Stoick could see the way his fingers twitched from saying that, "But he was still my brother, and from what I've seen, he did show some trust in dad-"

"Wait you just called Stoick dad!" Ruffnut gasped.

"Yes I did," Hiccup shrugged, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all, it's just that last time you were all depressed, angry, and not called Stoick your dad after learning the truth," She answered.

"Yeah well that time I was confused," Hiccup sighed, trying his best not to remember that incident. "But then Heather and Dagur got us to talk alone and so we talked about it, kept apologizing to each other...You could say I finally realized that my dad was still my dad even if it's not by blood. And then here we are, right here with the whole crazy fiasco. I guess he wasn't very forgiving about Heather and mine intentions when we joined forces with him but really planning to capture him and throw him back to prison."

No one knew what to saw until Gobber approached Hiccup and Heather and brought them both closer. "Well, your older brother Dagur didn't forgive, nearly killed you but at least you two still have a bit of family and a lot of friends by your side so you two won't be truly alone." Everyone was smiling genuinely at the comment, until the blacksmith sent a playful glare directly at his apprentice. "But ever give me another heart-attack like that again, or die on us again, then I will hunt your soul down and personally show you what true hell is like." Everyone's but Hiccup's eyes were wide with shock until the teen just shrugged.

"Can't promise you that Gobber, you've been giving me that threat ever since I was your apprentice."

Laughter filled the area until they heard familiar dragon roars coming from the sky so they looked up as the wind began to increasingly pick up and there they say it. The return migration of the dragons flying towards Berk, the strong males carrying the rope that held the ship of new born baby dragons! Some dragons looked familiar and others looked like they just joined the migration from different islands. "The dragons are going back to Berk with their new babies!" Fishlegs squealed as he hugged Meatlug. "I wonder how many baby gronkles were hatched this year?"

"As long as they're already hatched then I don't care," Snotlout shivered then playfully nudged Astrid, "Unlike that first Snoggletog with dragons, Astrid, have any idea what I'm referring t-OW MY WRIST! MY WRIST!" He fell on the ground from the pain until Astrid released his wrist.

"Then that means we better go back to Berk!" Tuffnut suggested with glee. "After all, now Snoggletog is getting closer and closer!"

"To our dragons and to Berk we go then!" Ruffnut nodded, the two were about to mount on their dragon until they both stopped, realizing as they turned to Hiccup and Heather. "I-I mean, if you two want to come back and we completely understand if you don't want to-"

"But if it'll make you feel better, for revenge we can set the village on fire or plant dragon eggs in the houses!" Tuffnut interrupted.

"No that won't be necessary," Hiccup answered as Heather nodded quickly, trying not to imagine what the twins were planning. "But...We're still exiled, remember? After all we did, do you really think that we can show faces at Berk?"

"Maybe you didn't hear us a while ago," Snotlout answered before Astrid could. "We, except for me, all thought you were dead and had so much guilt and regret in our actions, well mostly the village since they did it. But that's not the point Hiccup; the point is that the village are truly sorry and if they aren't then we'll...Uh.."

"We'll have your backs," Astrid interrupted, well most like filled in. "We'll protect you two, so if you want to come back with us we'll be with the whole way and when we're in the village."

Everyone waited patiently for the two's answers, since they knew that they went through hell the last time they were in Berk. Heather knew that Berk was manipulated and that island wasn't where she grew up so she could go with them, she glanced at her twin brother. He was raised there and to be back stabbed like that can have it's effects. Hiccup took a deep breath and finally gave them an answer. "I think we've ran away from Berk long enough...I'll go back, but only to see for myself if what you guys say is true." The group could have jumped to space with joy but they had to maintain their excitement because they knew trust had to be mended back together again but they are willing to do anything to earn that trust back. So with that, everybody mounted on their dragons, Gobber riding with Stoick, and they were soon off in the sky as they followed the enormous herd of dragons migrating back to Berk.

Stoick could see how nervous Hiccup was so he and Heather flew beside him as he stated with reassurance to the worried teen, "It's going to be fine Hiccup, we're all here for you and Heather if anything goes wrong." Hearing that calmed some of his nerves as Hiccup sent a small smile back to his father, clearly not having to speak for him to know that he was saying 'thank you'. So they continued flying on, listening to the rest of the teens talk on about their new plans for the holiday.

"I can't wait to finally relax and party."

"Think of the new baby dragons!"

"Ruff, we are definitely going to have to teach Hiccup and Heather our Loki ways and welcome them to our circle of twins with open arms!"

"For once I agree! Then there'll be four times the trouble than ever! It'll be amazing!"

"Oh Thor help us all."

Heather suddenly smirked when she saw Astrid say then she looked over at Hiccup, her smirk only growing bigger until she finally asked out loud that everyone can hear her. "Hey Hiccup, Astrid...You two are a thing right? I mean I've seen the way you both look at each other and all so I just want to be positive." She chuckled when both Hiccup's and Astrid's faces turned red as they both cried out at the same time:

"NO! JUST FRIENDS!"

However that answer wasn't one the two adults and teens liked (with the exception of Snotlout)

"Whoa really? I mean Ruff and I seen the way you two look at each other and-"

"You two don't seem to bother each other unless it has to do with Hiccup's lunatic inventions."

"Meatlug and I thought it was official three years ago."

"Yeah, I mean you did kiss my apprentice more than once Astrid."

"Son, you're telling me that there is nothing between you two? I thought there was something between you two."

That only made Hiccup and Astrid both shake their heads while Toothless and Stormfly chuckled at their riders denial. "NO JUST FRIENDS!"

They could have continued teasing the obvious but in such denial love birds, however they had to change the subject since Astrid hadn't held her axe and Hiccup sending them a famous glare that only Gobber and Stoick were familiar with because that glare belonged to someone eighteen years ago despite not being genetics. They continued to fly in the sky as Berk got closer and closer to view, all the group knew was that the village was in for a very big surprise indeed.

* * *

"THE DRAGONS ARE BACK! AND SO ARE STOICK, GOBBER, AND THE TEEN!"

Everyone in the village left their homes to race to the spot where the dragons would always land their ship full of hatchlings but then all their eyes widened in shock and disbelief when their eyes saw one specific dragon and rider.

"IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?"

"IT IS! IT'S HICCUP AND HEATHER!"

"BUT HOW?!"

"HICCUP'S ALIVE!?

"IT'S A MIRACLE!"

Everybody was cheering as the dragons landed along with the group as they ran right towards them, mainly to Hiccup and Heather. Hiccup at first made a defensive stand in front of his sister just to be ready for any worse case scenario but he was shocked to be surrounded by a mob of crying vikings as they all kept repeating.

"We're so sorry lad!"

"We're sorry for doing all those horrible things to you both!"

"Please forgive us!"

"Give us any punishment you feel that we most deserve!"

"We're so sorry, so truly sorry!"

No one can describe how shocked Hiccup was since he was expecting an angry mob, not this. Children were hugging him, even Astrid's father was on his knees pleading for forgiveness for his actions! Everybody was practically begging for their punishment for being so cruel until Hiccup finally got the village to let him speak. He cleared his throat and then spoke, "I know you guys did what you've done to protect yourselves, and I don't blame you even if it was a little too far. But I too have to also apologize for my own actions, so I hope you all can forgive me for what I've done, because I forgive you all...I'll need time to gain full trust in you again, but I forgive you, and I don't plan to punish anyone for trying to defend themselves!"

When he finished saying that, the whole village were now thanking him promising to never doubt him again, that they will earn his and Heather's trust. Stoick smiled at his son, even though he personally wanted to punish his village for their actions, Hiccup was right in some way. "EVERYONE TO THE GREAT HALL TO CELEBRATE OUR ANNUAL SNOGGLETOG!"

That moment, everybody cheered with smiles on their faces for the first time in like a week!

* * *

 **Yeah end of chapters so there's a fifty fifty chance that the next chapter will be the last so I hope you enjoyed this one and see you guys some other time. Okay so the village went unpunished but I see hiccup as a forgiving guys no matter what, it's just his trust they lost that's all.**

 **Anyway, see you all next update.**


	35. The End and The New Beginning

**Hello everybody ready for this new and FINAL chapter to this fanfiction?**

 **Yes it's the last chapter but there will be a sequel since some of you reviewers out there have either requested or voted... well here we go, enjoy guys ;) Get ready for some possible feels ^.^**

* * *

"BEST HOLIDAY EVER!" Fishlegs exclaimed as he bounced three baby gronkles in his arms as the celebration carried on in the Great Hall. Astrid was trying to spread her holiday cheer with new improved yaknog, and by improved, I mean more deadly to the tongue. Snotlout was wrestling Hookfang with Gustav copying his actions with Fanghook. As for the twins, well...

"Okay so the trick to this Loki prank is to get away as fast as you can," Tuffnut explained, holding a sack full of green paint as he handed it to Hiccup while the four of them were hidden under a table of food. "You mark your victim and run for it so the victim won't know who did it and accuse the first person they see."

"Yeah we do this every year," Ruffnut giggled as she handed Heather an orange sack, wrapping her arm around the teen. "You should have seen the chief's face when we got him ten years ago, man it was so brilliant! He was covered in different colors and was very angry!"

"So that was you two?" Hiccup raised his eyebrow. "You two do realize that my dad still caught you. And why are you two suddenly bringing us into your Loki pranks right now?"

"Well my dear good friend," Tuffnut cleared his throat as his chicken flapped its feathers. "You and Heather are twins, just like me and Ruffnut so as twins we must show you our ways of causing trouble. It's the law for every set of twins the archipelago has, every set must obey the law."

"Or it's just a law you made up." Heather replied flatly.

"Whoa, she catches on real fast," Ruffnut smiled, then pointed to the possible victim who so happened to be Snotlout. "Target locked! Okay you two now you have to throw those paint bombs at Snotlout then run fast and far away so he doesn't catch you and blame someone else for this. And if one sack of paint isn't enough, don't worry," She and Tuffnut then pulled up a bag full of paint sacks. "We got a whole lot more, never hurts to be prepared my good twins. Wait on my signal..." The Thorson twins waited until Snotlout's back was turned while Heather and Hiccup exchanged mischievous glances. After all, it's not everyday Hiccup could willingly throw a paint bomb at Snotlout since he basically bullied him and drives him crazy with his taunts, maybe it's a good time for a little sweet revenge. Even Heather saw this as a chance for revenge for every time the teen tried to hit up on her despite her attempts to turn him down, even though revenge is not their thing, they'll let it slide this time. "NOW!"

With good aim and quick speed, two paint sacks hit Snotlout's helmet and back the moment the twins signaled the other twins to strike. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were originally going to run off to leave the amateurs behind but Hiccup and Heather had other plans. The moment the sacks were thrown, Hiccup and Heather were already racing away from the crime scene, leaving the Thorsons behind looking very stunned until they heard Snotlout scream and march his way to their spot!

"SO YOU TWO ARE AT IT AGAIN HUH?!" Snotlout asked angrily while he cracked his knuckles over at the twins.

"W-Who us?" Ruffnut gasped, "We would never-"

"Yeah it wasn't us this time!" Tuffnut tried to explain but he forgot that the bag of paint was behind them until Snotlout pulled the bag out to show the proof.

"Sure it wasn't alright," He growled.

The twins could have ratted Hiccup and Heather out, but they were too proud at the job well done those two did on their first Loki prank! So they gladly accepted the anger, because their minds were getting filled with new lessons to show their new members of the Loki clan.

"Can't the twins ever rest on those paint sacks," Astrid sighed when she looked over her shoulder to see the incident but then she realized something the moment Hiccup and Heather were racing past her from literally out of nowhere. From the looks of their smirks, she already knew what happened. "Of course, only the twins will introduce the new twins to their art of pranks!" She only prayed to Thor that her future boyfriend doesn't go down the crazy path of the twins- WAIT?! Boyfriend!? At that point she was already chugging down a cup of her yaknog despite the horrendous taste, after all she was not ready to confess her true feelings to the dragon boy, not yet anyway. However she couldn't help but smile at the direction where villagers were involving Hiccup and Heather into every activity. _Look Hiccup, you really are home..._

 _DRAGON POV_

"Look at them Toothless, Windshear," Skullcrusher smiled as he approached the two dragons who watched Hiccup and Heather were joining the village dance; Hiccup partnered with Astrid and Heather with Fishlegs. "Those two are happy now, they're not alone or confused anymore. So you can stop worrying about them going down the wrong path, they've made the right choices through their actions today." He then nudged Toothless, seeing the nightfury's eyes glistened a bit. "You okay there Toothless?"

"Yeah," Toothless laughed to prevent his voice from choking. "I'm just so glad for Hiccup...I was so afraid of losing him at first...And now I know I won't loose him."

"We won't either of them," Windshear smiled, until she noticed something, "Uh, anyone else know where Hiccup's going, alone?"

Now that grabbed Toothless's attention as he got up from his spot. "Don't know, but I'll go follow him, just to be on the safe side." He noticed that Hiccup was going out the doors while holding something in a satchel, making sure no one saw him. Toothless was able to catch up to Hiccup before the teen went out as he nudged his rider to get an explanation.

"Oh Toothless." Hiccup gasped after getting a little startled. "Alright, you can come with me bud, but just make sure no one sees you." Nodding, Toothless followed Hiccup out the door, however, he wasn't the only one who saw Hiccup slipping away from the celebrations.

 _END DRAGON POV_

"I'll be right back Gobber," Stoick told the blacksmith, passing him his cup of mead. "There are some things I have to do first." Gobber didn't need to be a genius to know that Stoick was going to talk to Hiccup, but he didn't see Skullcrusher getting up to follow the chief. Stoick went out of the Great Hall, and into the chilly snowy night to see the sky full of stars only to see a certain duo fly in the night sky but they were heading to an old, but yet new familiar spot in the forest. _He's not going where I think he's going? Is he?_ The only way to find out was to get on top of Skullcrusher and follow Hiccup, Stoick had to know if anything was bothering his son, even if that possible subject is his dead first born.

He decided to land a few feet away from the spot only to see that Hiccup was in front of the gravestone that was found. The gravestone that sparked the suspicion. The same gravestone that will gravely remind both him and Hiccup of the deal made eighteen years ago, the offering, the adoption. Stoick hid in the bushes to see what were Hiccup's intentions with the gravestone, seeing that the teen got on his knees in front of it then began to pull the growing moss, the vines, and push the leaves and snow off the stone. It didn't take a genius to realize that Hiccup was cleaning the stone for some reason! However, curiosity grew in Stoick when he soon saw Hiccup open his satchel to take something out. The chief had to squint a bit to see what Hiccup had until his eyes grew wide with shock. The items on Hiccup's hands were- _Decorations?_ Stoick asked himself all of a sudden. _Why would Hiccup bring decorations to the gravestone?_ That was until he remembered: ** _"Hey, I know! How about Hiccup and I go over to that gravestone and give it a good cleaning, and put some decorations to keep it pretty! Besides, dead or not, your kid is part of Berk and we treat members of Berk as a family."_**

 _Of course,_ He realized, watching Hiccup take out more decorations. _Hiccup and Snotlout were talking about doing this to honor the gravestone...My son..._

Hiccup had streamers with colors of red and green, candles, and even small ordinates, putting the ordinates around the stone in a circle form, the streamers on top of it, and the two candles lit up thanks to Toothless to be placed on one side of the stone. "I never met you," Hiccup suddenly began, talking directly to the stone. "And I'll never get the chance to, mostly because you passed on the moment I was born...Hope you can forgive me for everything. I just want to let you know that Stoick the Vast, is a great father, and I wish you could have experienced that too, but you'll have to take my word for it. He's an amazing man, a caring father, he'll stop at nothing to keep his family and village safe, and if I had to choose between him and my birth father, I'd definitely choose Stoick, he other than Gobber, was more of a father than Oswald ever was." His eyes glistened a bit as he brought his left arm to wipe them. "I just want you to know that dad's okay now, he's not alone anymore and you don't have to worry about him because I'll do everything in my power to make sure he's happy and never feels alone."

Stoick was speechless, he didn't know what to do but his fatherly instincts told him to walk right out of his hiding spot and up to Hiccup who didn't seem to be bothered by his arrival. "I'm sorry..." Hiccup suddenly whispered, trying to shallow a sob. "I'm sorry for what happened to your birth son, dad...I'm sorry for being the cause of your troubles...I'm sorry..."

"Hiccup..." Stoick gasped, having no hesitation to embrace his son tightly. "You never cause me any trouble, not now, not ever...It's okay, it's okay...You don't have to be sorry..."

"But don't you get sick of me?" Hiccup whimpered, not looking up at his father's face. "I was born the moment your kid died...Your first and only son should have been the one you raised and to be the heir of Berk, not me...You should have been sick of me after every single screw up I've ever done in my life..."

"I never was or will ever get sick of you Hiccup.." Stoick answered with strong emotion, his heart was aching with pain from hearing his son saying this. "Yes the death of my birth son was painful and I was angry, full of grief and sometimes I miss him so much that it still hurts at times, but having you, gave me another chance to be a father, to have a family...Remember that a family is really about the bonds, not always about the blood." He somehow sensed that Hiccup was not convinced just yet, but who could blame the teen for putting so much weight on his shoulders after everything that happened. He would be more shocked if Hiccup hadn't questioned his family. Hiccup didn't respond to him, the silence was dragging on until Stoick broke the silence from out of nowhere.

"You're my real son Hiccup, biological or not. You're part of my family Hiccup, you're the greatest son any father could have ever hoped for and I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished," Stoick ignored the confused stare Hiccup was giving him as he continued. "You're the true heir to Berk, the rightful leader for this tribe even if you're from another tribe. Yes my first son should had a chance but fate was cruel to take him away, but we can't ever change that, and when I think about it now, I'm glad...Because then I wouldn't have the chance to meet you, to be your father, to be in peace with the dragons, to be a part of your life. You're more than just an peace offering Hiccup," He continued, holding his son closer. "You're my son, a true friend, a loyal person, a leader, a part of our family...Everything in your whole life was real, and I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you during the time when you needed me most.."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Hiccup asked, his eyes were glistening again but he held those tears up.

"That's my answer to your questions," Stoick answered, caressing the teen's hair to calm him down. "The questions you asked at the great hall..."

 _FlashBack_

 _"Was I just a peace offering to calm your stupid temper and to replace what you've lost!?"_

 _"WHAT AM I TO YOU!? WHAT AM I TO BERK!? WAS ANYTHING HERE REAL AT ALL!?"_

 _End Flashback_

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock that his father actually remembered that and actually gave him an answer! "You didn't have to answer that..." He whispered.

"I did, I choose to answer that because you needed to know," Stoick whispered, "You needed to know what I truly felt, and who you are to me.."

Father and son held each other for a little while longer as they also made their respects at the gravestone. Stoick thanked Hiccup for actually decorating the stone, saying that he didn't have to do it but Hiccup felt that it was least he could do to pay his respect to the lost member of the Haddock family. Wasn't long until the full moon was above the island, shining as the stars twinkled but it wasn't until the colorful lights in the sky began to dance in the sky that they got up from the ground.

"Well, I think that's enough with dwelling with the past," Stoick sighed, but then ruffled Hiccup's hair. "We should get going now son, we don't want to late now do we?"

"Of course we don't!" Heather answered from out of nowhere, and it turned out that she was riding on Windshear right above them as she held a wrapped package. "We better get going you two, you know how impatient family can get when they're expecting you." Nodding and laughing at the comment, Hiccup and Stoick were quick to mount on Skullcrusher and Toothless as the three vikings with their dragon companions were soon flying in the night sky, away from Berk for some reason! And for some reason, they were making sure no one saw them flying away from the island as they headed toward the direction of a certain island that was thought to be the last island on earth they would go to...

 _A HALF HOUR LATER..._

 _"_ They've returned just like Dagur told us!"

"Hiccup, Heather! You're back again!"

"Welcome back!"

"SO YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW UP TO BERSERKER ISLAND!"

"We arrived just in time Dagur, so quit complaining," Heather laughed as the three of them landed in the middle of the Berserker village, villagers behind Dagur and Asger to greet the guests. "You try sneaking out an island full of villagers who share the same love for your siblings." She, Hiccup, and Stoick mounted off their dragons as Dagur chuckled at the comment.

"Challenge accepted," Dagur smirked as he ruffled his brother's and sister's hair at the same time. "But I already did that plenty of times. Remember brother?"

"Oh how could we forget, dad practically tied you to my bed and had me watch over you for the rest of that treaty," Hiccup sighed, but he smiled at the memory that was now so amusing that both Dagur and Stoick were laughing at the memory.

"But at least I got to experience Stoick dressing up and trying but failing to impersonate one of my guards," Dagur chuckled.

"I told you that I had no other choice."

"Blast and ask questions later seems pretty logical." Asger suggested, as he tried to make a move to get Heather's affections but that only caused Hiccup and Dagur to form a protective wall between those two. That apparently was very amusing since they began to laugh about their actions.

Their laughter was apparently contagious since the rest of the village laughed and before they knew it, everybody was in the great hall enjoying Snoggletog the same way Berk was but with only four dragons as company! Toothless, Skullcrusher, Windshear, and Shadowwing were being fed and pampered by the village children, of course they didn't expect that much attention but they accepted the affection anyway.

Meanwhile on the main table sat Dagur, Hiccup, Heather, Asger, and Stoick, all five of them smiling and laughing at the conversations they were engaged in as they raised their cups for the cheers while everyone celebrated the temporary return of their heirs. "I was lucky that there was a wild nadder I could fly back to Berserker island in that island," Dagur commented as he raised his cup. "There was a huge migration of dragons and one of the dragons which so happened to be a male landed and I managed to use him to get home, but then I let him go free."

"When you told us that you had a way to get out of that island I did not believe you at first," Stoick gasped in surprise.

"People once say that about dragons being trained and look what happened," Hiccup chuckled as Toothless nudged him since that was clearly the case.

Now I say temporary return of the heirs for a reason since the small group excused themselves from the festivities as they exited the hall, not bothering to bring their dragons since they knew what their riders were going to discuss outside. The moment they stepped outside, their expressions turned serious as Dagur began, breaking the silence that seemed to be lurking around this holiday. "So they think I'm still the same old deranged lunatic?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Stoick answered, feeling guilt fall on his shoulders. "Is this really necessary though? Do you honestly think that this plan will work?"

"I'm afraid so," Dagur nodded, then looked at Hiccup. "And sorry for having to cut your hair brother, but it was the only way to make them believe the act we had to pull off...But that does not mean you're a traitor because you're still my brother and-"

"I know you never wanted to do that," Hiccup interrupted, because everyone knew that the cutting of a viking's hair by another viking means that they are traitors. "If what you're telling us is true then we're going to need to do whatever it takes to protect everyone in both villages and the dragons. The way you described those dragon hunters, this might be more serious than we ever thought."

Dagur nodded, talking out a paper that was rolled up. "I honestly had no idea that our father, Oswald would actually have a secret alliance with those dragon hunters but the moment their leader sent me this I knew that it something I couldn't hide even if I tried."

"But do you really have to stain your reputation like this?" Heather asked with concern. "I mean, you're now going to work for them, making them think that you're still your old self just to protect the both of us, the dragons, and the villages. Are you sure you want to do this? We can always think of another way-"

"Heather, this is the only way to get as much intel about this mysterious tribe as we can without having to get anyone but me involved," Dagur explained, "The only time any of you can engage is if the hunters affect any of you in some way, steal your dragon or threaten your village. But until then, you can't engage no matter what I report to you." Everyone had to nod, then Dagur turned to Stoick, "Just to let you know ahead of time, I may have to make some attacks at Berk in order for everyone to believe that I'm still the enemy, but there will be no deaths I promise you that."

"I understand Dagur," Stoick nodded.

"Asger, you're in charge of the village while I'm with the hunters," Dagur instructed, earning a salute from said teen. "Don't burn the place down while I'm gone. Hiccup, you do what you do best and that's defeating my in every game I throw at you, don't go easy on me alright!" Hiccup nodded, not bothering to protest because there was no point. "We can do apologies when this is all over, and you Heather-"

"I'm going with you!"

"What?! You can't be-"

"I'm dead serious Dagur!" Heather insisted, "Look I worry about you, and I need to make sure those dragon hunters don't do anything to you! Besides, from the letter you showed us, they already know about me but they don't know about Hiccup! So I'm going to be with you without letting any of the riders know until they find out for themselves! I don't care if they mark me as a traitor but I have my ways to make this plan work better...Please Dagur." Dagur looked at Hiccup for some help but the teen gave him a face that clearly says that Heather meant everything.

Sighing with defeat, he gave in. "Alright, but remember that we all have to play our roles, no matter what happens alright...We can't let the hunters find out that we were acting or that Hiccup's our sibling. Hiccup that includes you too, no matter you have to act your role even if you have to fight or hurt me!"

"Alright..." Hiccup nodded again, rubbing the back of his head. "This won't be very fun to hide from the gang but if it's to see how big a threat these dragon hunters are, we're going to have to do this for their own good." For once he knew how Stoick felt about the subject of hiding secrets, but his father gave him a reassuring pat, mentally telling him that he's not alone in this new secret that truly has to held. "But Dagur, just don't try to die on us. Because if you do I will bring you back from the dead to kill you."

"I could say the same to you two," Dagur smiled, gesturing to everyone. "But we're vikings, it's an occupational hazard. And our heirs, have two homes to go to!"

Everyone laughed at the comment, knowing that it was very true for this odd family that will have its ups and downs. They then headed back inside to continue the celebration of the holidays, having no clue when they can ever be this happy again. This is going to be their last night as family before they had to act out their roles as Dagur works with the dragon hunters to see how big a threat they are before anyone could make a move but what they don't realize was that those hunters will be a huge threat alright. It's only a matter of time, but for now, they are enjoying their small moments to remember as they carry the burden of harming one another in the near future.

However, deep within the forest with fierce green eyes piercing through the darkness, someone was there looking at the group but not able to hear what they were talking about with a cloak to hide her identity. The moment they entered the great hall, the mysterious person ran deep into the forest, far away from the village to reach her little boat. She had no idea who the teen with the auburn hair was with the chief of Berk, but she sure did recognize the other two heirs.

 _It's only a matter of time until we can finally be reunited...My children._

* * *

 **To clarify, they are acting because Dagur will pretend to be in league with the dragon hunters to get information from them like what Heather did in the season 2 episode so just think of the entire season two of really awesome acting except the part when Dagur freed Heather, cuz obviously he could no longer take the acting that is endangering one of his siblings.**

 **SOOOO THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY GUYS I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING THIS! AND YES THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL FOR THIS SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR IT TO POP OUT OF NOWHERE!**

 **A little hint on the sequel if you're curious, it has something to do with the mysterious person in the end. You can try to guess who that person could be but I'm not saying anything until the sequel comes out.**

 **So i hope you guys enjoyed the conclusion of this fan fic and I hope you'll go out and read the sequel that's coming very soon. So see ya next time guys!**

 **~Midnightsky out!**


	36. Authors Note: SEQUEL IS UP

**Okay guys just in case your curious, the sequel of "An Heir's True Home" is now out with the title being:**

 **"Isn't Fate Artistic?"**

 **Here are some trigger warnings on what to expect in this fanfiction:**

 **1) Dragon Hunters, especially Viggo and Ryker**

 **2) It's set after the second season**

 **3) We'll be seeing more sibling bonding**

 **4) A member of the Berserker family will make an unexpected appareanace**

 **So the plotline is when Hiccup, Heather, and Dagur find an old journal that used to belong to their deceased mother but once they read all her entries, they are shocked beyond what they had hoped. They were especially shocked when the dragon hunters have something to do with their family's past, something very important**

 **So see ya guys when I see ya**


End file.
